Rompiendo los limites
by Nina Castle
Summary: Kurt quiere ser asignado como artillero en The Needle. Una nave de dos tripulantes. En su primer día conoce a Anderson, el cadete más peligroso de La Academia que ha sido asignado como su compañero. La tensión se eleva a límites insospechados cuando Anderson le informa que para volar la nave, él y Kurt deberán hacerlo desnudos y para eso deberá obligarle a romper todos sus límites.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

Kurt es un joven alumno de La Academia de Vuelo Espacial. Poseedor de excelentes reflejos y una aguda visión, su mayor ambición es ser asignado como artillero de una de las naves más sofisticadas y ultra secretas creadas por el hombre: The Needle. Una nave de dos tripulantes, lo que implica que Kurt deberá tener un compañero.

En su primer día conoce a Anderson, el cadete más peligroso de La Academia. Corren rumores que Anderson mató a su última pareja. El hielo de sus ojos dorados y su rostro marcado con una fea cicatriz, no son suficientes para amedrentar a Kurt. Pero cuando se entera que ha sido asignado como su compañero, las cosas cambian.

La tensión se eleva a límites insospechados cuando Anderson le informa que para volar la nave, él y Kurt deberán hacerlo desnudos, con sus cuerpos entrelazados en una danza sensual.

Una intimidad sexual que hace a Kurt sentirse enojado y muy incómodo por los sentimientos que van despertando en él.

Anderson deberá dominar completamente a Kurt, obtener su total aceptación será lo único que los mantendrá vivos.

Y para eso deberá obligarle a romper todos sus límites.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! _

_Traigo una nueva adaptación de la misma autora de las anteriores E.A. Es una historia muy emocionante y espero que a ustedes les guste. _

_A las personas que leen Ride, la historia la tengo en pausa ya que no eh tenido tiempo para traducir los capítulos siguientes y realmente detesto la universidad en estos momento por eso, pero tampoco la abandonare. _

_Esta historia ya esta terminada, por lo que solo tendré que subir los capítulos._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1 <strong>

Bienvenido al lado loco de la Luna Letrina -un hombre moreno de ascendencia afroamericana le tendió una mano para ayudar a Kurt a salir del transportador.

-¿El qué? -Kurt agarró la mano que se le ofrecía, devolviéndole la sonrisa al tipo moreno con incertidumbre. Calculó que el moreno era mayor de lo que parecía, por lo menos un par de años mayor que Kurt. Pero Kurt era uno de los más jóvenes reclutas en el registro de La Academia.

-El lado loco de la Luna Letrina. Ya sabes... –el moreno encogió los hombros huesudos-. Es La Academia Lunar Dalton, así que empezaron a llamarle La Academia Loca de Excrementos y al poco se convirtió en el lado loco de la Luna Letrina. Sólo que ahora casi todo el mundo lo llama La Letrina. Tiene sentido, ¿verdad?; por cierto, soy David.

-Kurt -respondió cuando el agarre se convirtió en un apretón de manos-. Soy nuevo.

-Lo sé -el desagradable gesto en el afable rostro de David se transformó con una sonrisa-. El Director me envió a mostrarte las instalaciones. Llegaste justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

-¿En serio? -Kurt miró su cronómetro, donde las 9:15 parpadeaban en números holográficos rojos -Ya es casi la hora de apagar las luces, según mi horario.

-Sí, pero tienes que recordar que el tiempo en la Tierra es diferente al tiempo Lunar. Estás equivocado por un par de horas. Créeme, lo sentirás realmente esta noche, cuando hayas estado en pie catorce horas seguidas. Pero te acostumbrarás. Dio unas palmadas en su espalda y se agachó para agarrar la mochila estándar de lona azul pálido que contenía los objetos personales de Kurt.

-Vamos, te enseñaré todo. Dormirás en el dormitorio de los novatos esta noche, a menos que te asignen un compañero en seguida.

-¿Asignación de Compañero? -Kurt siguió a su nuevo amigo por el largo y estrecho corredor metálico. La única decoración consistía en una serie de puntos luminosos que corrían a lo largo de suelos y paredes.

La Academia no estaba en realidad en la superficie de la luna, sino en una gran estación espacial orbitando la superficie lunar. Aparte de las pocas bahías con vista dispersas a lo largo de toda la estructura, ofrecía estrictamente alojamiento, mayores comodidades. Los Cadetes no venían aquí por la vista o por unas lujosas vacaciones.

La Academia Lunar Dalton, había sido fundada después de la primera invasión Saudeber, cincuenta años antes. Los Saudebers, comúnmente llamados Langostas debido a su parecido con los crustáceos terrestres, habían devastado la superficie de la Tierra antes de ser rechazados por la pequeña, pero dedicada tripulación espacial que fue lo suficientemente afortunada para destruir la nave nodriza en el centro de la agrupación de naves Saudeber. No pudieron regresar, pero el gobierno central de la Tierra había creado La Academia para entrenar a los mejores jóvenes disponibles y crear una flota espacial diez veces mayor que aquella que había rechazado a la primera invasión extraterrestre. Pero habían pasado cincuenta años, el temor a las Langostas era un recuerdo lejano, y La Academia era sencillamente el camino más rápido para un nombramiento en la flota. Que era adonde se apuntaba Kurt, directo a la cima.

-Claro, asignación del compañero -la voz de David interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que sus botas hacían eco en los corredores de metal-. Todo el mundo en la Academia tiene un compañero. Quieres ser piloto de Needle*, ¿verdad?

Kurt pasó su mano libre a través de su suave cabello. -Humm, en realidad, un artillero de Needle. ¿Cómo lo sabes? -David se encogió de hombros.

- Porque es lo que todo el mundo quiere ser cuando llegan aquí. Por supuesto, cuando llega la hora del nombramiento, la mayoría de nosotros acaba siendo navegante o ingeniero de servicio en los grandes cruceros, pero eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa que va a ser cuando bajan del transportador.

-Yo no lo creo, lo sé -dijo Kurt con certeza-. Por eso los reclutadores vinieron a buscarme, porque necesitaban más artilleros. Puedo acertar cualquier cosa, cualquier objetivo, no importa lo rápido o pequeño que sea. Déjame verlo solo una vez y puedo hacerlo volar por los aires -entonces, dándose cuenta de que sonaba jactancioso, se calló abruptamente. Sin embargo, el afable David no pareció ofendido por su afirmación.

-Claro, lo sé, así es como los reclutadores consiguen a todos aquí, les dicen que necesitan más pilotos de Needle o artilleros. Es un trabajo rápido, peligroso, emocionante y conseguirás el más alto cargo y el rango más brillante, si lo logras. Por eso no puedes esperar para llegar aquí. Pero al minuto que lo haces, eso es todo, "_Oh, lo sentimos hijo, nuestras pruebas demuestran que usted estaría mejor en la sala de máquinas, que detrás del panel de control_". Y eso es todo para ti, estás atrapado en las clases de ingeniería por el resto de tu estancia.

-¿Qué? -Kurt sintió un escalofrío-. Dime que no es en serio, hombre. Me podría haber quedado en la Tierra y aceptado una beca en West Point, pero elegí este lugar porque prometieron…

-Ellos prometerán cualquier cosa para traerte aquí arriba. Entonces una vez que firmes, eres suyo, y pueden hacer lo que quieran. No te preocupes -David le sonrió-. No es tan malo. Ésta sigue siendo la manera más rápida en el espacio, es un nombramiento garantizado si no cometes ningún error estúpido y consigues que te maten o degraden.

-Consigues... -Kurt sacudió la cabeza con irritación-. Mira, lo que sea. Te machacan una vez que firmas los documentos, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con conseguir un compañero?

-Oh, lo siento, soy yo, siempre me voy por la tangente. Trent dice que siempre hablo dando rodeos sin llegar a ninguna parte.

-¿Trent? -Kurt frunció el ceño.

-Trent es mi compañero -dijo tranquilamente David-. Mi compañero de cuarto. Hubiera estado aquí si no fuera un perezoso bastardo -se rió-. Probablemente todavía está acostado en su cama masturbándose con su último porno-holograma.

-Así que... ¿ellos te lo asignan? Ellos, eh, ¿los pusieron a los dos juntos? -Kurt enarcó una ceja, su pregunta seguía sin respuesta.

-Claro que sí -David asintió-. Y en cuanto a compañeros, todo el mundo consigue uno. Eso es, en caso que realmente llegue a ser un piloto o artillero de Needle. Es una nave de dos tripulantes, ya sabes. Íntimos, estás unido al otro por una red neuronal, por lo que tienen que llevarse bien. Pero tanto si acabas de Needler como si no, tu compañero se queda contigo durante toda tu estancia en La Academia. De hecho, algunos muchachos se encargan de obtener la misma nave en la flota después de la graduación, en su mayoría tripulaciones de Needles. Ellos se hacen, uh, íntimos, si sabes a qué me refiero. -levantó ambas cejas cómicamente y gesticuló amaneradamente con la mano a través del aire-. No es como si pudiera decirlo en voz alta, ya que ellos están por encima de mi rango. Pero todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¿En serio? -Kurt no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir y no estaba seguro de que lo quisiera saber. Tenía un montón de amigos en la Tierra, pero ninguno del que no pudiera soportar estar alejado. Ninguno con el que pudiera imaginar querer pasar el resto de su carrera.

-Seeh -David asintió lúgubremente-. Es por eso que ser parte de la tripulación de un Needle no es realmente la mierda que esperas que sea. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, que tienen el más alto rango y condición, pero hay algo un poco pasado de vueltas ahí. Me refiero a mí y Trent, somos amigos, pero... -él se encogió de hombros, dejando el pensamiento inacabado-. De todas formas, hay un dicho aquí en La Letrina que dice: "_Un hombre Needle comparte su vida con su esposa o novia, pero comparte su piel con su compañero_".

-Oh ¿sí? -Kurt preguntó débilmente, pensando que sonaba realmente extraño. Ninguno de los oficiales de reclutamiento con los que habló, había mencionado que si te hacías tripulante de un Needle, tendrías una extraña conexión con otro hombre que duraría toda la vida. Kurt siempre se había considerado a sí mismo un lobo solitario, no formaba parte de la manada.

Tenía un grupo de meros conocidos con los que había crecido e ido a la escuela. Había dejado atrás a todos ellos en la Tierra y así era como a él le gustaba. Diablos, incluso, sin dudarlo, había dejado atrás a su novia Brittany. -Cómo... eh, ¿cómo eligieron un compañero para ti? -preguntó, pensando que era mucho esperar que pudiera por lo menos tener la oportunidad de elegir su propio compañero.

-Las pruebas que te hacen antes de firmar para venir a bordo. Esas malditas pruebas les dicen todo lo que necesitan saber acerca de ti y más.

-Me preguntaba cuál era su propósito -Kurt frunció el ceño, recordando algunas de las extrañas preguntas que había tenido que responder. Como: "_Si tuviera que matar a alguien, ¿Qué usaría: una Blaster*, un cuchillo o sus manos desnudas_?". Mierdas raras como esa. En ese momento no habían tenido ningún sentido, pero supuso que algunas de las preguntas podrían haber arrojado alguna luz sobre su psique. Entonces, si lo habían hecho, los encargados de las pruebas de clasificación seguro que sabían ahora que no estaba interesado en tener un compañero.

-Todo el mundo tiene uno -dijo David, interpretando correctamente la expresión en su rostro y su siguiente pregunta-. Todo el mundo, incluso los hijos de puta más antisociales nunca antes vistos en esta base lunar. Y tenemos algunos, créeme. Si eres esa clase de hombre, ellos te pondrán con el más parecido a ti. Por supuesto, si más o menos te llevas bien con alguien, entonces es diferente. Tengo a Trent porque él es un hijo de puta malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo -se encogió de hombros-. Pero no me importa. Nos llevamos bien.

David parecía el tipo de hombre que podía tolerar a cualquiera, pero antes de que Kurt pudiera formular una nueva pregunta, su guía cambió a otro tema de conversación.

-Esa dirección te lleva a la intendencia, el comedor, sala de recepción. Ah, y a las tijeras de la peluquería -explicó, apuntando a una franja púrpura de luces que conducía fuera del corredor principal bajo otro largo corredor-. La Letrina puede ser como un laberinto, si no sabes cuál es su sistema de luces. Verde conduce a los cuarteles, es donde vamos ahora -se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño a Kurt-. A menos que desees ir al barbero primero.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¿Es… parte del protocolo o algo así? -Kurt miró los restos de cabello color oscuro de una pulgada de largo en el cráneo de David y pasó una mano sobre su cabello. Brittany y su madre le habían perseguido para que se hiciera un corte de cabello antes de su partida, pero no había querido. Era cómodo, y encontró que las personas tendían a subestimarle cuando parecía un poco descuidado, algo que podría trabajar a su favor más tarde, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de mostrar lo fuerte que era realmente.

-No, no es nada de eso. Quiero decir, no tienes por qué si no lo deseas. Pero vas a sobresalir si no lo haces -David asintió señalando a un grupo de chicos que se encontraban caminando por el largo corredor que llevaba al comedor y la intendencia y Kurt vio que todos llevaban el mismo corte severo de David.

-No es como el uniforme -David continuó-. Debes llevarlo. No verás a nadie, salvo a los reclutas más nuevos, usando ropas civiles -él señaló con la cabeza a su ceñido traje negro de una sola pieza con una banda plateada en la manga, lo que contrastaba notablemente con la camiseta y los vaqueros de Kurt.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir?

-Esperaré -dijo Kurt obstinadamente. Que le condenaran si iba a actuar como el resto sólo porque era lo que se esperaba de él. Le gustaba su cabello normal y quería conservarlo.

-Como quieras. En ese caso, vamos a dejar tus cosas en los cuarteles y conseguirte un uniforme.

-Bien, supongo. Yo… -Kurt fue interrumpido por un grito que hizo eco en el largo corredor a su derecha.

-¡Maricón!

Vio la cabeza de David girar velozmente hacia la derecha y con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Un grupo de cadetes en unos ceñidos monos negros y luciendo un corte de cabello tan corto que parecían casi calvos, estaban bajando por el pasillo de los cuarteles. O más bien, apoyados en él. Porque a pesar de que proferían insultos y amenazas, Kurt todavía podía ver la mirada de miedo en sus ojos cuando tropezaron en el pasillo. Caminando hacia ellos, como si condujera un rebaño en dirección al comedor, iba un cadete bajo que Kurt pensó que tenía que ser al menos tan antiguo como David, si no más.

Era bajo y delgado, pero su muy ceñido uniforme negro mostraba una figura sorprendentemente musculosa. Su cabello oscuro mostraba abundantes risos. Sus ojos eran de un oscuro color ámbar, y la mirada en ellos era de fría diversión, como si el líder del grupo de cadetes frente a él no estuviera escupiéndole insultos.

-¿Qué diablos? -murmuró Kurt, mirando a David en busca de una explicación.

-Mierda -murmuró David por la esquina de su boca, agitando su cabeza-. Se trata de Blaine Anderson, "el Halcón". Apártate y mantente lejos de él.

-Dije que eres un maricón, Anderson -el líder de los cadetes gritó de nuevo y sus tres colaboradores lanzaron histéricos chillidos de risa.

-Te oí la primera vez, Karofsky -el alto cadete arrastró las palabras. Sus gráciles y ligeros movimientos hablaban de energía acumulada a la espera de atacar en el momento adecuado-. No hay necesidad de gritar.

-Todos los Needlers* son maricones -el líder, que tenía el pálido cabello oscuro cortado a ras del cráneo y ojos saltones, estaba todavía gritando a pesar de que el objeto de sus temores no estaba a más de tres pies de él-. Vamos, Anderson, niégalo.

Anderson se había detenido en el centro exacto de ambos corredores, bloqueando el camino en todas direcciones y por eso Kurt y David se vieron obligados a detenerse y mirar el espectáculo. -La cuestión no es si voy a negar tu acusación, Karofsky -dijo, con voz profunda y prudente, aún divertida-. Se trata, en primer lugar, de si me importa una mierda lo que pienses -él sonrió perezosamente, mostrando los dientes muy blancos-. Y por alguna razón no sucede.

« ¿Los Needlers? ¿Él es un Needler? » Kurt notó la codiciada estrella de plata rodeada por un rayo en el hombro del uniforme del alto cadete. Así que él era parte de la tripulación de un Needle. Pero si los Needles eran tan respetados, ¿por qué estaba otro cadete, uno que evidentemente era de rango y estatus inferior, gritando al alto cadete de cabello castaño?

-¡Maricón! ¡Maquina de Follar! ¡Chupa pollas! -la voz de Karofsky era estridente y su tez pálida estaba teñida de un color rojo opaco-. ¡A todos los Needles les dan por el culo!

-No a todos nosotros -dijo amablemente el cadete llamado Anderson - Algunos de nosotros damos. ¿Te gustaría aprenderlo por el método difícil?

-¡Hijo de puta! -Karofsky se abalanzó hacia adelante y sus compañeros montaron un gran espectáculo para sujetarle. Anderson ni siquiera se movió.

-Me gustaría verlo por mí mismo, Karofsky -dijo y hubo un toque de rabia detrás de la diversión en sus ojos-. Tu pequeño espectáculo va a envejecer pronto. Y si tus amigos te dejan ir, no voy a estar simplemente restregando mi rango en tu estrecho culo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Anderson? -escupió Karofsky-. ¿Crees que puedes hacérmelo a mí como se lo hacías a Elijah?

-Oh mierda -Kurt oyó murmurar a David en voz baja. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era Elijah y qué se suponía que había hecho Anderson con él, el cadete de cabello rizado se abalanzó hacia adelante. Casi más rápido de lo que Kurt podía ver, sostuvo a Karofsky contra la pared más cercana con un fuerte antebrazo asegurado contra su garganta. No había ningún humor en sus helados ojos dorados. Sólo una fría furia asesina.

-Escúchame, Karofsky -la voz de Anderson era profunda y tranquila, pero crujía con una velada amenaza en el ruidoso corredor-. Si alguna vez, alguna otra vez mencionas el nombre de Elijah de nuevo, te juro que te daré una vuelta de primera mano por el espacio profundo fuera de la nave. Pero primero cumpliré con todas tus expectativas sobre mí, todas y cada una de ellas -se inclinó hacia adelante y besó al otro cadete suavemente en la boca durante un largo momento antes de apartarse para mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Me entiendes, Karofsky?

-¡Maldición, suéltale!

-¡Maldito maricón!

-Maldita sea, Anderson…

Los gritos de los seguidores de Karofsky eran fuertes e inútiles, ya que no estaban haciendo nada para conseguir que su líder se apartara del cadete de cabello rizado. Anderson sostuvo la mirada de Karofsky por un momento más y de repente lo liberó del estrangulamiento contra la pared. Se apartó lentamente y cruzó sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

Karofsky se tambaleó hacia atrás, una mano en su garganta, su cara casi púrpura. Limpió su boca contra la parte posterior de su mano y escupió airadamente. -Te arrepentirás... -fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de atragantarse con sus palabras-. Tú... -apuntó con un dedo a Anderson, limpiando su boca de nuevo y de repente se volvió y se tambaleó por el pasillo hacia el comedor y salas de recepción. Sus seguidores se arrastraron detrás de él, medio gritando insultos por encima del hombro.

Anderson rió suavemente y enderezó su uniforme. Luego, como si se percatara de Kurt y David por primera vez, se volvió lentamente para hacerles frente de lleno. Después de haber visto antes sólo su perfil, Kurt reprimió un jadeo cuando vio la dentada cicatriz blanca que dividía el arco elegante de la ceja derecha del alto Needler y marcaba el suave, oscuro bronceado de su mejilla, corriendo paralela a su nariz. Desaparecía justo bajo su mentón, una cruel imperfección en una cara de otra manera perfecta.

-¿Nuevo recluta? -Anderson le miró de una fría y calculadora manera que por alguna razón envió un escalofrío a través de la espalda de Kurt.

-Uh, sí, Halcón. Nuevo... es nuevo. Acaba de llegar en el transporte -la voz de David terminó en un ridículo chillido, sus ojos escapando nerviosamente a la fija y helada mirada del Needler.

-¿En serio? -Anderson se adelantó con un ligero golpe de cadera, que erizó los sensibles cabellos en la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt. ¿Qué había tan grandioso en este tipo? ¿Tan temible? Needler o no, no estaba tan impresionado.

-Sí, en serio -dijo, dando un paso adelante y tendiéndole una mano-. Mi Nombre es Kurt. Voy a ser artillero de Needle.

La ceja marcada de Anderson se arqueó en leve incredulidad e ignoró la oferta de un apretón de manos. -¿Es eso lo que piensas, Ojos azules? -murmuró, con una ligera diversión coloreando su voz -Bueno, supongo que esperaremos hasta que llegue tu uniforme y consigas una puntiaguda cabecita afeitada para reventar esa burbuja.

-Es cierto -Kurt se encontró a sí mismo insistiendo. Frunció el ceño, irritado por la facilidad con que el cadete más antiguo lo había puesto a la defensiva-. Es por lo que me trajeron hasta aquí -dijo con una voz más profunda, más segura-. Y mi nombre es Kurt, no "Ojos azules".

-Lo que tú digas -Anderson estaba perdiendo obviamente el interés. Su mirada se desvió con negligencia por encima del desgarbado David y se centró en el corredor que conducía al comedor.

-Y no voy a rapar mi cabeza -continuó Kurt. No estaba seguro de por qué era necesario hacer esa distinción, pero surgió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-¿Ah, no? -de repente la atención de Anderson se centró en él de nuevo, esta vez por completo. Kurt sintió calor en su rostro cuando la fija mirada ámbar se enfocó en él como un rayo láser.

-No -dijo obstinadamente, a pesar de que David estaba chistándole para que se callara y se fueran. Levantó la vista, sosteniendo la mirada del cadete más antiguo sin pestañear-. No, no lo haré.

-¿Por qué no? -Anderson dio otro paso hacia adelante y recorrió con sus largos dedos los cabellos de Kurt. Por alguna razón el contacto informal le hizo temblar-. ¿No quieres perder tu hermoso cabello, Ojos Azules? -murmuró, su mirada no se apartó de la de Kurt-. ¿O es que eres un rebelde? ¿Quieres mostrar a toda La Academia que no vas a adaptarte sin luchar?

-Nada de eso. Me gusta mi cabello de la forma en que lo llevo -Kurt quería apartarse de los largos dedos en la parte posterior de su cuello, de los ojos como rayos láser, pero no pudo. Apartarse era dar marcha atrás, y que le condenaran si él iba a hacer eso, no importa lo importante que este bromista Anderson fuera en su territorio-. ¿Por qué mantienes tu cabello largo en lugar de cortarlo? -exigió, con la esperanza de darle la vuelta a la situación.

Anderson frunció el ceño -Porque a alguien más le gustaba de esta forma -dijo brevemente- Vete a los cuarteles antes de que David tenga un infarto. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos más tarde, Novato, especialmente con esas greñas. Si las conservas -despeinó el cabello de Kurt una vez más y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando que David agarrara a Kurt del brazo y lo arrastrara en la dirección opuesta.

-¿Estás loco? -respiró tan pronto como Anderson estuvo demasiado lejos para oírle-. ¿Desafiándolo de esa manera? ¿Tratando de obtener su atención?

-No lo estaba desafiando, me estaba presentando -Kurt se zafó de la mano del cadete más viejo con impaciencia-. ¿Y qué me importa si me presta atención?

-Es necesario que te mantengas alejado del Halcón, tan lejos como puedas -insistió David con urgencia, aún llevándolo hacia los cuarteles-. No quieras mezclarte con él, tío. Es mal negocio.

-¿Y? -Kurt se encogió de hombros desafiante-. Si piensa que es la gran cosa, ¿qué me importa? de todos modos ¿Por qué le llaman Halcón?

-Porque nadie puede pilotar un Needle como él -David se volvió hacia él y dejó caer la mochila de color azul oscuro con un ruido sordo en el suelo metálico-. El Halcón es el mejor piloto de Needles en La Academia, quizá el mejor que nadie haya visto jamás en ninguna parte. Pero él no tiene un compañero.

-¿Y? -Kurt preguntó de nuevo-. ¿Y qué si no tiene un compañero? Escúpelo ya, David. ¿Cuál es la gran cosa sobre el Halcón de todos modos?

David sacudió su cabeza, con el pecoso rostro pálido. -Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿no? El problema es que el Halcón no tiene un compañero, porque su último compañero está muerto. Él lo mató.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Needle:<strong> Es la nave que ellos usan para la guerra, su traducción seria aguja._

_***Blaster:** Se refiere a un tipo de pistola en este caso._

_***Needlers:** Se refiere a las personas que pilotean la nave Needle._


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-Compañerismo. Compromiso. Trabajo de equipo. Estos son los principios que nosotros valoramos mucho aquí en La Academia Lunar Dalton. Si desean sobresalir aquí, harán bien en valorarlos también.

El instructor, un hombre llamado Coronel Marten, repetía una y otra vez, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la pantalla donde sus palabras eran instantáneamente reproducidas en letras holográficas rojas. La sala era del mismo aburrido color gris metálico que el resto de la nave y sin ninguna decoración en las paredes más que las obvias franjas de luces direccionales de colores.

Kurt pegó una cabeceada y se sacudió para volver a prestar atención, tratando de no dormirse sobre su duro pupitre de madera sintética. Davidtenía razón en una cosa, él estuvo despierto algo así como quince horas antes y después del arduo viaje y entre la prisa por conseguir los uniformes y las asignaciones para las clases, estaba agotado. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue arrastrarse fuera de su litera, en las barracas de los cuarteles que compartía con otros catorce nuevos reclutas, al escuchar el toque de diana en los altoparlantes.

Todo lo que vio a su alrededor fueron cabezas recién rapadas asintiendo mientras otro nuevo recluta trataba de no distraerse. « ¿Y por qué ellos debían permanecer despiertos? », pensó con resentimiento. Hasta ahora nada de lo que había oído sobre la orientación en La Academia era muy diferente de cualquier palabra de aliento que hubiera recibido de todos los entrenadores que tuvo en la Tierra. En cualquier momento esperaba oír que "_no existe el Yo en el trabajo en equipo_" y "_si tu fallas al planear tu planeas fallar_".

Esto era aburrido, nada parecido a lo que se había imaginado cuando los reclutadores vinieron a decirle que ellos necesitaban unos pocos buenos hombres y que él era uno de los que querían.

-Asignación de compañero y clasificaciones permanentes, así que escuchen, tropa.- Las palabras del Coronel Marten, quien parecía estar en la mitad de la treintena con cabello prematuramente encanecido, finalmente captaron la atención de Kurt. Marten vestía el flamante uniforme negro y plateado del personal de La Academia y caminaba de un lado a otro frente al podio de madera sintética como si inspeccionara las tropas, lo que, en una palabra, se suponía que ellos eran.

-Ahora escuchen -Marten continuó-: No quiero oír ninguna queja acerca de estas asignaciones. Yo sé que todos ustedes piensan que están aquí para ser Almirantes de la Flota y están seguros de que su mejor amigo desde el jardín de infantes debería ser su compañero permanente, pero yo estoy aquí para decirles que este no es necesariamente el caso. La Academia les hizo un extenso examen psicológico y de aptitud antes de que subieran al transporte para venir aquí, y déjenme decirles, los exámenes nunca se equivocan. No valen los "y sí" y tampoco los "peros" -mientras hablaba recogió una planilla de información del podio y la agitó en el aire para demostrar su punto-. Así que empecemos -observó la planilla y aclaró su garganta-. Aldridge estará en nuestro cuerpo de ingenieros y su compañero asignado es Wakens.

-¿Disculpe, Señor? -el recluta de dientes prominentes junto a Kurt levantó la mano, agitándola casi frenéticamente.

-¿Sí, Aldridge? -el instructor gruñó-. ¿Problemas ya? ¿Piensa que Wakens tiene mal olor corporal y no puede aguantar convivir con él?

-Oh, no Señor. Yo… estoy seguro que Wakens huele estupendo.

Hubo varias risas sofocadas y el indignado Wakens al fondo de la habitación murmuró: -Condenadamente cierto.

-Bien. ¿Entonces? -el Coronel Marten frunció el ceño-. ¿Le importaría compartir su problema con el resto de la clase?

-Uh, es solo que… que… -Aldridge se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear-. Uh… yo sé que usted dijo que no había ningún error en la lista, pero es solo que me dijeron que yo sería un piloto Needle cuando fui reclutado. Y yo solo pensé…

-¿Y usted solo no está interesado en la ingeniería? -Marten puso una expresión de fingida comprensión-. Auch, Aldridge, que terrible. ¿Me está diciendo que nosotros aquí en La Academia estamos pateando sus preciados sueños y esperanzas, dándole la mejor educación en el área que tendrá? -consulto su planilla de información-, ¿un noventa y seis por ciento de probabilidades de tener éxito, bastante mejor que dejarle jugar a ser piloto y probablemente conseguir que lo maten en su primer vuelo?

-Yo… yo solo… -Aldridge negó con la cabeza, su cara se veía tan roja como si alguien la hubiera teñido como un huevo de Pascua.

-Yo no creo eso -gruñó el instructor-. Así que prosigamos. Wakens, además de ser el nuevo mejor amigo y compañero de Aldridge, usted también estará en el cuerpo de ingenieros.

Por la mirada de ira reprimida en la cara de Wakens, Kurt pudo ver que él también estaba decepcionado por su asignación. Así que David había tenido razón otra vez. Aparentemente los reclutadores les habían dicho a todos aquellos que llegaron a La Academia Lunar lo que ellos querían oír. Y cuando los reclutas firmaron el extenso y vinculante papeleo legal, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. Le gustara o no, Kurt iba a estar atascado aquí durante los próximos dos a cuatro años de su vida, probablemente aprendiendo a tener cuidado al saltar o leyendo aburridas cartas de navegación estelar. Suspiró y se removió en su silla. « ¡No puedo creer que renuncié a West Point por esto! ».

El instructor continúo en orden alfabético y Kurt esperó a que su propio apellido, Hummel, fuera nombrado. Pero él fue pasado por alto mientras los otros catorce reclutas fueron clasificados en siete parejas de cabreados compañeros. Como Kurt había sospechado, ni uno solo de ellos fue asignado a la tripulación de un Needle, ni como piloto ni como artillero, y ninguno parecía muy feliz tampoco con la elección de su pareja.

Cuando el último par fue nombrado, se preguntó que iba a pasar con él. No se le había ocurrido antes que había un número impar de reclutas, pero ahora que él era el hombre sobrante, se sentía incómodo e inseguro. Tal vez los exámenes habían demostrado que no necesitaba un compañero, pensó con inquietud. Tal vez él era la rara excepción que iba a estar solo durante sus años en La Academia.

Justo cuando estaba casi seguro de que así sería, el instructor los despidió, y Kurt se levantó para salir con los otros, pero fue llamado hacia el frente del aula.

-No tan rápido, Hummel -Marten ladró mientras los demás reclutas salían-. ¿Pensó que se iría sin asignación ni compañero, verdad?

-No Señor -Kurt respondió aunque eso era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-Bueno, no es así -dijo el instructor, como si Kurt hubiera respondido afirmativamente-. Tenemos algo especial para usted, Hummel. Algo que pienso que le calzara perfectamente.

Kurt sintió que su pulso saltaba pero trató de mantener una expresión impasible. -Sí, Señor -dijo parándose derecho.

-Bien -el Coronel Marten asintió y luego frunció el ceño-. Hummel, ¿por qué aún no ha visitado las tijeras? -él señaló muy disgustado el cabello de Kurt -Como el resto de los nuevos reclutas, ¿llegó muy tarde anoche?

-No, Señor -Kurt tragó -Me dijeron que un corte de cabello no era necesario, por eso elegí dejarlo como está.

-Eligió mantenerlo así, ¿verdad? -gruñó Marten-. Hmmm, otro rebelde. Bien, el que lo deje así o no será decisión de su piloto. Dependerá de si le molesta cuando ustedes vuelen.

-¿Mi piloto? -el corazón de Kurt comenzó a palpitar con fuerza-. ¿Usted quiere decir el piloto de un Needle, Señor?

Marten le dirigió una sonrisa de tiburón. -Claro que sí, hijo. A diferencia del resto de esos revoltosos, tú fuiste traído aquí porque tienes una habilidad muy específica. He visto las estadísticas de tu práctica de tiro y son malditamente impresionantes. De hecho, te vamos a poner con un cadete veterano y te incorporaremos directo al programa Needle. Esperamos verte en tu propio Needle para fin de mes.

-Eso es… grandioso. Gracias, Señor -Kurt tomó la mano del instructor y la sacudió con mucho entusiasmo. De repente una sensación de aprensión lo golpeó-. Pero, uh, si no le importa que pregunte, ¿quién será mi piloto?

-Ese sería yo, si te acepto. Cosa que no haré. Marten, esto es una vergüenza -la profunda y cansina voz era horriblemente familiar. Kurt se volvió con un nudo en la boca de su estómago para ver a Blaine Anderson, el Halcón, recostado contra la puerta abierta del salón de clases, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido en su oscuro rostro.

« ¡Mierda! » El estómago de Kurt se sentía como si hubiera tragado un tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz hechas de plomo, pero trató de mantener su expresión en blanco.

-Señor -dijo, dirigiéndose al Coronel Marten-. No he estado aun ni veinticuatro horas en La Academia pero ya he escuchado rumores acerca de…

-¿Rumores acerca de qué, Novato? -Anderson preguntó lentamente, con sus dorados ojos destellando.

-Rumores acerca de lo que le pasó a tu última pareja -replicó Kurt-. Tu último artillero.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Ojos Azules? -Anderson se veía fríamente divertido-. ¿Temeroso del gran Needler malvado?, ¿miedo de que te parta en pedazos y alimente contigo a las Langostas una vez que estemos juntos en el espacio profundo?

-Nadie se preocupa ya por las Langostas -dijo Kurt con desprecio.

-Si por nadie te refieres a ti, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pareces -Anderson enarcó su ceja desfigurada, los brazos siempre cruzados sobre el pecho-. Ellas están regresando y nosotros los Needlers vamos a ser la última línea de defensa. ¿Por qué aspiras a ser un artillero si no crees en lo que estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás protegiendo?

-Lo que estoy protegiendo es mi propio trasero -espetó Kurt-. No voy a ir a la habitación contigua contigo, y mucho menos al espacio profundo, hasta que consiga garantías de que lo que le pasó a tu última pareja no me pasará a mí.

-Eso depende de ti -gruñó Anderson-. No tienes nada que temer de mí mientras cumplas con tu parte.

-¡Caballeros, por favor! -el Coronel Marten se interpuso entre ellos, poniendo una mano sobre ambos pechos. Su tono era como un trueno-. Usted -dijo, dirigiéndose a Anderson -aceptará lo que le demos. Puede ser el mejor piloto que ha pasado por La Academia en los últimos treinta años, pero no está exento de ser expulsado y está caminando sobre una delgada línea en estos momentos. Y usted -se volvió a Kurt -aprenderá de Anderson, aquí, y deje que sus superiores se preocupen por las cuestiones de seguridad -puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt y su voz bajó un poco-. Tenga la seguridad, Hummel, de que no pondríamos otro cadete con Anderson si tuviéramos alguna duda respecto a la seguridad de este cadete. Anderson es su piloto y su pareja ahora, tendrán que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro, si van a volar un Needle de manera eficaz. Ahora... -el Coronel Marten dio un paso atrás y miró a ambos-. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, Señor. -Kurt sintió que las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta.

-Supongo -Anderson arrastró las palabras. Con una mirada irascible de Marten se enderezó y le dio un saludo demasiado elaborado-. Disculpe. Quiero decir ¡sí, Señor! -ladró, con su gran y musculoso cuerpo rígido en posición de firme.

El obvio sarcasmo del Needler de cabello oscuro, fue captado por el Coronel Marten, pero solo asintió con la cabeza. -Correcto. Ahora dense la mano.

Kurt tendió su mano a regañadientes y esperó que Anderson la ignorara como había hecho la noche anterior. Pero el veterano cadete la tomó de muy buena gana. Kurt apretó, esperando una respuesta a su apretón, o tal vez incluso una competición de fuerza. Pero Anderson sólo sostuvo su mano, mirándole a los ojos como si lo estuviera midiendo de alguna manera.

Igual que la noche anterior, Kurt quería bajar los ojos y alejarse de aquella mirada tan intensa como un láser, pero de alguna manera no podía. Levantó la barbilla y miró a Anderson de lleno a sus gélidos ojos dorados, devolviéndole el desafío. Mantuvo su mirada a pesar de que se sentía incómodo y mal, parado allí sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre y mirándolo a los ojos. El Coronel Marten no dijo nada, simplemente observó el silencioso comienzo de la lucha. Por último, el cadete más antiguo asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer su mano.

-Muy bien -dijo, como si Kurt hubiera pasado algún tipo de prueba-. Consigue tus cosas y te llevaré a nuestro alojamiento.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-A sí que quieres ser artillero -la voz de Anderson era fría mientras observaba a Kurt colocar sus objetos personales en su lado del estrecho armario de madera sintética. Se habían llevado toda su ropa de civil y le habían dado sólo un uniforme, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo acomodarse.

-He nacido para ser artillero. Tengo una vista aguda y mi coordinación mano-ojo se sale de los gráficos -Kurt levantó su barbilla en actitud desafiante, mirando por encima de su hombro a su nuevo compañero, quien estaba descansando en la cama en una posición relajada. El hecho de que hubiera sólo una cama, y una no muy amplia, era un poco inquietante, pero se imaginó que habría otra cama plegable o un catre que él pudiera usar, en algún lugar. Anderson era atemorizante, irritante y fascinante, y Kurt no tenía deseos de dormir tan próximo a él, como lo permitía la cama individual.

En lo alto de una de las grises paredes de metal había un pequeño disco de plata que parecía algún tipo de alarma o detector. Anderson le había dicho que se dispararía en caso de otra invasión Saudeber, así que Kurt se sintió bastante seguro de que nunca lo vería en acción. El resto de la habitación estaba decorada con posters holográficos de Annihilation*, un grupo musical que los padres de Kurt odiaban. A pesar de lo rebelde que Anderson obviamente era, Annihilation no era lo que Kurt hubiese adivinado que escuchaba. Se preguntó si los posters no habrían sido dejados allí por el último compañero de Anderson y reprimió un escalofrío.

-Bueno, bueno, un artillero nato -Anderson esbozó una suave sonrisa-. Y veo que aún tienes tu lindo cabello también. No se deberían mezclar los dos, ya sabes, Ojos Azules. ¿No te ha dicho eso Marten?

Kurt tragó un nudo de resentimiento y terminó de guardar sus cosas. -El Coronel Marten dijo que tú decidirías si mi cabello te molesta mientras volamos -frunció el ceño-. Aunque no sé qué es lo que tiene que ver mi cabello con tu habilidad para pilotar. -Anderson giró sobre un lado y le frunció el ceño.

-Tiene que ver con que si puedo ver o no, por encima de tus ridículas greñas cuando volemos, Novato. Los dos tendremos mascaras de vuelo pero si tu cabello se mete por en medio… Mira, ¿no sabes siquiera cómo es el interior de un Needle? ¿O el exterior, en todo caso? Por supuesto que no lo sabes -respondió su propia pregunta antes de que Kurt pudiera abrir su boca-. Es información confidencial. Todo lo que sabes es que es plateado y sofisticado, la máquina más veloz jamás creada por el hombre, con un poder de fuego suficiente para volar una pequeña ciudad. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Kurt se encogió de hombros con inquietud. -Es confidencial, como tú dices -señaló, odiando admitir su ignorancia.

Anderson sacudió su cabeza y dejó escapar una corta risa. -Sí, el Needle es el arma secreta de la Flota, muy bien. Y la manera en que vuelas uno es el secreto más grande de la Flota.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Kurt le frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ya lo descubrirás, vamos -Anderson bajó de la cama con un rápido movimiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vamos? -Kurt odiaba arrastrase por detrás del cadete veterano como un cachorro perdido, pero el Coronel Marten le había dicho que se mantuviera pagado a su nuevo compañero, así que sentía que no tenía opción.

-Hacia el campo de tiro* -dijo Anderson por sobre su hombro-. Estás por aprender algunas duras verdades, Ojos Azules. Y veremos si puedes conservar tu lindo cabello.

* * *

><p>El campo de tiro se parecía mucho a cualquier otro en que Kurt hubiera estado antes, y habían sido muchos. Su padre había empezado dándole lecciones de tiro, llevándolo de caza cuando tenía siete años y era lo suficiente grande para manipular su primera pistola de aire comprimido.<p>

Era un largo y estrecho pasillo con cabinas regularmente ubicadas que daban al área oscura de tiro. No había ninguna protección para los oídos que Kurt pudiera ver, aunque si había unas elegantes gafas negras que parecían que le apretarían fuertemente la cabeza.

Anderson lo dirigió hacia el final de la galería así que había una gran cantidad de cabinas vacías entre ellos y los otros pocos tiradores. Pulsó un botón en una pared y un dispositivo de metal largo y negro surgió del techo y bajó hasta la altura de los hombros frente a Kurt.

-¿Qué es eso? -Kurt se quedó mirando, intrigado. Los costados de la negra máquina de metal parecían largas mangas con guantes adheridos, haciéndolo suponer que él tenía que deslizar sus brazos y manos en ellas, y había un visor en el centro a través del cual mirar.

-Éste es un SSAN, un Simulador del Sistema de Armas del Needle. Aquí -Anderson le lanzó un par de gafas y tomó unas para él. Con sus ojos cubiertos y el oscuro tirante de las gafas que dividía en dos su cicatriz, parecía extraño y un poco amenazante.

Kurt deslizó las gafas por su cabeza y se acercó a la máquina.

-¿Y necesitamos las gafas por qué…?

-Porque vas a estar usando rayos láser en vez de balas, Ojos Azules -Anderson sonaba un poco burlón-. Y a menos que quieras quemar tus retinas y arruinar esa coordinación mano-ojo fuera de los gráficos que tienes, necesitas ponerte un par cada vez que vengas aquí abajo. Lo que será mejor que sea en cada minuto de tiempo libre que tengas. La mayoría de los tiradores tienen meses de entrenamiento antes de que lleguen al menos a ver un Needle pero Marten te quiere en uno para el final del mes.

-Sí, eso es lo que me dijo a mí también -Kurt le dirigió a su compañero una mirada desafiante-. Tú no tienes que preocuparte. Aprendo rápido, así que no voy a avergonzarte.

Anderson dejó salir una risa corta y sin gracia. -¿Avergonzarme? No estoy preocupado por eso. Estoy preocupado porque nos mates a los dos -dio un paso hacia adelante y le dio unas respetuosas palmaditas al grasiento y negro simulador de armas-. Mira, afuera en el espacio, todo esto es real. Los objetivos no se sientan como un estúpido venado o una ardilla y solo esperan a que les dispares. Están en constante movimiento y disparan a su vez, algo así como el grupo de naves Saudeber cuando llegan. Las Langostas no estarán esperándote para ver si estás listo antes de atacar, ellas sólo te volarán en el espacio profundo si no los vuelas tú primero.

Kurt le echó un vistazo calculador. -Realmente crees eso, ¿verdad? ¿Que regresarán?

-No tengo absolutamente ninguna duda al respecto -dijo Anderson -Somos humanos, individuos. Tenemos una vida y una memoria relativamente cortas. Pero los Saudebers tienen una reina con espíritu de colmena, lo que significa que ellos nunca olvidan. Ellos querían colonizarnos, apoderarse de nosotros. Y solo porque los hayamos vencido una vez, no significa que ya no lo quieran. Un día estaremos patrullando el espacio y ahí estarán ellos, viniendo desde el lado más lejano de Marte. Entonces va a depender de ti y de mí, y de los otros Needlers imitar a Rodríguez y hacerlos explotar en el cielo.

Kurt sabía a qué se refería. Tony Rodríguez era el nombre del valiente piloto que había muerto destruyendo la nave nodriza en el centro del grupo de naves Saudeber, cincuenta años atrás, durante la primera invasión. Pero no conocía a nadie que creyera con tan absoluta certeza que las Langostas volverían para un segundo asalto. Su escepticismo debió notarse en su rostro porque Anderson frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-No tienes que creerme si no quieres, Novato -le dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-. Pero cree esto, aunque las Langostas no regresen, aún puedes morir ahí afuera. Tus exámenes finales serán reales y los objetivos no estarán disparando sólo al azar, estarán tratando efectivamente de matarte. Y a mí, ya que estamos. Ahora, a mí se me conoce por hacer algunas maniobras imaginativas de vez en cuando pero yo sólo puedo esquivar unos cuantos disparos. Va a depender de ti, y de esto -le dio unas palmaditas al simulador-, evitar que nos conviertan en polvo espacial.

-Está bien. Entiendo -Kurt asintió, con una sensación de pánico asentándose en la boca de su estómago. Se preguntaba si algún tipo de renuncia habría sido incluido en el montón de papeles que había firmado antes de subir al transporte que lo trajo a La Academia. Estaba completamente seguro de que nadie les había dicho a sus padres que, en realidad, él podía llegar a ser asesinado aquí arriba, pero obviamente eso había ocurrido. Vean si no, al anterior compañero de Anderson, Elijah. Él había comido una rebanada de pastel envenenado, aunque Kurt aún no conocía bien los detalles.

-Hey, Hummel -Anderson se acercó y miró a Kurt a los ojos, tanto como las gafas que ambos usaban lo permitían-. No quiero asustarte mucho -le dijo, con voz profunda y suave-. Las primeras veces que volemos, los objetivos no estarán activados en modo asesino. Pero necesito que estés preparado para cuando lo estén. Porque cuando volemos juntos, tu tendrás mi vida en tus manos del mismo modo que yo tendré la tuya en las mías. Los dos tenemos que ser buenos en nuestros trabajos, malditamente buenos, si queremos sobrevivir.

-Yo quiero hacer más que sólo sobrevivir -Kurt levantó la barbilla-. Quiero ser el mejor. ¿Cómo son las estadísticas por aquí, de todas maneras? ¿Quién encabeza las listas?

-Anderson retrocedió un paso, endureciendo su rostro. -Hasta hace un par de meses atrás ese era yo. Yo y Eli… mi antiguo compañero -se encogió de hombros-. Ahora son Smith y Clarington. Los conocerás luego.

-Los venceremos -dijo Kurt con más certeza de la que sentía-. Estaremos en la cima antes de que te des cuenta.

Anderson se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Hambriento de gloria, Novato? Eso te habrá matado tan rápido como un dedo lento en el gatillo. Sólo vamos a meterte en el simulador para que tengas una idea antes de que salgas disparado hacia la cima.

-Bien -con la de ayuda de su nuevo compañero, Kurt deslizó sus brazos dentro de las mangas del simulador, sintiendo el chasquido del frío y oleoso metal acomodándose a su cuerpo como una cosa viviente. Los guantes al final de las mangas estaban llenos de sensores y tenían puntas afinadas para agarrar los botones de disparo dispuestos como gatillos a lo largo de las superficies ligeramente esponjosas.

-Sostenlos así -Anderson lo instruía, corrigiendo su agarre-. Cada parte de tu mano está involucrada. Cada dedo, cada punto de presión en tu palma está conectado a un conjunto diferente de armas. El Needle tiene trescientos sesenta grados de alcance de fuego al igual que trescientos sesenta grados de maniobrabilidad. Eso significa que la más valiosa ventaja de un artillero son sus manos, así que nos estaremos ocupando de ellas desde esta noche en adelante.

-Está bien -Kurt no estaba exactamente seguro qué significaba eso, pero parecía tener sentido. Quizás se suponía que debía usar guantes para ir a la cama o algo así.

-Ahora mira a través del visor -lo instruyó Anderson-. Voy a encender los objetivos. Despacio al principio para darte una oportunidad de que agarres el truco. Si parece que lo vas logrando, los aceleraré.

Kurt presionó su frente contra el frío y moldeado metal del visor y se sorprendió al sentirlo acomodarse ligeramente para adaptarse a la forma de su cabeza.

-Hey -se retiró un poco y miró a Anderson por una explicación.

-Continúa -su nuevo compañero asintió con la cabeza-. Esto es un metal inteligente y todo el Needle está hecho de él. Se adaptará a la forma exacta de tu cuerpo y te mantendrá en tu lugar mientras vuelas. Se siente extraño al principio pero te acostumbras a ello -frunció el ceño-. Hay un montón de cosas a las que deberás acostumbrarte para volar en un Needle.

Ignorando el comentario crítico, Kurt puso de nuevo su cara contra el visor y sintió el metal amoldarse a su cabeza una vez más. Esta vez la sensación no fue tan desconcertante y notó que podía concentrarse en el largo, oscuro y estrecho callejón del campo de tiro, esperando a que el primer objetivo apareciera.

Cuando vino, fue rápido. Una mancha de luz fuera del rabillo de su ojo que la habría perdido si todos sus sentidos no hubieran estado en un gatillo tan sensible. Instintivamente, Kurt torció su dedo meñique derecho y vio un similar rayo de luz acertar al blanco perfectamente. Hubo una silenciosa explosión y luego la oscuridad una vez más mientras esperaba a que el siguiente apareciera.

Detrás de él, oyó un leve murmullo que sonó como una aprobación de Anderson pero él no prestó atención. No le importaba si el cadete veterano lo aprobaba o no, lo que importaba era alcanzar los objetivos. Ya sentía como si el simulador de metal fuera parte de él y parecía saber, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, que grupo de gatillos presionar para disparar en cualquier dirección. Eso estaba bien, pero él quería mejorar, quería ser el mejor. Eso es lo que estaba pensando cuando los próximos cinco objetivos aparecieron zumbando desde todas direcciones. «Sé el mejor, alcánzalos a todos. Sé el mejor, alcánzalos a todos». Las palabras se convirtieron en un mantra en su cabeza antes de que Kurt fuera el arma que estaba disparando y todo su ser se concentró en aniquilar cada uno de los blancos que el simulador lanzaba hacia él.

Su concentración era perfecta y le estaba dando a cada blanco, aun cuando Anderson aceleró el simulador tan rápido que apenas podía ver a qué le estaba disparando. « ¡Lo estoy logrando, lo estoy logrando! » pensó eufóricamente. Entonces, justo cuando estaba tan concentrado que no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el simulador, un par de cálidos brazos rodearon su cintura y sintió el pecho duro de su nuevo compañero apoyado contra su espalda. Pero eso no fue todo. También pudo sentir detrás de su cuello el cálido aliento de Anderson y el bulto de su polla presionando justo contra su trasero.

Kurt se cohibió con aprensión. « ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? »

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Annihilation:<strong>__ Grupo de música. _


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos? -Kurt trató de girar y golpear al bastardo en la cara, pero el simulador no soltaba su agarre sobre él. Estaba atorado, atrapado-. ¿Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo? -preguntó, aun luchando contra el indeseado e inesperado abrazo.

-No lo que crees que estoy haciendo, así que relájate, Novato -la voz de Anderson sonaba casi aburrida, como si hiciera esto todos los días de su vida. Recordando la escena en el corredor cuando Karofsky había insultado al cadete, Kurt pensó que quizá si lo hiciera.

-Lo juro por Dios, hombre, sino me sueltas de inmediato… -amenazó, pero Anderson lo interrumpió tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que te matará más rápido que cualquier otra cosa afuera en el espacio? -preguntó, su aliento rozando el cabello a un lado del cuello de Kurt.

-Sé que es lo que va a matarte a ti. ¡Suéltame, tío! -ahora Kurt se sentía al borde del pánico. Este hijo de perra de Anderson lo tenía y obviamente no iba a dejarlo ir. Peor, la proximidad al cuerpo largo y musculoso del otro hombre, parecía estar haciendo algo extraño a su propio cuerpo. Algo malo y antinatural.

-Los límites -continuó Anderson, como si Kurt no estuviera rígido entre sus brazos, demandando ser liberado-. Tus límites personales, son los que seguramente harán que te maten, más que cualquiera de tus objetivos o incluso que un grupo de naves Saudeber. Porque si no puedes liberarte de tus límites, no puedes hacer tu trabajo. ¿Cuántos objetivos crees que has fallado desde que puse mis brazos a tu alrededor?

-Y un diablo si lo sé, ni me importa tampoco -gruñó Kurt-, ¿y qué tienen que ver los límites personales con lo bien que dispare?

-Has fallado cerca de cincuenta objetivos, cualquiera de los cuales podría habernos matado si estuviéramos afuera en el espacio -le informo Anderson-. Y tienes que liberarte de tus límites personales, porque esta es la manera en la que estaremos encimados dentro de la cabina de mando del Needle.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? -Kurt tenía un vago recuerdo de David diciéndole que el Needle era bastante pequeño por dentro, pero nadie mencionó nada acerca de tener otro hombre encima, rodeándole, todo el tiempo que estuviera en el espacio.

Anderson suspiró en su oído, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Kurt.

-Estoy hablando del modo en que el Needle está diseñado -dijo pacientemente-. Existe una red neuronal que nos encierra a ambos y permite que nuestros reflejos se coordinen perfectamente. Así que mientras yo estoy dirigiendo la nave, tú le disparas a lo que yo veo y mientras tú estás disparando, yo esquivo cualquier posible peligro que tú veas. Somos casi como un solo hombre, o dos hombres en una sola piel.

-Un Needler comparte su vida con su esposa, pero su piel con su compañero -murmuró Kurt, recordando la extraña frase de David del día anterior. Ahora tenía un horrible significado. ¡Dios, él no podía creer que en verdad esto estuviera sucediendo! No podía creer que fuera a estar encerrado en un extraño e íntimo abrazo con otro hombre cada vez que volara en un Needle. Sólo el pensamiento le hacía sentir como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un cubo de hielo en su estómago.

-Veo que no eres completamente ignorante del concepto -dijo Anderson-. Y puesto que así es como va a ser, debes acostumbrarte a ello.

-Yo… Yo no sé si podré -Kurt tragó con fuerza, tratando de no prestar atención a la sensación en la mitad inferior de su uniforme negro de una pieza-. Quiero decir… ¿No puedo al menos estar encima? Umm… ¿Detrás de ti? Es decir, no me gusta… -pero no pudo terminar la frase. No podía decir que le molestaba estar cubierto por otro hombre, sentirse tan indefenso, tan vulnerable.

-¿Quieres estar arriba, hmm? -hubo un susurro de risa en su oído, que envió otro escalofrío a lo largo de su columna-. Me temo que no, Ojos Azules. La cabina de mando está diseñada para que el piloto esté directo detrás del artillero. Siempre. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no puedes ser piloto. No tienes las habilidades para serlo y yo no tengo los reflejos para ser un artillero, así que no intercambiaremos puestos sólo para aplacar tus tendencias Neandertales homofóbicas.

-¡No soy homofóbico! -protestó Kurt, incluso aunque tenía la idea que quizá lo fuera, al menos un poco-. Tengo amigos, amigos hombres quiero decir. Incluso a veces los abrazo y esas cosas. Es que yo nunca… ya sabes -se encogió, sintiendo la tensión mientras sus hombros se presionaban contra el ancho pecho de Anderson, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, hasta sus pies.

-Lo sé -murmuró Anderson en su oído-. Y tu reacción es comprensible. Porque tú nunca vas a estar tan cerca de alguno de tus amigos, como tú y yo lo estaremos. Vamos a dormir en la misma cama, bañarnos al mismo tiempo, comer, dormir y respirarnos el uno al otro, hasta que tus límites desaparezcan completamente, Ojos Azules, porque esa es la única manera de garantizar que estés pensando en el objetivo al que vas a disparar nuestro Needle, en lugar de pensar en mí, justo detrás de ti, susurrando en tu oído.

Kurt tomó un aliento profundo y tembloroso, tratando de aceptar todo.

-Yo… Yo no sé si puedo hacer esto -admitió por fin-. Es decir, mierda, hombre, ni siquiera te conozco, Anderson. Y estoy bastante seguro que cuando te conozca, no vas a agradarme.

Anderson soltó una risa baja, sin humor, que revolvió el cabello de Kurt. -Sí, soy un desagradable hijo de perra, ¿cierto, Novato? Pero no tenemos que ser amigos para salvarnos la vida el uno al otro. Puedo ver que esto es difícil para ti y lo siento, pero yo quiero vivir, más de lo que quiero que te sientas cómodo.

-Yo sólo… yo no… -Kurt movió sus pies incómodo y sintió el bulto de la polla del cadete mayor presionando contra su trasero nuevamente. Anderson no dio ninguna indicación que hubiera sentido el contacto y tampoco lo evitó. Kurt no podía adivinar si su compañero estaba medio duro por la posición en la que estaba o si tenía un caso de erección mañanera, lo cual tampoco era desconocido para Kurt. Justo como ahora, se dijo a sí mismo, su pene estaba tan duro que estaba a punto de reventar el delgado y sedoso material de su uniforme, pero eso no significaba nada, ¿cierto? ¿_cierto_?

-Lo que tienes que recordar -dijo Anderson, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos-, es que no tiene por qué ser una relación sexual.

Un arrebato de incrédula risa se escapó de los labios de Kurt, mientras miraba fijamente sin ver el campo de tiro.

-Qué demonios, hombre. Tu polla está medio metida en mi culo, ¿y me dices que esto no es sexual?

-Créeme, si estuviera dentro de ti, follándote, lo sabrías, Novato -la voz de Anderson sonaba afilada en su oído, mientras la polla detrás de él se frotó brevemente contra su culo, como aclarando ese punto. Kurt se tragó un gemido-. Pero el punto es que a pesar de que nos estemos tocando el uno al otro, no tenemos que avanzar más allá -continuó Anderson-. Ahora mismo tu cuerpo probablemente esté excitado, pero eso es porque eres joven y respondes rápido. Estás reaccionando al calor y cercanía de mi cuerpo presionado contra el tuyo, pero no significa nada.

-¿Qué… qué estás tratando de decir? -demandó Kurt, furioso porque el cadete mayor conocía su vergonzoso secreto, el hecho de que su polla latiera al ritmo de su corazón, cada vez que sentía a su nuevo compañero moverse detrás de él, le había dejado descolocado.

-Estoy diciendo que esto -los dedos de Anderson rozaron ligeramente el bulto que se apretaba contra la delantera del uniforme de Kurt-, no es tu culpa y no hace de ti alguien equivocado o extraño o estropeado de ninguna manera.

-¡Mierda! -Kurt saltó ante el ligero toque, tratando de alejarse de la mano de Anderson, sólo para presionarse más firmemente contra la erección en su espalda-. No hagas eso -advirtió-. Te lo digo desde ahora, no bateo en ese sentido. Yo… Yo tengo una novia en casa y todo eso.

-Yo también -respondió Anderson inesperadamente-. Mi prometida, Rachel. Hemos estado prometidos los últimos cuatro años y si algún día salgo de La Letrina voy a casarme con ella -no sonaba muy feliz acerca del proyecto, pero Kurt tenía más cosas en su cabeza que la salud emocional de su compañero.

-Pero yo pensé… pensé…-

-¿Pensaste que todo lo que estaba diciendo Karofsky ayer era cierto? -Anderson sonaba divertido otra vez-. ¿Pensaste que todos los Needler son maricas?

-No exactamente, pero yo…

-No te mentiré, Hummel-dijo Anderson, su voz inesperadamente seria-. Eso intensifica la conexión. Cuánto más contacto se tenga, mejor será el vínculo y mejor podrá unirlos la red neuronal. Algunos de los otros tripulantes de Needle, y no voy a decir cuales, van por ese camino.

-¿Y tú? ¿Con tu antiguo compañero? -Kurt no supo por qué preguntó, pero la pregunta salió antes de poder evitarlo. Detrás suyo sintió cada músculo del cuerpo de Anderson tensarse y apretarse.

-Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia -cada palabra se sentía como un cubo de hielo sólido, separada, diferente y escalofriantemente helada. Luego Anderson respiró profundo-. Al igual que nada de mi relación contigo es problema de nadie -dijo, su voz un poco menos rígida.

-Jesús -Kurt casi gimió-. No te conozco ni siquiera por veinticuatro horas y ya tenemos una relación. Esto es demasiado jodidamente raro para mí, tío, estoy hablando en serio.

-No seas tan niña -disparó Anderson-. No hablo de corazones y flores, ni de caminatas en la playa o cenas a la luz de las velas. Relación, compañerismo, llámalo como quieras, pero para bien o para mal, estamos atrapados en esto. Ambos firmamos los papeles y ellos nos pusieron juntos. Y yo te prometo, Novato, que nada excepto la muerte podrá separarnos.

-¿Es eso lo que pasó con tu último compañero? -al momento que salió de su boca, Kurt supo que estuvo mal decirlo, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Rápida como una serpiente, la mano de Anderson estaba en su entrepierna otra vez, pero su toque de ninguna manera era gentil o ligero.

Kurt sintió una ruda mano apretar sus testículos, a través de la tela suelta de su uniforme y Anderson murmuró en su oído:

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Kurt abrió su boca para soltar una respuesta ingeniosa, pero entonces la mano que le sujetaba empezó a apretar.

-Dios… yo… nada -jadeó, torciendo su pelvis tratando desesperadamente de alejarla de la dolorosa presión. Su pene, que había estado duro como una roca hasta hace pocos segundos, empezó a desinflarse rápidamente. Ser sostenido inmóvil y tocado por otro hombre parecía tener un extraño efecto en él, pero el dolor, definitivamente, no era excitante.

-Nada, es correcto, Novato -gruñó Anderson en voz baja-. Déjame decirte algo sobre Elijah, no eres lo suficientemente bueno ni para lamer sus botas. ¿Piensas que eres un as como artillero? Él te hubiera ganado por años luz. Ahora él se ha ido y yo tengo que lidiar contigo, pero eso no significa que tengas que gustarme. He tratado de ser suave contigo hasta ahora, pero déjame advertirte algo justo en este momento, al comienzo de nuestra relación, si dices algo, y quiero decir cualquier cosa, sobre mi anterior compañero, más te vale estar preparado para comer tus tiernos y pequeños testículos en el almuerzo. ¿Entendido?

-¡Dios, sí! -jadeó Kurt, mientras la mano que sujetaba sus bolas, apretaba aún más-. Entendido hombre. Está fuera de cuestión, entiendo.

-Bien -la mano que lo sostenía se retiró, y pronto Anderson tuvo sus dos brazos alrededor de su cintura una vez más-. Entonces podemos continuar con tu lección ahora que tu promedio de disparos se fue al demonio.

-¿Qué? -Kurt no podía creerlo-. ¿Quieres decir que todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando, mi promedio ha ido bajando? ¿Entonces esta sesión realmente cuenta?

-Todo cuenta, Novato -la voz de Anderson era áspera-. Recuerda eso. Nada en La Letrina es gratuito. Ahora concéntrate en tu tiro y trata de olvidar que estoy aquí.

Kurt quería decirle al cadete mayor que se jodiera, pero un instinto de supervivencia evitó que lo hiciera. Anderson era peligroso, podía sentirlo en el cuerpo firme y tenso enrollado detrás de él, y escucharlo en la voz suave y amenazante que susurraba en su oído. Era mejor no provocarlo aún más.

Una docena de opciones cruzaron su cabeza, pedir un traslado, enviarle a sus padres un video informativo dejándoles saber lo que sucedía en La Academia; diablos, podía incluso llamar a uno de esos programas de contarlo todo y ayudarlos a exponer lo que pasaba en el lugar.

Excepto… excepto que ¿De verdad creía que nada de eso había sido intentado antes?

Seguramente no era el primer nuevo recluta que se veía a sí mismo en esta situación. Diablos, La Academia hasta había tapado la muerte de uno de sus estudiantes. Kurt no había escuchado nada sobre la muerte de Elijah, ni por rumores ni en las noticias antes de haber firmado su contrato, y estaba bastante seguro que si moría en el cumplimiento del deber, nadie oiría sobre su muerte tampoco.

No, le gustara o no, su nuevo compañero estaba en lo cierto. Estaban atascados en esta situación y tenía que aprender a vivir con ello. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera golpear la arrogante cara de Anderson. ¡El muy bastardo!

-Toma tu rabia y úsala -una voz baja murmuró en su oído-. Imagina mi cara en cada objetivo si quieres. Vuélame miles, miles de veces. No me importa cuánto me odies mientras sepas lo que estás haciendo una vez estemos afuera en el espacio.

-¡Tú, hijo de puta! -Kurt dijo densamente. Entonces, casi con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, regresó su atención a los velocísimos objetivos y empezó a disparar. Pero no importó cuan fieramente se concentró o qué tan duro intentó no pensar en ello, aún podía sentir el ancho pecho de Anderson en su espalda, podía oír las suaves observaciones que el cadete mayor hacía en su oído de vez en cuando, cuando le daba o fallaba el objetivo. Más que nada, aún podía oler la cálida, almizcleña y masculina esencia que emanaba de la otra persona -un hombre- que estaba dentro de su espacio personal, y no tenía intención alguna de irse.

Anderson le hizo seguir por casi otra hora, disparando sin misericordia a los veloces objetivos, de los cuales falló cerca de la mitad. Lejos estaba la sensación de pertenencia a la máquina, y aún más lejos se había ido la hábil precisión que Kurt siempre había dado por sentada. Él simplemente no podía concentrarse con el hombre presionado tan apretadamente contra él, no podía mantener su mente en el campo de tiro, cuando las manos de otro hombre vagaban lentamente sobre su cuerpo, cuando el pene de otro hombre estaba duro contra su trasero.

Anderson no volvió a tocar su entrepierna, no tenía que hacerlo. Kurt era una masa de confusión, dolorosamente duro incluso aunque sus bolas temblaron por el rudo apretón que habían recibido. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él? Nunca había querido tanto asesinar a alguien en su vida y aun así, nunca había estado tan excitado. Sentía que se moriría si no podía alejarse de Anderson y al mismo tiempo sentía que se moriría si su nuevo compañero dejaba de tocarlo. Desgarrado entre los dos impulsos, su promedio de disparo-acierto se fue derecho al infierno y no parecía que hubiera nada que pudiera hacer.

-Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente -dijo Anderson, después de lo que pareció una eternidad-. No lo hiciste tan mal para tu primera vez, pero vas a tener que trabajar en ello si no quieres ser el último de la lista de artilleros para siempre.

-Pero… apesto -Kurt le disparó a otro objetivo y falló, justo como para probar su punto-. Soy terrible. No parece que pueda….

-No parece que puedas concentrarte cuando estoy tan cerca -terminó Anderson por él-. Eso no es para sorprenderse, Novato. Como te dije, todo es sobre los límites. Hasta que pierdas los tuyos, tu rango va a ser más pequeño que el pito de un saltamontes. Y eso es bastante corto.

Kurt se sorprendió a sí mismo con un brote de risa. Ese último comentario no parecía como algo que su frio y sarcástico compañero pudiera decir y lo muy inesperado de ello le hizo destornillarse de risa.

-Límites -repitió Anderson, sonando un poco divertido de sí mismo y luego su voz se volvió seria en el oído de Kurt-. Voy a liberarte del simulador ahora y vas a tener la urgencia de alejarte de mí lo más rápido y lejos que puedas.

-Tienes razón -Kurt respiró, apretando sus manos en puños sobre los mandos JP, apagando todas sus armas de una sola vez.

-No -el tono de Anderson era severo-. Quédate aquí conmigo y déjame sostenerte sin el simulador lo más que puedas -suspiró-. No te haría pasar por todo esto, pero sólo tenemos un mes. Un mes antes de que entremos en el Needle y todo esto sea real. Piensa en eso, Hummel. Tu vida y la mía dependen de lo bien que puedas tolerar esta situación y aun así realizar tu trabajo. ¿Entiendes?

-Yo… -Kurt respiró profundo, con cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso-. Sí, lo entiendo, joder -dijo exhalando finalmente.

Anderson se rio. -Es un comienzo, supongo -dijo-. A la cuenta de tres te liberaré. ¿Preparado? Uno…dos…tres.

Kurt sintió el metal inteligente retirarse de su rostro al mismo tiempo que las despiadadas mangas de metal soltaron sus brazos y manos. Salió del simulador con movimientos rápidos y torpes. Su primer impulso fue girar y golpear al hombre que lo había atormentado durante la última hora y media, pero la advertencia de Anderson resonó en su cabeza. Tu vida y la mía dependen de lo bien que puedas tolerar esta situación y aun así realizar tu trabajo.

Respirando profundo, Kurt se obligó a mantenerse quieto, aun cuando su compañero lo seguía sosteniendo por detrás, presionado firmemente contra él.

-Muy bien, Ojos Verdes -murmuró Anderson suavemente en su oído-. Relájate. Solo relájate… Deja caer tu cabeza sobre mi hombro.

La orden fue dada en un tono suave y persuasivo, pero los músculos de Kurt se sentían como hierro debajo de su uniforme. Súbitamente se preguntó si alguien más estaba observando este horriblemente embarazoso momento. Giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda, pero no había otros cadetes a la vista. Anderson y él estaban solos en el área de práctica.

-Vamos, Hummel-había más dureza en la voz del alto cadete ahora, pero aún estaba pidiendo más que ordenando.

-Yo no… no puedo… -Kurt sentía que iba a explotar por la fiera tensión acumulándose dentro de él. La última vez que dejó que otro hombre lo sostuviera, tenía cinco años, se había lastimado la rodilla y su padre estaba curándolo. Cada instinto le gritaba que esto estaba mal, que debía alejarse de los fuertes brazos a su alrededor y de la profunda voz en su oído. Pero de alguna manera, se las arregló para permanecer quieto.

-Sí puedes -murmuró Anderson-. Y lo harás. Y cuando lo hagas, te dejaré ir. Lo prometo. Y una cosa que debes saber sobre mí, es que no rompo mis promesas. Nunca.

-Está… está bien -con un esfuerzo de voluntad sobrehumano, Kurt forzó sus músculos a liberar algo de tensión y permitió que su cabeza cayera contra el hombro del hombre más alto.

-Bien. Eso está bien -murmuró Anderson. Avanzó hacia adelante y presionó su rostro contra un lado de la mejilla de Kurt-. Límites -respiró en su oído-. Vas a perderlos todos, Hummel. Pero puedes mantener tu cabello, me gusta -hubo un suave roce de labios contra la mejilla de Kurt y súbitamente Anderson lo liberó y estuvo de pie por sí mismo.

-¡Dios! -suspiró, no muy seguro si debía reírse o llorar, o arañar a su nuevo compañero en la cara. Giró para enfrentar a Anderson, quien estaba de pie con las manos flojas a los lados, obviamente listo en caso que Kurt decidiera ir a por él.

-No, sólo soy yo -se burló Anderson-. ¿Estás listo para irnos?

-¿Adónde vamos ahora? -Kurt demandó, pensando que sería mejor que no fuera otro lugar donde pudiera ser sometido y manoseado.

-A comer -dijo Anderson con suavidad-. ¿No estás hambriento?


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-Bienvenidos al salón de los Needlers. ¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Una infusión de cafeína? ¿Cigarrillos? ¿Antidepresivos, para evitar que a tu Novato le dé un ataque? -el cadete alto y delgado que estaba de pie en el estrecho marco de metal de la puerta le dio a Kurt una mirada apreciativa, que Kurt devolvió frunciendo el ceño.

-Muy divertido, Sterling. Sólo déjanos entrar -Anderson no parecía divertido.

-Bien, que así sea. Entren -Kurt miró sorprendido como Sterling, obviamente otro Needler, le daba a Anderson un beso casual en la comisura de los labios y se hacía a un lado. Anderson pasó a su lado pero cuando Sterling se inclinó para darle un besito también a Kurt en la boca, la mano de Anderson se disparó y golpeó al delgado Needler directamente en el pecho.

-No lo toques.

-¿Por qué no? - Sterling frunció el ceño-. Ahora también es un Needler, ¿no?

-Lo será -los ojos de Anderson fluctuaron sobre Kurt por un instante-. Pero eso no importa. Él está fuera de los límites, Sterling. Corre la voz.

-Lo haré -Sterling lo estaba mirando ahora con más interés, como si Kurt fuera una nueva exótica confitura que le gustaría probar.

Apretando los dientes, Kurt le devolvió la mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a que otros hombres le dedicasen esa mirada. La misma mirada que él le daría a una chica bonita si estuviese en la Tierra.

-Y deja ya de mirarlo como si quisieras lamerlo o tendrás una pelea entre manos -la voz de Anderson era llana. Agarró a Kurt por el brazo y lo arrastró dentro de la pequeña sala más allá del alto y delgado Needler.

Kurt, que había estado apretando los puños, se sintió tan aliviado como decepcionado. Cenar en el desordenado salón con un centenar de ruidosos cadetes no había hecho nada para aliviar la increíble tensión que había acumulado en la galería de tiro. Mientras su nuevo compañero hacía comentarios insulsos sobre el diseño y las propiedades de vuelo del Needle estándar de Clase M, Kurt estaba que echaba humo. Lo que realmente quería era una buena pelea para quitarse la tensión de encima y algún idiota intentando besarle le habría dado una excusa perfecta para empezar una. Por la expresión en los ojos de Anderson, cuando giró su cabeza para mirarlo, él sabía exactamente lo que Kurt había estado pensando.

-Vamos, Hummel-murmuró, tirando del brazo de Kurt-. Te traje aquí para hacer amigos, no enemigos. Te guste o no, ahora eres un Needler y vas a necesitar el apoyo de tus camaradas para lograrlo.

-No necesito a nadie -murmuró Kurt con resentimiento. Pero se dejó remolcar dentro de la pequeña habitación con paredes de metal, completamente diferente de cualquier otro espacio que hubiera visto en La Academia.

Parecía que quienquiera que hubiese decorado el salón de los Needlers no pudo decidir si utilizaba más la parte izquierda o derecha de su cerebro. La zona estaba sembrada de coloridos cojines de aire que de hecho parecían confortables en contraste con el resto de los muebles que Kurt había visto desde que llegó. Como para compensar el color a ras de suelo, las paredes estaban decoradas con los aburridos planos de diagramación en blanco y negro de las especificaciones del Needle. También podía oír lo que sonaba como una dulce cítara eléctrica emitiéndose desde uno de los altavoces, lo cual era sencillamente raro. Aparentemente los otros Needlers tenían gustos muy eclécticos. Kurt empezó a sentirse como si hubiera entrado en un mundo diferente, uno tan distinto, de la ordenada y pragmática fachada exterior de La Academia, como era posible. La pregunta era, ¿realmente pertenecía él a este lugar?

Varias personas estaban sentadas tanto en los cojines de aire sobre el suelo, el cual estaba cubierto con una alfombra de piel sintética de un profundo azul, y hablaban tranquilamente. Unos cuantos tenían el tradicional corte de cabello de estilo militar que llevaban los cadetes de La Academia, pero la mayoría, como Anderson, tenían el cabello largo. De repente Kurt no vio su decisión de mantener su propio cabello intacto como algo tan especial y diferente. ¿Dónde estaba la gracia si todos los demás Needlers también llevaban el cabello más largo que los cueros cabelludos rapados?

Anderson se hizo cargo de él y lo presentó a algunos de los otros Needlers, besándolos a todos de forma casual en la mejilla o en la boca mientras saludaba a cada uno. Esa rara exhibición estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Kurt. Pero como todos los demás en la habitación parecían tomarlo como algo rutinario, no dijo nada incluso cuando se le ponía el vello de punta cada vez que veía dos bocas masculinas colisionar.

-Y estos son Thad y Wes Harwood y Smith y Clarington -la voz de Anderson penetró el curso de sus pensamientos y le hizo alzar la mirada para ver a quienes señalaba su compañero. A pesar de que reconoció los nombres de Smith y Clarington como el equipo líder y la tripulación a batir, fueron Thad y Wes quienes llamaron primero su atención. Ellos eran obviamente el uno para el otro. Estaban sentados cómodamente juntos, compartiendo un pequeño sofá de aire con los brazos descansando en forma casual sobre los hombros del otro.

-Hola. Encantado de… -empezó uno de los mellizos cuando Kurt asintió en su dirección.

-Conocerte –el otro terminó por él y luego ambos le dirigieron a Kurt idénticas sonrisas. Kurt se sintió devolviéndoles la sonrisa casi contra su voluntad y susurrando que también estaba encantado de conocerlos. Esos dos parecían sencillamente tan normales en lo que Kurt había empezado a sentir como una habitación llena de bichos raros y se percató de que ninguno de ellos intentó besarle ni a Anderson, lo cual era un gran alivio.

-Smith, Clarington, este es mi nuevo artillero, Kurt Hummel -dijo Anderson, apartándolo de los chicos. Kurt estaba un poco sorprendido de que su nuevo compañero incluso supiera su nombre de pila. Entonces quedó demasiado atrapado mirando a la tripulación del Needle que encabezaba el ranking de los mejores, como para pensar en ello.

Clarington era un alto y musculoso cadete que parecía que levantara pesas en cada minuto libre. Sus bíceps y muslos hinchaban el delgado material negro del uniforme de La Academia y su cabello castaño oscuro estaba cortado en un estricto corte militar a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros Needlers. Sentado a su lado, o más bien echado encima de él, puesto que el cojín de aire que estaban compartiendo en realidad tan sólo era lo suficiente grande para uno, estaba Smith.

El compañero de Clarington era tan esbelto y delgado como Clarington era voluminoso y musculoso. Tenía una mata de cabello castaño pálido que estaba cuidadosamente peinado a la moda en púas con ayuda de gel y sus ojos eran de un verde pálido que Kurt nunca había visto antes. Cuando Anderson los presentó, ambos hombres se pusieron de pie como si fueran uno. Clarington se inclinó y le dio un rápido besito en la mejilla a Anderson, lo que para Kurt era el equivalente oral de un corto apretón de manos. En cambio, Smith inmediatamente enlazó los brazos alrededor de Anderson y lo acercó para un beso largo y profundo que hizo que el estómago de Kurt se revolviera.

No le molestaba tanto el sensual beso, porque incluso aunque era entre dos hombres. No, lo que lo disgustó fue la manera posesiva en que el hombre abrazó a Anderson y la obvia pasión sexual en el beso compartido. « ¡Él es mi compañero! » se sorprendió pensando y entonces se preguntó qué demonios estaba mal en él. ¿Por qué le debería importar una mierda si Anderson decidía jugar al hockey con las amígdalas de uno de los Needlers? Aparte del hecho de que era asqueroso, por supuesto, se recordó.

-Eso es suficiente, Sebastian -dijo Anderson finalmente, apartando al otro cadete-. Hummel, aquí, ya se siente lo suficientemente raro sin tener que verte intentando hacerme una extracción molar con tu lengua.

-Pero tu boca es tan bonita. Fue hecha tan sólo para ser besada -Smith le dio unas palmaditas a Anderson en la mejilla antes de desplazar su atención a Kurt-. Mmm, pero veo que tu nuevo juguetito también tiene un bonito par de labios.

-Atrás -Kurt puso una mano para rechazar los avances del afeminado Needler-. Quiero decir, tío, aléjate de mí.

Smith dio un pasito afectado hacía atrás, llevándose una mano a la boca. -Oh Dios -dijo, mirando a Anderson con una platinada ceja alzada-. ¡Pobre bebé! No puedo creer que ellos te hayan dado un latente.

-¿Un qué? ¿Qué me has llamado? -Kurt pudo sentir sus puños apretándose de nuevo. Por alguna razón realmente quería golpear a ese idiota.

-Cálmate, Hummel -Anderson puso una mano en su brazo y sacudió la cabeza.- Recuerda que necesitas cuidar las manos y darle un puñetazo a Smith no sería exactamente el mejor modo de hacerlo.

-Sólo quiero saber qué quiere decir -Kurt aún respiraba con dificultad, aun sintiéndose atrapado en esa situación extraña y enfadado por lo inútil que era para salir de ella.

-Un homosexual latente, querido -dijo Smith, con un tono de burla-. Alguien quien aún no ha admitido lo que es en realidad.

-¿Me estás llamando marica? -Kurt estaba ahora más que listo para arrojarse sobre el hombre. Rebasó a Anderson y presionó su rostro contra el de Smith agresivamente. Pero de repente, en vez de los extraños ojos ambarinos del Needler, él se encontró mirando el amplio y esculpido pecho de Clarington.

-Es suficiente -la voz de Clarington era tranquila pero llena de amenaza-. Retrocede y deja a mi artillero en paz. Ahora.

-Mejor que des marcha atrás, Novato -Anderson tiró de él hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza-. He visto a Clarington noquear a tipos más grandes que tú por menos. Tan sólo está conteniéndose contigo porque eres nuevo.

-Y porque eres un latente -se mofó Smith, sus dorados ojos riéndose desde atrás de la amplia espalda de su compañero.

Kurt se sintió como si alguien le hubiera llenado la boca de tachuelas y le hubiese dicho que las tragará, pero se obligó a retroceder y quedarse de pie al lado de Anderson a pesar del ardor en su estómago. -Lo que sea -murmuró furioso-. Pero no soy un… lo que dice que soy.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, querido -Clarington y Smith estaban sentados de nuevo en el almohadón de aire y Smith estaba echado sobre el regazo de su musculoso compañero-. ¿Por qué otra cosa crees que fuiste seleccionado para la tripulación de un Needle? Los reflejos súper-rápidos y una coordinación mano-ojo como de un dios no son suficientes, no cuando se trata del sistema de red neuronal del Needle. Y no creas que sólo porque parezcas hetero no tienes ninguna inclinación. Mira a mi dulce Hunter, aquí -le dio un codazo en las costillas a Clarington juguetonamente.

Clarington emitió un gruñido que sonaba enfadado. -Sebastian, vamos… -sonaba cansado y no muy feliz.

Kurt sintió frío por todas partes. ¿Podría Smith estar diciendo la verdad? ¿Era ése el por qué su polla se había puesto tan dura mientras Anderson lo tocaba y…? Apartó el pensamiento. No, eso no era verdad. Él no era como esos bichos raros. Tan sólo era un chico normal que había sido lanzado con ellos por accidente. Se giró hacía Anderson quien tenía una expresión neutral en el rostro.

-Me dijiste que no todos los Needlers son… de esa forma -dijo acusador-. Me dijiste que no tenía que ser de ese modo entre nosotros.

-Tiene que serlo si quieren ser los mejores -Smith le dirigió a Kurt una sonrisa envenenada y le lanzó un beso- Díselo, dulzura. Vamos -volvió a darle un codazo a Clarington y sonrió. El musculoso cadete parecía extremadamente incómodo pero finalmente asintió, sin que sus ojos nunca encontraran los de Kurt.

-Es cierto que una conexión física con tu compañero, fuera del Needle, conlleva una ventaja definitiva en un vuelo y en una situación de combate -dijo secamente. Kurt pensó que sonaba más como un profesor dando una lección de tácticas de combate que un hombre perdidamente enamorado de su compañero. Miró de reojo a Anderson para ver cómo se lo estaba tomando su propia pareja, pero el alto cadete había acercado un cojín de aire azul y estaba tranquilamente sentado atendiendo la conversación sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. A regañadientes, Kurt acercó un cojín verde y se sentó a su lado.

-No lo creo -dijo manteniendo la voz baja y la vista sobre Clarington en vez del lascivo Smith-. No creo que La Academia alistara de verdad solo a cadetes con conocidas… tendencias para pilotar sus más caras y complicadas naves, a propósito.

Smith soltó una alta y gorjeante risa. -Mira a tu alrededor, dulzura. El programa Needle es el mayor "No preguntes, No hables" de todas las fuerzas armadas. Ya sabes, trataron usando hombres y mujeres en vez de dos hombres pero su química cerebral era sencillamente demasiado diferente para funcionar. Al igual que con dos tipos heteros que no querían tener nada el uno con el otro. Así que aquí tenemos una habitación llena de Needlers y ni un solo hetero en la zona… tú incluido.

-Nosotros somos heteros -dijo una voz, cortando la furiosa réplica que iba a hacer Kurt. Alzó la vista para ver a los otros chicos sonriéndole de nuevo. Thad y Wes habían acercado más sus cojines de aire, aparentemente queriendo entrar en la conversación.

-Por supuesto que son heteros -dijo Smith desdeñosamente-. Son mellizos.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? -Kurt levantó una ceja hacía Anderson pero fue Thad o Wes quien contestó.

-Nuestra química cerebral ya es tan parecida que… -comenzó uno de ellos.

-No nos necesitamos conectar a un nivel físico para funcionar en la red neuronal -el otro mellizo, quien Kurt reconoció como Thad, terminó.

«Hmm, quizás no tan normales después de todo», pensó Kurt.

-¿Por qué preocuparse por todo esto? -dijo Anderson de repente y Kurt percibió que los ojos de su compañero estaban llenos de dolor. Pero cuando intentó mirarle más de cerca, la expresión de Anderson se puso abruptamente en blanco.

-Oh pobre bebé. Todos sabemos que todavía extrañas a Elijah -Smith se estiró para palmear la rodilla de Anderson pero el alto cadete le apartó la mano-. Fue tan trágico lo que sucedió. Quiero decir, pensar que él de hecho…

Kurt quería saber desesperadamente qué había pasado, pero antes de que Smith pudiese continuar hablando sobre ello, Anderson lo interrumpió.

-No necesito tu compasión, Sebastian. Sólo vine para presentar a mi nuevo artillero a todos ustedes -suspiró-. Pero me temo que ahora que los ha conocido, él preferiría tomar un paseo espacial sin traje antes que aprender a volar un Needle.

-Lamento si nosotros asustamos a tu Novato -Smith sorbió-. Hunter y yo no podemos evitar hacer públicos nuestros sentimientos. ¿Verdad, Hunter? -besó a su musculoso piloto en la mejilla y Clarington hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Claro -dijo con voz inexpresiva-. Absolutamente.

Anderson sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie con un movimiento fluido. -Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos. Hummel tiene clases mañana con el resto de los novatos y luego necesita estar más tiempo en el simulador de prácticas.

Kurt se levantó con un sentimiento de intenso alivio. ¡Al menos estaban dejando ese jodido show atrás! E incluso si eso significaba más de las terriblemente incómodas prácticas de tiro con el simulador, sólo quería alejarse de Smith y sus raras e incómodas acusaciones.

-Vamos, Hummel -Anderson sacudió su cabeza en dirección a la puerta-. Nos vamos.

-Hasta la vista*, dulzura -gritó Smith detrás de ellos-. Vuelve muy pronto y no seas un extraño.

Pero cuando la puerta de metal de la sala se deslizó detrás de él, Kurt pensó que si nunca más regresaba a la sala de los Needlers sería demasiado pronto. Por la expresión en el rostro de Anderson, tampoco era su lugar favorito. ¿Entonces por qué lo había llevado allí? ¿Qué esperaba lograr?

Kurt no tenía ni idea, pero no tenía la intención de volver, sin importar lo que su alto, oscuro e introspectivo compañero dijese.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Hasta la vista:<strong>__ Dicho en español origina._


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-Tienes que estar bromeando. No hay manera de que tome una ducha contigo. Ninguna… jodida… manera -Kurt sacudió la cabeza, mirando incrédulo a su nuevo compañero. Había sido un largo día; desde que comenzó sus sesiones de práctica de tiro, cuando finalmente tuvo que aceptar que había sido emparejado con Anderson, le gustara o no, hasta el momento en que ambos regresaron a su alojamiento y empezaron a prepararse para dormir. Kurt estaba agotado por toda la emoción y la tensión a la que había estado sometido y también por la desorientación y la fatiga derivadas del largo viaje. Todo lo que quería hacer era tomar una ducha, solo, y tirarse en la cama. También solo. Pero parecía que no iba a hacer ninguna de estas cosas. Al menos no solo.

-Puedes y tomarás una ducha conmigo o nunca lo harás y vas a apestar. Y déjame decirte, Novato, que no dejo dormir a nadie que apeste en mi cama.

-No me importa -Kurt cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño-. Así que no voy a tomar una ducha y dormiré en el suelo. Me viene bien.

Anderson suspiró exageradamente y se hundió en un lado de la cama. -Tienes que desear la muerte. No puedo creer que ellos me asignaran otro compañero que...

-¿Que qué? -Kurt exigió saber, pero el alto cadete sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. Escucha, Hummel-dijo, mirando hacia arriba, su cara parecía cansada-. Sé que piensas que sólo quiero tenerte desnudo y agredirte sexualmente, pero te prometo que esa no es mi intención.

-¿Qué otra intención puedes tener? -exigió Kurt-. Vi la manera en que esos tipos se miraban en el salón y sé porque lo hacían. Y no me importa lo que el idiota de Smith diga, yo no soy así. Así que no hay una maldita manera de que esté desnudo contigo en un espacio cerrado.

-Bien. Entonces supongo que no quieres volar un Needle después de todo.

-¿Qué? -Kurt lo miró con incredulidad-. ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que estar juntos en el Needle y…?

-Desnudos -Anderson terminó por él y continuó-; Desnudos. Expuestos. Sin ropa. Despojados. Desvestidos.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. -Kurt levantó una mano para detener la diatriba sarcástica de su compañero. Dios, parecía que en el momento en que creía conocer la situación, las cosas cambiaban y se ponían incluso peor. Sólo que no era una situación a lo que se iba a enfrentar, se recordó, sino a Anderson. O más bien, era Anderson el que iba a estar contra él. Desnudo.

-Lo siento -Anderson estaba reclinado en la cama con gracia-. Mira -dijo-, normalmente los cadetes tienen unos seis meses para acostumbrarse a la idea de estar atrapados en el Needle junto a su compañero, desnudos como el día en que nacieron. Tú, por desgracia, no tienes ese lujo. Tienes exactamente un mes para cambiar tu forma de pensar. Menos de un mes, ahora.

-Mira, Anderson, yo simplemente no puedo... quiero decir, yo no... -Kurt oía la desesperación en su propia voz y sentía rabia por ello. ¡No tendría que estar tratando con este tipo de mierda, maldita sea!

-Puedes y lo harás -Anderson se levantó de repente-. Ahora, desnúdate, Novato. O te desnudaré yo mismo.

-Ven e inténtalo -Kurt sintió que sus manos se cerraban en puños a sus costados, mientras la tensión que había estado acumulando todo el día, de repente se desbordaba.

Los ojos de Anderson brillaron. -Oh, Hummel, realmente no quieres que nosotros empecemos esto, justo ahora.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que Kurt quería. Quería destrozar los extraños sentimientos que le habían estado carcomiendo por dentro, y ya que no podía hacerlo, golpear la fuente de esos sentimientos parecía la mejor opción. Caminando a grandes pasos hacia adelante, lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro del cadete mayor, exaltado por oír el crujido de los nudillos al colisionar contra la estructura ósea bien formada del hombre.

El crujido nunca llegó. En cambio, Anderson se apartó ágilmente hacia un lado con un movimiento tan elegante, que parecía un bailarín. El impulso del golpe envió a Kurt hacia la cama donde cayó como un cangrejo descoordinado.

En menos de un segundo, Anderson estaba sobre él, aplastándolo contra la cama. Kurt jadeó y forcejeó debajo del hombre mayor, pero fue inútil. Anderson se sentó directamente en la parte baja de su espalda y agarró los brazos de Kurt fijándolos tras él. Una vez más Kurt se sentía indefenso y otra vez sintió como su eje comenzaba a crecer por alguna extraña razón.

«Así es como será», pensó. «Sólo estaremos nosotros dos desnudos y él estará tendido encima de mí. Voy a sentir su pene restregarse contra mi culo desnudo y no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer excepto aceptarlo, aceptar cualquier cosa que él decida hacerme. Nada en absoluto. ¡Esto está mal, es tan jodidamente enfermizo!».

Y si esto estaba tan mal. ¿Por qué su pene estaba a punto de hacer un agujero en el colchón debajo de él? ¿Por qué la sensación de estar atrapado, sometido, indefenso en los brazos de otro hombre le hacía esto? Lo que le hizo preguntarse si la próxima vez que se masturbara, él estaría pensando en su novia… o en su nuevo compañero.

La extraña mezcla de excitación junto con la confusión y su creciente auto desprecio, por no mencionar la rabia que sentía hacia Anderson, de repente fue demasiado. Para su horror, Kurt sintió el caliente aguijonazo de las lágrimas tras sus parpados cerrados. «Oh, Dios, por favor no me dejes llorar. ¡No aquí, no ahora!».

Pero no parecía importar mucho que no quisiera llorar, las lágrimas iban a llegar de cualquier manera. Kurt las sintió correr por su rostro, mientras sus hombros se sacudían en silenciosos sollozos. Escondió su cara en el colchón, humillado de que Anderson lo pudiera ver así, y trató de dejar caer las lágrimas silenciosamente.

Esperaba un comentario sarcástico de su nuevo compañero, una burla acerca del pobrecito novato que estaba nostálgico y que si no podía con esto, tal vez era el momento de volver a la Tierra. Pero lo que no esperó fue sentir que Anderson le soltaba los brazos y acariciaba gentilmente su cabello.

-Déjalo salir -la voz del cadete mayor era tranquila y relajante-. Solo sácalo todo.

La inesperada amabilidad fue deshaciendo la rabia de Kurt. Aflojando los puños sobre la manta azul marino, dejó que la miseria se apoderara de él y lloró como nunca lo había hecho desde que era un niño pequeño. Durante todo ese tiempo Anderson le acariciaba la espalda y los hombros temblorosos, murmurando suavemente palabras sin sentido, pero apaciguantes de todos modos.

-Dios, lo siento -Kurt gimió al fin cuando hubo recuperado cierto control-. Lo siento tanto.

Anderson se deslizó de su espalda y se recostó junto a él en la cama. -¿Sientes haberme atacado o haber llorado? -su voz grave todavía sonaba suave, aunque había un matiz de diversión en ella.

Kurt sorbió y volvió su cabeza para enfrentar los ojos de su compañero. Ellos estaban cerca, tan cerca que él pudo oler la menta en el aliento de Anderson, pero estaba demasiado cansado para moverse. Demasiado cansado para preocuparse.

-Siento haber errado -dijo forzadamente-. Y me importa una mierda haberte atacado. Lo tenías malditamente bien merecido después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar hoy.

Inesperadamente, Anderson sonrió. No la fría y cínica sonrisa que Kurt había empezado a conocer, sino una sonrisa que realmente llegaba a sus ojos. ¿Podía ser que su nuevo compañero no fuera un completo bastardo después de todo?

-Tal vez lo merecía -dijo él-. Pero si me rompes la nariz, cabe la posibilidad de que tu mano también se rompa y no podemos permitir eso. Sin mencionar que yo ya tengo suficientes bellas marcas para el resto de mi vida -se tocó ligeramente la blanca cicatriz que estropeaba el lado derecho de su rostro.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste? -dijo Kurt, sintiéndose lo suficientemente temerario como para preguntar acerca de la cicatriz, ya que Anderson la mencionó-. ¿Fue tu último compañero, Eli…?

-Cuidado, Novato -de repente, la calidez desapareció de los ojos de Anderson y se sentó bruscamente-. Vamos, se está haciendo tarde. Tiempo para una ducha.

Kurt pensó en protestar acerca de que él no iba a bañarse con el otro hombre, pero entonces recordó, que en primer lugar, esto fue lo que había empezado toda la pelea. Y para ser honesto, él no tenía fuerzas para comenzar todo de nuevo. Se levantó torpemente de la cama y siguió a Anderson al cubículo de la ducha.

-Venga, vamos. ¿O tengo que hacer esto por ti? -el agua ya estaba corriendo, creando una nube de vapor, mientras el cadete mayor se despojaba del ajustado uniforme negro de La Academia, mientras se paraba sin el adherente tejido negro, revelando un magro físico musculoso que parecía obra de un escultor. Tenía hombros anchos, brazos musculosos y largas piernas salpicadas de vello tan castaño como el de su cabeza. Sus pezones eran un par de suaves y planos discos cobrizos, sin vello en el pecho y su pene...

«Cristo, ¿por qué estoy mirando su pene?». Kurt volvió rápidamente la cabeza, pero no antes de que Anderson hubiera visto dónde sus ojos se habían fijado.

-¿Satisfecho de que no tenga ganas de desflorar tu culo virgen, Hummel? -preguntó, indicando el estado flácido de su largo eje, sin circuncidar-. ¿No crees que si estuviera esperando a que se te cayera el jabón estaría al menos la mitad de duro de lo que estoy ahora?

-Lo que sea. Vamos a terminar con esto -murmuró Kurt mirando hacia abajo mientras se quitaba su propio uniforme. «Y pensar, que por un momento creí que él podía ser medianamente decente». El recuerdo de las manos de Anderson acariciando su espalda, acariciando su cabello y su profunda voz murmurando suavemente nada en concreto, aún permanecía, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse si aquello había sido algún tipo de alucinación producida por la tensión extrema que había sufrido. El hombre bajo y desnudo, con la sonrisa fría y arrogante en su rostro, no se parecía de ninguna manera al Anderson de hacía unos minutos.

-Bien. A la ducha, adelante, tú primero -Anderson señaló con una mano el pequeño cuadrado de la ducha, indicándole a Kurt que entrara.

-Supongo que yo tengo que ir primero, para que tú puedas estar detrás de mí -murmuró Kurt con rebeldía, incluso mientras daba un paso hacia el agua caliente-. ¿Habrá alguna situación en la que yo tenga que estar detrás de ti?

-¿Por qué? ¿Es esa una fantasía particular tuya? -la voz de Anderson era ligeramente sarcástica.

Kurt se sintió ruborizar hasta las raíces de su castaño cabello mientras el agua caliente le golpeaba la cara. -Tú sabes lo que quiero decir, bastardo. Me refiero a ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar tú a mi espalda?

Anderson suspiró. -Te lo digo por última vez: porque esa es la forma en la que vamos a estar en el Needle. Y porque hace que sea mucho más fácil para ti y para mi lavarnos.

Kurt casi saltó cuando sintió una mano cálida y enjabonada acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda. Comenzó a girarse, pero Anderson puso la otra mano sobre el hombro de Kurt y lo sujetó fuertemente.

-Vista al frente, Novato. No voy a bajar de tu cintura. Solo estoy lavando tu espalda, por lo menos esta noche.

-No veo por qué tengo que permitir que me toques -Kurt dijo entre dientes-. ¡Joder, no quiero que me toques!

-¿Te molesta porque es una invasión de tu espacio personal? ¿O porque te provoco una erección? -la voz de Anderson era clínica y distante, mientras continuaba acariciando la desnuda espalda de Kurt con largos y sensuales movimientos.

-¡Hijo de puta! -Kurt trató de girarse de nuevo, pero otra vez el fuerte agarre en su hombro se lo impidió.

-Tú vas a acostumbrarte a tener mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, Ojos Azules -Anderson dijo fríamente-. No tienes elección, así que por tu bien, supéralo ahora.

-¿Por qué tienes que sacudírmela para volar el maldito Needle? -Kurt preguntó mordazmente.

-Porque si lo hiciera, eso fortalecería realmente nuestra red de conexión neuronal, pero tú podrías estar también un poquito distraído para disparar a los objetivos, si te hago correrte al mismo tiempo -dijo Anderson con total indiferencia, como si Kurt hubiera hecho una pregunta legítima-. Si bien tengo entendido, algunos de los pilotos Needlers, y probablemente no necesito decirte cuáles, han llegado a dominar la técnica de concentración durante un orgasmo.

-¡Jesús! -Kurt sintió como si se estuviera enfermando. Lo peor de todo era que incluso, a pesar de que había vuelto a odiar al cadete mayor, las manos de Anderson sobre su cuerpo lo hicieron reaccionar de nuevo. Y la manera en que su compañero le habló de hacerlo correrse, como si no fuera la gran cosa, empeoró la situación llenándole la cabeza con toda clase de imágenes en las que no quería pensar, pero parecía ser incapaz de deshacerse de ellas. Su pene estaba duro como una piedra y sintió como si hubiera estado excitado todo el día. Lo único que quería era un minuto a solas, infiernos, treinta segundos bastarían, para masturbarse. Pero no parecía que Anderson fuera a concederle algo de intimidad después de todo, y que le condenaran si iba a masturbarse con el otro hombre mirando. Especialmente cuando Anderson probablemente adivinaría la causa de su excitación, en primer lugar.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Anderson le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Vamos, creo que estás suficientemente limpio ahora. En todo caso sólo tu cuerpo, ya que tu mente es una historia completamente diferente -salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla de la barra de metal atornillada a la pared y luego le tendió una a Kurt, mientras él también salía.

Kurt trató de sostener la toalla delante de su entrepierna para esconder su pene, que obstinadamente se negaba a bajar, pero Anderson sólo se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo date prisa y sécate, Novato. ¿A quién le importa si tienes una erección?

Sintiendo su cara arder, Kurt secó el resto de su cuerpo con unos precipitados toques de la toalla y luego buscó el uniforme que se había quitado.

Anderson fue demasiado rápido para él. Con un solo movimiento tomó los dos negros uniformes de seda y los arrojó por el conducto rectangular de la lavandería que estaba debajo del estante de las toallas.

Kurt frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a vestir ahora?

-El servicio de lavandería siempre trae trajes limpios a las cero seiscientas* cada mañana -Anderson ya estaba andando por el dormitorio. Kurt le siguió con cautela.

-Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que vamos a usar para dormir? -preguntó. Pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que ya lo sabía.

-Lo estás viendo -Anderson indicó el estado actual de desnudez de ambos con un giro casual de su mano.

-Mierda. Supongo que debería haberlo sabido. Déjame adivinar... la razón por la que vamos a dormir juntos y desnudos es porque…

-El contacto de piel con piel aumenta el vínculo entre compañeros y se convierte en una estrecha red de conexión neural en el Needle -Anderson terminó por él. Luego le dedicó a Kurt una cansada mirada-. No te preocupes, Novato. Prometo no follar tu apretado y virgen culo mientras estés durmiendo.

-Bastardo -Kurt miró a su compañero, sintiéndose derrotado. Pensó en buscar revolviendo en el tocador de madera sintética para ver si había algún tipo de pijama guardado, por si cabía la posibilidad de que Anderson le estuviera mintiendo. Pero la expresión en el rostro del cadete mayor le dijo que era una esperanza inútil.

-Ven a la cama, Hummel -Anderson ya se había metido bajo la manta azul marino y dio unas palmaditas al espacio vacío frente a él y bostezó-. Es tarde y las cero seiscientas llegan terriblemente temprano en la mañana -suspiró-. Debemos cuidar tus manos, pero creo que podemos esperar hasta mañana por la noche para comenzar con eso. No tengo ganas de pelear contigo por más tonterías -murmurando una orden, las luces se apagaron, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad.

Kurt se arrastró a su lado de mala gana, buscando a ciegas el borde de la manta. Se aseguró de permanecer justo en el borde del colchón, así no estaría tocando a Anderson de ninguna manera.

-Esa es la manera en que quieres que sea, ¿cierto? -la voz del cadete mayor sonó aburrida-. Mejor, más espacio para mí. Pero no me culpes si en medio de la noche te caes de la cama por culpa de tus ridículas tendencias homofóbicas.

-¡No estoy siendo ridículo! -Kurt protestó-. ¡Y no querer dormir desnudo con otro hombre no me hace homofóbico, me hace normal! -pero su única respuesta fue un ronquido suave, Anderson ya estaba dormido.

Después de la agotadora jornada que había tenido, Kurt había esperado dormirse de inmediato. Pero tenía demasiadas imágenes perturbadoras en la cabeza y su pene aún estaba en alerta máxima. Pensó en tratar de masturbarse en silencio pero tenía miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento o sonido que pudiera despertar a su nuevo compañero y no podía aguantar más de los sarcasmos de Anderson por el momento.

Se quedó mirando el techo a oscuras durante un largo tiempo, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su nuevo compañero que se irradiaba a través de la estrecha franja de la cama que los separaba, y se preguntó cómo iba a sobrevivir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Cero seiscientas:<strong>__ 6:00am_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Iiluc:** Tampoco se porque no apareces tus review, pero al correo si me llegan, es muy extraño, y me alegro que te guste la historia. No la abandonare. _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

-¡Oye, marica! -el comedor estaba repleto de cadetes en sus uniformes negros de La Academia sentados en largas mesas, por lo que le tomó un minuto a Kurt notar que el desagradable comentario estaba dirigido a él. Por primera vez se encontraba solo, ya que Anderson comió en la segunda ronda y él en la tercera. También tenían diferentes clases, Anderson estaba en Dinámica de vuelo avanzada mientras que Kurt todavía se encontraba en los cursos básicos de primer año. Estaba aliviado por ello; tal como era, ya pasaba demasiado tiempo con su compañero en su opinión. Aun así, quizá hubiera sido favorable tener al alto e indomable cadete a sus espaldas justo ahora. Por el contrario, no tenía a nadie.

-¡Dije, oye marica!

Kurt giró, con la bandeja metálica de lo que La Academia consideraba comida en sus manos, encontrándose mirando fijamente la roja cara y los saltones ojos del cadete que había encontrado gritándole a Anderson en el corredor, su primer día en la Academia. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh, sí, Karofsky.

-Sí, marica, te está hablando a ti -uno de los cadetes con corte rapado, obviamente uno del grupo de Karofsky, le sonrió retadoramente.

Kurt sintió su mandíbula tensarse, pero eran cinco de ellos y él uno solo. Además, se encontraban en la mitad del repleto comedor y no necesitaba un montón de deméritos en su primera semana en La Academia.

-Mira, acabo de llegar hace pocos días. Ni siquiera te conozco, así que ¿por qué no me dejas solo y podré comer mi comida? -preguntó, dirigiéndose a Karofsky, ya que obviamente era el líder. Trató de pasar a un lado pero Karofsky se movió rápidamente para bloquearle el paso.

-Quizá no nos conozcas, pero nosotros si te conocemos Hummel, eres un Needler, ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo soy -Kurt señaló hacia la insignia en su chaleco-. ¿Celoso?

-Oh, sí, seguro, realmente celoso -Karofsky le lanzó una horrible, sonrisa de reptil que hablaba más de odio que de ninguna otra cosa-. En efecto, hemos escuchado que te colocaron con el Halcón. ¿Es eso cierto? -la forma en que dijo el apodo de Anderson lo hizo sonar como una maldición.

-Sí, es cierto -Kurt cuadró los hombros-; ¿Y qué?

-Entonces eres su nuevo artillero, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿y qué? -se encogió Kurt de hombros, pero empezaba a sentirse mal en el estómago.

-Entonces significa que en el Needle, le toca ir detrás de ti -Karofsky estaba sonriendo más ampliamente, si eso era posible.

-Aún no he estado en un Needle -Kurt evitó la pregunta, pero la sensación enfermiza en su interior, estaba creciendo-. Necesito más entrenamiento primero.

-Pero a él le toca ir detrás de ti -insistió Karofsky-. Entonces aquí va mi pregunta, Hummel. ¿Ya te la metió en el trasero o solo le estás chupando la polla? ¿Ya sabes, para propósitos del entrenamiento? -su pregunta fue recibida con un rugido de risas escandalosas de su grupo y miradas socarronas por otros de los cadetes sentados en las largas mesas cercanas.

Kurt sintió el sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas. Estaban empezando a atraer la atención. Lo peor era que las odiosas acusaciones de Karofsky, no estaban por completo erradas. Cada día pasaba horas en la práctica de tiro con los brazos de Anderson enrollados alrededor de su cintura, mientras luchaba por subir su ranking. Y cada noche se duchaban y dormían juntos, desnudos. Súbitamente sintió que cada persona en el comedor, conocía su vergonzoso secreto; que no sólo hacía esas cosas con su compañero, si no que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Casi a gustarle, murmuró una voz en su cabeza pero él la empujo lejos rápidamente.

-No hacemos esa clase de mierda -dijo claramente, mirando fija y desafiantemente a Karofsky-. Es más, por lo que he oído por aquí, tú y tu pequeño grupo son los chupa pollas del lugar.

-¡¿Qué?, tú, pequeña mierda! -uno de los otros cadetes del grupo avanzó hacia él, pero Karofsky levantó una mano para detenerlo.

-Di lo que quieras, Hummel, pero todos conocemos la jugada. Eres la pequeña perra de Anderson ahora, justo como lo fue antes Elijah. Por eso es que conservas tu lindo cabello, ¿no? ¿Para qué así él tenga algo que sostener mientras folla tu dulce boca? -extendió una mano para pasarla por el enmarañado cabello oscuro, pero Kurt retiró su cabeza hacia atrás, aun mirándolo fijamente, midiendo al otro cadete con sus ojos. Karofsky era mayor, pero no mucho más grande que él y tampoco muy musculoso, más bien gordo en verdad. «Podría ganarle», pensó Kurt. Y súbitamente la sensación enfermiza en su estómago se fue, siendo reemplazada por una creciente rabia.

-Hablas bastante cuando tienes a tus chicos para protegerte, Karofsky -dijo, luchando por mantener su voz baja, para mantener su rabia contenida-. Pero ¿qué tal si fuéramos solo tú y yo? ¿Qué tal si llevamos esto a algún otro lado y lo terminamos?

Karofsky palideció un poco y Kurt sintió un momento de triunfo. Lo sabía desde un comienzo, Karofsky era un matón, pero un cobarde. Sintió sus dedos tensarse a los lados de la bandeja de metal, los nudillos tornándose blancos de la tensión. No podía esperar para golpear a este bastardo.

-Oh, te gustaría eso, ¿no? ¿Te encantaría tenerme a solas y enseñarme algo de lo que Anderson te ha enseñado, tal como, como chupar una polla? -aulló Karofsky, obviamente sintiéndose aun a salvo con su grupo alrededor.

Eso era. A Kurt ya no le importaba que estuvieran en el repleto comedor o cuántos deméritos pudiera recibir. Cuidadosamente colocó la bandeja de metal con la comida enfriándose en la mesa más cercana y giró para enfrentar el grupo.

-Ven -llamó a Karofsky con una mano, la otra apretada en un puño-. Vamos a ver qué tanto hablas con un labio partido.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que los otros cadetes del tercer turno, habían dejado de comer y hablar. El comedor se encontraba casi en completo silencio, mientras observaban qué pasaría a continuación. Por el momento, no había profesores alrededor, pero Kurt sabía que eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Solo esperaba poder obtener un buen golpe antes que alguien de autoridad supiera qué estaba sucediendo.

-¡Vamos, Hummel! ¡Patéale el trasero! -gritó alguien desde el fondo del comedor. A Kurt le sorprendió que alguien más además de los Needlers conociera su nombre, pero eso le dio una sensación de confianza.

-Dije ven, Karofsky -le llamó otra vez-. Sólo tú y yo, uno contra uno.

Karofsky giró los ojos observando a su alrededor se lamió los labios nerviosamente.

-Lo haría, pero no vales los deméritos -dijo, aun tratando de sonar desafiante.

-¿O quizá estás asustado de que te patee el trasero delante del comedor lleno? -espetó Kurt-. Vamos Karofsky. Veamos qué es lo que tienes. Si no eres un gran mariquita para pelear.

Era un desafío muy grande para que Karofsky pudiera ignorarlo. Con un rugido como un toro, se abalanzó sobre Kurt. Copiando un movimiento de Anderson, Kurt se apartó hábilmente. Para el momento que el voluminoso Karofsky había girado para otro ataque, ya estaba listo para el otro cadete. Le dio a Karofsky un sólido golpe en el rostro, sintiéndose en la gloria por el satisfactorio crunch, al tiempo que su puño conectó con la bulbosa nariz de Karofsky. Al mismo tiempo sintió algo en su mano derecha, cerca a sus nudillos, pero ni siquiera le importó. Sólo en ese momento, estaba dispuesto a pasar por cualquier tipo de dolor, mientras le infringiera uno mayor a Karofsky.

-¡Ow! ¡Hijo de perra! -Karofsky dejó a un lado cualquier pretensión de lucha y se sujetó su torcida nariz que era una fuente de sangre. Las palabras sonaron como "igo de perra", lo que hizo reír a Kurt, ganándole una mirada asesina del otro hombre.

Los otros cadetes del grupo de Karofsky estaban avanzando, obviamente con la intención de terminar lo que su temerario líder había empezado. Kurt no tenía idea de cómo iba a luchar con los cuatro, pero en ese momento con la adrenalina rigiendo a través de su sistema, estaba más que dispuesto a intentarlo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Deténganse -la voz del capital Emil, el profesor de historia militar de Kurt, súbitamente se escuchó por encima de los gritos y burlas de los otros estudiantes. Alcanzó el punto en el que Kurt y Karofsky estaban y colocó sus manos en sus caderas-. ¿Alguien quiere decirme qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Me golpeó sin ninguna razón -contestó Karofsky señalando a su hinchada nariz como prueba.

-Señor, el cadete Karofsky me estaba provocando -dijo Kurt, tratando de parecer inocente-. Creo que está celoso porque estoy en el programa Needle y él no.

-Eso no es cierto, yo… -comenzó furioso Karofsky.

El Capital Emil, levantó una mano para detenerlo. -Ya está bien, he escuchado suficiente. Cadete Karofsky -giró hacia la roja cara de Karofsky, con el ceño fruncido-, se le ha llamado la atención una y otra vez por molestar a los estudiantes del programa Needle. Le doy quince deméritos. Si escucho de otro incidente, será expulsado.

Karofsky le dirigió al profesor una fea mirada. -No puede expulsarme. ¿Sabe quién es mi padre? Tendrá suerte de mantener su estúpido empleo aquí en La Letrina, cuando le diga que dejó que Hummel me rompiera la nariz y me dio a mí, deméritos.

El Capitán Emil se paralizó. -Otros quince deméritos por responder, cadete. Y para que lo sepa, no me importa quién es su padre, si no puede obedecer órdenes será expulsado de esta Academia. ¿Me expliqué claramente?

-Sí, Señor -Karofsky dio un rudo saludo con la mano ensangrentada, mirando fijamente todo el tiempo a Kurt.

-Cadete Hummel -el Capitán Emil giró hacia Kurt, quien le devolvía la fija mirada a Karofsky. Con un esfuerzo se forzó a sí mismo a apartar la vista de los saltones ojos azules y enfrentar a su profesor.

-¿Sí, Señor? -dijo respetuosamente, vagamente consiente que su mano derecha había empezado a hincharse.

-Quince deméritos por pelear en el comedor. Y confió en que sepa que esto afectara sus estadísticas.

Kurt suprimió un gruñido. ¡Como si no ocupara un puesto lo bastante bajo ya! Si hubiera sabido que los deméritos afectaban directamente su clasificación, quizá lo hubiera pensado un poco más antes de lanzar ese golpe, no importando cuan furioso lo hubiera puesto Karofsky. Además su mano realmente estaba empezando a doler.

-Sí, Señor -dijo otra vez-. Lo siento Señor. No volverá a suceder otra vez.

-Más vale que no. Ahora ustedes dos, váyanse. Karofsky a la enfermería y Hummel vuelva a su comida y no quiero escuchar más sobre esto. -El Capitán Emil hizo un movimiento fuerte con su mano. Súbitamente el nivel de sonido del comedor volvió a la normalidad cuando los otros cadetes notaron que el espectáculo había terminado.

Kurt recogió la bandeja de metal con la ahora fría comida en ella. No tenía interés alguno en comer, pero al menos era algo que hacer. Estaba a punto de ir a la basura y arrojar los restos de su comida en el sumidero de desechos cuando por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Karofsky aun mirándolo fijamente, un odio asesino en sus ojos saltones. Cuando vio que Kurt lo miraba, formó las palabras, "Esto no está acabado", antes de girar e irse.

Un frio dedo de terror corrió a todo lo largo de su columna pero lo ignoró. Después de todo, Karofsky ya había probado que no podía aguantar un golpe. ¿Por qué debía Kurt asustarse de él en el futuro?

Estúpido eres Kurt no se juega con Karofsky


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-Quítelo todo. Quiero decir, no quiero ser calvo, sino solo, no deje más de una pulgada o dos de cabello, ¿de acuerdo? -Kurt se miró en el espejo de pared que se extendía a lo largo de la barbería. Los ojos azules miraron fijamente sus densos cabellos hasta que sus labios se convirtieron en una línea blanca. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Solo sabía que el cabello tenía que irse.

-Está bien, entendido, amigo -el barbero, un hombre viejo y calvo, con músculos encima de los músculos, marcó las instrucciones, y colocó el casco de metal brillante en la cabeza de Kurt, donde empezó a zumbar. En medio segundo ya estaba hecho. Con un zumbido y una succión final "shoop" mientras el cabello se alejó por el tubo al vacío acoplado al casco, los cortos y espesos cabellos castaño de Kurt se habían ido.

-Ahí lo tienes, muchacho -el barbero levantó el casco, revelando la cabeza rapada de Kurt con una pulgada y media de cabello castaño oscuro. Él aprobó con la cabeza-. Luce un infierno mejor ahora, si me preguntas a mí. El cabello largo puede estar bien en la Tierra, pero aquí es solo para homos. ¿No es verdad?

-Sí, claro -murmuró Kurt, deslizándose de la silla-. Gracias -el almuerzo con Karofsky estaba aún fresco en su mente y su mano derecha estaba hinchada y palpitante. Se había saltado el cuarto periodo de sus clases, Aeronáutica Avanzada, para hacer esto y creía que tampoco iría al quinto. En su lugar, planeaba ir hasta el campo de tiro y practicar algo. Esta vez solo. Era la única manera que se le ocurría para mejorar su calificación después de recibir una inaudita serie de deméritos. Únicamente estando solo, sin Anderson colgado encima de él, podría concentrarse realmente. Incluso con una mano dañada, Kurt estaba seguro de que lo haría mejor en el simulador que si tenía a su alto compañero detrás de él, susurrándole al oído.

Apretó la mano en cuestión y se estremeció ante el relámpago de dolor que le atravesó. Bueno, tendría que aguantarse y olvidarse de eso. No había manera de que fuera a la enfermería cuando sabía a ciencia cierta que Karofsky estaría allí con la nariz rota. No, el campo de tiro era definitivamente el mejor lugar para él, el mejor lugar para desahogar su rabia convirtiendo miles de objetivos en un millón de pedacitos. Y algunos de ellos llevarían la cara de Karofsky y algunos la de Anderson. Porque él nunca se hubiera metido en esta situación en primer lugar, si no se hubiera convertido en un Needler y hubiera sido emparejado con el Halcón.

-Lo siento, Hummel, el…

-Simulador esta en uso.

Thad y Wes Harwood le dieron unas sonrisas a juego, sus ojos marrones estaban escondidos detrás de redondos anteojos negros. Kurt todavía no podía distinguirlos, uno de ellos estaba atado dentro del negro y aceitoso simulador de metal inteligente mientras el otro estaba detrás de él, los brazos cubiertos libremente alrededor de la cintura de su hermano. Observó la manera fácil y casual en que permanecían, y de repente, él sintió envidia hacia la química cerebral idéntica que ellos tenían. Ellos, obviamente, no tenían que estar pegados por todas partes entre sí para establecer un vínculo neuronal. Era suficiente para ellos con solo tocarse y ni siquiera tenían que hacerlo íntimamente. Lo volvía loco y celoso al mismo tiempo. Suspiró.

-Maldición, realmente tengo que trabajar en mis calificaciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que estarán ustedes?

Los mellizos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo como si se hubieran planificado el gesto de antemano.

-Lo siento, Hummel, nosotros…

-Acabamos de empezar. Estaremos...

-Otra hora por lo menos -ellos le sonrieron disculpándose-. Pero este no es el único…

-Simulador en La Letrina, ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué no…

-Subes al quinto nivel y usas el que está al otro lado del salón de los Needlers?

Kurt se sorprendió. -¿Hay otro campo de tiro? Pero este es el único al que Anderson me ha traído siempre…

Ambos gemelos hicieron una mueca a la vez. -Probablemente, porque el otro campo está…

-Reservado exclusivamente para Needlers. Y a veces las cosas se ponen un poco…

-Extrañas. Pero los simuladores funcionan bien y si puedes solo…

-Concentrarte en tus objetivos, lo harás bien.

Kurt no veía cómo las cosas podrían ser aún más extrañas en el campo de tiro de lo que lo eran en el salón. Desde su primera aparición allí, Anderson no había tratado de conseguir que regresara de nuevo, un hecho por el que estaba profundamente agradecido. Aun así, pensó que podría manejarse mejor al ver a algunos de los otros Needlers otra vez. Siempre y cuando no trataran de darle un beso, pensó, recordando la forma casual en que se saludaban entre ellos con un estremecimiento.

-Pues bien, creo que iré a comprobarlo. Gracias, chicos -se dio media vuelta para irse, pero uno de ellos, Kurt había renunciado a tratar de adivinar quién era quién, habló de nuevo.

-Hey, Hummel, ¿qué le hiciste a tu…

-Mano?

« ¿Acaso es tan notorio? ». Kurt miró su mano derecha hinchada e hizo una mueca. «Supongo que lo es».

Se encogió de hombros. -No gran cosa. Solo dar un puñetazo a alguien que necesitaba ser golpeado, eso es todo.

Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada detrás de sus redondos anteojos negros.

-¿Fue a…

-Anderson?

-No -Kurt cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y se estremeció cuando el gesto lastimó su mano-. Puede que sea un molesto hijo de puta, pero no le he dado un puñetazo todavía -«No porque no lo intentara», recordó. Pero el recuerdo de estar tumbado en la cama llorando, mientras Anderson le acariciaba la espalda, después de que él le hubiera lanzado un swing al cadete de más edad, era demasiado embarazoso, demasiado intenso. Apartó el recuerdo y se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

Los mellizos se miraron de nuevo y se encogieron de hombros al unísono. -Es solo que…

-Él y Elijah, su antiguo compañero…

-Aclararon las cosas un par de veces, cuando fueron emparejados al principio.

-Pero ellos empezaron a llevarse bien…

-Después de un tiempo. Iban juntos a todas partes. Algo así como…

-Hacemos nosotros. No fue sino hasta una semana antes que…

-Elijah muriera que se volvió…

-Tan callado y Elijah dejó de…

-Ir por ahí con Anderson.

-¿De verdad? -la piel de la nuca de Kurt comenzó a erizarse. Tal vez ésta era su oportunidad para averiguar lo que realmente había sucedido entre Anderson y su antiguo compañero-. Así que, eh, ¿cómo murió? -preguntó, esperando que sonara casual.

Una vez más la mirada de ambos y el doble encogimiento, lo que estaba comenzando a ponerle realmente de los nervios. -Nadie lo sabe -dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

-Hubo una investigación pero…

-Los resultados no fueron hechos públicos. Al menos, no…

-Para nosotros.

Kurt se esforzó por disimular su impaciencia. -¿Pero qué pasa con todos los rumores?, ¿ustedes saben, que Anderson…, uh, tuvo que ver con la muerte de Elijah?

Wes negó con la cabeza, independientemente de su hermano. -Anderson aún está volando, por lo que no pudo haber tenido algo que ver con eso. -Dijo muy seguro.

-Pero él es el mejor piloto que jamás ha venido a La Letrina -Protestó su hermano-. Probablemente lo tienen por eso, no importa el precio.

Kurt frunció el ceño, derrotado. Si había incertidumbre suficiente como para causar una diferencia de opinión, incluso entre Thad y Wes, nunca podría averiguar la verdad. Bueno, no era como si Anderson lo hubiera amenazado de alguna manera, a pesar de que había dejado claro esa primera noche que estaría en lo más alto, literalmente, en una pelea.

-Miren chicos, realmente necesito seguir adelante. Trabajar en esas calificaciones -les dio una sonrisa y se volvió de nuevo.

-Está bien, Hummel. Nos vemos…

-Bien. Lindo…

-Corte de cabello -dijeron detrás de él mientras se marchaba.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza cuando salía hacia el transporte del nivel superior. Le gustaban Thad y Wes, pero todavía le asombraba pensar que esos dos eran los Needlers más normales de toda La Academia. Esto le hizo preguntarse qué demonios habría aparecido en sus tests para encerrarle con los raritos. Pero tenía miedo de examinar demasiado esa línea de pensamiento. Lo mejor sería trabajar en sus valoraciones y tratar de olvidarse de todo lo demás.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

La puerta de la galería de tiro de los Needlers estaba más allá de la que llevaba al salón. Kurt entró furtivamente y en silencio, casi conteniendo la respiración y esperando que ninguno de los otros Needlers entrase o saliese justo en ese momento. Por hoy no necesitaba ningún otro conflicto o confrontación, a pesar de que aún tenía ganas de pelea. El único Swing* que había logrado darle a Karofsky había sido satisfactorio pero la tensión de la escena en el comedor estaba lejos de disiparse. Aun así, si obtenía más deméritos no sería capaz de mejorar su calificación a menos que permaneciese en La Academia hasta que tuviese noventa años.

« ¡Si tan sólo pudiera tener algo de tiempo en privado, quizás no estaría tan al límite todo el maldito tiempo! ». No era la primera vez que tenía ese pensamiento pero parecía imposible hacer su deseo realidad. Durante el día estaba constantemente en algún tipo de actividad en grupo y después de que las clases terminaran cenaba con Anderson y pasaban las horas hasta que las luces se apagaban en la galería de tiro. Después de eso se duchaban juntos y Anderson atendía las manos de Kurt, lo cual consistía en masajearlas con una crema hidratante especial para hacerlas más sensibles a los mandos JP y ayudar a Kurt a ponerse un par de guantes blancos de seda y algodón. Kurt había protestado desde la primera vez diciendo que eso era algo que podía hacer por sí mismo, pero Anderson le dijo que era una tradición para un piloto el cuidar las manos de su artillero cada noche y, gradualmente, Kurt había empezado a disfrutar el proceso.

Era tranquilizador el tener las manos masajeadas y atendidas a fondo, además, Anderson siempre parecía menos enfadado mientras realizaba ese servicio para Kurt. Durante los quince o veinte minutos que tardaba, lucía más como la primera noche cuando Kurt había llorado y menos como el satírico hombre de clase alta que lo ridiculizaba con su sarcasmo durante el resto del día. Pero por mucho que le gustara el tener las manos masajeadas, eso significaba que todo el tiempo libre disponible que tenía lo pasaba con su compañero, sin dejarle nada de tiempo a solas. «Nada de tiempo para masturbarse. Nada en absoluto», pensó Kurt tristemente. Y sus sesiones de prácticas diarias con Anderson de pie detrás de él, los brazos rodeando su cintura, susurrando en su oído, producían en Kurt suficiente tensión como para justificar el masturbarse varias veces al día: si hubiese podido, claro. No le gustaba considerar por qué el contacto con su compañero lo estaba poniendo tan tenso y sexualmente sobreexcitado. Prefería aceptar la explicación que Anderson le había dado el primer día, que era joven y tener un cuerpo cálido, cualquier cuerpo cálido, presionado contra el suyo estaba destinado a causar una reacción. El problema era que se trataba de una reacción sobre la que no podía hacer nada. Desde que compartía la cama con Anderson, temía masturbarse bajo las sábanas por la noche, y sabía que si se metía en el cubículo de ducha el tiempo suficiente como para ocuparse de sus asuntos, su compañero sabría lo que estaba haciendo y no dudaría en molestarlo con ello sin misericordia. Así que en definitiva, había pasado casi una semana desde que Kurt había tenido algún tipo de alivio y se estaba volviendo un poco loco.

«Esa es la razón por la que le di un puñetazo a Karofsky», admitió para sí. «Es por eso por lo que no pude dejar simplemente que la mierda que estaba diciendo me resbalara».

Por un momento consideró tratar de encontrar un baño vacío y tomar ventaja del tiempo que tenía ahora. Después de todo, estaba saltándose las clases imprudentemente, cosa que no se hacía en La Academia. Si era atrapado podría estar en serios problemas. Pero la razón por la que se las saltaba, se recordó a sí mismo, era para aumentar sus calificaciones. Matemáticamente, si anotaba otras diez faltas por faltar a clase sin una excusa tan solo importaría si era capaz de hacer desaparecer las cincuenta que había acumulado durante la reyerta en el comedor. Si pasaba el precioso tiempo libre que había robado, masturbándose, estaría literalmente malgastando cualquier ventaja que hubiese ganado al romper las estrictas normas de La Academia. Por lo tanto, era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo y dedicarse a lo suyo. Abrió la puerta que conducía a la galería de tiro y se percató de que se dirigía a un zigzagueante corredor que escondía efectivamente la galería de la vista, hasta que se había recorrido el laberíntico pasillo.

A su derecha había una fila de taquillas, suponía que para que los Needlers pusieran sus libros u otros objetos personales mientras practicaban. Ninguna de ellas tenía cerrojo, pero cada taquilla tenía un nombre escrito en una cinta adhesiva en la parte superior. Para sorpresa de Kurt, vio que una tenía su propio apellido, Hummel, en ella. Estaba justo al lado de la de Anderson, por supuesto, las taquillas se basaban aparentemente en la asociación de Needlers en vez de en el orden alfabético. Dos de las taquillas, etiquetadas como Duval y Sterling, colgaban abiertas y Kurt atisbó un sedoso uniforme negro colgando de la percha en cada una. « ¿Qué demonios? », se preguntó inquieto. ¿Había algún tipo de traje especial que se supusiera que debiera vestir mientras practicaba allí? Miró alrededor pero no vio nada para cambiarse. Bueno, quizás Duval y Sterling habían traído una muda con ellos. ¿Pero por qué? Caminó lentamente pasando las taquillas y atravesó el corredor, aguzando el oído incluso aunque sabía que el simulador no hacía ningún sonido. Pensó que había oído el murmullo bajo de voces masculinas pero no pudo entender qué estaban diciendo. Era ridículo estar preocupado por tropezarse con otros Needlers, se dijo a sí mismo firmemente. Tan sólo entraría en el campo, cogería un par de gafas y elegiría un simulador tan lejos de los otros dos cadetes como pudiese. Si intentaban tener una conversación les diría que tenía que trabajar en sus calificaciones. Y si intentaban besarlo como saludo… bueno, lo mejor que se podía hacer era agarrar rápidamente un simulador y meter su cara en el casco de metal inteligente de forma que fuese imposible. «Sí, eso es lo que haré». Kurt sintió como una parte de confianza en sí mismo volvía mientras levantaba la barbilla y doblaba tranquilamente la última esquina y entraba en la galería de tiro. Agarró un par de redondos anteojos negros y ya estaba caminando hacia el final de la galería para tomar un simulador cuando comprendió que algo no estaba bien con los otros dos Needlers en la sala.

La galería de tiro era alargada y estrecha y pobremente iluminada, así que era imposible estar seguro de que estaba viendo lo que creía que estaba viendo sin acercarse un poco más. Kurt no quería, pero no pudo evitarlo. Fue avanzando lentamente por la larga y sombría habitación, con los ojos fijos en las dos figuras al final de todo. Era difícil de decir, pero pensó que Sterling, el cadete alto y delgado que había saludado a Kurt y a Anderson en la puerta del salón, era el artillero. Su cara estaba cubierta con la máscara de elegante metal y su largo y delgado cuerpo estaba cubierto por el de su compañero, un cadete al que Kurt no recordaba haber sido presentado antes. Era casi tan alto como Sterling pero considerablemente más musculoso, con el cabello oscuro y una espalda ancha. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuvieran de pie tan próximos, no sorprendió a Kurt. El hecho de que los dos cadetes estuviesen en pelotas lo hizo. Totalmente desnudos y… «Jesús… ¿qué están haciendo?» Kurt se había acercado silenciosamente sin querer hasta que los pudo oír y lo que escuchó confirmó sus sospechas.

-¿Me sientes en ti, pequeño? -murmuraba en la oreja de Sterling el musculoso castaño, que debía de ser Duval-. ¿Me sientes profundo dentro de tu pequeño y estrecho culo?

-Sí, Dios, sí -la voz de Sterling era alta y teñida de pasión mientras su compañero bombeaba dentro de él, obviamente follándolo mientras practicaban. Pero incluso a pesar de que las caderas de Duval se estaban moviendo y sus nalgas se apretaban en un ritmo duro y riguroso, las manos de Sterling continuaron manipulando los mandos JP con habilidad y precisión mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser un embate brutal.

«Probablemente acertando cada maldito objetivo al que apunta», pensó Kurt enfermizamente, contemplando la exhibición. La voz de Anderson sonó en su cabeza. «Algunos de los otros Needlers, y probablemente no tengo que decirte cuales, han dominado la técnica de concentrarse a través de un orgasmo». Bien, la prueba estaba justo ahí. Kurt recordó a los mellizos diciéndole que las cosas podían ponerse un poco "raras" en el campo de tiro de los Needlers. «Un poco raras. Y una mierda. Qué jodido eufemismo. Literalmente» Sabía que debía regresar, debía arrancar los ojos de la visión frente a él y volver por donde había venido, pero de algún modo estaba pegado en el sitio. « ¿Y si fuéramos Anderson y yo? ». El pensamiento llegó sin ser invitado y una vez allí se negó a marcharse. Kurt sacudió la cabeza, como si pudiera liberarse de la idea indeseada sacudiéndola físicamente fuera, pero era inútil, su estúpido cerebro ya le estaba mostrado imágenes.

La visión de los dos cadetes delante de él, follando, no lo afectaba del modo en que la idea de tener a su compañero moreno de pie detrás de él desnudo en el simulador, follando mientras practicaban, ciertamente lo hacía. Kurt sintió como su pene se endurecía como una roca mientras imaginaba a Anderson susurrándole al oído mientras se movía dentro de su cuerpo. «Usaría esa voz suave, la tranquilizadora. Sonaría del modo en que lo hizo después de que me alterara tanto esa primera noche, del modo en que lo hace cuando masajea mis manos», pensó, incapaz de parar de recrear la fantasía. Casi podía oír a Anderson susurrándole al oído mientras lo sostenía muy cerca y se movía dentro de él. «Fácil y sencillo, Hummel, Tan sólo ábrete para mí. Concéntrate en los objetivos y déjame follarte, Ojos Verdes…».

«Dios, tengo que dejar de pensar de ese modo… ¡Tengo que marcharme!». Kurt contrajo las manos en puños, a pesar de que la mano derecha herida gritó en protesta. Pero incluso a pesar de que sabía que tenía que irse, sencillamente no podía apartar la vista… no podía dejar de fantasear y escuchar la conversación de los otros dos Needlers, si se podía llamar así.

-No pares -estaba gimiendo Sterling, sus dedos volando en los mandos JP-. No pares, bebé… Ya casi llego. ¡Estoy tan malditamente cerca!

-No voy a parar hasta llenar tu dulce culo con semen -gruñó Duval, incrementando su ritmo-. Mantenlo… les estás dando a todos. Acaba la práctica con una puntuación perfecta y esta noche te haré una mamada que nunca olvidarás, lo juro.

-Dios, sí… quiero tu boca en mí. Oh Nick… ¡Nick, me vengo! Me vengo tan fuerte. Los agudos gemidos de Sterling parecieron romper la parálisis de Kurt. Dando la espalda a la espeluznante escena, estuvo a punto de correr hacia la salida pero en vez de eso se encontró chocando contra la dura pared del pecho de alguien.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Los mellizos dijeron que podría encontrarte aquí a pesar de que había esperado no hacerlo -Anderson levantó su ceja cicatrizada-. Así que ¿estabas buscando un lugar para practicar o un espectáculo gratuito? Porque diría que conseguiste dos por el precio de uno, Ojos Azules.

-Cristo. ¡Casi me matas del susto! -Kurt pasó la mano sana a través del cabello, o lo que quedaba de él, sintiendo un rubor de vergüenza que fluía hasta calentar sus mejillas. Ser atrapado mirando lo que había estado mirando… y pensando lo que había estado pensando. No es que Anderson pudiera saber eso, gracias a Dios. Pero aun así… era absolutamente embarazoso. Su gesto debió atraer la atención hacia su nuevo corte de cabello porque Anderson miró su cabeza rapada y entrecerró los ojos dorados.

-Así que finalmente has visitado al podador, ¿no?

-Sí, lo hice -Kurt entrecerró sus propios ojos, pero en realidad estaba más que feliz de tener otro tema de conversación, cualquier otro tema, aparte de la escena que aún estaba sucediendo detrás de él entre Sterling y Duval-. Perdón si no te gusta -dijo sarcásticamente-, pero pensé que era hora de un recorte.

-Lo que haces con tu cabello es asunto tuyo. Tan sólo estoy defraudado de que decidieras conformarte de un modo tan aburrido -Anderson sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Y puedo asumir que sentiste la necesidad de este radical corte de cabello nuevo después de la reyerta que tuviste en el comedor con Karofsky donde te llamó marica y te acusó de coger por el culo? -su voz era dura.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que no puedo culparle por hacer suposiciones, ¿o puedo? -Kurt oyó la amargura en su propia voz y no le importó-. Por supuesto, no estaría teniendo tantos problemas con él si todos los demás Needlers no fueran tan jodidamente anormales. Y si no estuviese emparejado contigo. Para su sorpresa, en vez de una réplica sarcástica, Anderson suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, probablemente no los tendrías. Debería haberte advertido sobre él, Hummel. Él y yo estábamos en la misma clase en casa y vinimos en el mismo trasporte cuando me instalé por primera vez en La Academia. Él estaba seguro de que iba a ser un piloto de Needle; como cualquier otro novato que viene, yo incluido. Cuando en vez de eso fue enviado a trabajar en los motores de los vehículos, estaba furioso. Nunca ha sido capaz de perdonarme por hacerme piloto cuando él no pudo. Para ser honesto, probablemente ni siquiera estaría aquí si su padre no fuese el Ministro de la Tierra por el Mantenimiento de la Paz. Kurt recordó a Karofsky gruñendo "¿_sabes quién es mi padre_?" en el comedor cuando estaban siendo reprendidos por pelear. -Bueno, supongo que eso responde a un montón de preguntas -dijo.

-Hey, Anderson, Hummel. No os oímos entrar. La voz detrás de él hizo que Kurt se girara justo a tiempo para ver a unos muy desnudos Sterling y Duval caminando hacia ellos. Duval estaba hablando pero Sterling intervino, obviamente completamente indiferentes a la idea de que alguien podía haberlos visto teniendo sexo.

-Sí, estábamos algo ocupados -soltó una risita aguda que puso a Kurt nervioso y entonces se inclinó para darle a Anderson un beso rápido en la mejilla. Duval hizo lo mismo y Anderson devolvió sus saludos sin comentarios.

-Hey, si estáis aquí para practicar, manteneos alejados del simulador dos -avisó Duval-. El mando JP derecho está algo flojo. Hace falta que suba alguien de mantenimiento y le eche una ojeada -se inclinó hacia Kurt, quien dio involuntariamente un paso atrás. _«Juro por Dios que si este idiota intenta besarme…»._

Anderson se puso ingeniosamente entre Kurt y los otros dos hombres. -Lo siento, mi compañero aún es un poco tímido. Aun así ha sido agradable verlos.- Sterling hizo un mohín.

-Bueno, no seas huraño, Blaine. Ya no te vemos por el salón. Algunos de los otros Needlers están empezando a tener la impresión de que crees que eres mejor que tus compañeros.

Anderson dibujó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. -No, tan sólo he estado ocupado enseñando a mi nuevo artillero los trucos -puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y lo acercó.-Oh, comprendo. Aún estáis en la etapa de luna de miel -Duval asintió con facilidad-. Probablemente, ahora, vosotros dos no podáis tener lo suficiente el uno del otro. Kurt abrió la boca para protestar pero Anderson le apretó el hombro y respondió por él. -Sí, algo muy parecido. Pero los veremos pronto chicos. Díganle a todos que decimos hola -su tono era tan falso que Kurt no veía como engañaba a Duval y Sterling, pero los otros dos cadetes parecieron satisfechos y se alejaron en dirección a la salida, riendo y hablando. Estaba sorprendido cuando, en vez de seguirlos, Anderson se giró para encararlo, su rostro aristocrático blanco de ira.

-Muy bien, esto termina ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? -Kurt miró a su compañero, confundido de verdad-. ¿Qué termina ahora?

-Tus ridículos intentos de evasión. Sé que no te gusta la forma en la que los Needlers se saludan unos a otros, pero el hecho es que ahora eres uno de nosotros y necesitas superarlo.

-Mira, no me importa lo que digas, no voy a besar a otro tío, mucho menos en la boca -Kurt retrocedió un paso, intentando librarse del agarre de Anderson sobre su hombro y fallando.

-Puedes y lo harás -Anderson lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¿No te dije que ibas a necesitar la aceptación de tus compañeros de rango? Si no hubieras estado evitando a todos los otros Needlers como si fueran una plaga quizás habrías tenido a alguien cuidándote la espalda en vez de tener que ocuparte de Karofsky y toda su pandilla sin ayuda esta tarde. Kurt recordó que había visto algunos rostros familiares en el comedor durante la pelea, caras que probablemente pertenecían a otros Needlers. Aunque nunca se le habría ocurrido pedirles ayuda. En lo que a él respectaba el altercado era tan sólo su lucha.

-No los necesito. Puedo cuidarme solo -murmuró airadamente, convirtiendo las manos en puños e ignorando el palpitante dolor en la derecha.

-Claro que puedes. Y tan pronto como Karofsky y su grupo te agarre solo sin amigos alrededor verás exactamente cómo de bien funciona esa filosofía tuya -los penetrantes ojos dorados de Anderson destellaron como estrellas en su oscuro rostro-. ¿No lo captas, Hummel? Es nosotros contra ellos, Needlers contra todos los demás en La Letrina. Así que necesitamos permanecer unidos. Y eso significa que tú y yo necesitamos hacer una aparición en el salón pronto.

-No quiero…

-Ven aquí -Anderson tiró de él más cerca, forzando a Kurt a obedecer su orden, quisiera o no.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Kurt lo miró suspicazmente. Se estaba acostumbrando lentamente a tener al cadete mayor en su espacio personal, pero eso no significaba que le gustase.

-Voy a besarte -la voz de Anderson era severa-. Y después tú vas a besarme de vuelta.

-¡Y una mierda voy a hacerlo! -protestó Kurt. Pero un forcejeo rápido le mostró que era imposible liberarse del agarre de Anderson.

-Permanece quieto -la voz de Anderson era sorprendentemente suave a pesar de que las manos en los brazos de Kurt eran como acero-. Cuánto más rápido lo hagas, más rápido te dejaré marchar. Y de cualquier modo, no es como si te estuviera pidiendo salir conmigo. Un beso rápido en los labios no te matará, Hummel. Kurt sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así era duro permanecer quieto mientras el rostro de Anderson descendía hacía él. Duro, porque pensó que moriría cuando sintiera los labios del otro hombre en los suyos. Duro, porque había un pensamiento secreto rebotando en su cerebro sin cesar. _« ¿Y si me gusta? »._

-Rápido e indoloro -murmuró Anderson suavemente. Su aliento, con olor a menta como siempre, acarició suavemente los labios cerrados de Kurt-. Tan sólo un beso rápido para que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea. Su boca delgada pero sensual descendió y Kurt cerró los ojos en el último minuto, incapaz de mirar.

Sintió el tacto suave de la boca de su compañero contra la suya propia, y entonces Anderson estaba besándolo, no sólo presionando su boca contra la de Kurt, si no besándolo activamente de un modo en el que Kurt nunca había sido besado antes. Estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de la boca de una chica bajo la suya, a la sensación pegajosa del brillo labial o del lápiz de labios y a la suave presión de pechos contra el suyo. Su novia, en la cual no había pensado durante días, comprendió con culpabilidad, siempre se derretía contra él, sus labios resbaladizos y recubiertos de alguna cosa dulce y cerosa con sabor que los hacía brillar como si hubiera estado bebiendo esmalte. A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a la sensación de un pecho duro contra el suyo y a la firme pero suave presión de una boca masculina contra la suya. Los labios de Anderson no estaban hinchados o recubiertos de brillo y no sabía cómo a algodón de azúcar o cerezas artificiales. En cambio, sus labios eran cálidos y firmes e insistentes en la boca de Kurt, y sabían ligeramente a canela. A pesar de su promesa de hacer breve el beso, su mano se deslizó hasta el hombro de Kurt para sostener la parte de atrás de su cuello, y Kurt percibió que sus propias manos estaban en la cintura de su compañero. Podía oler el perfume de almizcle de Anderson, el aroma masculino de piel, sudor picante y limpio que tanto lo afectaba cada vez que practicaban juntos, y podía sentir el pene del cadete mayor marcándose a fuego contra su vientre. Realmente no podía quejarse por ello, ya que su propio mástil estaba completamente erecto y presionando su dureza contra el muslo de Anderson. « _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Y por qué no puedo parar de sentirme de este modo_? », Pensó justo antes de que Anderson se echara atrás, rompiendo al fin el beso.

-¿Ves? -estaba respirando pesadamente, las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas de modo que el dorado de su iris estaba casi ahogado en el negro-. Te dije que no te mataría.- Kurt tragó con dificultad antes de poder responder.

-Su…supongo que no… -murmuró al final. Pero aún podía sentir el fuego de la boca de Anderson contra la suya y el latido en su pene. Estaba bastante seguro de que incluso si se las ingeniaba para acostumbrarse a besar a otros hombres en la boca a modo de saludo, ninguno de los otros Needlers le afectaría de ese modo. Había algo acerca de su bajo y oscuro compañero que hacía reaccionar a Kurt; reaccionar de maneras que nunca habría soñado posibles cuando estaba en la Tierra.

-Ahora tú -le indicó Anderson, pero Kurt tan sólo se le quedó mirando estúpidamente, aturdido por el beso e inseguro de lo que su compañero estaba diciendo. Anderson suspiró, obviamente irritado, pero la mirada en sus taladrantes ojos no estaba tan cercana al enfado como sonaba-. Bésame tú a mí -explicó, señalando a Kurt de nuevo-. Finge que soy uno de los chicos en el salón y que vas a saludarme.

-Yo… -Kurt lo miró con inseguridad. Anderson se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás, liberando a Kurt de su agarre.

-O no lo hagas si no quieres -dijo inesperadamente-. Es tu elección, Ojos Azules, pero debes practicar si no quieres marginarte la próxima vez que vayamos al salón. Lo cual será pronto, te lo prometo.

_«Me está dando a elegir. Podría terminar esto justo ahora»_. En lo más profundo Kurt sabía que simplemente debía hacerlo y terminarlo, pero de algún modo no podía. Se preguntó si Anderson estaba realmente tan imperturbable por el beso que habían compartido unos momentos antes como estaba pretendiendo, y entonces recordó el duro pene del otro cadete contra su vientre. Dio un paso adelante lentamente y levantó el rostro, inclinándolo hasta alcanzar los labios de su alto compañero. Un pensamiento rápido, «no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto», destelló a través de su cabeza como un meteorito y se fue. Y entonces estaba besando a Anderson, besando a otro hombre por elección propia por primera vez. Durante la semana que había pasado en La Academia, Kurt había sido sometido a experiencias que nunca habría buscado por su cuenta si hubiera permanecido en la tierra.

El modo en que Anderson lo tocaba, lavándolo cada tarde en la ducha, atendiendo sus manos, durmiendo en la misma cama con él toda la noche… todas esas eran prácticas ajenas, cosas que habrían hecho correr a Kurt en dirección contraria si hubiese tenido alguna elección en el asunto. Pero esta era la primera vez que había respondido voluntariamente, la primera vez que había extendido la mano hacia Anderson en vez de al revés, y eso casi le hacía marearse con alguna emoción que no podía nombrar. Que estaba asustado de nombrar.

Al principio apenas rozó los labios de Anderson con los propios. Entonces, entretejiendo los dedos de su mano sana en el espeso cabello castaño de su alto compañero, tiró hacia abajo a Anderson y profundizó el beso. Para su sorpresa, el cadete mayor no se resistió en lo más mínimo. Fluyó hacia Kurt como el agua, inclinando la boca sobre la de Kurt, apretándose de modo que Kurt pudiera sentir una vez más la barra de acero ardiente del pene de Anderson palpitando contra su bajo vientre. Era una sensación extraña e intoxicante el ser el agresor por una vez, y se le subió a la cabeza. Sin saber lo que iba a hacer, separó los labios, cambiando el curso del beso completamente e invitando a Anderson. El cadete mayor tomó la invitación con calma y antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, estaba explorando su boca, saboreándolo, poseyéndolo como nunca había sido poseído antes.

La lengua de Anderson sabía a menta con una pizca de sal, un sabor que fue instantáneamente adictivo por lo que concernía a Kurt, Parte de él no podía creer que estuviera haciéndolo, no podía creer que estaba besando de buena gana a otro hombre, y no tan sólo besándolo, si no aceptando la lengua de Anderson en su boca y disfrutándolo, de hecho. Pero otra parte, una parte mayor, tan sólo quería que el momento jamás acabase y así no tuviese que pensar sobre ello, no tuviese que analizarlo para entender qué decía eso sobre él.

«_Tan sólo es una práctica, como dijo Anderson. No significa nada_», se dijo a sí mismo cuando el rudo y delicioso beso siguió y siguió. Pero su dolorido pene, apretada y duro contra el muslo de su compañero, no pareció captar el mensaje. Finalmente el beso terminó, aunque Kurt no estaba muy seguro de quien lo terminó. Abrió los ojos y encontró que estaba de pie con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Anderson, mirando dentro de los ojos dorados de su compañero. Su boca se sentía hinchada por el apasionado intercambio, y su pene estaba tan duro que pensó que podría arder.

-No está mal para tu primer intento, Novato.- Las palabras de Anderson eran sarcásticas pero su voz era baja y sensual.

-Gra-gracias -Kurt se las ingenió para murmurar y entonces de algún modo desprendió sus brazos del cuello de su compañero y se tambaleó hacia atrás. En realidad no quería poner distancia entre ellos, aunque era consciente de que eso era exactamente lo que debería desear. Pero estaba asustado de que pudiera correrse justo allí, contra el muslo de Anderson, si no se apartaba. A Anderson no pareció importarle su paso atrás.

Continuó sosteniéndole la mirada a Kurt mientras hablaba.-Desde ahora, cuando estemos solos en nuestra habitación, me saludaras de ese modo, con un beso. Necesitas acostumbrarte a hacerlo con una base diaria y casual hasta que no te afecte. Límites, Hummel. Tienes que perderlos.

-Eso no es exactamente… -la voz de Kurt salió como un graznido, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a empezar-. Eso no es exactamente lo que me está afectando ahora mismo.

-¿Qué, aún te está molestando esto, Ojos Azules? -Anderson extendió la mano y apretó casualmente la tensa erección de Kurt a través del fino material negro de su uniforme.

-¡Dios! -Kurt dio un salto atrás como si se hubiera quemado y ahogó un gemido ante el toque burlón.

-Mm-hmm, eso pensaba -Anderson asintió a sabiendas-. Pensé que te había dicho que no te preocuparas por eso. Tu cuerpo está condicionado a reaccionar a veces a las cosas que hacemos. Es todo parte de ser un Needler. Tan sólo apártalo de tu mente y mantén los ojos fijos en la meta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas -Kurt asintió y tragó con dificultades-. Uh, ¿puedo volver a la habitación ahora?

-Difícilmente -Anderson sonrió de forma molesta, como si supiera por qué Kurt estaba desesperado por volver a los dormitorios-. Te has saltado la clase para trabajar en tus puntuaciones, ¿no? Eso es lo que he dicho a los dos profesores que te has saltado, de cualquier modo. Posiblemente es la única excusa que te evitará el seguir acumulando aún más faltas así que es mejor que sea cierto. Kurt asintió de nuevo. -Sí, pero iba a practicar, uh, yo solo. Pensé… es el único modo de aumentar las puntuaciones.

Anderson frunció el ceño. -Pero eso no refleja con precisión tus puntuaciones. Para hacer eso, me necesitas contigo. Así que vamos, ¿quieres practicar? Practicaremos - agarró la mano de Kurt y empezó a tirar de él hacía la línea de simuladores. Pero la mano que cogió era la derecha, la que Kurt se había herido al golpear a Karofsky.

-¡Hijo de puta! - Kurt hizo una mueca y apartó la mano antes de poder contenerse.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está mal con tu mano? -Anderson se detuvo de repente y atrajo la mano de Kurt hasta el nivel de sus ojos. Era difícil de decir con la luz tenue pero parecía tener aproximadamente dos veces el tamaño que debería haber tenido. Kurt no podía creerlo pero se había olvidado completamente del dolor durante el interludio con su compañero. Ahora éste volvió rápidamente, junto con la aprensión cuando se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Anderson a su herida. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo planeabas esconderlo de mí? -Anderson levantó la mirada, los ojos de un fuego dorado, las pupilas como puntas de alfiler de nuevo.

-No sé -Kurt de repente se encontró a la defensiva y todos los extraños e inquietantes sentimientos que había estado teniendo por el cadete mayor se desvanecieron de repente-. No pensé que fuera tan malo.

-¿No pensaste que fuera tan malo? Evidentemente está rota, Hummel. ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

-Sí, bueno, deberías ver la nariz de Karofsky -Kurt se apresuró para responder-. Está muchísimo más rota que mi mano.

-Pequeño idiota. Karofsky no tiene que pilotar un Needle con la nariz -la voz de Anderson era baja pero sorprendentemente furiosa-. ¿No te he estado diciendo que tienes que cuidar tus manos? ¿Qué pasa si los técnicos médicos no pueden arreglarlo? ¿Qué demonios crees que va a pasarnos cuando nos metamos en un Needle dentro de tres semanas? Kurt se encogió de hombros de mal humor.

-No lo sé. Supongo que me descartarán y te conseguirán un nuevo compañero. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo? ¿Alguien que no sea un "idiota"?

-¡No! -explotó Anderson, alzando al fin la voz. Deslizó una mano a través de su cabello castaño distraídamente y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, obviamente obligándose a calmarse-. Mira, Hummel, no creo que entiendas el procedimiento aquí. Los test que hace La Academia son muy específicos. No emparejan a dos cadetes tan sólo porque son compatibles. Las características de la personalidad tienen que encajar exactamente.

-Así que… ¿qué significa eso? -preguntó Kurt, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Significa que he estado esperando por ti durante meses -la voz de Anderson era un gruñido irritado-. Significa que después de que Eli… después de que mi antiguo compañero muriera, nunca pensé que encontraría a nadie de nuevo por el que pudiera sentir… quiero decir nadie con quien emparejarme. No podía creerlo cuando me dijeron que tenían a alguien para volar conmigo de nuevo.

- No parecías muy feliz por ello en ese momento - le recordó Kurt, rememorando el modo en que Anderson se había negado a tomarlo como compañero al principio.

Anderson dejó escapar un bufido de frustración. -Porque eres tan completamente diferente de lo que esperaba. Eres todo lo opuesto a El… a mi antiguo compañero. Él era tranquilo y tímido e inseguro desde el principio. Tuve que enseñárselo todo. Y tú… tú eres un gallito y estás muy seguro de ti mismo, y supe la primera vez que te vi disparar que eras el mejor tirador que ha venido a La Letrina en mucho tiempo.

Era la primera vez que Anderson le había hecho algún tipo de cumplido y Kurt no sabía si debería estar halagado o sospechar. -Si soy tan bueno, ¿por qué me dijiste que no llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos de Elaj… de tu antiguo compañero? -preguntó, deteniéndose justo a tiempo.

-Porque aún lo echo de menos -los ojos de Anderson estaban repentinamente desolados-. Han pasado seis meses desde que murió pero no puedo olvidarlo, no importa qué haga, no importa lo mucho que lo intente.

-Hey, amigo, lo siento -Kurt se sintió repentinamente avergonzado. Nunca había visto a Anderson sin su coraza de sarcasmo, y el dolor desnudo en el rostro del veterano cadete tocó algo dentro de él. Pero tan rápidamente como Anderson lo mostró, se desvaneció de nuevo.

-Eso no importa ahora, Novato. Es agua pasada. Venga, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería y esperemos que puedan arreglar lo que sea que le hiciste a tu mano - sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la salida y se giró para marcharse sin comprobar si Kurt lo seguía.

Perplejo, Kurt se arrastró tras él. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le había pasado exactamente al antiguo compañero de Anderson y si el otro cadete llegaría a confiar lo suficiente en él como para contárselo algún día.

_***Swing:**__ Término utilizado en boxeo para describir un golpe en concreto. _


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Vamos, Hummel, concéntrate -la respiración de Anderson en su oído provocó un escalofrío involuntario que corrió por el cuerpo de Kurt e hizo que fallara otro objetivo-. Puedes hacer más que esto, sé que puedes -insistió Anderson.

Kurt sabía que era difícil, pero al parecer no podía evitarlo. Había pasado varios días desde su enfrentamiento en el campo de tiro de los Needlers y la tensión dentro de él estaba llegando a un punto culminante. Parte de ello tenía que ver con el hecho de que cada vez que Anderson entraba por la puerta de su cuarto, Kurt tenía que besarlo. Bueno, no exactamente, Kurt sabía que su compañero no forzaría la situación si él decidía no practicar el beso casual que formaba parte de la extraña subcultura de los Needlers, aquí en La Academia. Pero Anderson tenía razón, se dijo a sí mismo. Si no se acostumbraba a ello se sentiría raro la próxima vez que fuera al salón. Así que cada vez que Anderson entraba por la puerta, Kurt le daba un beso y aceptaba un beso a cambio.

No le gustaba admitir que los besos duraban más de lo necesario y como habían pasado a ser algo más que casuales. Varias veces había terminado acostado en la cama con Anderson encima de él, besándolo de forma insensata, su pene moliendo su vientre mientras el duro eje de Kurt se frotaba contra su muslo. Pero justo cuando sentía que iban a llegar a algo más, el cadete más viejo siempre se alejaba con algún comentario sarcástico. Era enloquecedor, sobre todo porque Kurt todavía no había tenido tiempo a solas para aliviar su creciente necesidad.

Pero no era sólo el grado de tensión que alcanzaba mientras practicaba con Anderson en el simulador. También tenía que ver con el hecho de que, recientemente, su compañero había decidido trasladar sus sesiones de práctica al campo de tiro de los Needlers. La mitad del tiempo que permanecían ahí, los otros cadetes follaba durante la práctica, lo que, para Kurt era una gran distracción.

Tratando de canalizar su energía en alcanzar sus metas en lugar de escuchar lo que Smith y Clarington estaban haciendo a su izquierda, Kurt se concentró en el siguiente grupo de objetivos que el simulador lanzó en su camino. Los mandos JP saltaron en sus manos cuando tres de los cinco fueron destruidos. Los otros dos escaparon. -Cualquiera de esos podría habernos matado. Dijo lacónicamente Anderson en su oído, no lo acusaba, simplemente manifestaba un hecho-. ¿Qué pasa, Hummel es tu mano, aún te molesta?

-No, se siente bien -Kurt flexionó la mano en cuestión, agradecido una vez más por el estimulador de crecimiento óseo que el paramédico le había introducido. La fractura que había conseguido en su quinto metacarpiano, el técnico la había llamado "_fractura de boxeador_", había sido curada en cuestión de horas gracias a la avanzada tecnología. Por supuesto, ahora Anderson era más cuidadoso al masajear sus manos cada noche, pero a Kurt no le importaba. De hecho, muchas cosas le importaban menos de lo que lo hacían cuando llegó a La Academia, lo que le preocupaba si es que se ponía a pensar en ello.

Así que se esforzaba para no pensar en ello.

Le disparó a otro grupo de objetivos y acertó cinco de los seis.

-Mejor -Anderson sonó pensativo-. Pero aún no es suficiente para mantenernos con vida y mucho menos para ser los número uno. Pensé que querías ser el primero, Ojos Azules.

-¡Maldita sea, lo estoy intentando! -murmuró Kurt, sus ojos rastreando en el interior de la máscara de metal inteligente-. Pero es algo difícil cuando puedo escuchar... a esos dos todo el tiempo follando mientras estoy tratando de disparar -a su izquierda podía oír los constantes jadeos y gemidos.

-¡Oh Dios, bebé, fóllame! ¡Úsame duro! -el cadete con los ojos color verdes jadeaba.

-¿Qué, te refieres a Smith y Clarington follando? Acostúmbrate -dijo Anderson despectivamente.

-Pues no veo por qué no podemos practicar en el simulador del campo de tiro principal -se quejó Kurt cuando la voz profunda de Clarington instando a Smith a correrse arruinó su concentración una vez más.

-Debido a que el equipo es utilizado por multitudes sin lavar -dijo Anderson con desdén-. Y porque si estuviéramos allí, no podría hacer esto…

El aliento de Kurt quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando sintió a Anderson desabrochar su ceñido uniforme negro y pasear sus dos manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Kurt.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? -dijo, tratando de mantener el nivel de voz y fallando. En cierto modo, se sentía como su primer día otra vez.

-Tocándote -la voz de Anderson fue casual-. Sabes cómo van a ser las cosas una vez que estemos en el Needle. Tienes que acostumbrarte a mis manos sobre tu piel desnuda mientras disparas.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado a tus manos -Kurt se sintió avergonzado al decir eso, pero era cierto-. Cada noche, en la ducha, lavas mi espalda -añadió en voz baja.

-Sí, pero mientras volamos juntos voy a estar tocando algo más que tu espalda. Las manos de Anderson siguieron vagando sobre su pecho, haciendo una pausa para tirar ligeramente de los pezones de Kurt, haciéndole retorcerse. Su pene ya estaba duro como una roca y había estado así desde el momento en que estuvo fijado en el simulador y Anderson había tomado su lugar detrás de él. Ahora parecía en peligro de reventar atravesando la tela de su uniforme. Pero a pesar de la distracción, o quizá debido a ella, las palabras de Anderson finalmente calaron en él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con estar tocando algo más que mi espalda? -Kurt se obligó a preguntar, a pesar de que estaba tan dolorido que apenas podía articular las palabras.

Anderson suspiró en su oído. -Sabes, si fuera tú, me hubiera dedicado más tiempo a estudiar las especificaciones de los Needles, así sabrías qué diablos estoy haciendo.

Kurt se picó. -Yo he estudiado las especificaciones -protestó, disparando a los objetivos por control remoto, mientras hablaban-. Me sé las especificaciones del artillero hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Podría recitarlas en sueños.

-No tus especificaciones, las mías -enfatizó Anderson, pellizcando sus pezones con impaciencia y haciendo gritar a Kurt-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo dirijo la nave mientras estás disparando, o no te importa?

-Por supuesto que me importa. Sólo pensé, no sé, que era asunto tuyo -Kurt apretó sus dientes, tratando de concentrarse en el siguiente lote de objetivos mientras los dedos hábiles de su compañero le acariciaban más abajo, entrando en la peligrosa zona alrededor de su ombligo -. ¿No tienes que usar controles, como yo? -se obligó a preguntar.

-En realidad, no -Anderson sonaba aburrido, pero su pene se sentía duro y caliente contra la parte posterior del muslo de Kurt, haciéndole preguntarse cuánto de la actitud indiferente de su compañero era una mera actuación-. Estoy conectado con el programa de navegación de la nave a través de electrodos conectados a mi cabeza. En esencia, vuelo con mi mente, porque todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en dónde quiero estar y allá vamos. Pero mientras estoy maniobrando, también es mi trabajo mantener la conexión de la red neuronal entre nosotros. Así que estaré tocándote mientras volemos, manteniéndote conectado, manteniéndonos conectados.

-¿Tocándome? ¿Tocándome dónde, cómo? -Kurt escuchó un temblor en su voz pero al parecer no podía evitarlo.

-Voy a tocarte de la manera que haga falta para aumentar y fortalecer la conexión de la red neuronal entre nosotros -la voz de Anderson era suave, pero una de sus manos de dedos largos estaba al sur del ombligo de Kurt ahora, sólo a unos centímetros de la lubricada cabeza de su pene. Kurt no sabía si quería que Anderson le tocara allí o no, pero tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

-Mira, sé que estás trabajando en "_despojarme de mis límites_", pero hay algunos que quiero mantener -dijo, tratando de nivelar su respiración aun cuando Anderson le acariciaba distraídamente a través de la mata de rizos justo debajo de su ombligo, todavía evitando escrupulosamente su pene.

-¿Lo que significa…? -la voz de Anderson todavía era aburrida y despreocupada.

-Lo que significa que no quiero terminar haciendo eso. Lo que Clarington y Smith están haciendo -dijo Kurt, incapaz de nombrar el acto en voz alta.

-¿Así que no quieres que te folle? ¿No quieres estirarte para mí y tomar mi pene profundamente dentro de tu apretado culito? ¿No quieres sentirme cabalgándote hasta que te llene con mi leche? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? -los dedos de Anderson acariciaban más abajo, casi tocando la base del pene de Kurt mientras hablaba. Casi, pero no del todo.

Kurt soltó su aliento en un suspiro vacilante, tratando de no imaginar la erótica imagen que el cadete mayor había pintado con sus palabras. Antes de venir a La Academia, esas palabras no habrían significado nada para él, no le habrían hecho nada, pero ahora le hacían sentirse mal por dentro, ya que estaba secretamente intrigado por ellas, cuando sabía que eso no debía ser. Pero la idea de tener a su compañero haciéndole aquello, abriéndole, follándole... hizo temblar a Kurt y no precisamente de miedo.

-Sí, Anderson -dijo por fin, con la voz quebrada-. Yo no... no quiero que me folles. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

-Muy bien -la voz de Anderson era un poco fría, pero su mano continuó su exasperante exploración en la mitad inferior del uniforme de Kurt-. Una vez te dije que nunca rompo mis promesas, así que voy a hacerte una ahora, Ojos Azules. Te prometo aquí y ahora que no te voy a follar a menos que una de dos cosas sucedan.

-¿Qué dos cosas? -preguntó Kurt, olvidando que debía alegar de nuevo que no quería que su alto compañero lo follara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Uno, que me pidas que lo haga. O dos, si nuestras vidas dependen de ello.

-En primer lugar nunca voy a pedírtelo -dijo Kurt con más seguridad de la que sentía-. Y en segundo lugar, ¿cómo podrían nuestras vidas depender de ello?

-No hay manera más rápida para reforzar la conexión de la red neuronal que estar directamente unidos -dijo Anderson con total naturalidad-. ¿Por qué crees que Smith y Clarington siguen liderando las estadísticas? Nunca entran en un Needle, o incluso al simulador, sin estar unidos. Sin estar follando. Por supuesto -continuó pensativo-, que también ayuda tener un vínculo emocional. Pero en rigor, sólo estar conectados físicamente lo consigue.

-Yo-yo aun así no quiero -insistió Kurt-. Es simplemente que no.

-Como quieras. Yo diría que tus límites están desapareciendo lento pero seguro, de todos modos -dijo Anderson, como si no le importara que fuera de una u otra manera, si alguna vez consumaban su extraña relación-. ¿Has notado que mientras hemos estado hablando no has perdido un solo objetivo?

-¿En serio? -Kurt no se había dado cuenta, por supuesto. Había estado ocupado hablando, dejando que sus manos hicieran su trabajo, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que Anderson tenía razón.

-Cuidado, no dejes que saber que no la has jodido te haga meter la pata ahora -advirtió Anderson-. Sigue hablando mientras disparas -su voz bajó una octava, y en un tono más sensual, continuó-. ¿Sabías que hay una tradición Needler que si un artillero consigue una sesión perfecta, su piloto le hace una mamada?

-¿Él qué? -Kurt apretó los mandos JP por reflejo, disparando en todas direcciones a la vez. -Se la mama, el piloto se arrodilla y chupa el pene de su artillero hasta que él se corra -dijo Anderson con un toque sarcástico.

-Sé lo que significa. E-es sólo que no lo creo. Te lo estás inventando -pero en el fondo de su mente recordaba haber oído a Duval decirle a Sterling la misma cosa: "_Termina el entrenamiento con un puntuación perfecta y te daré una mamada esta noche que no olvidarás, te lo juro_". ¿No habían sido esas sus palabras exactas?

-No lo estoy inventando. Un piloto se encarga de su artillero, siempre -la voz de Anderson era tan mortalmente seria que Kurt no pudo refutarlo.

-Bien, entonces no creo que tú lo hicieras por mí -reformuló-, sólo nos conocemos de unas pocas semanas y ni siquiera te gusto.

-El gustar no tiene nada que ver con esto -dijo Anderson, sin confirmar o negar la acusación de Kurt, para su decepción-. Tiene que ver con el piloto cuidando de su artillero. Eres mi artillero, así que voy a cuidarte de todas y cada una de las maneras que sepa.

-Sí, pero eso es llevarlo al extremo -protestó Kurt. Mientras hablaban sobre lo que estaba seguro que era una situación hipotética, sus manos siguieron haciendo su trabajo, derribando sin esfuerzo cada objetivo que se cruzaba en su camino.

-¿Me estás desafiando? -las manos de Anderson se habían trasladado de vuelta hasta su ombligo, pero ahora avanzaban lentamente de nuevo. El dorso de una barrió, aparentemente por accidente, la cabeza del sensibilizado pene de Kurt, haciéndole gritar-. ¿Crees que no lo haré?

-Ni siquiera lamerás la cabeza -dijo Kurt con desprecio, tratando de sonar como si no le importara-. Hablas mucho, pero apuesto a que tienes tantos límites como yo cuando se trata de chupar el pene de otro hombre.

-Ni siquiera lameré la cabeza, ¿eh? Acierta los próximos cinco objetivos de una vez y verás -había una afectada diversión en la voz de Anderson, pero también algo más, una calidez que Kurt no había oído antes. Quería preguntar si Anderson había chupado el pene de Elijah, pero sabía que era mejor no mencionar al último compañero del alto cadete por su nombre. A continuación, el siguiente grupo de objetivos se precipitó hacia él en la pantalla de simulación. «_Debería perder. Debería hacerlo a propósito, estamos yendo demasiado lejos_». Pero tan rápido como el pensamiento cruzó su mente, sus dedos fueron más rápidos, trabajando con los mandos JP y disparando ráfaga tras ráfaga, explotando cada uno de ellos.

-Muy bien, Ojos Azules. ¿Ves lo que puedes hacer cuando tienes un poco de motivación? -el simulador se detuvo de repente, haciendo parpadear a Kurt cuando la máscara inteligente se apartó de su cara. Pero Anderson no pulsó el dispositivo que le liberaría de las mangas del simulador. Después de trabajar con los simuladores durante días, Kurt sabía cómo hacerlo y abrirse por sí mismo, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pagar mí apuesta -Anderson se arrodilló tranquilamente delante de él en el duro piso de metal y desabrochó el resto del uniforme de Kurt. Kurt tuvo un momento de pánico cuando su duro pene apareció a la vista, sobresaliendo entre el tejido negro como un arma mal disimulada.

-¡Jesús, Anderson, realmente no tienes que hacerlo!

Anderson sacudió la cabeza. -Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y nunca dejó de pagar una apuesta -tomó el duro eje Kurt en una mano y lo acarició una vez, desde la raíz a la punta, haciendo que Kurt gimiera aún en contra de su voluntad. «_Me voy a correr si continúa haciendo eso. ¡Oh Dios!, no puedo… no puedo correrme así o lo sabrá. Sabrá que no me importa que me toque... ¡que incluso casi me gusta!_».

-Mira -dijo con desesperación mientras Anderson inclinaba su cabeza-. ¿No, eh, quieres que siga disparando mientras haces esto? ¿Así yo puedo, uh, concentrarme en el simulador, no importa lo que esté pasando? - Anderson hizo una pausa, mirando pensativo el pene de Kurt a mitad de camino de su boca.

-No ésta primera vez, Ojos Azules -dijo por último-. Ésta primera vez quiero que mires. Quizás aprendas algo.

-¿Aprender qué? ¿Qué puedo yo aprender viendo cómo lames la cabeza de mi pene? -exigió Kurt.

Anderson le dio una sonrisa de gato Cheshire* y sacudió la cabeza. -¡Basta de charla! Tan sólo mira. Estoy a tu servicio -bajó la cabeza y colocó un suave beso con la boca abierta en la palpitante cabeza del eje de Kurt, haciéndole jadear de nuevo. La boca de su compañero en su carne dolorida se sentía tan bien, tan correcta que casi no podía respirar.

Hipnotizado, miró cómo Anderson lamía con su caliente y roja lengua, las gotas de presemen que se habían acumulado en la rendija de su pene. « ¡_No puedo creer que realmente esté haciendo esto! ¡No puedo creer que en realidad esté lamiendo mi pene_! », Pensaba Kurt, y sin embargo no podía apartar la vista de Anderson de rodillas delante de él. Kurt sabía que si él mismo hubiera sido obligado a chupar a otro tipo, lo habría hecho rápidamente para terminar lo antes posible. Pero Anderson estaba arremolinando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Kurt en largas y lentas caricias sin prisa, como si tuviera todo el día para hacerlo. Como si realmente no le importara en absoluto. Como si le gustara.

-Sabes bien, Ojos Azules -dijo, parando por un momento para mirar a Kurt con ojos entornados-. ¿Satisfecho de que sea tan bueno como dije? -arqueando la ceja desfigurada, preguntó-: ¿Quieres que continúe? ¿Quieres apostar a que no voy a poner todo tu pene en mi boca y chuparlo? ¿Quieres apostar a que no voy a tragar tu leche?

-Yo... yo... -Kurt no encontraba las palabras. La visión del alto piloto de rodillas y la sensación de la boca de Anderson sobre la cabeza de su pene eran casi más de lo que podía soportar. Entonces las palabras de Anderson penetraron en su cerebro adormecido-. ¿Tú... tú me dejarías correrme en tu boca? Pero eso es tan…

-¿Gay? -interrumpió Anderson sin dejar de mirarle-. ¿Me hace un maricón el chuparte, Ojos azules? ¿Me hace marica el cuidar a mi artillero, para tratar de fortalecer la conexión entre nosotros y así, cuando finalmente lleguemos a estar en un Needle, no salgamos volando por los aires?

-Yo... yo nunca pensé acerca de ello… -susurró Kurt. Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo Anderson, tratando de fortalecer la conexión de la red neuronal entre ellos.

Una parte de él se sintió aliviado de que su compañero tuviera una razón pragmática para sus eróticas acciones. Pero parte de él estaba... ¿qué? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Molesto porque Anderson no estaba haciendo esto por un sentido personal de conexión o cariño? Pero eso era estúpido. No le importaba lo que el cadete mayor pensara de él, se dijo a sí mismo, ni siquiera un poco.

-Por supuesto que no pensabas en eso -Anderson capturó la mirada de Kurt mientras recogía lentamente con la lengua otra gota de presemen que se había formado en la cabeza de su pene.

Parecía disfrutar del sabor, o al menos no le importaba, pensó Kurt, con la mirada fija en las gélidas profundidades doradas de los ojos de su compañero.

Él mismo preferiría morir antes que probar el sabor del semen de otro tipo, ¿no era así? ¿Qué pasaría si cambiasen sus posiciones? La espontánea imagen de sí mismo de rodillas delante de Anderson, chupando el gran pene sin circuncidar de su compañero se alzó detrás de sus ojos y no quiso irse de nuevo. Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con él?

-¡Ah, al servicio de tu artillero, ya veo! ¿Es esa pollita caliente tan sabrosa como parece? -la alta e irritante voz de Smith rompió el intenso momento entre ellos y Kurt tardíamente recordó que no eran los únicos Needlers en el campo de tiro. De repente se sintió increíblemente nervioso. ¡No sólo había permitido a Anderson lamerle y chupar la cabeza de su pene, lo habían hecho en un lugar público donde cualquiera podía verle!

Con un rápido movimiento pulsó el dispositivo y se liberó de las mangas del simulador. Tan pronto como sus brazos estuvieron libres buscó a tientas su cremallera, empujando su pene desinflado rápidamente dentro de la tela de su uniforme. Frente a él, Anderson se levantó con gracia, obviamente, completamente indiferente al hecho de haber sido visto realizando un acto sexual degradante a su compañero.

-Las puntuaciones de Hummel están por las nubes últimamente, estaba a punto de darle una recompensa -dijo con calma-. Puede que tengas que tener cuidado con él en una semana o dos, Smith.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿en serio? -el afeminado Needler con el cabello castaño se había inclinado en un beso de saludo, pero ahora se retiró, una expresión de pesar en sus extraños ojos de color verde.

-Claro que sí -Kurt se había recobrado lo suficiente como para mirar a Smith, a quien aún odiaba cordialmente. Clarington sonrió dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Anderson con el dorso de su gran mano, mientras lo besaba rápidamente en la mejilla. -Es bueno verlos a los dos llevarse bien. Corría el rumor de que no se ajustaban muy bien.

-El rumor está muy equivocado -dijo Anderson devolviéndole a Clarington el beso -Vamos a estar a la cabeza de las calificaciones antes de que se den cuenta los dos.

-¡Oh, no lo sé, cariño! -Smith sonrió maliciosamente-. No creo que vaya a suceder mientras aquí el niño bonito te mantenga fuera de sus pantalones. Los he visto a los dos aquí más de una vez y no has estado dentro de él ni una sola vez.

-Estás condenadamente en lo cierto de que no ha estado dentro de mí, yo no tomo por el culo como tú, Smith -Kurt le miró ceñudo, pero el castaño artillero sólo sonrió dulcemente.

-Es cierto, cariño, me toman por el culo y amo cada segundo de ello. Y mientras lo hago, hago volar todo por los aires. Es todo un arte, una habilidad que nunca vas a lograr, mi pequeño y dulce latente.

-¡Hijo de puta! -Kurt podía sentir su odio hacia Smith creciendo de manera exponencial. Sólo un golpe, eso era todo lo que quería. Incluso el recuerdo de su mano dañada no podía detenerlo de querer derrumbar esa expresión engreída de elfo. Anderson puso una mano de advertencia sobre su brazo para detenerlo.

-Tranquilo, Hummel -murmuró entre dientes.

-Smith tiene razón -Clarington frunció el ceño a Kurt como si dictara una conferencia-. Necesitas establecer una relación muy estrecha con el fin de mejorar tu red neuronal. Esto es imposible si no dejas que tu piloto se sirva de ti. « _¿Servirse de mí?_ », Kurt miró fijamente al cadete grande, sin encontrar las palabras, pero Anderson ya lo agarraba por el brazo y le arrastraba lejos.

-Adiós, cariño. Espero ver a los dos tortolitos en el salón pronto -Smith trinó detrás de ellos-. Y mientras tanto, no voy a contener mi respiración acerca de sus calificaciones.

_***Gato Cheshire: **__Personaje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, conocido por su amplia sonrisa maliciosa, llena de dientes blancos. _


	12. Chapter 11

**_NickyColferC: _**_Me alegro que te guste la historia, Ride no eh tenido tiempo de actualizarla, pero estos dias eh estado incapacitada y eh tenido tiempo para empezar a traducir el siguiente capitulo, esta historia actualizare entr capitulos diarios, por lo que la terminare sumamente rápido. :)_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>

-Vamos, a la ducha -Anderson ya estaba desnudándose al minuto de atravesar la puerta de la habitación. Kurt siguió el ejemplo más lentamente.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? -se quejó al dejar su uniforme-. Debo estudiar para mi examen de Historia de Vuelo de mañana.

-Eso puede esperar, esto no.

-¿Qué, una ducha? -siguió a Anderson dentro del cubículo. Había un hambre en los ojos del cadete de más edad que lo ponía nervioso. ¿Qué pasaba si Anderson había decidido acabar lo que había empezado en el campo de tiro? Sólo el recuerdo de su compañero de rodillas, tomando el pene de Kurt en su boca, fue suficiente para dejarle caliente y frío a la vez.

-No solo una ducha -Anderson prácticamente lo empujó bajo el chorro de agua caliente y luego lo siguió.

Después de tantas noches de ducharse juntos, estaba casi acostumbrado a ello.

Principalmente porque cuando Anderson le lavaba, como insistía en hacer, tenía cuidado de mantener una cierta distancia entre ellos y solo tocaba las partes no sexuales de la anatomía de Kurt, su espalda, sus hombros, brazos y a veces su pecho. Así que Kurt estaba más que un poco sorprendido cuando Anderson puso sus largos brazos alrededor de su pecho y lo atrajo hacia sí, para que su espalda estuviera pegada al pecho de su compañero.

-Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? -protestó débilmente mientras unas cálidas manos enjabonadas empezaron a vagar sobre su desnudo pecho. Podía sentir el latido del pene de Anderson contra su desnudo trasero, cosa que le preocupaba, pero no lo suficiente, al parecer, para que su propio mástil no reaccionara ante la erótica situación. Una vez más, estaba duro y dispuesto, casi rozando su vientre con tensa impaciencia.

-Estoy haciendo lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio -respondió Anderson, su voz era un ronco gruñido en el oído de Kurt-. Estoy dándote un poco de alivio para el estrés -se inclinó y rodeó el pene de Kurt con una mano jabonosa.

-Espera… ¡Basta! -gimió Kurt-. Mira, sólo porque hicimos esa estúpida apuesta en el campo de tiro no significa que quiera que tú…

-No importa lo que tú quieras, Ojos Azules -el tono de Anderson era severo, incluso mientras lo acariciaba lentamente desde la punta hasta la raíz y de regreso, haciendo jadear de placer a Kurt-. Vi la forma en que fuiste por Smith allí, probablemente la misma manera en que fuiste por Karofsky en el comedor el otro día. Estás malditamente tenso y necesitas una liberación.

-Por supuesto que estoy tenso -explotó Kurt, permaneciendo aún rígido en el abrazo de su compañero-. Estás constantemente conmigo, tocándome, susurrándome al oído, pero nunca tengo ocasión de liberarme por mí mismo y… y ocuparme de mis asuntos- era la primera vez que admitía en voz alta lo que el estar tan cerca del otro hombre le despertaba, pero estaba demasiado distraído por la cálida mano enjabonada que rodeaba su pene para pensar en ello.

-Es por eso que estamos ocupándonos de eso ahora -Anderson continuó el masaje, alargando su otra mano para acunar el suave saco bajo el mástil de Kurt.

-¡Dios! -Kurt gimió mientras los dedos largos y hábiles de su pareja exploraban su desnudo pene. Lo que estaba haciéndole Anderson se sentía increíble, Pero sin embargo sabía que debía pararle-. Al menos… al menos déjame hacerlo yo mismo -protestó débilmente.

-No -el tono de Anderson no admitía discusión alguna-. Si te pasas demasiado tiempo meneándotela, eso arruina tus sensaciones con los mandos JP.

-Esas son chorradas, tú no crees realmente eso, ¿verdad? -exigió Kurt.

-Es sabiduría popular, ¿qué importa? -Anderson sonaba como si pudiera estar sonriendo un poco-. En cualquier caso, es la razón detrás de otra tradición, un piloto siempre masturba a su artillero todas las noches, o cada vez que lo necesita. Desde el momento en que entras en el programa Needle como artillero, tú ya no tocas tu propio pene, excepto para ir a mear, hasta que te gradúas. Y puesto que has estado en el programa casi dos semanas, yo diría que falta mucho tiempo.

-Sólo quieres una excusa para tocarme -Kurt lo acusó con un jadeo mientras Anderson acariciaba su eje.

-Aun sigues estando tan condenadamente seguro de que voy a tratar de violarte, ¿no, Novato? -la profunda voz de Anderson sonaba amarga-. Crees que todo lo que quiero hacer es hundir mi pene profundamente en tu dulce culo virgen -mientras hablaba, dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran desde el frente hasta el desnudo trasero de Kurt. Con un movimiento brusco empujó a Kurt hacia delante, sin perder nunca el control sobre el eje de Kurt mientras lo hacía.

Kurt gritó ante el ataque repentino y se precipitó hacia delante, sujetándose a duras penas con sus manos contra los tibios y resbaladizos azulejos del cubículo de la ducha. Antes de darse cuenta, Anderson había separado sus piernas y se inclinaba sobre él, mientras aun bombeaba su pene. El cuerpo entero de Kurt entró en pánico cuando sintió dos largos dedos jabonosos invadir la hendidura de su culo y comenzar a circundar su tierna entrada.

-¡No! -dijo con voz entrecortada-. ¡Anderson, por favor! ¡Maldita sea, lo prometiste!

-Solo quiero que sepas, que si quisiera, lo haría -murmuró Anderson al oído de Kurt. Lentamente, introdujo un dedo en el apretado ano de Kurt. Él luchaba contra la invasión, pero estaba impotente ante el abrazo de hierro de su pareja. No había nada que pudiera hacer, se dio cuenta, sólo aguantar y tomarlo. Y si Anderson decidía follarlo, él tendría que aguantar eso también. Tendría que tomar ese grueso pene sin circuncidar profundamente dentro de su culo y dejar que Anderson lo cabalgara hasta que se corriera.

-¡Lo prometiste! -dijo con voz entrecortada, sin saber qué más decir. Cómo detener esto. Tan bueno como se sentía el tener a su alto compañero acariciando su pene, realmente no quería el eje de Anderson invadiendo en su interior, no quería ser follado. De alguna manera era ir demasiado lejos en algo que nunca había esperado hacer en absoluto.

-Lo prometí y siempre cumplo mi palabra -la voz de Anderson era baja y sedosa en su oreja-. No te voy a follar esta noche, Ojos Azules. Pero te vas a correr para mí. Te voy a masturbar todas las noches a partir de ahora para mantener ese carácter tuyo bajo control. ¿Entendido?

-En… entendido -Kurt gimió cuando el enjabonado puño que encerraba su pene completó en otra agonizantemente y lenta caricia-. Pero si vas a hacerlo, ¿no puedes acabar de una vez? ¡Vamos, hombre, me estás matando! -como siempre, la sensación de ser sujetado y retenido le excitaba casi tanto como la sensación de la mano de Anderson sobre su pene. Se preguntó si esto sería la tendencia que los exámenes de La Academia de alguna manera habían reconocido en él, el placer que le daba el ser dominado y tocado por otro hombre. Era enfermizo, algo que nunca había sospechado de sí mismo, no hasta que abandonó la Tierra dejando atrás su vida normal. No había forma de negar que tener las manos del veterano cadete sobre él, mientras Anderson lo forzaba a seguir tomándolo y aguantar, le ponía más caliente de lo que alguna vez había estado en su vida-. ¡Por favor! -gimió de nuevo, tratando de no pensar en que estaba rogando.

-Haré que te corras cuando me sienta bien y preparado -gruñó Anderson en su oído-. Pero primero quiero que hagas algo por mí. Quiero que cierres los ojos, que apoyes tu cabeza en mi pecho y que te relajes -relajó un poco su agarre, haciendo posible que Kurt se apartara de la pared de azulejos e hiciera lo que le decía.

Kurt pensó en puntualizar lo obvio, que sería casi imposible relajarse con Anderson tocándole de esa manera, pero sabía que era inútil. Respirando profundamente, se obligó a seguir las órdenes.

Cerrando los ojos, inclinó su cabeza sobre el ancho pecho de su compañero, tal y como lo había hecho el primer día en el campo de tiro.

-Ahora escúchame, mientras te acaricio -murmuró Anderson a su oído-. No te quiero tratando de pensar en otra cosa, no trates de imaginar que soy tu pequeña novia en casa mientras te hago esto.

-Muy bien -aceptó Kurt con un suspiro. Para ser honesto, su novia Brittany le había hecho un par de trabajos manuales, pero no tuvieron nada que ver con esto. Para empezar sus manos no eran tan grandes, calientes y callosas como las de Anderson y ella no era capaz de agarrar todo su pene de una vez. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ella nunca había tratado de poner los dedos dentro de él mientras se lo hacía-. ¿Puedes… puedes al menos sacar tu dedo? ¿Fuera de mí? -se las arregló para preguntar, odiando el tono suplicante en su voz, pero incapaz de suprimirlo.

-No, eso es parte de ello -Anderson bombeaba su pene lentamente, a la vez que impulsaba su dedo dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Kurt-. Quiero que te relajes y me imagines follándote. Imagina que esto es mi pene dentro de ti justo ahora, Ojos Azules- apretó duro y profundo, frotando algo sensible profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Kurt que le hizo ponerse rígido y gritar.

-¡Dios!, ¿qué…?

-Eso es tu próstata. Se siente bien, ¿no? -Anderson lo hizo de nuevo y Kurt se sacudió en sus brazos casi perdiendo la batalla por no correrse-. Si yo estuviera dentro de ti, si yo tuviera mi pene enterrado profundamente en tu culo y follándote, la estaría frotando allí una y otra vez con cada embestida -lo demostró con el dedo mientras seguía frotando la polla de Kurt.

-Anderson, por favor…

-¿Por favor qué, Novato? -había auténtica ira en la voz del cadete mayor-. ¿Por favor, déjame correrme?

-¡Sí, maldición! -Kurt dijo entre los apretados dientes. Estaba cerca, tan cerca que le pareció que iba a morir o que la parte superior de su cabeza estallaría cuando finalmente se corriera. Pero con cada sacudida, Anderson sujetaba la base del pene con maestría, apretando de manera tal que retenía el orgasmo que Kurt anhelaba tan malditamente.

-Sigamos, entonces. Quiero oírte decirlo -Anderson le susurró al oído-. Di: por favor, haz que me corra.

Kurt no tenía ya dignidad ni orgullo propio. Sabía que más tarde, probablemente estaría enojado, pero ahora estaba tan excitado sexualmente, que no podía pensar en nada más. A pesar de que sabía que no debía reaccionar, no podía evitarlo. Para su vergüenza, se encontró con que estaba recostado contra su alto compañero, bombeando en la mano de Anderson con abandono, y moliéndose contra el dedo enterrado profundamente dentro de su cuerpo, entregándose completamente a sí mismo. -Por favor, Anderson. ¡Por favor, haz que me corra!

-Córrete entonces -rechinó Anderson en su oído. Y con una última sacudida firme, presionó en el lugar sensible y profundo en el cuerpo de Kurt de nuevo y lo impulsó por encima del borde.

-Dios, ohDiosohDiosohDios -Kurt se oyó gemir cuando sintió llegar el orgasmo anhelado por largo tiempo. Se sintió a sí mismo dejándose llevar, desbordándose sobre el puño cerrado de su compañero sin poder hacer nada mientras se corría como nunca lo había hecho antes. La sensación fue tan intensa que por un momento el mundo se volvió gris y vio estrellas danzando frente a sus ojos.

-No, sólo yo -la molesta sonrisa afectada había vuelto a la voz de Anderson, pero esta vez parecía estar ocultando algo, enmascarando alguna otra emoción que Kurt no podía identificar. Anderson se enderezó y retiró su dedo del cuerpo de Kurt, al mismo tiempo que soltaba su pene-. Quiero que recuerdes esta noche -murmuró al oído de Kurt-. La forma en que pudo haber sido y no fue. Quiero que recuerdes que puedo follarte cuando quiera, pero que no lo haré porque mantengo mis promesas.

Kurt todavía jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él nunca había tenido una experiencia sexual tan intensa en su vida y sus rodillas estaban literalmente flojas como consecuencia. Sabía que debería estar enfadado con Anderson por dominarlo y tocarle en contra de su voluntad, pero todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era un exhausto desconcierto. Nunca sabía qué esperar del veterano cadete que era su compañero. En un momento Anderson podía ser tranquilo y sensual, dispuesto a hincarse de rodillas ante Kurt y tomar su pene en la boca. Y al siguiente, era duro y firme sujetando a Kurt y follándolo sin piedad con un dedo mientras lo masturbaba hasta el orgasmo. ¿Cómo sería a continuación?

Anderson debió notar la preocupación en el rostro de Kurt, porque sus propios rasgos se suavizaron hasta que incluso la mitad desfigurada de su cara pareció amable. -Vamos, Hummel- murmuró, ayudando a Kurt a salir de la ducha-. Estás completamente agotado, vamos a la cama -tomó una toalla y secó a Kurt completa y cuidadosamente, prestando especial atención a su pene y al área entre sus piernas. Kurt sabía que tenía que protestar por ese trato, pero por una vez estaba demasiado cansado para decir nada. Y al menos Anderson estaba siendo amable de nuevo.

Dejó a Anderson llevarlo al dormitorio y acostarlo junto a él en la estrecha cama, tapando a ambos con la colcha azul marino. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando el veterano cadete lo atrajo hacia sí, apretando la espalda de Kurt contra su pecho, de tal manera que el aun duro mástil de Anderson presionaba contra sus muslos. Todas las noches desde que habían empezado a dormir en la misma cama, él había dejado una franja estrecha en el colchón entre ellos para evitar tocarse. Pero ahora se sentía demasiado bien, era muy reconfortante sentir los fuertes y musculosos brazos alrededor de su cintura y sentir el cálido aliento de Anderson en su nuca. «Solo por esta noche», pensó medio dormido. _«Volveré a la otra forma mañana. Pero sólo por esta noche esto se siente bien»._

-Tu cabello está comenzando a crecer de nuevo -murmuró Anderson en su oído cuando Kurt empezaba a quedarse dormido-. Me gusta eso, Ojos Azules. No te cortes el cabello de nuevo.

Kurt abrió la boca para decir que haría todo lo que él mismo quisiera con su cabello, pero estaba demasiado cansado y las palabras no quisieron salir. En su lugar, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a la deriva, arrullado por los brazos calientes que lo envolvían, y la sensación del firme y desnudo cuerpo de Anderson a su espalda.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Nuevamente se encontró atravesando la desordenada sala con gráficos y diagramas en las paredes y cojines de aire en el alfombrado piso color azul pastel. Intentando mantenerse cerca de Anderson, Kurt aceptó unos cuantos saludos de otros Needlers con menos dificultad de lo que había temido. Se dio cuenta que el truco consistía en que si alguien quería darle un beso en la boca, él sólo tenía que girar la cabeza en el último instante para que el beso fuese dado en su mejilla. Pese a que realmente no podía obligarse a sí mismo a devolver el beso, encontró que juntar la mejilla a la de otra persona y besar el aire parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno. Era el modo en que había visto a su madre saludar a sus amigas durante toda su vida y nunca imaginó que algún día la técnica pudiera serle de ayuda. Pero ahora, mientras caminaba por el salón de los Needlers, besaba "al aire", bendijo a su madre por todas las aburridas veladas y fiestas en el jardín a las que lo había arrastrado a lo largo de los años.

Mientras buscaban el modo de atravesar el salón, se encontró observando a los otros Needlers. Aunque ya no alucinaba al ver a dos hombres besándose o tocándose, tampoco le hacía reaccionar de otra forma. Esa sensación (esa falta de reacción) le aliviaba enormemente. «_Yo no soy de esa manera_», pensó, siguiendo a su alto compañero a través de la muchedumbre. «_No tengo ganas de hacer algo con ninguno de estos chicos. Yo sólo quiero hacerlo con él. Con Anderson_». No sabía si querer sólo a un hombre en vez de a muchos le convertía en gay, en latente o en lo que fuera, pero le hacía sentir mejor de un modo que él no podía definir. ¿Quizás no había nada equivocado con él, después de todo? O quizás no tanto como él había pensado.

Al final encontró un sitio junto a Thad y Wes, quienes estaban compartiendo un cojín de aire verde claro, con sus brazos rodeando al otro como de costumbre.

-Hey, Hummel...-comenzó Wes.

-Parece que tu cabello está empezando a crecer de nuevo.

-¿Vas a…

-Cortarlo otra vez?

-Uh, no. No creo que lo haga. A mí, uh, piloto le gusta largo -Kurt echó una mirada rápida a Anderson, quien permanecía de pie a pocos pies de él hablando con Sterling y su compañero Duval, para ver si él lo había oído, pero el alto cadete no dio señal de lo uno ni lo otro.

-Menos mal…

-…que crece rápido entonces.

-Te queda mejor largo -dijeron los mellizos a la vez.

-Bien, uh, gracias -Kurt sonrió, disfrutaba con ellos a pesar de su extraño método de comunicación.

-Tu mano parece…

-Mejor también -los mellizos apuntaban a su mano derecha al mismo tiempo y Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. El técnico médico puso un estimulador de desarrollo de huesos. Se arregló inmediatamente. -dobló sus dedos y sonrió-. Ahora con que ese hijo de puta de Karofsky no se meta en mi camino de nuevo, no tendré que romperla en su cara otra vez.

Los ojos de los mellizos se ensancharon. -Sí, nosotros oímos que fue a él a quien…

-Pegaste -dijeron-, deberías ser cuidadoso, Hummel, ¿No sabes…

-Quién es su padre?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. -Sí, he oído hablar de eso. Así que su papá está en el Consejo. ¿Y qué?

-Así Karofsky puede hacer lo que quiera…

-Y salirse con la suya -sus ojos se ensancharon-. Él ha esparcido un montón de mierda, especialmente sobre nosotros, los Needlers. Pero la Administración…

-Sigue ignorándolo. Ellos solo lo barren…

-Debajo de la alfombra.

Kurt frunció el ceño. -Bien ¿Por qué nadie se queja? Él no puede ser el único cadete con contactos. ¿Ninguno de los Needlers tiene a alguien en el exterior que pueda hacer algo sobre eso?

Los mellizos se miraron el uno al otro, intercambiando una de esas miradas inescrutables con las que obviamente se decían todo y entonces volvieron a mirar a Kurt.

-Bueno, de hecho…

-El padre de Anderson quiso procesarlo hace aproximadamente un año porque…

-Estaba metiéndose siempre con Anderson y Elijah.

Kurt elevó una ceja. -¿Anderson? ¿Mi Anderson? Quiero decir, Blaa… -no, eso no sonaba bien del todo. Sacudió su cabeza, para ocultar su confusión-. Quiero decir, ¿el padre de Anderson…?

-Está en el Consejo también -los mellizos asintieron solemnemente, al unísono

-. Y él quiso…

-Hacer algo sobre Karofsky. Pero Anderson…

-No lo permitió. Dijo que era su propia…

-Batalla para librar.

-¿De verdad? -Kurt sintió una repentina oleada de interés. Estaba a punto de hacer más preguntas cuando una mano agarró su hombro y una voz familiar murmuró en su oído.

-Bueno, ¿dejamos la conversación aquí, Hummel? Me pitan los oídos*…

-Seh, nosotros estábamos hablando de ti -Kurt le miró descaradamente-. Tú nunca me dijiste que tu papá estaba en el Consejo.

Anderson frunció el ceño. -Nunca surgió el tema. Nosotros no somos precisamente cercanos, mi querido viejo y yo. Él es uno de los pocos civiles que realmente saben lo que ocurre aquí arriba en el programa Needle. Puedes imaginar lo emocionado que estaba cuando fui nombrado piloto.

-Oh -Kurt asintió con la cabeza para demostrar que él entendía. Su propio papá poseía una cadena de ferreterías y era bastante conservador también. Sólo el pensamiento de su viejo sabiendo lo que él estaba haciendo aquí arriba y con quién estaba haciéndolo, hizo a Kurt removerse incómodo en su cojín de aire. Durante las pasadas tres semanas él había logrado empujar tales pensamientos al fondo de su mente y no era cómodo sacarlos ahora. Estaba seguro de que él nunca podría haber permitido a Anderson echar abajo sus barreras si él no supiera que su familia y amigos estaban a miles de millas, en la Tierra. Puede que esa fuera una de las consideraciones cuando La Academia fue construida en la órbita de la Luna en vez de en la Tierra. No le habría sorprendido a Kurt lo más mínimo.

-Bien, si es el Pequeño Lord Latente, volviendo a mirar donde juegan los chicos grandes -Una aguda y desagradable voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y Kurt se volvió para ver a Smith y Clarington andando a zancadas dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Al menos Clarington andaba a zancadas. Smith estaba caminando tan delicadamente como si pensara que el suelo estaba caliente y no pudiera apoyar sus pies calzados en un lugar durante demasiado tiempo.

-Tranquilo, Hummel. -Anderson apretó su hombro suavemente y le habló en voz baja-. Él está intentando hacerte perder los estribos. No se lo permitas.

-En absoluto. Estoy bien -Kurt se sacudió la mano de Anderson y se levantó del cojín de aire donde había estado sentado para colocarse a su lado.

-Hola, hola -Smith les dirigió una petulante sonrisa, sus ojos pardos brillando-. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

-Te vimos el otro día en la galería de tiro, Sebastian -dijo Anderson suavemente.

-Aun así, los saludos son obligatorios. Claro, ya sé que mejor no tratar de saludar a tu dulce y pequeño artillero. Viendo que él es demasiado bueno para el resto de nosotros, los maricones -Smith habló en voz alta, obviamente queriendo ser el centro de atención. Para gran incomodidad de Kurt, lo logró. Cada Needler en el salón estaba mirando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en su esquina.

-Smith… -Anderson le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Smith estaba en su papel, obviamente disfrutando la escena que él estaba montando.

-Tú, sin embargo, querido amigo mío, juegas limpio -continuó, recostándose repentinamente en Anderson. Kurt miraba con irritación como el esbelto Needler castaño presionaba su cuerpo entero contra la forma alta y musculosa de Anderson y lo besaba de lleno en la boca. Pero mientras el beso continuaba sin final a la vista, la irritación se convirtió en algo más -otra emoción que ardía en la boca de su estómago y hacía que sus manos se apretaran en puños- y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, se había metido entre los dos hombres.

-Es suficiente. Él es mi compañero, Smith. Entiéndete con tu propio piloto si estás tan condenadamente caliente, ¿de acuerdo? -empujando a Smith, permaneció protectoramente delante de Anderson, su pecho subiendo y bajando con ira.

-Está bien, Hummel, te dije que intentaría hacerte perder los estribos. Él sólo está siendo un idiota -murmuró Anderson en su oído.

-Bien, deja que siga siendo un idiota en otro sitio -dijo Kurt. No sabía por qué le disgustaba tanto ver a Anderson besando a otra persona de una forma más que casual, pero lo hacía, maldición.

Estaba demasiado ocupado para analizar sus acciones, no importaba lo irracional que éstas pudieran ser. Él solo sabía que quería hacer un agujero a través de la cara sonriente del castaño Needler, pero la forma maciza de Clarington de pie al lado de Smith le recordó que podría no ser una idea tan buena después de todo.

-Bien, perdóname por intentar dar a tu piloto algo del afecto que tú tan obviamente le niegas -dijo Smith en voz alta, aun pavoneándose delante de la multitud.

-Tú no sabes de qué mierdas estás hablando -dijo Kurt despectivamente-. Yo, uh, lo saludo, besándole, todo el tiempo -no podía creer que estuviera admitiendo directamente en voz alta que besaba a otro hombre, pero al menos sabía que todos los demás en la habitación, con la posible excepción de Thad y Wes, hacían lo mismo.

-¿Oh, así que le besas como saludo y despedida? Dios, qué amable por tu parte -Smith abrió sus ojos verdes como platos con fingida sorpresa-. Pero ¿Qué más haces aparte de eso? ¿Nunca atiendes a sus necesidades? ¿Lo atiendes de alguna manera con regularidad?

-¿Atenderle? -Kurt frunció el ceño, no completamente seguro de lo que Smith quería decir con la palabra. Ya le había aclarado a Smith en una ocasión anterior que él y Anderson no estaban teniendo sexo pero el afeminado Needler parecía usar el término de un modo diferente.

-¿Le tocas? ¿Se la chupas? ¿Le das algún alivio en absoluto? Quiero decir, sabemos que tú piensas que eres demasiado bueno para dejar que te folle -Smith sonrió maliciosamente y Kurt sintió un frío puño de pánico cerrándose alrededor de su garganta mientras comprendía que todos los ojos en el salón estaban puestos en él. ¿Cuántas veces había sido llamado maricón por Neandertales como Karofsky y sus amigos desde que estaba en La Academia? Y ahora Smith estaba acusándole de ser lo contrario - de no ser gay- O de no cuidar de su compañero. Le asustaba comprender que su acusación le hería más que nada de lo que Karofsky le había dicho. Quizás porque era cierto.

-Te lo dije, yo no…

-No es asunto tuyo lo que Hummel y yo hagamos o no -interrumpió Anderson suavemente-. Ocúpate de tu compañero y yo me ocuparé del mío.

-Pero se trata de eso, Blaine-ronroneó Smith-. Él no se ocupa de ti. Yo te he visto a su servicio en la galería de tiro pero ¿Él nunca te devuelve el favor? Me temo que no, o tú no estarías paseándote por ahí con una erección todo el tiempo, pobre bebé. Apuesto que no te has corrido en semanas -no desde que conseguiste ese joven latente como compañero en primer lugar.

-Sebastian -Anderson dijo como advertencia, y hasta Clarington colocó una mano en el hombro de su compañero pero Smith claramente no había terminado todavía.

-No puedes ser las dos cosas -le gruñó a Kurt, sus ojos pardos brillando-. O eres uno de nosotros o no. O cuidas de tu compañero o no. Y dejarle que cuide de ti no cuenta. Déjame decirte, cariño, hay un montón de heterosexuales aquí arriba en La Letrina que amarían dejarme hacerles una paja o chupársela. Demonios, la mayoría de ellos saltaría ante la oportunidad de follarme. Pero si le pidiera a alguno de ellos que me lo hiciera a cambio, Dios, oh Dios, tendría una pelea entre manos. Porque cómo me atrevo a sugerir, alguno de ellos puede ser lo bastante gay para chupar un pene o ser enculado, como tú tan encantadoramente expresaste el otro día.

-De acuerdo, Smith, ya lo has dicho -Anderson frunció el ceño-. ¿Has terminado?

-Oh, he terminado de hablar, pero creo que las acciones dicen más que las palabras. Así que me gustaría desafiar a tu lindo pequeño compañero latente a una competición.

-Estamos listos -Kurt, que había permanecido allí echando humo, dio un paso adelante. Estaba seguro de que sabía que sucedería a continuación. Smith iba a desafiarlo a una competición de puntería en los simuladores. Era un juego para el que Kurt se sentía más que preparado y no podía esperar para limpiar el suelo con el artillero de cabello platino.

-Oh yo lo estoy cariño, pero dudo que puedas seguirme el paso -Smith estaba riendo con malicia y Anderson intentó poner una mano disuasiva en el hombro de Kurt.

-Hummel, no -dijo con urgencia, pero Kurt ya no escuchaba.

-¿Piensas que te tengo miedo? -él puso tanto desdén y desprecio en su voz como pudo-. Vamos, Smith, no eres una mierda tan caliente. Todo lo que tú puedas hacer, yo puedo superarlo. Así que venga, vamos.

-Mmm, es agradable verte tan lleno del espíritu de la competición -Smith estaba aún sonriendo afectadamente, como si estuvieran jugando a las cartas y él tuviera todos los ases-. Entonces bien, comencemos.

-Bien -Kurt avanzó hacia la puerta pero para su sorpresa, Smith no le siguió. Se giró, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Acobardándote ya, Smith? ¿Temes que patee tu culo en el simulador?

Smith abrió sus ojos dramáticamente. -¿Quién dijo nada acerca de los simuladores, chico latente? Yo estoy desafiándote a una mamada -él cayó sobre sus rodillas delante de Clarington y comenzó a bajar la cremallera del ajustado uniforme negro de su compañero-. El primero que haga correrse a su compañero gana.

_***Me pitan los oídos:**__ Expresión para referirse que están hablando de uno mismo. _


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-¿Una qué? -Kurt no daba crédito a sus ojos y oídos en esto. Smith estaba ya de rodillas con el grueso pene de Clarington frente a él. Estaba mirando el eje de su compañero sin ocultar su hambre y estaba claro que estaba ansioso por empezar.

-Una mamada -dijo con claridad-, incluso para un latente con tu obviamente limitada capacidad mental, pensaría que el significado quedaba claro.

Los otros Needlers se estaban reuniendo alrededor de él y mirando a Kurt, claramente preguntándose si iba a dar marcha atrás. Kurt se preguntaba lo mismo. No podía creer lo fácilmente que había caído en la trampa de Smith… todos los ojos estaban sobre él y sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. La única persona que no parecía entusiasmado con la perspectiva de la "mamada" era Anderson. Tenía una neutra expresión ilegible en su cara, pero aferraba los hombros de Kurt con fuerza.

-Hummel, Kurt, escúchame -murmuró, sorprendiendo a Kurt al haber utilizado su primer nombre; ¿lo había hecho antes? Kurt pensó que no-. Escúchame -continuó Anderson-, nos vamos ahora. Tú no tienes que hacer esto.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza negando…

-No, él tiene razón Anderson… Blaine-dijo el nombre de su compañero casi con timidez, sintiéndolo formarse en su boca por primera vez-. Yo nunca… nunca te he correspondido. Ocupándome de ti como tú me cuidas a mí.

-Este no es el momento ni el lugar -los ojos dorados de Anderson brillaban en su rostro y bajó la voz diciendo con urgencia-. Nunca he dicho que tengas que hacer esto, Kurt. Sé cómo te sientes al respecto. Es lo mismo que yo sentí cuando llegué aquí al principio. No quiero que descubras esa parte de ti mismo a menos que estés preparado para ello. A menos que quieras.

-Pero sí que lo estoy. Sí quiero -dijo Kurt. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las palabras eran ciertas. Se acercó un paso a Anderson, enlazando los ojos ámbar con los suyos-. ¿Puedes decir honestamente que no quieres que lo haga? ¿Que no has imaginado cómo sería si te tomo en mi boca? ¿Si te la chupo? -valientemente extendió su mano y acunó en ella la tensa dureza de su compañero sintiendo el contorno del grueso pene de Anderson a través de su uniforme.

-Kurt, no -pero su compañero no se apartó. En su lugar se inclinó y dio a Kurt un largo y moroso beso en la boca que envió un caleidoscopio de mariposas sueltas al estómago de Kurt-. Aquí no. No así -murmuró-, regresemos al dormitorio y si todavía quieres…

-No -Kurt sacudió la cabeza-. Tengo que hacerlo, aquí y ahora. Antes de que pierda el valor. Quiero hacerlo, lo he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Yo sólo… no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ahora sí -se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas frente a Anderson, todavía sosteniendo la mirada de su compañero.

«_No hay nadie más en la habitación, salvo él_», se dijo, aislándose deliberadamente de los murmullos de los otros cadetes y de la voz burlona de Smith preguntándole a qué estaba esperando.

-No tienes que hacerlo -dijo otra vez Anderson, acariciando su cabello suavemente mientras Kurt abría la cremallera del uniforme de su compañero-, no tienes que demostrar nada a Smith ni a nadie más.

-No se trata de eso -murmuró Kurt, bajando la cremallera lentamente manteniendo sus ojos clavados en los de Anderson-. No se trata de demostrar nada. Se trata de mostrarte cómo… cómo me siento -entonces bajó la mirada y un rubor caliente cubrió su cara. Él no se sentía tan avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer como de lo que había revelado. Se preguntó si Anderson pensaría que era un tonto. «_Arrojándome a él como una colegiala estúpida_», pensó, hurgando en el ajustado uniforme negro por el grueso pene sin circuncidar de su compañero. Ya podía oler el aroma de almizcle especiado en la piel de Anderson, parecía llenar su cabeza y confundirle aún más. «_Pensará que soy un idiota. Se supone que sólo debemos hacer este tipo de cosas para fortalecer nuestra conexión. Nunca debí admitir que significaba algo más que eso para mí. Nunca debí…_»

-Kurt -los largos dedos de Anderson bajo su barbilla le obligaron a mirar hacia arriba. Tenía miedo de lo que vería en esos ojos, pero para su sorpresa, Anderson lo estaba mirando con una calidez que nunca había visto antes. No dijo nada más, pero acarició suavemente la mejilla de Kurt, un gesto que pareció transmitir más emoción de la que Kurt había visto en él en todo el tiempo que había estado emparejado con el alto y reservado cadete.

-Estoy a tu servicio -suspiró, acariciando el largo y grueso eje en su mano y consiguiendo un gemido involuntario de su compañero-. Por fin a tu servicio, Blaine- entonces inclinó la cabeza y lamió experimentalmente las gotas perladas de presemen que se habían acumulado en la punta del pene de Anderson.

Anderson gimió de nuevo y pasó la mano por el corto cabello de Kurt con suavidad, instándole gentilmente a continuar. Pero Kurt no iba a apresurarse. Nunca había hecho esto antes, nunca había imaginado en sus sueños más salvajes ninguna situación en la que deseara chupar el pene de otro hombre. Y sin embargo, había algo en el alto hombre que era su compañero, admitió Kurt para sí mismo. Había algo en Anderson que le llamaba, y le hacía sentir como nunca se había sentido antes por nadie. Por eso quería tener esta experiencia en especial, para saborearla. Nada ni nadie existía para él en ese momento, sólo el hombre frente a él, el hombre que él… ¿amaba? Kurt no estaba seguro de eso, pero estaba seguro acerca de querer hacer esto, quería recompensar al hombre que lo tocaba, lo acariciaba y se la chupaba. El hombre que había dado tanto a Kurt sin pedir nada a cambio.

Volvió su atención una vez más hacia el grueso eje en su mano, observando cuan oscuro era, y cuan largo, latiendo en su mano con necesidad. Nunca había deseado mirar otro pene que no fuera el suyo, pero ahora memorizó el de su compañero, trazando la vena azul en la parte inferior primero con sus dedos y luego con su lengua, mientras el alto cadete gemía suavemente por encima de él. El prepucio de Anderson fue retirado, revelando la suave carne que era la cabeza de su pene y Kurt lo absorbió en su boca con entusiasmo, al igual que Anderson lo había hecho con él aquella primera vez en la galería de tiro.

«_Delicioso_», pensó sorprendido cuando el sabor almizcleño y salado llenó su boca. Fue como si la visión, el sabor y la sensación del pene de Anderson en su boca hubiera desbloqueado algo en él que había estado esperando para surgir todo el tiempo.

-Dios, Kurt -Anderson gimió suavemente cuando Kurt tomó tanto como pudo dentro de su boca. El grueso eje llenaba su boca frotándose contra su lengua y topando contra la parte posterior de su garganta, destilando gotas de caliente y salado presemen. Era una extraña sensación, pero se sentía bien, se sentía correcta de una forma que Kurt no podía definir. Era como si hubiera estado esperando durante años que esto sucediera y ahora que finalmente aquí estaba, no parecía tener suficiente. -Kurt… -el grueso pene de Anderson estaba deslizándose lentamente entre sus labios. Kurt nunca había chupado un pene antes, pero entendió instintivamente lo que se sentía bien, así que permaneció inmóvil y dejó que su compañero follara su boca. Había algo en todo esto, en la posición en la que estaba, sumiso, arrodillado, aceptando el duro eje del otro hombre en su boca, había algo en todo ello que lo volvía loco.

Comprendió con cierta sorpresa que él mismo estaba duro como una roca, que no estaba solamente soportando esto como una terrible experiencia, como hubiera hecho antes de venir a La Academia y conocer a Anderson. No, lo estaba disfrutando. Corriéndose de gusto. En alguna parte de su cabeza apareció la idea de que estaba mal estar amando el olor, el sabor y la sensación del pene de otro hombre en su boca, tanto que su propio eje estaba a punto de reventar fuera de su uniforme. Pero él estaba tan metido en la vivencia de estar sirviendo a Anderson, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de sentirse culpable.

Esto simplemente se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, como para permitirse a sí mismo vivir el momento y dar placer a su pareja, y no poder pensar en nada que no fuera el mete y saca del ardiente y aterciopelado eje entre sus labios y el amargo, salado y delicioso sabor del presemen de Anderson en su lengua.

-Kurt… Dios… No puedo… Voy a… -hubo una baja y jadeante nota en la voz de Anderson, un sonido que Kurt nunca había oído antes y que le gustó mucho. Había pensado que su oscuro y melancólico compañero estaba tan distanciado, tan inaccesible que sería casi imposible obtener una reacción de él. Pero aquí estaba, reaccionando, empujando su pene profundamente en la boca de Kurt, follándole, con las dos manos deslizándose sobre su cabello corto, gimiendo, casi implorando para que Kurt lo hiciera llegar. Y Kurt estaba más que feliz de hacerlo. Su propio pene estaba tan duro que sabía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, probablemente, al mismo tiempo que Anderson disparara su semen en la parte posterior de la garganta de Kurt. Y no le importó, dio la bienvenida a la experiencia.

Él asintió como pudo con su boca llena y levantó la vista para atrapar los penetrantes ojos dorados, tratando de expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo. Debió de haber tenido éxito porque Anderson acarició su mejilla y murmuró algo tierno antes de aumentar el ritmo de su follada.

Kurt estaba increíblemente caliente y apenas consciente de que Smith y Clarington habían terminado hacía algún tiempo, ganando técnicamente la competencia. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Todo lo que importaba era chupar a Anderson hasta que se corriera y tragar cada caliente y delicioso chorro de esperma de la punta de ese grueso pene sin circuncidar.

-¡Dios, Kurt… me corro! -Anderson repentinamente se quedó sin aliento y los largos dedos en la cabeza de Kurt se apretaron cuando la primera explosión de esperma caliente bañó la parte posterior de su garganta.

Kurt tragó ansiosamente, tomando todo lo que su pareja tenía para dar e implorando por más. «_A tu Servicio. Estoy a tu servicio_», pensó y de pronto tuvo una vívida imagen mental de sí mismo yaciendo boca abajo sobre la cama, sus piernas tentadoramente abiertas. Casi podía ver a Anderson abriéndole con su gran pene, colocando la amplia cabeza en forma de ciruela en la estrecha entrada del cuerpo de Kurt e impulsándose lento pero seguro dentro de él. La imagen mental, combinada con la sumisión deliciosa de estar de rodillas y el sabor del semen de Anderson mientras terminaba de follar la boca de Kurt, fue demasiado. Kurt pudo sentir su propio pene disparándose también, desbordando un chorro pegajoso tras otro dentro de su estrecho uniforme, mientras se abandonaba totalmente, dando todo lo que tenía a su pareja, demostrándole a Anderson exactamente cómo se sentía.


	15. Chapter 14

_**NickyColferC: **Son 24 capítulos y gracias por tus review, me encanta leerlos :) _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

-Bueno, supongo que no es tan latente después de todo.

-Seeh, Smith tiene la mierda hasta el cuello. Jamás he conocido a nadie que no quisiera hacerlo, mamar una polla de esa manera.

-Anderson es un hijo de perra con suerte.

Le tomó un momento comprender lo que los otros Needlers estaban murmurando, pero cuando lo hizo, Kurt sintió enrojecer su rostro. A pesar que había conseguido bloquear a todos, salvo a Anderson mientras estaba realizando la "mamada", ahora que ya había acabado, él volvía a estar aquí y ahora. Y sólo le llevó un momento darse cuenta que estaba de rodillas con el pene de otro hombre en su boca.

Podría haberlo manejado si él y Anderson hubiesen estado a solas, pero el hecho de que cada Needler de La Academia hubiera visto el espectáculo de hambre de polla que tenía... Con todo su deseo disipado, y su propio eje desinflándose rápidamente dentro de su pegajoso uniforme, de repente fue demasiado para él.

Se retiró a toda prisa y tropezó al ponerse de pie, centrando su vista en el suelo para no cruzar la mirada con nadie que hubiera sido testigo de su actuación. Lo que se reducía básicamente a todos los asistentes que había en la sala. Dios, ¿cómo podía haber hecho esto? Era tan malo y embarazoso...

-¿Kurt? -la voz de Anderson atravesó el repentino ataque de culpabilidad y vergüenza y Kurt lo miró con recelo. ¿Qué pensaría su compañero de él ahora?

-¿Sí? -se las arregló para preguntar, todavía tratando de evitar mirar a nadie a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -la voz profunda de Anderson era amable y la mirada que le dedicó tenía matices de incertidumbre-. Eso fue... -sacudió la cabeza-, fue increíble.

-Estoy bien, de verdad -mintió Kurt, evitando el cumplido no deseado-. Escucha, se está haciendo tarde y realmente quiero ver el vídeo que me envió mi familia. ¿Te importa si regreso a nuestra habitación antes de que sea demasiado tarde? -estaba muerto de miedo de que Anderson insistiera en ir con él, ya que lo único que quería era tiempo para estar sólo e intentar resolver el torrente de sentimientos confusos que lo habían inundado. Pero el veterano cadete sólo le dedicó una larga y calculadora mirada antes de asentir.

-Claro, adelante. Tengo que hablar con algunos de los compañeros antes de irme.

-Bien -Kurt no podía abandonar la sala lo suficientemente rápido. Incluso la sensación de la mirada ámbar de su compañero en su espalda no consiguió hacer que se girara, a pesar de que sabía que Anderson estaba esperando algo, algo que por el momento Kurt no estaba preparado para entregar.

Corrió por los pasillos, evitando los ojos curiosos de los pocos cadetes con los que se iba cruzando. «_Lo saben. Ellos saben lo que hice_», no podía dejar de pensar en eso, aunque sabía que aquello era ridículo. Ninguno de los otros cadetes tenían ni la más vaga idea de lo que había pasado en el salón de los Needlers. Sin embargo, la sensación de ser observado y el sentimiento de vergüenza cuando su lujuria hubo pasado, no lo abandonarían tan fácilmente.

«_Tal vez Anderson tenía razón_», pensó fugazmente, casi corriendo cuando giró al pasillo que conducía a sus cuarteles. Tal vez Kurt no había estado preparado para tocarle, masturbarle y chuparle. Al menos no en un sitio tan público. Pero él siempre había sido bueno en seguir sus instintos primero y lamentarse de las consecuencias más tarde.

Probablemente eso era parte de lo que le hacía ser tan buen tirador. Para cuando atravesó la puerta de su habitación, la mente de Kurt era una confusa vorágine de vergüenza, culpa, deseo y auto-recriminación. Todo lo que quería era olvidar lo que había hecho ¿y qué mejor manera que viendo el video familiar? Rápidamente colocó el reproductor en el desvencijado tocador de fórmica y pulsó el botón de encendido. De repente un holograma del rostro de su madre, su corto cabello castaño despeinado a la moda, apareció delante de él.

-¡_Oh, Burt_! -dijo ella, llamándolo por el nombre que sólo ella y su padre usaban-. _Tu padre dice que no podemos hacer un video muy largo, por lo caras que son las tarifas de envío a la Luna, pero yo sólo quería recordarte que te quiero. Te quiero sin importar lo que pase o lo que tengas que hacer, mi dulce bebé_ -comenzó a llorar y Kurt pudo oír la voz de su padre de fondo.

-¡_Por el amor de Dios, Elizabeth! Deja de actuar como si estuvieran convirtiendo al niño en algún tipo de asesino sin sentimientos. Sé le está enseñando un poco de disciplina. Será bueno para él. Aquí, déjame aparecer en el vídeo._

El rostro de su madre desapareció para ser sustituido por los rasgos toscos de su padre, la cara enmarcada por su gorra. -_Nos han dicho los de La Academia que has sido elegido para ser artillero de Needle _-estalló el Hummel mayor-. _Y sabemos que aproximadamente sólo uno de cada mil reclutas que van hasta allí logran entrar al programa de pilotos de Needle, así que buen trabajo. Sólo queríamos hacerte saber que estamos orgullos de ti, hijo. ¡Jodidamente orgullosos!_

_-¡No maldigas!_ -la voz de fondo de su madre reprendía a su padre-. _Hay que guardar algo de espacio para Brittany. Le prometí que dejaría tiempo para que ella pudiera también saludar, Burt._

-_De acuerdo, entonces. Adiós hijo. Cuídate y mantén limpia tu nariz_ -su padre desapareció de repente, sólo para ser sustituido por el rostro sonriente de su novia desde hacía largo tiempo, Brittany. Kurt habría reconocido aquel rostro de grandes ojos azules, nariz impertinente y largo cabello rubio en cualquier sitio.

Después de todo, habían estado saliendo durante cuatro años. Esperaba que le golpeara una oleada de emoción al ver el rostro hermoso de su novia y se sorprendió al no sentir nada.

-_Kurt_ -ella le hizo un guiño de complicidad, como si compartieran un secreto-. _No tengo mucho tiempo pero de todos modos tampoco hay mucho qué decir. Sólo que te amo y te extraño. Me ofrecí a llevar este vídeo a la oficina de correos y participar en él, para así poder hacer algo para que me recordaras_ -miró a ambos lados, como si intentara asegurarse de estar sola y luego levantó su top de flores amarillas, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Donde fuera que estuviese debía hacer frío, ya que Kurt pudo ver sus rosados y maduros pezones convertidos en pequeños puntos rígidos. Ella mantuvo el top levantado durante unos diez segundos antes de bajarlo de nuevo y dedicarle una mueca mitad avergonzada, mitad traviesa-. _¡No me olvides!, ¿de acuerdo?_ -ella rió, un atractivo y burbujeante sonido que siempre hacía reír también a cualquier otra persona que estuviera cerca-. _Vale, como si pudieras. Por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme de que me dejes ya que allí no hay mujeres, ¿verdad?_ -ella rió otra vez-. _¡Bueno, te amo! Te tengo que dejar. Estoy a punto de quedarme sin tiem... _-el video se cortó abruptamente, dejando a Kurt con la mirada vacía por encima del espacio del proyector.

Por un momento se quedó allí aturdido. Luego, la oleada de emociones comenzó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez se sentía como un maremoto. La voz de su madre se hizo eco en su cabeza, "_te quiero, no importa lo que hagas_". Y su padre, "_estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo. Condenadamente orgullosos_". ¿Cómo de orgullosos estarían si supieran las cosas que Kurt había estado haciendo? ¿Y su madre, lo querría de verdad sin importar lo que había hecho? ¿Incluso si averiguara que había tenido una relación física con otro hombre? Pero lo peor de todo fue Brittany diciendo que no tenía que preocuparse de que la engañara porque en La Academia no había mujeres. ¿Qué diría ella si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué pensarían ellos, si hubieran podido ver la forma en la que se había hincado de rodillas, tan ansioso por chupar la polla de Anderson? ¿Alguno de ellos lo seguiría queriendo aún, seguirían preocupándose por él aun sabiendo que había disfrutado realmente haciéndolo? ¿Que el acto de hacer correrse a Anderson le había hecho correrse él mismo también?

Ese pensamiento recordó a Kurt que todavía estaba mojado y pegajoso dentro de su ajustado uniforme negro. Anderson iba a llegar en cualquier momento y Kurt sabía que no quería compartir esta noche la ducha con su compañero, no podría soportar estar tan cerca físicamente del alto y desfigurado cadete, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

Rápidamente se levantó y se despojó de su uniforme, arrojándolo en la tolva de la lavandería, junto a la ducha. Giró el termostato hasta que el agua salió hirviendo y se metió bajo el humeante chorro. Pero incluso el agua súper caliente golpeando en su cabeza no pudo alejar los pensamientos llenos de vergüenza. Kurt apoyó su cabeza en las baldosas frías y dejó que todo saliera de golpe.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? -murmuró para sí mismo, incapaz de mantener las palabras en su interior-. Ni si quiera llevo aquí un mes y ya estoy actuando como un... como un maricón.

La última palabra le dejó un mal sabor de boca, pero no sabía otra manera de expresarlo. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, tratando de aislarse del mundo exterior, de modo que casi saltó fuera de su cuerpo, cuando una voz le respondió. -¿Es algo tan terrible serlo, Hummel? ¿Es realmente el fin del mundo si te gustan los hombres en lugar de las mujeres?

Kurt abrió los ojos para ver que Anderson había apartado la cortina de la ducha y le contemplaba con aquella expresión neutral en el rostro marcado, el tipo de mirada que parecía esconder algo.

-¡Déjame en paz! -trató de cerrar la cortina, pero Anderson no se lo permitió.

-Fui educado de la misma manera que tú -dijo, todavía observando a Kurt-. No te acerques demasiado a tus amigos, no los toques y por amor de Dios, nada de abrazos o besos. En cuanto a chupar pollas, bueno, olvídalo. No había nada peor que llamar a otro chupapollas. A no ser que quisieras tener una buena pelea entre manos.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? -exigió saber Kurt-. Estoy tratando de tomar una ducha aquí.

-Estás tratando de borrar lo que ocurrió esta noche. Pero tengo noticias para ti, ojos azules, este tipo de cosas no se lavan. Y te estoy diciendo esto porque a pesar de cómo me educaron, llegué a un acuerdo con lo que soy y lo que quiero. Pensé por un momento esta noche que tú también lo estabas consiguiendo, pero creo que estaba equivocado.

Kurt sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. -¿Sabes?, desde el primer momento en que llegué aquí y nos emparejaron, has estado encima de mí -dijo, señalando acusadoramente con un dedo a Anderson-. Sólo hablas de eliminar mis límites y cómo lo estamos haciendo físicamente a fin de fortalecer nuestra conexión para cuando estemos en el Needle, pero creo que todo es una mentira de mierda -podía oír su voz elevándose en un grito pero no parecía poder hacer nada al respecto-. Sólo querías estar cerca de mí, para poder corromperme como te corrompieron a ti. Pero yo no soy como tú, Anderson. ¡No quiero las mismas cosas que tú quieres, no quiero ser así!

Esperaba que el veterano cadete le gritara a su vez, pero Anderson sólo sacudió la cabeza, una mirada cansada en su rostro. -Sabía que no estabas preparado- murmuró llegando a rozar la mejilla de Kurt, que estaba húmeda tanto por las lágrimas, como por el agua de la ducha-. Sabía que no tendría que habértelo permitido.

Kurt se sacudió del gentil toque. -Y otra cosa, ¡deja la mierda de estar tocándome todo el tiempo! ¡Estoy jodidamente harto de ello! ¿Es que no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?

Esperaba que Anderson reaccionara a esto, tal vez incluso uniéndose a él en la ducha y forzándole a soportar su toque como hizo esa primera noche que masturbó a Kurt. Para su vergüenza y confusión, el recuerdo de aquel momento hizo a su polla erigirse entre sus piernas y supo que una parte de él estaba esperando que Anderson se metiera en la ducha con él y le forzara a permanecer quieto mientras se la sacudía.

« _¿Qué está mal conmigo?_ », se preguntó. « _¿Por qué deseo eso? Ser sujetado, tocado, tomado, forzado. Y por otro hombre. ¿Cómo me volví así? ¿Y por qué lo ignoré tanto tiempo?_ »

-Bien -la voz de Anderson le interrumpió, apartándole de sus vergonzosos pensamientos. Kurt alzó la mirada para encontrar ira y dolor escritos en la cara de Anderson. Pero la reveladora expresión fue sustituida casi de inmediato por la neutra mirada en blanco que lo ocultaba todo-. ¡Bien, Novato! -la voz profunda de Anderson peligrosamente suave-. No volveré a tocarte hasta que me lo pidas. ¿Por qué debería importarme si volamos en pedazos la primera vez que salgamos juntos al espacio profundo? Mi vida no vale una mierda de todas maneras. No si... - se detuvo bruscamente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-No si... ¿qué? -Kurt se preguntó si Anderson iba a decir algo acerca de su antiguo compañero, Elijah, ahora muerto. Sin embargo, Anderson sólo movió la cabeza de nuevo.

-No importa. A partir de ahora, haz lo que quieras. Toma las duchas tú solo, duerme en el suelo si es lo que quieres, practica solo en los simuladores... Me importa una mierda -se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a Kurt sintiéndose, si eso fuera posible, incluso peor que antes.

Salió de la ducha, notando que su piel blanca estaba ahora de un color rojo intenso, debido al agua hirviendo, y se secó. Mantuvo la toalla en la cintura, y se dirigió a la habitación donde Anderson ya estaba en la cama.

-¿Vas a dormir esta noche en el suelo, Hummel? -le preguntó sin abrir los ojos-.¿Tienes miedo de que si dormimos juntos tus tendencias ocultas salgan a flote?

Kurt había pensado seriamente en la posibilidad de dormir en el suelo, pero las palabras burlonas de Anderson hicieron que pareciera infantil e inmaduro. -No -dijo con frialdad, mientras se metía en la cama junto a su compañero y se aseguraba de dejar espacio entre ellos-. Voy a dormir aquí. Sólo guárdate para ti mismo tus malditas manos y tu polla.

Anderson se dio la vuelta y lo observó, sus dorados brillaban. -¿Quieres decir la polla que estuviste chupando no hace más una hora, Novato?

-¡Hijo de puta! -Kurt apretó sus manos en puños, pero Anderson ya estaba preparado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera lanzarle un swing, Kurt estaba boca abajo sobre la cama, inmóvil con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, ambas muñecas estaban atrapadas por los largos dedos de la mano de Anderson. Pero en vez de sentarse encima de él, esta vez su compañero estaba tumbado sobre él. Kurt se endureció cuando sintió la caliente rigidez de la polla de Anderson marcándole a fuego y luego acomodándose justo en la ranura de su trasero.

-Pensaba que ya habías aprendido tu lección la primera noche -Anderson ni siquiera estaba respirando con dificultad. Su pecho era tan duro como una pared contra la espalda de Kurt y su polla era una barra de hierro escarbando en la hendidura entre sus nalgas.

-¡Suéltame! -se las arregló como pudo para que su voz pareciera firme, aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora. « _¿Va a follarme?, ¿es eso?, ¿lo hará?_ ». La idea se mantuvo dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza y Kurt sintió vergüenza cuando descubrió que estaba tan ansioso como asustado ante la perspectiva. Podía sentir la rígida polla contra él, y sabía que Anderson sólo tendría que reposicionarla un poco y dar un fuerte empujón y estaría dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Lo haría? ¿Quería Kurt que lo hiciera? « _¡No, Dios, no!_ ». Entonces, ¿por qué estaba su polla dura como una roca y las primeras gotas de presemen estaban siendo absorbidas por la sábana? ¿Por qué su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón latía en cada parte de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo?

-Así es como va a ser -Anderson suspiró en su oído, embistiendo contra él, empujando su polla peligrosamente cerca de la estrecha abertura del cuerpo de estemos en el Needle, así es como va a ser. Conmigo encima de ti, sujetándote, dominándote. Mi polla contra tu culo, mis manos sobre todo tu cuerpo. Así que puedes evitarme la próxima semana si quieres, Novato. Sólo recuerda que tendrás que esperar con ilusión por esto al final de ella.

-¿Vas a... follarme ahora? -Kurt odió la nota de impaciencia que detectó en su propia voz, pero no parecía ser capaz de evitarlo. No quería pensar en sí mismo de esta manera, deseando esas cosas. Pero si Anderson le quitaba la decisión de las manos entonces cualquier placer que sintiera no sería culpa suya. No es que realmente quisiera que su compañero lo hiciera, se dijo a sí mismo, pero si lo hacía...

Pero Anderson no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, bajó la voz y susurró suavemente al oído de Kurt: -¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera, verdad? Te gustaría que clavara mi dura polla en lo más profundo de tu apretado culo virgen. Pero estás mortalmente asustado por ello, asustado por desearlo.

-Yo no lo deseo -Kurt podía oír la mentira en su propia voz, y al parecer, Anderson también podía.

-Tonterías. No lo olvides, Novato, yo ya he estado donde estás tú ahora. Sé lo que es tener sentimientos que no quieres admitir, ni siquiera a tú mismo. Te sientes enfermo por dentro, disgustado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la polla te arde.

Escuchando sus sentimientos más profundos descritos con tanta precisión Kurt se sintió como si tuviera un trozo de hielo del tamaño de su puño en las tripas. -No -negó sin aliento-. Estás equivocado, Anderson. Yo no quiero nada de esto. No quiero nada de ti.

-¿Es eso cierto? -Anderson deslizó una mano entre el cuerpo de Kurt y las sábanas húmedas para capturar su rígido eje-. ¿Es porque me tienes encima de ti que te estás poniendo tan duro, Novato? ¿Es por eso que con unas pocas caricias saltarías por el borde? -bombeó toscamente la polla de Kurt desde la raíz hasta la punta y Kurrt gimió, incapaz de negar el placer que le recorría por entero, mientras la mano grande y caliente de Anderson le acariciaba.

-Por favor… -dijo con voz entrecortada y luego fue incapaz de continuar.

-Déjame decirte algo -le murmuró Anderson al oído-: Te hice una promesa. Te prometí que no te follaría a menos que tú me lo rogaras o que nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Así que no voy a follarte esta noche, no importa cuánto lo desees. Porque aún no puedes pedirlo. Pero eso no significa que no vaya hacer que te corras, que te corras duro mientras piensas en quién te está acariciando, y de quién era la polla que chupaste esta noche -su mano continuaba moviéndose, acariciándole con una gentil tosquedad que estaba llevando a Kurt peligrosamente cerca del borde.

El pánico se apoderó de su mente. A pesar de todas las otras veces que Anderson le había hecho correrse, no quería que lo hiciera ahora. Porque si lo hacía, si la mano de Anderson en su polla le hacía acabar, era como aceptar todo lo que el cadete de mayor edad le había dicho. Y Kurt no podría soportarlo. Abrió la boca, no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero queriendo decir algo, cualquier cosa, para que Anderson se apartara de él.

-¿Es esto lo que le hiciste a Elijah? ¿O es que realmente lo sujetaste y te lo follaste?

En el mismo momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, Kurt sabía que había ido demasiado lejos. Muy lejos, demasiado lejos. Se tensó, esperando el estallido inevitable de Anderson, pensaba que iba a ser destrozado por el hombre más grande y más fuerte. Pero en lugar de retorcer las bolas de Kurt y obligarle a comérselas, Anderson se quedó súbitamente quieto.

-No deberías hablar sobre cosas que no entiendes -le dijo, su voz tensa. De repente, soltó a Kurt y rodó de encima de él. -Voy a tomar una ducha antes de que apaguen las luces -salió de la cama, entró en el cubículo de la ducha y cerró la puerta tras él, con un golpe sordo. Entonces Kurt escuchó el agua que empezaba a correr de nuevo mientras permanecía aturdido en la cama, su polla erecta todavía palpitante contra el colchón.

«_Dios, ¿qué está pasando conmigo?_» Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, un brazo sobre los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas calientes que querían derramarse por los lados de su cara. Se sentía en carne viva en su interior, rasguñado y sangrante. Con una herida que no podría o no querría cicatrizar. Y, sin embargo la sensación de tener a su alto compañero, con su cuerpo musculoso presionándole, empujándose contra él todavía era demasiado, aún demasiado cercano, y no se podía relajar.

Finalmente Kurt se dio por vencido y tomó su eje en una mano. Trató de pensar en Brittany, en sus pechos redondos y en los pezones duros mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo, pero lo único que pudo ver fue a sí mismo de rodillas en el suelo, tomando la dura polla de Anderson profundamente en su boca, chupándola, tragando y disfrutando cada minuto..


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Kurt pasó el resto de la semana evitando a su compañero. Ingería las comidas en diferentes turnos con algunos cadetes de su clase de Historia Militar y se aseguraba de usar sólo el simulador en la sala de tiro regular, evitando la zona de los Needlers a toda costa. Practicaba solo, y cuando terminaba, se duchaba en el baño comunal unido al gimnasio. Volvía a su habitación con el cabello mojado todas las noches para que así, sí Anderson dijera algo sobre ducharse, podría probar que ya lo había hecho. Pero Anderson nunca mencionó su cabello. De hecho, su compañero no le decía nada más que comentarios cortos, impersonales, ordenándole a Kurt recoger su toalla o que apagara las luces. Se dirigía hacia él como a un extraño en el cual no tuviera interés alguno. No más charlas sobre la posición de Kurt en los rangos y dejó de masajearle las manos con la crema especial cada noche. Incluso, no volvió a tocarlo, ni siquiera cuando dormían en la misma cama.

Al principio se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba. Eso era lo que quería en primer lugar, ¿cierto? Que lo dejaran solo, que Anderson dejara de tocarlo todo el tiempo. Y aun así, aunque trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que estaba bien, sabía que extrañaba esas grandes, cálidas manos en su cuerpo. Extrañaba los fuertes brazos de Anderson a su alrededor en el simulador, extrañaba esa voz profunda en su oído mientras Anderson lo acariciaba. Extrañaba a su compañero a su espalda, en la ducha y en la cama.

Ahora, cuando se iban a dormir, Anderson le daba la espalda en vez de sostenerlo en la posición de cuchara a la cual Kurt se había acostumbrado. Las sábanas ya no parecían lo suficientemente grandes y siempre terminaba temblando en la fría habitación, deseando atreverse a cruzar esa solitaria pulgada del colchón entre ellos, para sentir la calidez de Anderson contra su piel, pero no podía.

Incluso empezó a tener sueños, pesadillas en realidad, que no podía recordar cuando se levantaba. Solo sabía que se levantaba cubierto de un sudor frío y con una erección tan intensa que se negaba a desaparecer.

La segunda vez que pasó, creyó escuchar a Anderson murmurar algo en su oído. Pero cuando se despertó totalmente, su compañero yacía a su lado, dándole la espalda y roncando suavemente. Así que obviamente la voz de Anderson había sido parte de su sueño. Kurt se giró sobre su lado y trató de sacarlo de su cabeza, solo para tener el mismo sueño nuevamente, fuera lo que fuese, al momento en que se quedó dormido.

La falta súbita de contacto físico parecía época de hambruna después de comer cada noche en un bufet. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que no sólo se acostumbraría a que Anderson lo tocara todo el tiempo, sino que también lo extrañaría cuando dejara de hacerlo, Kurt lo hubiera llamado loco. Pero ahora se encontraba observando a otros Needlers por el rabillo del ojo, notando la manera casual en que se tocaban y abrazaban, extrañándolo demasiado… No era como si amara al alto y desfigurado cadete que había sido su compañero por menos de un mes. De cualquier manera, tampoco amaba a Brittany. Kurt no admitía, ni siquiera para él mismo, que raramente pensaba en ella y que cuando se complacía a sí mismo no era su rostro el que acudía a su mente. Por mucho que tratara de evitarlo, siempre era el oscuro, marcado perfil de Anderson el que llenaba su mente en el momento del orgasmo, siempre su profunda voz diciéndole a Kurt que se corriera, era la que hacía eco en su cabeza.

No fue hasta el fin de la semana que Kurt decidió que debía hacer algo, no podía soportarlo más. Se disculparía, decidió mientras se enjabonaba bajo la ducha caliente del baño comunal. Le diría a Anderson que se había pasado, que no debió traer el nombre de Elijah a la discusión.

«_Estaba asustado_», admitiría ante el cadete mayor. «_Sentí como si fuéramos muy rápido. No sé por qué hice lo que hice la otra noche contigo en la sala de los Needlers, pero sé que no soy así. No me gustan los otros hombres de esa manera_». Y entonces, antes de que Anderson pudiera enojarse, agregaría rápidamente, «_Pero entiendo que tú y yo debemos estar físicamente conectados para volar el Needle. Así que, si sólo pudiéramos regresar a como era antes_…» Entonces Anderson aceptaría e incluso diría algo acerca de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Empujaría a Kurt sobre la cama y abriría su uniforme tomando su boca en un lento y ardiente beso, mientras esas grandes, conocedoras manos, se moverían sobre la polla de Kurt hasta que se corriera.

«_O espera, podría decirle que lo siento, que lo siento tanto que quiero compensarlo_», pensó Kurt entusiastamente. «_Le diré que haré lo que sea… lo que sea menos eso. Le diré que incluso se la chuparé otra vez si eso es lo que quiere_». Solo el pensamiento de volver a estar de rodillas frente al más alto y dominante hombre, estaba excitando a Kurt. Casi podía saborear el salado, amargo y delicioso sabor del semen de Anderson casi podía oler el almizcle, mientras su compañero follaba profundamente su boca…

Inconscientemente su mano enjabonada bajó hasta su mástil, moviéndola firme con el mismo ritmo que Anderson siempre usaba. Estaba solo en la gran sala cuadrada de duchas, sin paredes o divisiones, sólo los cabezales de las duchas localizados a intervalos de tres pies uno del otro, así que no le asustaba ser sorprendido masturbándose. Apretó sus párpados e imaginó que la mano acariciándolo era la de Anderson, imaginó esa calmada y profunda voz en su oído, diciéndole que estaba bien, que debía dejarse llevar y correrse. -Bueno, pero si es el marica que me rompió la nariz. ¿Qué tal te va, marica? ¿Ya te está follando Anderson o todavía se la sigues chupando?

Kurt giró, su erección totalmente desinflada, como si alguien hubiera vertido un balde de agua helada sobre ella. Su primer pensamiento fue que alguien, además de los Needlers, sabía lo que había hecho hace una semana en el salón. Entonces vio quién hablaba y tuvo un segundo pensamiento, que no importaba si alguien más además de los Needlers lo sabía o no, porque estaba en un buen lío.

Era Karofsky, por supuesto. Él y su grupo estaban reunidos en la entrada del baño y aún más alarmante, estaban totalmente vestidos. Era como si hubieran esperado hasta que Kurt estuviera desnudo y vulnerable, para tomar ventaja. «_Como si seis en contra de uno, no fuera suficiente ventaja_», pensó Kurt preocupado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero dos del grupo de Karofsky se le adelantaron, sus botas resonando en el suelo. Con la salida cortada, no había nada que Kurt pudiera hacer más que mantenerse firme.

Respirando profundamente, agarró su delgada toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cadera. Tenía que jugar cuidadosamente o su sangre terminaría regada sobre las blancas baldosas. Su única oportunidad era separar a Karofsky y hacerlo acceder a una lucha uno a uno. Kurt sabía que podía vencerlo, ya lo había hecho, después de todo. Pero si los seis le saltaban encima, bueno, tenía mejor probabilidad de sobrevivir en el espacio sin el equipamiento apropiado.

-Entonces, no tuviste suficiente y volviste por más, ¿eh Karofsky? -dijo, tratando de sonar confiado y sin miedo-. ¿Quieres que te rompa la nariz nuevamente, quizá para tratar de enderezarla? Porque se ve un poco torcida. Los chicos de la enfermería no debieron hacer un buen trabajo después que te partí la cara la última vez.

Esperaba que Karofsky se pusiera púrpura y se lanzara a luchar con él, pero el otro cadete no hizo nada parecido. Solo le sonrió a Kurt, sus ojos sobresaliendo. -Sigue hablando, marica -dijo suavemente, caminando hacia Kurt-. Solo sigue hablando así, y verás dónde te lleva. Kurt estaba turbado, pero aun así se mantuvo en su lugar.

-¿Te da miedo enfrentarme tú solo Karofsky? -preguntó, levantando el mentón-. ¿Tenías que traer a tus chicos contigo para asegurarte que no te patearan el trasero otra vez?

Karofsky se río, un sonido horrible y gutural que enfermó el estómago de Kurt. -Ese tipo de charla hubiera funcionado si viniera a pelear contigo marica -siseó-. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

Kurt esperó. Sabía que el otro cadete quería que preguntara para qué se encontraba allí, pero no le daría la satisfacción. Además tenía la desagradable sensación de que averiguaría pronto porqué Karofsky y su pandilla estaban allí, y no era para ayudarle en su tarea de Astrofísica. Se preguntó si quedaría lo suficiente de él para que enviaran a sus padres en la Tierra, o si La Academia solo se encargaría de sus restos y cubrirían su muerte tal como habían hecho con Elijah.

-Te estás preguntando si morirás esta noche -dijo Karofsky, interpretando correctamente el miedo que Kurt trataba de ocultar en su rostro-. Pero no te preocupes, marica. Como te dije, no estoy aquí para pelear contigo. Ni siquiera vine a matarte. Solo voy a hacer que desees estar muerto. Para eso estoy aquí.

-Me pones una mano encima y haré que lo pagues. No importa qué trates de hacerme, no lograrás hacerlo sin pagar con sangre -Kurt escuchó el temblor de su propia voz, pero se rehusaba a dejarse controlar por el miedo que trataba de engullirlo.

Karofsky sonrió, casi gentilmente, una expresión escalofriante en su rostro. -Oh no, marica, la única sangre que veremos esta noche será la tuya -dio otro paso hacia adelante y mientras lo hacía, dos de los otros cadetes se movieron para flanquear a Kurt-. Verás, escuché de un amigo mío que estabas pasando mucho tiempo lejos de tu compañero y los otros Needlers maricas. Escuché que venías aquí cada noche totalmente solo a tomar una ducha y sabía que debías estar solo y triste. Así que vine para darte compañía y aquello que has de extrañar tanto ahora que tú y tu novio no andan pegados de la cadera todo el tiempo.

-Acércate otro paso más y te arreglaré la cara, Karofsky -Kurt forzó la palabras hacia afuera, a través de una garganta súbitamente muy seca. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sus manos formando puños y alistándose a pelear. Lo único que podía era pasar a través de ellos y esperar poder salir y llegar al corredor, antes que pudieran atraparlo.

-No lo creo Hummel, no lo… -comenzó Karofsky y Kurt se lanzó. Trató de empujar a Karofsky hacia un lado y esquivar a los otros cadetes en su carrera por la libertad, pero no avanzó ni dos pasos. En un movimiento súbito, sus brazos fueron capturados y sujetos por los amigos de Karofsky, uno a cada lado de él, deteniéndolo en el lugar para lo que sea que Karofsky tuviera en mente.

-¡Suéltenme! -gritó Kurt, esperando que alguien lo escuchara, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, nadie asomó la cabeza en el baño para ver de qué iba la conmoción. Estaba solo.

-Te dejare ir, una vez tenga lo que vine a buscar -gruñó Karofsky. Adelantándose, quitó la floja toalla alrededor de las caderas de Kurt, dejándolo desnudo en el aire lleno de vapor-. Vamos marica, pregúntame para qué vine.

-Jódete -Kurt miraba fijamente a Karofsky, apretando la mandíbula. Ahora que lo tenían sujeto, sentía que su miedo se evaporaba dando paso a la ira. Luchó contra las manos que lo retenían, pero no había manera de liberarse. Los dos gorilas que lo sujetaban, lo sobrepasaban por lo menos en cincuenta libras cada uno. Aun así, no pretendía facilitarle las cosas a Karofsky, fuera lo que fuera lo que planeaba.

-No, marica -dijo Karofsky, dándole la misma escalofriante sonrisa-. No, jódete tú. Verás, a eso fue a lo que vine, para darte justo lo que quieres, lo que has estado extrañando.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Kurt sintió que el frío se apoderaba de él, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Karofsky había envuelto su propia toalla alrededor de su cuello, torciéndola como una soga.

- Pónganlo contra la pared - dijo, su voz sonaba ronca, con excitación pobremente oculta-. Veamos cómo le gusta que alguien más que su lindo compañero le dé por el trasero.

-¿Qué demo…? -fue todo lo que pudo decir Kurt, antes de ser presionado contra las blancas baldosas, la soga apretada en su cuello.

-Te va a encantar, marica -la respiración de Karofsky era caliente contra su cuello y olía a metal corroído-. Vas a rogar por ello. Y cuando termine, dejaré que todos tengan su turno contigo. Veremos qué tanto hablas después de meterte seis pollas por el trasero y éste te quede talla diez.

-Suéltame -jadeó Kurt, aunque casi no podía respirar con la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuello-. Maldito y enfermo bastardo, no te saldrás con la tuya. No me importa quién sea tu padre.

-Oh, ¿entonces vas a acusarme? ¿Vas a hacerlo? -siseó Karofsky en su oído y Kurt escuchó el ominoso ruido de una cremallera bajando-. ¿Vas a ir directo a la directiva de La Academia y le dirás al General Werner, cómo el malo de tu superior te estiró el trasero? ¿Y qué más? ¿Les enviarás un video a Mami y Papi, llorando porque te violaron en el baño? ¿Sabes cuál será la parte graciosa de todo ello? -se río duramente en el oído de Kurt-. La parte divertida será explicarle a los amigos en casa, cómo te venían dando por el culo todo este tiempo, sólo que esta vez no querías. Y por eso fue que contaste.

Ahora estaba aplastado contra la espalda de Kurt, casi en la misma posición que adoptaba Anderson, cuando estaban en la ducha. Pero Kurt no sentía nada del deseo, nada de la anticipación que sentía cada vez que su compañero lo tocaba. Solo se sentía enfermo. Esto realmente pasaría y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Trató de apretar sus piernas pero Karofsky las separó fácilmente, sosteniendo su cara contra las blancas baldosas y quitándole el aliento con la toalla. El mundo empezó a tornarse gris y brillantes puntos de luz danzaban en la visión de Kurt.

«_Quizá me desmaye antes de que lo haga_»—, pensó desesperadamente. «_Quizá ni siquiera lo sienta. Quizá no me despierte hasta que hayan terminado…._»

-Es suficiente Karofsky, suéltalo -la helada voz que provino desde atrás pareció congelarlo todo. Karofsky aflojó su tirón sobre la toalla y Kurt se las arregló para girar su rostro. Detrás de Karofsky, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estaba Anderson. Sonrió fríamente y señaló con la mano, como si quisiera interrumpir en un baile-. Dije, suéltalo ¿O eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para ignorar órdenes?

-¿Órdenes? -Karofsky lo miró estúpidamente, obviamente inseguro de cómo manejar la interrupción de sus planes.

-Me escuchaste -Anderson señaló la insignia en su pecho-. Piloto de Needle, ¿recuerdas? Te supero en rango y al resto de tu pequeño y miserable grupo. Así que hazte a un lado y deja a mi compañero en paz antes que mande todos sus traseros al puente.

La cara de Karofsky se tornó de un desagradable tono púrpura. -Hablas mucho, pero no funcionará esta vez, Halcón -moviendo su mentón en la dirección del desfigurado Needler, gritó-: ¡Atrápenlo!

Dos de su grupo se movieron vacilantemente a obedecer, pero Anderson era demasiado rápido para ellos. Hizo tropezar a uno y lo golpeó hábilmente en la base del cuello. El cadete colapsó y Anderson lo atrapó por debajo de los brazos. Lanzó el peso muerto del desmadejado cadete al otro, forzándolo a atrapar a su amigo y luego lo golpeó en el rostro. Ambos cayeron al duro suelo de azulejos en un montón, menos de diez segundos después de ir a por él. Anderson sonrió cómodamente e hizo un gesto de "ven" con una mano.

-¿Alguien más? ¿Karofsky, quieres tomarte un interludio en tu ocupada tarea de violación en grupo, para un round rápido?

-¡Idiotas! ¡Si todos lo atacan al mismo tiempo, no podrá escaparse! -señaló Karofsky a su remanente cohorte de tres, ninguno de los cuales se veía muy entusiasta por cumplir sus órdenes. Los dos que sujetaban los brazos de Kurt, le soltaron y empezaron a retroceder, evadiendo la furiosa mirada de Karofsky.

-¿Quién está tratando de escaparse? -sonrió Anderson agradablemente-. Sólo vine a recuperar a mi compañero. Así que ayúdame, Karofsky, si lo has herido de cualquier manera y sabes a qué manera me refiero, volverás a tu casa en un ataúd.

-Solo estás asustado de que le haga a tu nuevo chupapollas lo que le hice a Elijah -Karofsky apretó nuevamente su agarre sobre la toalla, haciendo que Kurt empezara a desvanecerse. Se agarró su propio cuello, tratando de obtener algo de aire.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Incluso en su estado de privación-de-oxigeno, Kurt podía escuchar la rabia sorda en la voz de su compañero. Pero Karofsky parecía ignorante al peligro.

-Dije, que tienes miedo que lo folle como a Elijah -Karofsky se río y tiró de la toalla, girando a Kurt hacia Anderson-. Vamos, atrápalo -dijo, empujándolo hacia adelante. Kurt tropezó y hubiera caído si Anderson no lo hubiera atrapado y enderezado cuidadosamente sobre sus pies. Pero los ojos del marcado Needler jamás abandonaron la desagradable figura de Karofsky durante todo el proceso.

-Me estás diciendo que tú… que tú… -sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos dorados enchanchándose hasta convertirse en reanuras fijas en Karofsky.

-Oh, ¿quieres decir que tu pequeño y precioso Elijah no te lo dijo? -Karofsky abrió los ojos en burlona sorpresa-. Bueno, y mira que yo pensaba que ustedes los Needlers maricas se decían todo el uno al otro -río-. Sí, yo y los muchachos lo atrapamos aquí. Creo que fue la semana anterior a la que murió. ¿No es cierto, Alzimio? -giró hacia uno de los cadetes que aún permanecía en pie y le guiñó el ojo. El cadete sacudió su cabeza, su rostro blanco de miedo. Mirando a la cara de Anderson, Kurt no se sorprendió. Incluso el dolor en su garganta, no podía distraerlo de la escena en frente de él.

El rostro de Anderson estaba oscuro y la zigzagueante cicatriz que corría hacia abajo en el lado derecho parecía un rayo. Sus profundos ojos dorados se estrechaban hasta rendijas llenas de rabia, y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños. Kurt nunca lo había visto de esta manera, como si la rabia lo estuviera consumiendo desde adentro hacia afuera, casi haciéndolo vibrar con ira suprimida. Y aun así, Karofsky no veía el peligro en el que se encontraba.

-Sí, lo follamos, cada uno de nosotros -presionó cerrándose el uniforme calmadamente como si tuviera todo el día-. También estaba apretado, lo segundo mejor -se río nuevamente, un desagradable sonido gutural que le paraba los nervios a Kurt-. Recuerdo cómo lloró y rogó, pero al final, cuando en la segunda ronda me llegó el turno, estaba muy callado. Creo que para ese entonces ya lo estaba disfrutando…

Eso fue lo más lejos que Karofsky llegó, antes que Anderson se lanzara sobre él. Lanzó a Karofsky contra el suelo en un fantasmagórico, silencioso y grácil movimiento, que recordó a Kurt una pantera derribando a un búfalo. Sin una palabra, colocó sus largos dedos en la garganta de Karofsky y empezó a exprimirle la vida.

-¡Anderson, no! ¡No! -Kurt avanzó estupefacto hacia donde Anderson sostenía al otro cadete contra el suelo y trató de mover sus dedos en vano-. ¡Anderson, detente, lo matarás! -gritó en el oído de su compañero, pero por el efecto que tuvo, podría haber estado susurrando. Aún desnudo y frotando su garganta, Kurt giró por ayuda.

Todos los cadetes de la pandilla de Karofsky hace rato se habían ido, incluso los que Anderson había noqueado, volvieron a sus sentidos y huyeron del baño. No había ayuda allí, todos eran unos cobardes aparentemente. Así que dependía de Kurt evitar que su compañero matara a Karofsky.

Por un minuto consideró dejar a Anderson hacerlo. Evidentemente Karofsky lo merecía por lo que había tratado de hacer a Kurt y por lo que había hecho a Elijah. Pero si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso, le levantarían cargos a Anderson y probablemente sería expulsado. Y la idea de ser emparejado con alguien más en La Academia era impensable.

Kurt se dio cuenta que quería a Anderson como compañero, a nadie más. Pero ya que su compañero tenía los dedos fijos sobre la garganta del otro cadete, tenía que hacer algo y hacerlo rápido. La cara de Karofsky se había tornado de un morado sin brillo y sus ojos sobresalían más de lo normal. Cada vez luchaba menos y los sonidos guturales que realizaba definitivamente eran más suaves. Por su parte, Anderson continuaba inquietantemente callado. No emitía sonido alguno, pero la expresión en su cara era de inmensa concentración. Era como si todo su universo entero se hubiera centrado en un sólo objetivo -_matar a Karofsky-_ y no iba a estar satisfecho hasta que lo lograra. Kurt pensó en correr a buscar a uno de los instructores, pero sabía que para cuando volviera, Karofsky ya estaría muerto. Trató nuevamente de alejar los dedos de Anderson y gritar en su oído tanto como su lastimada garganta hinchada le permitía, pero el alto y marcado cadete era completamente impermeable. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Mirando el baño rápidamente, dejó caer sus ojos sobre el gran botón rojo cubierto por una tapa de plástico. Era una alarma de O2, diseñada para encenderse si en la estación espacial se detectaba una fuga y la atmosfera se comprometiera. ¡Perfecto! Kurt corrió a la pared, quitó la tapa plástica y golpeó el botón rojo con su puño.

Inmediatamente una alarma fuerte y chillona, empezó a sonar. Los ecos que rebotaban en las paredes embaldosadas eran ensordecedores. Sabía que atraerían a algunos profesores y personal administrativo apuradamente al lugar de la alarma. Que uno de los instructores encontrara a Anderson con sus manos envueltas alrededor de la garganta de Karofsky no era una gran opción, pero al menos era mejor que dejar que lo matara. Sabiendo que sólo tenía un minuto o dos como máximo, regresó dónde Anderson y trató de detenerlo una vez más.

Para su gran alivio, vio que el alto y punzante sonido, lograba traspasar la barrera de concentración del alto Needler. Anderson pestañeaba como volviendo de un trance y Kurt pudo finalmente, zafar sus dedos de la garganta de Karofsky. Anderson murmuraba algo por lo bajo una y otra vez. Kurt se inclinó más cerca de su compañero y sobre el retumbante sonido de la alarma le escuchó decir. -No lo sabía, no lo sabía…

-Oye, Anderson… Blaine-dijo, colocando una mano sobre el ancho hombro de su compañero-. Está bien, hombre. Todo estará bien. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí - le dio a Karofsky una mirada rápida y notó que el otro cadete todavía respiraba, aunque se encontraba desmayado y frío en el suelo-. La administración llegará pronto y debemos estar bien lejos para cuando lo hagan.

Para su alivio, Anderson se levantó y se permitió ser conducido lejos. Kurt se detuvo a coger su uniforme y se lo colocó como pudo, a pesar de estar aún mojado y un poco enjabonado, antes de salir al corredor sin que nadie los notara. Una vez en la habitación, respiró con alivio. Y sólo un segundo después la alarma se detuvo. Habían regresado sin un momento de sobra.

-Uff -Kurt se sentó en la cama y corrió una mano por su húmedo cabello. Tendría que lavar el jabón en algún momento, suponía, pero en ese momento era la última cosa por la que debía preocuparse. Su garganta dolía, y probablemente para mañana tuviera un collar de moratones donde la toalla lo había apretado, pero el cuello alto del uniforme cubriría eso. Por un lado se sentía bastante afortunado por haberse escapado con tan poco. Tomó un profundo aliento. Sí, estaba trastornado, pero bien.

-Gracias por ir a buscarme -le dijo a Anderson, quien estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, con una mirada vaga en sus ojos dorados-. No sé cómo supiste que estaba allí pero, hombre, eso hubiera sido feo -tragó, su herida garganta protestando el movimiento con un dolor agudo-. Cuando pienso en la manera en que he estado actuando esta semana y luego tú vas a salvarme a pesar de todo, pues… -se detuvo cuando notó que nada de lo que estaba diciendo parecía registrarse en su compañero. -¿Anderson? ¿Anderson? Mira, si estás preocupado por lo que dijo Karofsky, no lo hagas. Estaba bastante enloquecido y estoy seguro que él y sus chicos probablemente estén muy asustados para admitir lo que sucedió, porque…

Anderson lo miró finalmente, sus ojos muertos. -Debiste dejarme matarlo - dijo, finalmente-. O dejarlo matarme. Uno de los dos debería estar muerto ahora - luego se levantó silenciosamente y entró en el cubículo del baño. Después de un minuto Kurt escuchó el agua corriendo, pero no oyó ningún otro sonido de Anderson ninguno en absoluto.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Teresa2569: **No es una traduccion, es una adaptacion de un libro de Evangeline Anderson, tiene el mismo nombre. _

_**NickyColferC: **Veras muchos avances y retrocesos de Kurt, a mi aveces tambien me dan ganas de golpearlo :P_

_En un rato subire mas capitulos :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16<strong>

"_Uno de nosotros debería estar muerto ahora._.." Las palabras de Anderson le obsesionaban. Había algo tan perdido en su expresión, tan desolado.

¿Fue debido a lo que Karofsky reconoció haber hecho a Elijah? ¿Y por qué Anderson se tardaba tanto en la ducha? Kurt le había estado evitando durante tanto tiempo que le pareció incorrecto entrar precipitadamente y violar la privacidad del otro Needler. Pero como el sonido del agua seguía y seguía, comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿Que estaba haciendo Anderson ahí adentro? ¿Estaría bien? «_Sólo entraré y hablaré con él_», se dijo a sí mismo Kurt, «_necesito disculparme otra vez de todas maneras, necesito restablecer la comunicación. Se supone que mañana debemos salir juntos en un Needle_». En el momento no pudo reunir nada de la excitación o el temor que había estado sintiendo ante la idea de estar en un espacio cerrado con su compañero. Sólo sabía que quería hablar con Anderson de nuevo para decirle cuánto lo sentía por actuar como un tonto la semana pasada, «_Lo quiero_», pensó, pasando una mano por su corto cabello «_No sé si quiero hacer... todo. Pero lo deseo, quiero estar con él de la forma en que estuvimos antes_». Era la primera vez que admitía sus verdaderos deseos a sí mismo en vez de buscar excusas o tratar de decirse que sólo quería estar con el otro hombre por el bien de la conexión de la red neuronal. Ahora sabía que él había deseado las manos de Anderson sobre su cuerpo, el placer de su toque, aunque no tuvieran que hacer volar una Needler juntos. «_Lo quiero, ¿pero me querrá él todavía a mí_?». Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Tomando una profunda respiración, Kurt se levantó y abrió la puerta del cubículo.

-¿Anderson? -preguntó con voz todavía ronca por los abusos que había recibido antes-. ¿Anderson, estás bien? -el aire estaba lleno de vapor y era difícil ver algo. Tosiendo un poco por la densa humedad, Kurt avanzó y abrió la cortina de la ducha. Anderson estaba de pie, desnudo en la ducha, pero no levantó la vista cuando Kurt abrió la cortina. Estaba mirando fijamente a algo que sostenía en la palma de su mano derecha. Algo largo y plano de plata que brilló débilmente a la pálida luz artificial. Kurt dio un paso adelante, viendo que era una navaja de afeitar antigua, pero no pensó que Anderson se estuviera afeitando con ella.

-Oye -dijo con nerviosismo-, esa cosa parece afilada. ¿Por qué no lo dejas y vienes a la cama?

-Así es como Elijah lo hizo -dijo Anderson, más para sí mismo que para Kurt. Su voz profunda era suave e introspectiva, llena de dolor, vergüenza y odio a sí mismo.

-¿Cómo hizo qué? -Kurt quería mantener la conversación. Quería mantener a Anderson hablando mientras decidía si era seguro intentar agarrar la mortalmente afilada navaja de afeitar de su mano ¿Podría él lograr eso sin que los dos terminaran hechos trizas?

-¿Qué crees tú? -Anderson lo miró brevemente y luego volvió a bajar la vista a la navaja que yacía en su palma -la trajo de su casa, creo que era de su abuelo, sin embargo él nunca la utilizó. No hasta que... -se calló moviendo la cabeza

-Anderson... Blaine, por favor. Deja eso. Ven a la cama -manteniendo sus entrenados ojos en los de su compañero, Kurt comenzó a despojarse de su uniforme. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de mojarse por segunda vez esa noche.

-Él se sentía como tú. Ambos lo hacíamos al principio. Sentíamos que era incorrecto, repugnante y antinatural estar tan cerca, tener que tocarnos tan íntimamente con el fin de hacer volar un Needle. Pero eso cambió. Con el tiempo cambió -murmuró Anderson.

-Yo... yo no me siento ya de esa manera. No sé si en el fondo alguna vez lo he hecho -dijo Kurt en voz baja.

Anderson lo miró brevemente. -¿Cambiaste de opinión al parecer, Hummel?

-Yo... -Kurt tragó saliva-. Te extrañé -dijo simplemente-. Por favor Blaine, necesito decirte que lo siento. Necesito demostrarte que estoy arrepentido.

-Demasiado tarde -Anderson negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar la navaja-. Es demasiado tarde.

-¡No es demasiado tarde! -Kurt dio un paso adelante-; no es demasiado tarde para ti, tú llegaste justo a tiempo esta noche, sin ti habría sido carne muerta.

Anderson lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos dorados brillaban. -Pero es demasiado tarde para Elijah. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que Karofsky y su pandilla le habían hecho. Nunca me lo dijo. Sólo estuvo muy callado, muy introvertido y luego, una noche se fue a la ducha sin mí y yo oía el agua corriendo y corriendo... -sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de una agonía imposible de expresar.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Kurt a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Preguntó porque sentía que Anderson necesitaba decirlo, después de dejar durante seis meses el dolor encarnarse en él, necesitaba sacarlo afuera.

-Cuando llegué a él, ya se había cortado una muñeca -la voz de Anderson estaba entumecida, inexpresiva-. Había sangre por todos lados. Tanta sangre -tragó saliva-. Le grité y me metí a la ducha, intenté sacar la maldita navaja de afeitar de su mano y se volvió loco. Empezó a gritar que era un juicio, un castigo, que él tenía lo que se merecía, que ambos lo tendríamos. Él hizo esto -señaló la blanca cicatriz que arruinaba el lado derecho de su cara -casi perdí mi ojo, todo el tiempo estuve luchando con él tratando de quitarle la navaja, tratando de agarrar su muñeca y poner un poco de presión sobre ella para detener el flujo.

-Dios mío -Kurt sacudió la cabeza incapaz de expresar su compasión. Podía imaginar la sangrienta escena demasiado bien. Sólo esperaba que no estuvieran a punto de tener una repetición de la misma aquí y ahora.

Anderson sacudió la cabeza.-No pude detenerlo. Se llevó la hoja a su garganta y... -negó con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo por un largo rato-. Para cuando conseguí ayuda, ya estaba muerto - dijo finalmente con una voz tan baja que Kurt apenas podía oírlo sobre el agua corriendo -. Por eso es que conservé la cicatriz, para recordarme que llegué demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

-Anderson... -Kurt quería ir con él. Quería entrar en la cascada de agua y quitarle la larga navaja de afeitar de aspecto malvado de su mano, pero no se atrevía a hacer movimientos bruscos. El alto y desfigurado cadete tenía una mirada fija, muerta en sus ojos ámbar que le daba miedo. Era la mirada de alguien que ha perdido la esperanza.

-Debería haberlo sabido -murmuró Anderson obviamente hablando solo de nuevo-. Debí haberlo impedido. Fue mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa ¿Que más podías hacer tú? Casi perdiste un ojo por como sucedió todo -señaló dando un paso cuidadoso más cerca.

-No -Anderson negó con la cabeza, su largo cabello castaño estaba pegado a su cráneo y su oscura piel bronceada estaba cambiando a un rojo opaco por el calor-. No, fui yo, fue mi orgullo el que le mató. Yo quería que fuéramos los primeros en las evaluaciones, así que lo insité a hacer cosas que él no quería hacer, al principio al menos. Y luego, cuando Karofsky se convirtió en un problema, mi padre quiso intervenir. Pero no se lo permití. Fui demasiado orgulloso, le dije que yo lucharía mis batallas. Que yo podría manejar al pequeño hijo de puta por mí mismo. Nunca imaginé que él iría tras mi pareja. Nunca soñé...

-Que él haría lo que hizo -Kurt terminó por él. Se sintió mal al pensar por lo que Elijah había pasado, lo mismo que él casi había experimentado esta noche. Pensó que se había librado con unas leves magulladuras alrededor de su cuello, pero se dio cuenta que tenía daños que no podían ser vistos. El recuerdo de lo que casi ocurrió en el cuarto de ducha cubierto de azulejos blancos todavía estaba con él. Se cernía sobre el horizonte de su mente como una oscura nube tormentosa lista para escupir relámpagos afilados y torrenciales de lluvia en cualquier momento. Casi le habían violado. ¡Dios! Karofsky casi había... Empujó el pensamiento lejos bruscamente. No había tiempo para la autocompasión, ni tiempo para lamer sus heridas. Tenía que estar allí para su pareja, tenía que convencer a Anderson y llevarlo de forma segura a la cama.

-Que él haría lo que hizo -se hizo eco Anderson-. Debería haber dejado que Elijah me matara -dijo en voz baja. Su puño se cerró repentinamente sobre la afilada hoja con un movimiento convulsivo. Gotas de color carmesí comenzaron a caer golpeando el piso de la ducha-. Debería estar muerto ahora mismo.

-¡Jesús, Anderson! -Kurt saltó a la ducha, moviéndose más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible. Mientras el agua hirviendo caía sobre él, tomó la muñeca de su pareja y la golpeó fuertemente contra la pared de azulejos. Anderson dio un gruñido de dolor y su mano se abrió repentinamente y la mortal navaja sonó estrepitosamente en el suelo, la sangre decorando llamativamente la hoja plateada brillante.

En un solo movimiento Kurt se agachó, cogió la navaja, la cerró y la tiró en la tolva de la lavandería. Por un momento pudo escuchar el traqueteo y el sonido metálico de lo que bajaba por el tubo metálico y luego sólo el sonido de la ducha abierta y su misma respiración pesada. El agua en su espalda estaba hirviendo, pero Kurt apenas lo notaba. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su pareja como para preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa.

-Déjame ver tu mano -agarró la muñeca de Anderson de nuevo y desenroscó los largos dedos bien formados, tratando de ver si había un daño permanente. Para su alivio los cortes en la palma del alto Needler eran poco profundos y aunque todavía rezumaban sangre, Kurt pensó que se curarían rápidamente si eran bien cuidados-. Está bien, vas a estar bien -murmuró-, sólo lo vendaremos muy bien y... -se detuvo abruptamente y levantó la vista para ver que Anderson lo miraba con la misma expresión vacía en los ojos.

-¿Por qué me detuviste? -su voz profunda era hosca, llena de dolor. Kurt sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallar. Ahora que estaba aquí, desnudo en la ducha con su compañero, tan cerca de Anderson, tocándole, se dio cuenta que era el único lugar en el que quería estar. Que era el único lugar en el que había querido estar toda la semana. Había tanto que decir, tanto para disculparse, que las palabras casi se le atragantaron. -¿Por qué me detuviste? -preguntó Anderson nuevamente, buscando los ojos de Kurt con los suyos, buscando algo. Necesitando algo que sólo Kurt podía dar.

-Por la misma razón que tú intentaste detener a Elijah, supongo -murmuró-, Blaine, lo siento. Todo -tentativamente puso sus brazos alrededor de su pareja inseguro sobre cómo respondería Anderson. Por un momento el alto Needler se quedó allí, indiferente en sus brazos. Y entonces tiró más cerca de Kurt y se abrazó a él presionando su largo y duro cuerpo contra el de Kurt. Sus anchos hombros temblaban mientras el luchaba con una emoción difícil de describir. Kurt le devolvió el abrazo sin reservas, sin importarle que ambos estuvieran a desnudos y mojados o que podía sentir el eje del otro hombre contra su muslo. Se dio cuenta que era ahí adonde pertenecía, a los brazos de Anderson. Todavía no se sentía preparado para consumar su relación, pero al menos sabía que quería tener esa relación. Quería admitir que era más que simplemente una alianza de conveniencia. Quería permitirse sentir, admitir las emociones que tenía por el alto hombre desfigurado que estaba en sus brazos sin nada de vergüenza. Quería dejar sus límites atrás, tanto como pudiera, de cualquier modo y simplemente abrazar a Anderson y ser abrazado por él. Quería amarlo y dejarse amar y si al resto del mundo no le gustaba, entonces, el resto del mundo podría irse a la mismísima mierda. Por supuesto, no había manera de decir todo eso, así que Kurt ni siquiera lo intentó. En su lugar, cerró el agua y salió de la ducha. Se secó y después, tal como Anderson le había hecho a él tantas noches, secó completamente con la toalla el cuerpo musculoso de su pareja. Por un momento se permitió a sí mismo admirar la elegancia masculina de la figura de su compañero como nunca lo había hecho antes, permitió que sus ojos permanecieran en el largo pene sin circuncidar que yacía quieto entre sus muslos. No había nada suave sobre Anderson, salvo tal vez su largo cabello rizado. Pero a Kurt ya no le importaba, ya no quería algo suave, delicado y femenino, no quería volver a casa con Brittany. Quería sentir ese pecho duro presionando contra su espalda, el sonido de esa voz profunda en su oído. Deseaba a Anderson.

-Vamos -dijo suavemente, conduciendo a su compañero hasta el dormitorio. Vendó la mano lastimada de Anderson y a continuación ambos se metieron en la cama. Por un momento se quedaron allí con los brazos alrededor del otro y a continuación Kurt se atrevió a atraer la cabeza de su pareja y depositó un suave beso en los estrechos pero sensuales labios de Anderson.

- Hummel... Kurt... - la profunda voz estaba indecisa mientras Anderson se despegaba suavemente del beso-. No lo hagas.

-Por favor -Kurt sintió su corazón golpeteando en su pecho. ¿Y si Anderson hubiera cambiado de parecer? ¿Y si ya no se sentía de la manera que solía, o que Kurt pensaba que solía, antes de que esta última semana desoladora hubiera tenido lugar?

-No -la voz de Anderson era suave pero firme-. No, yo no quiero hacer nada. No esta noche. No puedo soportar otra semana como ésta. Ahora no.

-No habrá más semanas como ésta -prometió Kurt-. Maldita sea Anderson, dije que lo siento. Sólo... sólo déjame tocarte. Te he extrañado.

-También te extrañé, ojos azules -la voz de Anderson era ruda, pero atrajo a Kurt otra vez y le besó larga y profundamente en la boca.

Kurt sintió un calor removiéndose en su interior y su polla estaba repentinamente dura como una roca y palpitando contra el muslo de su compañero.

-Extrañé tus manos en mí -admitió jadeante-. Extrañé tu manera de tocarme.

-Me temo que estoy en mala forma para masturbarte esta noche -Anderson hizo un gesto con su mano vendada-, pero puedo hacer esto -empujando hacia atrás los cobertores, se recostó sobre Kurt y tomó su duro eje con su mano ilesa-. Estoy a tu servicio -susurró y luego con un largo y lento movimiento intencionado, tomó toda la polla de Kurt en su boca.

Kurt gimió cuando el calor húmedo lo envolvió por completo. Cerró los ojos y apretó las sábanas con sus manos... Dios, se sentía tan bien, tan bien... Pero entonces, la deliciosa sensación desapareció de repente.

-No, Kurt -la voz de Anderson era baja pero firme-, abre los ojos. Quiero que observes mientras hago esto. Mira mientras te chupo y me trago tu leche. Necesito saber que puedes manejar esto, que no vas a perder el control y separarnos a ambos debido a ello. Por causa de lo que estamos haciendo.

-De acuerdo -Kurt asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo la veracidad de la petición de Anderson. Su compañero necesitaba estar seguro de él, necesitaba saber que Kurt no lo haría pasar a través de otro tiempo doloroso de tortura y negación como el que tuvieron la semana pasada. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo conteniendo el aliento ante la visión erótica delante de él. Anderson se inclinaba sobre él, el duro eje de Kurt acunado relajadamente en su gran mano. Su largo cabello rizado húmedo caía sobre su rostro y sus labios estaban rojos y ligeramente húmedos de mamar la polla de Kurt. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y las negras pupilas casi se tragaban el ámbar de sus ojos cuando se encontró con la mirada de Kurt y la sostuvo. Acarició una vez más desde la raíz a la punta, provocando un suave gemido de los labios de Kurt y luego se inclinó y lamió suavemente la cabeza de la polla de Kurt, lamiendo las gotas de presemen con obvio placer.

-Por favor... -la voz de Kurt era jadeante, pero tenía que decir esto, tenía que dejar que Anderson supiera cómo se sentía, lo que quería-. Por favor, Anderson... Blaine... Por favor, deseo... Tengo ganas de saborearte también.

-¿De verdad? -Anderson le dirigió una mirada calculadora con sus ojos penetrantes

-. ¿Estás seguro esta vez, ojos azules? -Kurt asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva-. Entonces quiero oírtelo decir. Dime exactamente lo que quieres hacerme -exigió Anderson con voz suave

-Quiero... -Kurt volvió a tragar-, quiero chupar tu polla -dijo de forma alta y clara. No podía creer que él en verdad estaba diciendo las palabras, diciéndolas y queriéndolas decir, pero eran absolutamente ciertas-. Tenías razón antes -dijo a Anderson. El hombre mayor lo miró interrogante y él se apresuró a explicar-. Tenías razón en que yo no estaba preparado para hacer esto... para chupar tu polla... en público. Deberíamos haberlo hecho primero aquí, juntos. A solas. Sólo tú y yo. De esto es lo que se trata, de todos modos. Solo tú y yo juntos... «_para siempre_» -terminó en su cabeza, pero no fue capaz de decirlo.

Anderson sonrió y puso otro beso suave con la boca abierta en la cabeza de la polla de Kurt que le hizo gemir. -Entonces vamos a hacerlo juntos, solos, tú y yo -él giró sobre su costado, su boca quedó a pulgadas de la polla de Kurt y le indicó a Kurt que hiciera lo mismo.

Sintiéndose repentinamente tímido, Kurt lo hizo y fue recompensado con la visión de la dura polla sin circuncidar empujando entre los muslos de Anderson. Podía sentir el calor irradiando del rígido mástil y una vez más pudo oler el delicioso almizcle de su compañero. Su boca se hizo agua y su propia polla se endureció aún más en el cálido agarre de Anderson.

-Así -Anderson instruyó suavemente. Inclinándose hacia adelante, succionó de nuevo profundamente la polla de Kurt, haciéndole quedarse sin aliento y estremecerse en contra de él. ¡Dios, pero eso se sentía bien! Entonces recordó el duro eje frente a él. Agarrándolo sin apretar en su puño, se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió la cabeza, saboreando el amargo y salado sabor de su compañero en su lengua antes de tragar profundamente el grueso sexo de Anderson dentro de su boca y chupar.


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Kurt no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron chupándose, lamiendo y explorándose el uno al otro esa noche. Él solo sabía que se sentía como si hubiera regresado a casa. Y cuando sintió a Anderson disparar entre sus labios, llenando su boca de leche, lo bebió tan ávidamente como hizo la primera vez y dejó que el orgasmo de su compañero provocara el suyo. Podía sentir a Anderson tragándole entero, tomando su eje y su leche profundamente en su garganta, con obvio placer y ordeñando las bolas de Kurt suavemente para conseguir más, para asegurarse que lo había tomado todo.

Después, mantuvo el eje fláccido de Anderson mucho tiempo entre sus labios, todavía chupando dulcemente, amando la sensación de su compañero en su boca cuando estaba suave y vulnerable. Anderson hizo lo mismo por él, de vez en cuando lamiendo su saco y tomando cada una de las bolas de Kurt con cuidado dentro de su boca para una larga y amorosa chupada, hasta que Kurt tembló con un placer tan intenso que era casi demasiado.

Finalmente sintió a su compañero moverse y Anderson se desenredó y subió hasta la cabecera de la cama para estar de nuevo a su lado. -Eso estuvo bien -murmuró Anderson, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Kurt y arrastrándole más cerca.

-Más que bien. Increíble.

Kurt se arrimó complacido y presionó un profundo beso en sus labios, compartiendo su sabor con el alto Needler. Anderson lo devolvió con avidez, explorando la boca de Kurt, devolviéndole su propio sabor con su lengua. Finalmente rompió el beso.

-¿Cómo me haces desearte tanto? ¿Incluso después de lo que sucedió esta noche?-murmuró suavemente.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que me siento del mismo modo -Kurt respondió en voz baja. Las palabras "_te amo_" vibraban en la punta de su lengua pero no las dejó salir. De algún modo, sonaban demasiado femeninas. Demasiado trilladas. Y en un nivel más profundo, demasiado malditamente aterradoras. Miró a Anderson, queriendo decir algo, hacerle saber cómo se sentía-. Yo… Yo nunca me he sentido de esta manera por un chico antes. Nunca deseé a un chico -confesó-. Yo, hmm, no pensé que tenía dentro de mí ese deseo.

Anderson río suavemente y pasó una mano por el cabello corto de Kurt.-No te preocupes, me sentí del mismo modo cuando vine por primera vez a La Letrina. Creo que muchos de nosotros lo hacíamos -sus ojos se oscurecieron-. No cambié de opinión hasta que ellos me emparejaron con Elijah.

-Lo siento -dijo Kurt, sabiendo que las palabras eran insuficientes-. Lo siento tanto, Blaine.

-No lo hagas -Anderson negó con su cabeza, su largo cabello se extendió contra la almohada-. Ese es mi pasado, mi mierda, y yo soy el único que tiene que tratar con ello -sus ojos se endurecieron-. Aún mataría a ese hijo de puta de Karofsky.

-Casi lo hiciste -Kurt le dijo sobriamente-. Un minuto más y él habría sido historia -colocó la mano abierta contra el pecho musculoso de Anderson-. Tú sabes por qué no podía permitirlo, ¿no es así? Habrías sido expulsado y acusado de cargos. No pude dejar que eso sucediera, no podía permitirles que intentaran ponerme con otro compañero cuando yo no… no quería a nadie excepto a ti.

Anderson sonrió. -Sentí lo mismo cuando te vi por primera vez. Que nunca podría encontrar a alguien con quien vincularme del modo que lo hacía con Elijah. Con quien yo pudiera compartirlo todo. Estoy contento de que me demostraras que estaba equivocado.

-Blaine… -Kurt le miró, sintiendo como si tuviera un gran nudo en la garganta impidiéndole tragar-. Hay algo que necesito contarte. A pesar de que… a pesar de que nosotros estamos juntos ahora, del modo que estábamos, yo aún no… aún no puedo…

-Tú aún tienes miedo de dejarme follarte, ¿es eso? -había pena en los ojos dorados de Anderson pero paciencia también. No ira.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, no fiándose de sí mismo para hablar. No sabía por qué tenía miedo de dar el paso final. Quizás era miedo al dolor que estaba seguro estaría involucrado, Anderson era extremadamente largo y grueso y Kurt sabía que no sería fácil para él meter su gran eje en el culo virgen de Kurt. Quizás era algo más, un miedo más profundo, que al hacer esto, que al dar ese último paso, eso le haría meterse completamente en algo sobre lo que era duro pensar. ¿Un maricón? ¿Gay? Ninguna palabra, grosera o cortés, parecía encajar exactamente. Después de todo, se recordó, él no era como Smith quien, estaba bastante seguro, estaría feliz de follarse a cualquier cosa con una polla. No, él sólo quería a Anderson. Y si no podía tenerle, estaba bastante seguro que no iría detrás de ninguno de los otros chicos en La Academia. ¿Así que por qué no podía dar ese pasó final? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que él no se sentía preparado todavía.

-Bien, ojos azules… -Anderson suspiró y de nuevo acarició con su mano el cabello corto de Kurt-. Supongo que puedo entenderlo. Mi promesa se mantiene, no te follaré a menos que tú me lo pidas o yo tenga que hacerlo…

-Correcto, porque nuestras vidas dependan de ello. Lo que sea, hombre.

Kurt puso mala cara pero Anderson solo negó con la cabeza, una mirada seria en sus ojos.

-Espera a que estemos mañana en el Needle. Verás lo que quiero decir. La primera vez que la red neuronal se cierre sobre ambos, lo entenderás -suspiró.-Mientras tanto, creo que ambos necesitamos dormir algo. Mañana será un largo día.

-Y mejor día que hoy -le dijo Kurt, dándose la vuelta de modo que el duro y cálido pecho de Anderson se situara contra su espalda de la forma en que solía estar.

-Espero que tengas razón -Anderson habló en voz baja en su oído, pegándose a él-. Demonios, espero que estés en lo cierto, ojos azules.


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

-¿Escuchaste sobre…

-Lo que le sucedió a Karofsky?

Thad y Wes miraban expectantes a Kurt y éste sintió como si un frío puño apretara su estómago. Aun así, intentó aparentar total tranquilidad mientras jugaba con su reconstituido almuerzo. Había algo rosa que lucía como ensalada de jamón en su bandeja, pero también podía confundirse fácilmente con gelatina de cereza con malvaviscos dentro. La Academia estaba demasiado lejos de la Tierra y los precios de los envíos eran demasiado prohibitivos como para ordenar comida fresca.

-No, ¿qué? -dijo, mientras observaba alrededor del bullicioso comedor con lo que esperaba pareciera desinterés. Esta era la última conversación que quería estar teniendo hoy. Después del almuerzo se suponía que se escaparía de sus lecciones de la tarde y se encontraría con Anderson en el muelle donde los Needles eran guardados. Les asignarían una nave y volarían por primera vez. O más bien, Anderson volaría, él se encargaría de manejar las armas. Pero estarían solos en el espacio profundo y por primera vez los objetivos a los que les dispararía serían reales y estos les dispararían también.

-Fue devuelto a la Tierra en una…

-Nave médica anoche. Alguien aplastó…

-Su tráquea.

Los ojos idénticos de Thad y Wes estaban completamente abiertos. Kurt dejó de intentar fingir que tenía interés en su almuerzo.

-¿Vivirá? ¿Saben quién lo hizo? -preguntó, a través de unos labios que se encontraban de repente resecos. Subrepticiamente pasó sus dedos por su garganta lastimada a través de la ligera tela de su uniforme. Tenía hematomas donde la toalla lo había estrangulado la noche anterior, sin embargo su voz sólo estaba ligeramente ronca. Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. -Nadie sabe quién lo hizo -dijeron al unísono.

-O si lo saben…

-La Administración no lo dice.

-¿Pero, vivirá? -Kurt preguntó nuevamente, con impaciencia. No estaba seguro de si quería que la respuesta fuera positiva o negativa, solo sabía que tenía que conocer el destino de su casi-violador.

Los mellizos volvieron a encogerse de hombros.

-Creen que vivirá. Y aún si no lo hiciera…

-No regresaría a la Letrina.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? - Kurt empujó su bandeja a un lado y se inclinó sobre la mesa observando detenidamente al par de rostros frente a él buscando respuestas. Los mellizos volvieron a intercambiar miradas, obviamente no queriendo decir nada más. Finalmente uno de los mellizos, el Wes, habló.

-Cuando la gente escuchó que se había ido, algunos estudiantes de grados inferiores hablaron -dijo en voz baja-. Dijeron que…

-Karofsky y su pandilla los habían, este…, atrapado en las duchas y… -no dijo la frase completa y su mellizo no la finalizó por él.

Kurt se sintió enfermo. Así que no eran únicamente Elijah y él los que habían sido víctimas o posibles víctimas de Karofsky y sus lacayos. Se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo había estado ocurriendo esto. Cuántos otros cadetes habían sido acorralados y violados.

-¿Entonces ellos fueron…? -tampoco terminó la oración, pero los hermanos asintieron.

-Sí. Todos fueron expulsados y…

-Presentaron cargos en su contra.

-El padre de Karofsky probablemente le ayudará…

-Pero el resto de ellos seguramente irá a prisión.

-Cielos -Kurt sacudió su cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Mientras pensaba, el timbre señaló que era el final del tercer almuerzo.

-Ah por cierto, ¿hoy no es el día en el que…

-Tú y Anderson obtendrán su Needle? -los hermanos le miraron expectantes. Kurt sintió cómo el rubor crecía en sus mejillas pero sólo asintió.

-Sí, así es. De hecho, se supone que me reuniré con él ahora.

-Buena suerte -le dijeron los mellizos al unísono dedicándole idénticas sonrisas resplandecientes.

-Lo harás…

-Genial. No es nada…

-Para ti.

-Sí -Kurt intentó sonreír-; no es nada si tienes un hermano mellizo capaz de anticipar cada palabra y movimiento que haces. Es un tanto complicado para el resto de nosotros.

-Te irá bien -volvieron a decir al unísono. Poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo, sonrieron a Kurt mientras tomaban sus bandejas.

-Rómpete…

-Una pierna, Hummel -y se fueron, dejándolo solo para pensar sobre la tarde que tenía por delante, y su primer vuelo en un Needle.

* * *

><p>-Este es el muelle de embarque. Hay un tubo que baja desde el pasillo de nuestra habitación que nos conducirá aquí en menos de cinco segundos. Se supone que es únicamente para emergencias, pero los Needlers utilizan esos tubos constantemente para llegar a tiempo. Anderson señaló al espacio cavernoso que les rodeaba. Era tan grande que le recordaba a Kurt un hangar de aviones.<p>

Mirando hacia abajo desde la plataforma donde estaban parados, podía observar una fila de brillantes y plateadas naves espaciales… los Needles. Cada uno tenía un diseño diferente en un costado que parecía pintado a mano y Kurt pensó que podía adivinar cuál era la suya… la que tenía un halcón marrón y blanco en vuelo, cayendo en picado como si cazara a su presa. Se preguntaba si Elijah había sido quien lo había pintado o si Anderson tenía algún lado artístico que estuviera ocultando. Sin embargo, había algo más que su compañero había dicho, algo que desvió su atención de las brillantes y decoradas naves espaciales de regreso al rostro del Needler.

-¿Emergencias? -preguntó Kurt en voz baja, observando a Anderson con incertidumbre. Sus voces rebotaban y hacían eco cuando hablaban, así que ambos hablaban en voz muy baja.

Su compañero asintió y colocó una mano en la barandilla de metal que recorría toda la plataforma con vistas al muelle. -En caso de que haya un ataque de los Saudeber durante nuestro turno. Por supuesto, la Flota de Needlers será la primera línea de defensa de la Tierra, pero ellos están estacionados en la cara oculta de Marte así que nosotros llegaremos ahí antes. Kurt le miró dudoso.

Por mucho que le importara el alto y marcado Needler, aún no comprendía la forma de pensar de Anderson ante la inevitabilidad de otro ataque de las Langostas. Se suponía que esa era la razón por la cual todos se encontraban en La Academia en primer lugar, pero todos sabían que la Letrina era el billete de ida para subir en el escalafón de la Flota. Aun así, su recuperada relación con Anderson estaba tan reciente que no quería decir nada que pudiera dañarla nuevamente.

-¿Entonces estas son las Needles? -preguntó en su lugar, dirigiendo su mirada a las naves puntiagudas que se encontraban abajo. Era fácil saber por qué habían obtenido ese nombre. Cada nave lucía como un largo tubo terminado en punta en uno de sus extremos, y con una turbina de hidrogeno para darle potencia continua que se veía como el ojo de una aguja, en el otro.

-Hermosas, ¿verdad? -los ojos dorados de Anderson se suavizaron-. Jamás pensé que volaría en una de nuevo, sabes. Nunca pensé que encontraría otro artillero con el que podría vincularme -colocó un brazo alrededor de Kurt y le acercó a darle un beso. Kurt le esquivó.

-Oye, estamos en público -dijo en susurros.

Anderson frunció el ceño. -No te preocupes, ojos azules. Este es territorio Needler tanto como el salón o la galería de tiro. Nadie que trabaje en esta área se inmutaría si te recostara sobre la baranda y te follara. Así que es perfectamente normal besarse.

-Aun así… -Kurt volvió a mirar a los pocos trabajadores, que vestían monos de trabajo blancos, quienes se movían muy ocupados por el espacio de abajo-. Se siente… mal -dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba indefenso a su compañero.

Esperaba que Anderson no lo fuera a tomar de mala manera, pero después de cómo se había sentido en la sala de los Needlers, no estaba ansioso por volver a mostrarse afectuoso en público, especialmente frente a aquellas personas que no eran Needlers-. Lo que quiero decir es que no me gusta hacerlo en público.

-¿Se sentía mal besar a tu novia en público cuando te encontrabas en la Tierra? -Anderson le lanzó una mirada penetrante que hizo que Kurt quisiera esconderse.

-No, pero eso era diferente. Eso era…

-¿Aceptado por la sociedad? ¿Normal? -Anderson alzó su ceja partida.

-Sí, ¿de acuerdo? -Kurt dejó caer sus hombros-. Mira, lo siento. Puedo aceptar… lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos tú y yo o tal vez frente algunos de los otros Needlers. Pero es algo difícil frente a otros -dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Además, no puedes actuar como si no te interesara quien lo sepa. Tienes una prometida en casa esperándote. No puedes decirme que ella sabe lo que sucede aquí arriba.

-Claro que lo sabe -Anderson le mostró una sonrisa sin humor-. Rachel sabe tanto como mis padres, lo que significa más o menos todo. Ella todavía quiere casarse conmigo por mi posición social -encogió los hombros-. Será un matrimonio estrictamente por conveniencia… ella se quedará en la Tierra y asistirá a fiestas y jugará a ser anfitriona de la enorme casa que mis padres están construyendo para nosotros, mientras yo estaré estacionado con la Flota en la cara oculta de Marte.

-Eso es enfermizo, hombre -Kurt frunció el ceño ante la punzada de celos que le atravesó, e intentó encubrirlos-. ¿No te molesta que todo tu matrimonio sea una mentira? -preguntó.

Anderson volvió a encogerse de hombros. -Al menos mis padres saben lo que soy. Lo que hago y con quien lo hago. ¿Se lo vas a contar a los tuyos? ¿O a tu novia?

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. -Mira, tus padres pueden ser lo suficientemente sofisticados con el hecho de que te gusten los hombres pero los míos no son así. Y en cuanto a Brittany, no lo sé. No he decidido aún qué hacer con ella.

Anderson dejó escapar un suspiro. -De acuerdo, eso es problema tuyo, pero deja que te recuerde algo, ojos azules -acercó a Kurt y le miró desde arriba, sus facciones parecidas a las de un halcón llenas de sentimiento-. No me gustan "_otros hombres_" como tú dices. Me gustas tú. Te quiero a ti y sólo a ti. Quiero acariciarte, chuparte, violarte y hacerte mío en cada forma posible -su voz era un sordo gruñido y la lujuria en sus ojos dorados era inconfundible.

Kurt sintió como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse por la vergüenza. Quería mirar alrededor para cerciorarse de que ninguno de los trabajadores vestidos de blanco hubiera escuchado las palabras de su compañero, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir como su uniforme negro se estrechaba incómodamente alrededor de su polla.

-Maldición, Anderson -dijo entre dientes-; se siente extraño cuando me hablas de esa manera.

-¿De qué manera? -Anderson aún tenía esa mirada en sus ojos que hacía temblar a Kurt.

-No lo sé… -movió una de sus manos en el aire, tratando de pensar cómo expresarse-. Cuando me hablas como si fuera… como si fuera una chica que quieres follarte. Soy un hombre también, sabes. No estoy acostumbrado…

-No estás acostumbrado a ser montado -Anderson terminó la frase por él-. Pero te acostumbrarás. ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, cuando te acariciaba en el simulador y te follaba con un dedo en la ducha? Montándote, Kurt. Preparándote… preparándote para volar una Needle.

Kurt sintió sus mejillas calentarse. -Dios, ¿tienes que decirlo tan fuerte? -dijo entre dientes.

Anderson le dirigió una seria mirada. -No estoy avergonzado de nada de lo que hemos hecho juntos o de nada de lo que te haré para lograr romper tus límites. Y tú tampoco deberías estarlo porque todo es por esto -señaló con una de sus manos a las filas de plateadas Needles y miró a Kurt-. Para lograr que funcione, tendrás que escuchar mis órdenes y hacer lo que yo te diga. Dentro del Needle, el piloto siempre está por encima del artillero. Y nuestras vidas pueden depender de cómo seamos de cercamos y qué tan rápido puedas seguir mis órdenes. ¿Me entiendes?

-Lo entiendo -Kurt asintió pero había un nudo de tensión formándose en sus entrañas. Tenía la idea que su relación sería de igualdad en cuanto abordaran juntos la Needle. No se le había ocurrido que Anderson aún sería su superior mientras volaban. Suponía que tenía sentido en cierta forma… alguien que tomara las decisiones finales. Pero aun así…

-Kurt -Anderson levantó su barbilla con un dedo, forzando a Kurt a mirar hacia arriba-, lamento si mi rudeza te molesta. Pero dime la verdad… -sus ojos volvieron a tornarse gentiles y su voz bajó íntimamente-. ¿Realmente odias tanto cuando te sujeto, cuando te fuerzo a estar quieto mientras te toco?

-No -Kurt quería alejar su mirada de Anderson, pero éste no le dejó-. No - susurró nuevamente a través de sus labios entumecidos-. Su-supongo que me gusta. Pero no debería. No debería quererlo… no debería ser de esta manera.

-No comiences otra vez -le cortó Anderson y luego dijo más suavemente-: cada hombre es en su interior de una u otra manera… de estar arriba o abajo. Los exámenes de La Academia son muy buenos para determinar cuál eres. ¿Crees que te hubieran reclutado, aún con tus habilidades extraordinarias, si no supieran que en el fondo te gusta tener a alguien más a cargo de ti? ¿Alguien que te diga qué hacer?

-No lo sé. Supongo que no -susurró Kurt. Era una cosa muy difícil de admitir de sí mismo… quizás mucho más difícil que el hecho de desear a ese alto y oscuro Needler que lo había cautivado con sus ojos en primer lugar. Parecía incorrecto de alguna manera. Poco varonil.

Anderson seguía estudiando su rostro, como si al hacerlo pudiera leerle los pensamientos a medida que pasaban por detrás de los ojos de Kurt. -Mientras estemos en nuestra habitación juntos, seremos iguales -le dijo a Kurt, su voz suave pero firme-. Pero cuando estemos en el muelle de embarque, o en el Needle, harás lo que te digo sin titubear. ¿De acuerdo?

Kurt se preguntó si lo más varonil, lo correcto, sería decirle a su compañero que se fuera al diablo y salir huyendo del muelle. Una parte de él quería hacerlo, la parte que había estado junto a él durante toda su vida… su orgullo masculino, supuso. Pero había otra parte, una más profunda, una parte escondida que no quería que lo hiciera. Era la parte que esos malditos exámenes de La Academia habían descubierto, suponía. Era la parte que le gustaba que lo sostuvieran, que le dijeran qué hacer. Y esa parte era la más poderosa… y lo sabía porque su miembro estaba dolorosamente duro, aun cuando luchaba con sus emociones.

-¿Está claro? -ladró Anderson de repente, forzándolo a responder.

-¡Si señor! -Kurt quería alejarse de la mano de su compañero, la cual aún estaba bajo su barbilla, pero por alguna razón no fue capaz de hacerlo.

-Bien -Anderson le mostró una sonrisa gentil y dejó caer su mano, pero aún había acero en sus ojos. Aparentemente tomaba la cadena de mando del Needle muy en serio-. Ahora, bésame -dijo suavemente, todavía mirando a Kurt-. No mires alrededor por si alguien nos está observando. Solo hazlo. -Queriendo terminar con eso, Kurt se acercó rápidamente y presionó sus labios en un beso casto contra la mejilla de su pareja. Anderson frunció el ceño. -Sabes bien que eso no era a lo que me refería, Hummel. Rodéame con tus brazos y bésame en la boca -le lanzó una mirada hostil a Kurt-. Y si continúas molestándome, haré que te hinques de rodillas frente a mí y me chupes la polla. Justo aquí y justo ahora, frente a todo el mundo, ¿entendido?

Kurt sintió una oleada de enojo, pero fue ahogada por la ráfaga de pura lujuria que pasó por encima de él. «_Dios, ¿por qué esto me excita_?». Le hacía sentir indefenso, vulnerable y aun así lo deseaba; y Anderson lo sabía.

-¿Y bien? -el otro Needler frunció el ceño-. Estoy esperando.

Sintiendo como si todo su cuerpo estuviera enrojeciéndose de color rojo-ladrillo, Kurt se acercó y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja. Acercándose, besó a Anderson, presionando sus labios tentativamente contra esos labios sensuales…ofreciéndose.

Anderson no tardó en aceptar la oferta. Colocó una mano en la nuca de Kurt y saqueó su boca despiadadamente. Su lengua demandó entrar y una vez dentro, le exploró como si Kurt fuera su propiedad personal para hacer con él exactamente lo que quisiera.

Kurt podía sentir la polla de Anderson marcando a fuego su vientre y su propio mástil estaba duro y pulsante de necesidad mientras el beso siguió, y siguió y siguió. Al final, cuando Kurt estaba seguro que cada uno de los trabajadores del muelle de embarque había visto su exhibición, Anderson se apartó, rompiendo el beso.

-Vamos -gruñó tomando la mano de Kurt y guiándolo por la plancha metálica-. Nos desnudaremos y montaremos en el Needle. No puedo esperar a correrme por todo ese apretado culito tuyo.


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Estar en el interior del Needle no era para nada lo que Kurt había imaginado. Por una razón, él, de alguna manera, había pensado que estarían sentados pero no lo estaban, estaban de pie sin nada donde sentarse en toda la cabina. Aparte de eso, siempre se había imaginado estar desnudo en un pequeño y oscuro espacio con Anderson pegado contra su espalda en la cabina claustrofóbicamente apretada.

Al principio esa expectativa se cumplió. Entonces, el metal inteligente los encerró a ambos y la red neuronal los absorbió, consolidando sus cerebros en una unidad, y todo cambió.

-Listo para el lanzamiento -oyó a su compañero decirle al oído. Pero también sintió las palabras en su propia boca y las pensó en su cerebro al mismo tiempo. No fue una repetición de lo que Anderson acababa de decirle - él literalmente pensó y gesticuló en el momento exacto en que Anderson estaba diciéndolas.

-¿Qué demonios? -murmuró y supo que Anderson estaba pensando y diciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué esperabas? -Anderson le preguntó mientras pilotaba la Needle por el estrecho tubo de lanzamiento que lo dirigía hacia la esclusa de aire. Otra vez Kurt pensó y dijo las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé. Esto no. Es raro, no puedo dejar de decir y pensar lo que tú estás diciendo cuando lo dices.

-Es el efecto de eco neuronal -le explicó Anderson mientras esperaban que la esclusa se abriera completamente. Como le había prometido, había trescientos sesenta grados de visibilidad ahora que estaban en el interior de un Needle, lo que le dio a Kurt la extraña sensación de tener ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza. A través del campo visual al que se habían amoldado sus ojos en el momento en que ingresó a la cabina, él podía ver hacia los lados y la parte trasera del Needle y también podía ver hacia el frente.

Pero como su nueva vista era solo el estéril y blanco tubo de lanzamiento en todas las direcciones, podía concentrarse en lo que su compañero estaba diciendo.

-¿El qué? -le preguntó, deseando poder ver a Anderson. Pero a pesar de su visibilidad fuera del Needle, su compañero era invisible. Sólo la presión de su cuerpo desnudo contra la espalda de Kurt y el susurro de su voz ronca en su oído permanecían. Anderson soltó su cálido aliento detrás del cuello de Kurt.

-¿Has notado cuándo llamas a alguien y hay mala conexión, a veces sientes ese molesto eco de tu propia voz una fracción de segundo después de hablar?

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y entonces, dándose cuenta de que Anderson no podía verlo. Dijo: -Sí, he sentido eso antes.

-Bueno, eso es el equivalente de lo que está pasando aquí adentro, sólo que en vez de oír tu voz oyes la mía, oímos el eco de cada uno en el interior de nuestras cabezas. El eco neuronal es lo que recibes cuando no tienes contacto suficiente para hacer una vinculación neuronal completa.

-¿No tener contacto suficiente? -Kurt preguntó incrédulamente-. Estamos con el trasero desnudo y pegados el uno al otro.

-¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? -Anderson le murmuró al oído-. ¿Te molesta, Kurt?

Kurt ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Sabía que un mes atrás él habría estado aterrorizado en esta situación y seguramente habría estado muy molesto para volar. Ahora parecía natural y correcto tener al veterano cadete tan cerca de él, invadiendo su espacio. Porque no había espacio personal en un Needle, se dio cuenta. No había espacio que él y Anderson no compartieran.

-No -le respondió con un susurro-. No, yo… yo creo que se siente bien. Se siente muy bien.

-Se puede sentir aún mejor que eso, ojos azules -gruñó Anderson en voz baja. Kurt jadeó al sentir el calor familiar de las grandes manos de Anderson viajando sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Ligeramente, su compañero sacudió y pellizcó sus pezones antes de que una mano grande bajara para acariciar su dolorida polla.

-¿Mejor? -susurró Anderson y esta vez Kurt no dijo las palabras con él aunque aún podía oírlas en su mente mientras Anderson hablaba.

-Sí -le respondió con un murmullo, asombrado de la diferencia que las manos de su compañero habían hecho-. ¿Por qué… parece como si el eco no fuera tan malo ahora? ¿Por qué es eso?

-Profundicé la conexión -le explicó Anderson, acariciando su polla lentamente, justo como lo hacía durante las prácticas con el simulador-. Cuanto más íntimamente te toco, la conexión es mejor, y más efectivos somos como equipo. ¿Tiene sentido?

-Yo… yo creo que sí -Kurt gimió mientras la mano grande y cálida continuaba acariciándolo-. ¿Cómo de profunda puede llegar a ser la conexión?

-Si fuera la más profunda, seríamos casi completamente una mente -Anderson murmuró-. Ninguno de los dos tendríamos siquiera que abrir nuestras bocas para hablar. Es un tipo de telepatía, pero no es fácil de lograr.

-¿Cómo… cómo la logras? -preguntó Kurt, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Sentía la erección de Anderson contra su espalda, y de repente, el largo eje sin circuncidar del otro Needler estaba presionando contra la hendidura de su culo.

-¿Cómo crees, ojos azules? -Anderson le susurró al oído-. Tienes que dejarme entrar - dejarme entrar completamente. Si mi polla estuviera dentro de ti, follándote, entonces, y sólo entonces, tendríamos lo que los Needlers llaman una perfecta conexión.

Kurt se movió incómodo, bien consciente de que no había lugar adónde escapar lejos de los avances de su compañero. No es que realmente quisiera hacerlo, lo que lo hacía sentirse incluso más nervioso que si hubiera querido irse.

-Mira, Anderson, ya te dije… Simplemente no estoy listo para eso. No creo que pudiera manejarlo, ¿está bien?

-Está bien -Anderson sonó resignado-. Pero déjame profundizar en la conexión un poco más. Abre tus piernas un poco.

-¿Por qué? -exclamó Kurt.

-Hummel, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de quién está al mando cuando estamos a bordo del Needle? -hubo una repentina dureza en la voz de su compañero que Kurt no pudo ignorar.

-Lo está usted… Señor -añadió tardíamente.

-Correcto, Hummel. Y eso significa que mis órdenes son para ser obedecidas. No cuestionadas. Preguntar por qué quiero hacer algo podría matarnos una vez que los ciclos de esta esclusa se abran y estemos afuera en el espacio profundo.

-Sí, Señor -Kurt murmuró dócilmente. Mordiendo su labio inferior, abrió sus piernas, sintiendo cómo el metal se amoldaba a su nueva posición.

-Bien -Anderson le susurró al oído-. Eso está bien, Kurt. Ahora aguanta mientras yo… -fue bajando la voz pero a Kurt no le tomó mucho tiempo el imaginarse lo que quería decir. Sintió la cabeza de la polla de Anderson contra la entrada de su cuerpo y por un momento pensó que el otro Needler iba a follarlo allí mismo. Pero entonces, casi a regañadientes, sintió a Anderson moverse de manera tal que su dura polla estaba más abajo. Kurt gimió bajito en su garganta mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, empujando el saco que contenía sus bolas cada vez que Anderson hacía el menor movimiento.

-Dios -Kurt gimió suavemente mientras su compañero lo acariciaba otra vez.

-Mucho mejor -el tono de Anderson era suave pero intenso-. Mucho mejor aunque no tanto como si me hubiera enterrado hasta la empuñadura en tu pequeño y apretado trasero, ojos azules. Aun así, creo que es tiempo de que salgamos y exploremos la oscuridad.

Juntos.

Mientras hablaba, la esclusa circular se abrió. Se le ocurrió a Kurt que Anderson estaba controlando tanto la esclusa como el Needle en el que estaban volando. ¿Dependía del piloto decidir cuándo el Needle que él y su artillero estaban tripulando estaba listo para dejar la estación espacial? Pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo demasiado, la esclusa terminó su suave movimiento de espiral y un disco negro y redondo fue visible justo delante de ellos.

-Aquí vamos -murmuró Anderson-. Recuerda que los objetivos no estarán en modo asesino -no esta vez, de todas formas- pero están armados y podemos dañar nuestra nave si no eres lo suficientemente rápido. Así que dispara en serio.

-Entendido -Kurt le respondió susurrando. Ahora estaba agradecido de su conexión más profunda, y agradecido por sentir las manos de su compañero en su cuerpo y la polla de Anderson entre sus muslos. Se sintió conectado con el alto Needler de una manera en que no se había sentido antes, conectado a él como no se había sentido nunca antes con nadie, en realidad. Era como si casi fueran la misma persona. Casi, pero no tanto.

Sin embargo, era maravilloso. Kurt pudo sentir a su compañero manejar el Needle y cuando el primer objetivo apareció eliminó una ronda de ellos con los mandos JP, destruyéndolos sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Buen trabajo -murmuró Anderson -. ¡Detrás de nosotros, Hummel! Presta atención a cada ángulo, no sólo al frente.

Kurt dirigió su atención detrás del Needle y vio un pequeño objeto rayado que parecía una estrella que se dirigía hacia ellos en la negrura del espacio. Hacia su derecha se encontraba la mole de la estación espacial que albergaba a La Academia y hacia su izquierda había una gran y oscura curva de superficie lunar. Disparó otra vez, borrando el objetivo, pero no antes de recibir un disparo. El rayo de energía se movió rápidamente sobre la proa y hubiera golpeado el costado del Needle si Anderson no hubiese inclinado la proa fuera del camino justo a tiempo. Sus maniobras fueron tan habilidosas que Kurt se sintió como si estuvieran bailando.

-Hazlo mejor que eso, Hummel -murmuró Anderson, acariciándolo otra vez mientras manejaba la Needle alrededor de la curva de la Luna.

-No es bueno mandarles por los aires si les vas a dar la oportunidad de que hagan lo mismo.

-Entendido -respondió Kurt y entonces vio otro objetivo dirigirse hacia ellos por la derecha. Le apuntó con sus visores, disponiéndose a dar en el blanco, ser uno con el Needle y su compañero. «_Darles a todos… hasta el último. ¡Darles a todos!»,_ pensó, concentrándose en visualizar y disparar a los objetivos antes de que Anderson tuviera que maniobrar el Needle fuera del camino.

Se sentía ligero como una pluma, completamente sostenido por el metal inteligente con los mandos JP sujetados relajadamente en sus manos. Detrás de él, Anderson era una presencia confortable, musculosa y compacta, rodeando el cuerpo más pequeño de Kurt con el suyo. Y todo lo que había alrededor de ellos, en la inabarcable oscuridad del espacio, eran las minúsculas estrellas, como objetivos que tenían que ser cazados y aniquilados…

-Eso no estuvo mal, Hummel -la voz de Anderson en su oído trajo a Kurt de vuelta a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que aún sostenía los mandos JP en sus manos ya no había más objetivos a la vista.

-¿Ya está? -su voz sonó oxidada en sus propios oídos y después se preguntó abruptamente cuánto tiempo habían estado volando. Podía haber sido una hora o todo un día en lo que a él respectaba. Todo entre la esclusa circular de aire abierta hasta ahora parecía ser una gran mancha.

-Ya está por ahora, pero estaremos practicando una vez por semana en el Needle desde ahora en adelante. El resto del tiempo estaremos en el simulador.

-¿Por qué? -protestó Kurt-. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente volar el Needle cada vez?

Anderson río suavemente en su oído.

-Es adictivo, ¿verdad? Pero lamentablemente, también es costoso. Entre el combustible para lanzar el Needle y la tripulación para montarla y desmontarla después de cada vuelo. A quienes pagan los impuestos les cuesta la friolera de dos millones de créditos por cada lindo viaje que tú y yo hacemos desde aquí hacia el espacio profundo. Así que puedes ver por qué nos limitan a una vez a la semana.

-Supongo -refunfuñó Kurt. Ya estaba lamentando que tuvieran que volver. Estar en el Needle con Anderson, desligado de la reconfortante en su mayor parte estación espacial que hospedaba a La Academia, era al mismo tiempo aterrador y excitante, y él no quería que terminara.

-No tiene por qué terminar justo ahora, ojos azules -murmuró Anderson como si hubiera leído la mente de Kurt-, lo hiciste realmente bien hoy, especialmente para ser tu primer vuelo real.

-¿Lo crees así? -Kurt se sintió totalmente cálido y estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que el halago de su compañero significó para él.

-Mm –humm -Anderson susurró en su oído-, nos alcanzaron uno o dos disparos pero fueron todos solo golpes oblicuos, no lo suficientes como para destruirnos si los objetivos hubieran estado en modo asesino. Necesitas recordar que no volverá a ser así de fácil otra vez, se vuelve más difícil cada vez que vienes afuera. Pero mientras tanto, estuviste excelente. Así que es tiempo de tu recompensa.

Kurt gimió al sentir que la mano grande que lo había estado acunando y acariciando durante todo su vuelo empezaba a acariciarlo en serio. Había estado tan absorto en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior de la nave que casi se había olvidado de lo que pasaba en el interior. Ahora se sentía tan natural el ser acariciado por otro hombre (bueno, por Anderson al menos) que él había casi podido olvidarlo mientras estaban volando aun sabiendo que Anderson estaba tocándolo de esa manera, profundizando su conexión. Pero entonces, aún en medio del increíble placer que su compañero le estaba dando, se le ocurrió algo a Kurt.

-¿Por qué nunca me has llevado todo el camino mientras volábamos a través de los objetivos? -le preguntó intentando contener un grito mientras Anderson lo acariciaba-. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no me dejaste correrme?

-Porque esa es una técnica avanzada para la cual no creo que estés listo todavía -murmuró Anderson, aun acariciándole. Su dura polla entre los muslos de Kurt le recordó que el piloto también sentía necesidad pero la voz de Anderson era calma y razonable como siempre-. No sé si tú estás listo para disparar -acarició la polla de Kurt con énfasis-, mientras dispares.

-Podría hacerlo -protestó Kurt jadeando-, ¿no es eso profundizar la conexión?

-Como casi nada más -admitió Anderson-. Aunque es mejor hacerlo mientras estás follando. Cuando estás enterrado hasta la empuñadura en tu artillero y ambos se corren al mismo tiempo, eso es lo máximo. Entonces son literalmente una sola persona, compartiendo los mismos pensamientos, emociones… compartiendo la misma piel. Es increíble.

Kurt se movió incómodo. -¿Fueron… pudieron tú y Elijah hacerlo? -preguntó al fin, esperando no estar cruzando una línea. Sintió a Anderson endurecerse detrás de él por un momento pero entonces, cuando habló, no había indicios de rencor en la profunda voz del otro Needler.

-Una vez -dijo-. Solo una vez. Fue en el último vuelo que tomamos antes de que él muriera. Fue la única vez que se abrió a mí completamente. La única vez que él realmente se permitió a sí mismo sentir lo que había entre nosotros, creo.

Kurt sintió una repentina punzada de celos. Así que Elijah había estado dispuesto a hacer, aunque fuese a regañadientes, lo que él quería, Kurt, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para nada. Y sin embargo no podía evitarlo, ninguna cantidad de celos o de alguna otra emoción era suficiente para hacerlo superar la masa de miedos no resueltos que nadaban dentro de él y dejar a Anderson llevarlo por todo el camino. Él simplemente no estaba preparado.

-¿Algún otro de los tripulantes es capaz de hacerlo? -preguntó, esperando cambiar de tema.

Anderson hizo un ruido despectivo con la garganta.-Smith afirma que él y Clarington pueden, pero no lo creo.

-¿Por qué no? -Kurt se las arregló para preguntar mientras la mano larga y cálida continuaba empujándolo más y más cerca del borde.

-Tienen una conexión física suficientemente profunda -rayos, la polla de Clarington pasa más tiempo en el trasero de Smith que en su propio uniforme -dijo Anderson-. Pero para ellos no es emocional. Es sólo un compromiso mutuo para estar en la cima. No hay ningún vínculo afectivo real, no hay amor. Si Clarington pudiera seguir su camino probablemente estaría en casa y casado con su novia, tratando de olvidar que alguna vez tuvo algún tipo de necesidad hacia otro hombre. Y por supuesto Smith preferiría estar exhibiéndose por los bares cada noche y follando todo lo que tuviera dos piernas y una polla. O ser follado por ella. Si tuvieran que separarse, probablemente estarían muy felices de no volver a verse el uno al otro nunca.

-¿Te... te sientes de esa manera conmigo? -preguntó Kurt, sorprendido de tener el descaro de preguntar. Se endureció a sí mismo para soportar la respuesta, preguntándose cuál sería.

-Nunca me sentí de la manera en que lo hago por ti con nadie más, Kurt -le murmuró Anderson al oído-, y eso es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto por ahora. Así que, ¿qué prefieres, un trabajito manual aquí o una mamada una vez que lleguemos a nuestra habitación?

Kurt intentó pensar en ello. Estaba cerca, muy cerca después de haber sido acariciado y acariciado durante las últimas horas. Pero él sabía que lo que quería era retrasar la inevitable gratificación lo más posible

-Quiero… quiero la mamada -murmuró, conteniendo el aliento en su pecho mientras Anderson acariciaba sus bolas gentilmente-, pero solo… sólo si yo también puedo chuparte al mismo tiempo.

-¿Así que quieres que nos sirvamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo otra vez, humm? -la voz de Anderson era cálida y divertida al mismo tiempo-. ¿Te gustó eso, no es verdad, ojos azules?

Kurt pensó en las deliciosas sensaciones de ser mamado por la cálida y húmeda boca de Anderson al mismo tiempo que él lamía la caliente y dura polla sin circuncidar de su compañero. -Fue increíble -le respondió con un susurro-. Por favor, ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

-Tus deseos son órdenes -murmuró Anderson mientras manejaba el Needle de regreso hacia la esclusa de la que habían salido-. Y creo que mejor tomamos el tubo de emergencia de regreso al dormitorio. O de lo contrario voy a terminar tirándote al suelo y tomándote ahí mismo en el muelle de embarque.

Kurt no respondió por qué había llegado al punto de no poder hacer otra cosa más que gemir. Gemir y desear que él y Anderson ya estuvieran de regreso en su habitación. Sirviéndose y chupándose el uno al otro hasta que se corrieran.


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

-Así que he escuchado que ahora ocupan el puesto número dos en la clasificación. Todavía el número dos.-Smith les sonrió a ambos, entrecerrando sus extraños ojos verdes hasta parecer rendijas.

Por centésima vez, Kurt deseó no tener que ir a la sala de estar. Él y Anderson habían estado volando juntos desde hacía meses, pero a pesar de que Karofsky y su grupo habían desaparecido hacía tiempo, su alto y oscuro compañero aún seguía insistiendo en pasar al menos una noche por semana en compañía de los otros Needlers.

«_Yo no soy como ellos_», pensó Kurt por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez, mirando a su alrededor a las otras parejas que hablaban en torno a ellos. «_Yo no soy realmente… de esa manera. Gay, maricón o como ellos quisieran llamarlo. Sólo deseo a un tipo, Anderson. E incluso con él no recorro todo el camino. Todavía podría volver a mi vida en casa si quisiera y nadie sabría lo que he hecho aquí para ir pasándola»._

No quería admitir ante sí mismo que ir pasándola no era la única razón para hacer lo que hacía cada noche con su compañero. Tampoco era la excusa para explicar la profunda relación que mantenía con su compañero. Quería a Anderson, necesitaba al piloto de Needle tanto como a su próximo aliento. Pero estaban destinados a separarse muy pronto. Después de su examen final, Anderson se graduaría y Kurt aún tenía dos años más por delante en La Academia. Por eso mantenía esa emoción enterrada, escondida tan profundamente dentro de sí mismo que apenas notaba su presencia. Mientras tanto, se sentía secretamente presuntuoso cada vez que Anderson y él iban a la sala de estar. Satisfecho hasta que se encontraba con Smith y Clarington, claro. A pesar de la negativa de Kurt para dar el último paso y dejar que su pareja le hiciera el amor, Anderson y él habían escalado constantemente en los rankings y estaban en la segunda posición desde hacía semanas. Pero no importaba lo duro que trabajasen o el número de horas que pasaran en el simulador, no podían adelantar a la pareja formada por Smith y Clarington. Un hecho que Smith jamás dejaba pasar, cada vez que ellos llegaban al salón de los Needlers.

-Así que, número dos -dijo de nuevo, dándole un codazo a Clarington, que permanecía como un sólido muro de músculos detrás él, con aspecto aburrido.

-¡Ah, déjalos en paz, Smith -dijo uno de los Needlers, un grueso piloto llamado Christenson. -Anderson ya ha sido número uno antes y estoy seguro de que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que él y Hummel vuelvan a ocupar esa plaza de nuevo.

-Oh, yo creo que puede pasar bastante tiempo antes de que eso suceda - Smith sonrió afectadamente hacia ellos, haciendo que Kurt quisiera borrar la presuntuosa expresión del rostro afeminado del artillero con su puño-. No mientras la señora Hummel se siga aferrando a su virtud.

-Ya es suficiente, Smith.-La voz de Anderson era plana. La persistente negativa de Kurt de llevar su relación al siguiente nivel era un punto tácito de tensión entre ellos dos, uno que él nunca mencionaba, incluso en la intimidad de sus aposentos. Kurt se sentía avergonzado por ello, pero secretamente estaba aliviado también. En el fondo tenía miedo de querer dar realmente ese último paso y sabía que si Anderson hubiera intentado convencerlo lo hubiera conseguido, ya que no hubiera sido capaz de resistirse. Así que era más fácil y más seguro simplemente no hablar de ello. A menos que estuvieran en el salón, por supuesto, donde Smith se encargaba siempre de encontrar la manera de sacar el tema.

-No te pongas quisquilloso conmigo, Blaine-una delgada mano blanca de Smith revoloteó sobre su estrecho pecho-. Después de todo, no es culpa mía que tu artillero quiera salvaguardar su cereza para otro. Dime, Hummel -preguntó con dulzura mirando a Kurt-: ¿Tienes un novio en casa? ¿Alguien con una polla más grande que la de Anderson? ¿Estás guardando tu dulce culito para alguien?

-Hijo de puta, tú sabes que no tengo novio -Kurt se abalanzó, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con el ancho pecho de Clarington.

-¡Oh, querido!, ¿todavía molesto cuando alguien te señala lo que eres, Hummel?-Smith se río de él, desde detrás del fornido brazo de su compañero-. Pues déjame decirte algo, cariño, hasta que no lo superes y aceptes que te gustan más los tíos que las tías, hasta que no te entregues a tu piloto, jamás te verás en el puesto número uno.

-Suficiente. Me voy.- Kurt se giró asqueado, enhebrando su camino entre los otros Needlers antes de que Smith lo aguijoneara hasta que le intentara encajar un swing, y acabara luchando contra Clarington en su lugar. De todas formas no necesitaba la tensión esta noche, ya que mañana sería su examen final. Él y su compañero volarían en el Needle con los objetivos fijados en modo asesino. Era estrictamente una situación de aprobar o suspender. «_Vuelve vivo y estás aprobado. Vuela por los aires y, bueno…_», Kurt pensaba que eso lo explicaba todo.

Lo que no podía reconocer era que algo más aparte de su posible muerte inminente, estaba molestándole. Estaba bastante seguro de que tanto él como Anderson pasarían el examen final con creces, no importaba lo rápido que se movieran sus objetivos o lo letales que fueran, él y su compañero eran más rápidos y mortíferos. No, lo que verdaderamente le molestaba es que después de su prueba quedarían tres semanas para la graduación. Tres semanas más y después el alto y desfigurado piloto de Needle estaría para siempre fuera de su vida. Él estaría ocupando un nombramiento en la Flota, por supuesto, en donde le emparejarían con alguien más. Algún artillero de Needle que no dudaría en entregarle todo, quien se abriría completamente y dejaría a Anderson recorrer todo el camino. La idea de Anderson fuera de su vida y en una relación con otro hombre estaba haciendo que Kurt casi se volviera loco, razón por la que estaba tratando duramente de no pensar en ello. No necesitaba esa tensión. No necesitaba esa angustia. Salió airadamente por la puerta del salón, sus ojos clavados en la alfombra azul oscuro, sus manos apretadas en puños a sus costados. Anderson lo seguía en silencio, pero antes de que la puerta del salón se cerrara, oyó los gritos de Smith.

-Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, pero solo eres un pequeño y miedoso latente.-Le llegó la voz burlona que consiguió hacerle apretar los dientes y cerrar los puños.

Caminaron en silencio de vuelta al dormitorio y se prepararon para ir a la cama de la misma forma. Anderson no hizo más que lavarle la espalda en la ducha y su tratamiento de las manos de Kurt fue silencioso y superficial. Para cuando se metieron en la cama, Kurt sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no quería hablar sobre ello. Si su compañero quería dar el tratamiento del silencio en la noche anterior a la prueba más importante en sus vidas, que así fuera, se dijo de mal humor. Se giró dándole la espalda a Anderson y empezaba a acomodarse cuando la profunda voz de su compañero finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Smith tiene razón, ¿sabes? -Anderson murmuró al oído de Kurt-. Nunca conseguiremos el primer puesto. No, a menos que hagamos un vuelo perfecto mañana y va a ser casi imposible haciendo lo que hacemos ahora.

-¡Jesús, Anderson! -Kurt se volvió hacia él en la oscuridad, sus músculos apretados por la ira-. Te dije cómo me sentía sobre ese tema. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo entregarme a ti. Lo siento.

-No lo sientes ni la mitad que yo -dijo Anderson en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es porque quieres el primer puesto de nuevo antes de graduarnos? -le preguntó Kurt.

-¿De verdad crees que eso es todo lo que me importa? -el tono de Anderson era tenso, sus ojos dorados, brillaban de rabia en la casi total oscuridad de la habitación-. ¿Conseguir el primer lugar en la clasificación antes de irme? -suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello-. ¿No te he dicho que ya cometí ese error con Elijah? Le empujé a hacer algo para lo que no se sentía preparado de hacer y mira cómo acabó todo. ¿Por qué crees que no te he presionado durante todos estos meses? ¿Por qué crees que esperé hasta ahora para tocar el tema?

-¿Y si no es eso, qué es entonces? -siseó Kurt con furia-. ¿Qué puede ser, Anderson?... ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando -añadió después de un largo momento de silencio de su compañero.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo quería que te entregaras a mí porque tú lo desearas? -le preguntó Anderson por fin, su voz tranquila y llena de dolor-. ¿Que he estado esperando a que estuvieras preparado para derribar ese muro, para traspasar ese último límite, y confiaras en mí lo suficiente como para dejarte llevar?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando me vas a abandonar dentro de tres semanas? -Kurt trató de no dejar que su voz flaqueara en las últimas palabras. Todavía odiaba llorar y se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a llegar a eso, no lo iba a hacer.

-¿Es eso lo que te detiene? -Anderson preguntó en voz baja-. Lo siento, Kurt, no puedo evitar tener que graduarme y que a ti te queden dos años más. Esto casi nunca ocurre de esta manera, por lo general los pilotos y los artilleros están en la misma clase desde el principio. De esa manera pueden tomar una comisión conjunta en la Flota.

Kurt ahogó un sollozo y trató de parecer desinteresado.-¿Es lo que tú y Elijah iban a hacer? -preguntó-, ¿Tomar una comisión conjunta en la Flota?

Anderson se encogió de hombros, el movimiento provocó un crujido en la manta que los cubría. -Hablamos sobre ello, pero nunca muy en serio.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Kurt. Lo había pensado varias veces durante los últimos meses, daría cualquier cosa por poder salir de La Academia cuando Anderson lo hiciera y tomar una comisión junto a él. Pero no importaba lo buen artillero que fuera, aun así no podría completar el curso en el tiempo necesario para graduarse con su compañero. Sería imposible tratar de hacer tres años de clases en sólo uno. Kurt sabía que era un buen estudiante, pero no un genio-. ¿Y bien? -le preguntó a Anderson cuando este no contestó a su pregunta enseguida. Su compañero suspiró.

-Elijah provenía de una cultura que creía en los matrimonios de conveniencia. Sus padres tenían a alguien esperando por él y le habían hecho prometer que se casaría con ella justo después de la graduación. -se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Creo que él se había convencido a sí mismo que sólo estaría conmigo hasta entonces, que nuestra relación tenía unos límites definidos. Y después de eso iba a volver a casa y a vivir una vida normal con su esposa, se las arreglaría para tener muchos hijos y olvidar lo que había hecho... lo que habíamos hecho juntos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Kurt? ¿Así es como lo sientes?

-¡No! -protestó Kurt al momento. Entonces se acordó de su pensamiento en el salón de pilotos de Needle, que podría volver a la Tierra, y nadie sabría jamás lo que había hecho en la Academia-. Quiero decir, sí... bueno, no lo sé -sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de plasmar en palabras sus sentimientos. Deseó poder explicar cómo se sentía a Anderson. Que él quería entregarse a sí mismo, que quería dar el paso final, pero que estaba asustado. Asustado de que una vez que Anderson se hubiera marchado y el recuerdo de lo que habían significado el uno para el otro fuera solo eso, un recuerdo, empezaría a odiarse a sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Por lo que le había permitido que le hiciera. ¿Y cómo sería capaz de volver a la Tierra y retomar su vida anterior con ese recuerdo en su memoria? Después de todo, besar y acariciar, incluso hasta chupar cada uno la polla del otro era una cosa... pero realmente inclinarse y ofrecerse a sí mismo, permitiendo a Anderson tomarle, clavarle esa gruesa polla sin circuncidar hasta lo más profundo del culo y seguir hasta el final, follarle, eso era otra cosa completamente diferente. Algo que nunca podría olvidar o considerar más que como ser totalmente homosexual. Completamente gay. Y él no estaba dispuesto a pensar en sí mismo de esa manera a menos que la recompensa hiciera que mereciera la pena el dolor. A menos que él y Anderson fueran a estar juntos para siempre. Lo que no iba a suceder, ya que el otro Needler le dejaría en tres semanas. Le abandonaría para volar con alguien más. -¡Solo es que no puedo! -susurró, girándose de modo que le dio la espalda a su compañero-. Blaine, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

-¿Tienes miedo? -sus cálidos y musculosos brazos rodearon a Kurt por la cintura y Anderson lo atrajo hacia sí-. ¿Miedo de que te haga daño? -besó el cuello de Kurt, su boca caliente contra la sensible piel-. Nunca te haría eso, ojos azules. Yo te prepararía primero. Estarías preparado para tomarme. Preparado para mi polla. Kurt no podía evitarlo, aquellas tórridas palabras y los besos calientes en la vulnerable nuca le hacían estremecer. A pesar de la mezcla de emociones en su cabeza, su polla sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se puso muy dura y palpitante contra su vientre, doliéndose por el toque de su compañero.-Déjame demostrártelo -le rogó Anderson en voz baja-. No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, pero sólo déjame que te demuestre como conseguiría ponerte a punto. ¿Me dejarás que te haga al menos eso, Kurt?

La boca de Kurt estaba tan seca que apenas podía contestar. Sabía que debía decir no, que debía separarse de los cálidos y fuertes brazos que se envolvían a su alrededor y del duro eje presionando contra la parte posterior de su muslo, debía irse a dormir, pero cuando separó sus labios, las palabras de rechazo se negaron a salir.-Muy bien -se oyó decir sin aliento-. Pero sólo... sólo un poquito. Y sólo por esta vez.

-Si eso es lo que quieres -murmuró Anderson-. Túmbate sobre tu estómago y eleva tu pierna izquierda.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Kurt, pero ya estaba haciendo lo que le había dicho. Por difícil que le fuera admitirlo, sabía qué parte de él quería esto, quería abrirse, quería ser follado, pero él no lo dejaría ir tan lejos, se dijo a sí mismo. Absolutamente no. Había pensado que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero se quedó sin respiración cuando sintió algo tibio y aceitoso siendo aplicado en la estrecha entrada a su cuerpo. -¿Qué… qué es eso? -se las arregló como pudo para preguntarle a Anderson cuando éste comenzó a masajear su esfínter.

-Algo para que te humedezca y te prepare. No creerías que te lo haría en seco, ¿verdad? -le susurró el otro Needler al oído.

-Yo no... no sé qué pensar -confesó Kurt.

-Ese es tu problema, que piensas demasiado -la voz de Anderson era profunda y suave mientras sus dedos seguían trabajando en pequeños círculos, aliviando la tensión muscular alrededor de la entrada de Kurt-. Deja de pensar por un rato y relájate -continuó-. Relájate y déjame ensancharte, ojos azules. - Kurt iba a responder, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que le habría dicho, cuando de pronto sintió la otra mano de su compañero en su cuerpo. Anderson estaba acunando su polla, acariciándole suavemente mientras introducía un largo dedo profundamente en el cuerpo de Kurt.

-¡Oh Dios! -Kurt se escuchó a sí mismo gemir sin remedio cuando Anderson añadió otro dedo. No podía creer que estaba en esa posición, no podía creer que él estuviera desnudo y vulnerable, inmovilizado en la cama boca abajo con su musculoso compañero sobre él, acariciando su polla con una fuerte mano y penetrándolo con los dedos de la otra.

-Relájate -murmuró Anderson de nuevo. Frotó el punto dentro de Kurt que le envió un relámpago de puro placer a través de todo su cuerpo y le hizo sentir como si su polla fuera a explotar-. Relájate y déjame prepararte para ser follado, ojos azules. Se retiró por un momento y luego Kurt le sintió de nuevo, extendiendo aún más del tibio y aceitoso gel por toda su entrada. Pero esta vez Anderson empujó tres dedos dentro de él, estirándole casi insoportablemente.

-¡Maldición! -Kurt se estremeció por el repentino dolor, pero no fue capaz de deshacerse del otro hombre, más grande y fuerte. Anderson dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante y simplemente lo abrazó.

-Todo está bien, Kurt -murmuró suavemente-. Todo está bien, ojos azules, no te haré daño. Solo respira profundamente y ábrete un poco más para mí. Mordiéndose los labios, Kurt trató de hacer lo que dijo su compañero. El dolor fue suavizándose cuando algunos de los músculos de alrededor de su entrada se fueron relajando, permitiendo a los tres dedos que Anderson estaba utilizando penetrar un poco más.-Bien -Anderson gruñó en voz baja en su oído-. Así está bien, Kurt. Frotó el punto dentro del cuerpo de Kurt que le hizo gemir y jadear de nuevo y al mismo tiempo le acarició su dolorido eje desde la base hasta la punta. -¿No se siente bien? ¿No te gusta? ¿No quieres abrirte para mí... sentirme penetrándote... follándote? ¿No quieres que te llene con mi leche?

Kurt cerró los ojos y sus manos crispadas aferraron las sábanas. Su cuerpo estaba gritando por decir que sí, por aceptar ese largo y grueso falo profundamente dentro de sí y dejar que Anderson le montara hasta que ambos llegaran a un orgasmo devastador. Pero de algún modo pudo recordar el motivo por el que tenía que decir que no, el hecho de que no habría vuelta atrás desde ahora, no recuperaría lo perdido, una vez que se lo entregara a Anderson.

-Yo… yo no lo sé -jadeó finalmente, tratando de conservar la razón, mientras su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo por la manera en que su compañero lo estaba sólo... no lo sé.

-Déjame intentar algo.-Anderson se apoyó en él, retiró los dedos lentamente haciendo a Kurt estremecerse.

-¿Qué? -Kurt susurró a través de sus labios entumecidos, inseguro de si debía sentirse contento o quizás decepcionado porque la mezcla de placer y dolor había desaparecido de repente.

-Déjame meter solo la cabeza -murmuró Anderson y antes de que Kurt pudiera protestar, sintió la roma y húmeda punta de la polla de su compañero, presionando suavemente pero con insistencia contra su entrada-. Déjame mostrarte lo bien que se sentiría el ser follado. Sólo un poco.

-¡Espera! -dijo Kurt sin aliento, de repente inseguro-. ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo sé que eso es todo lo que harás?

-Porque te lo dije, nunca rompo una promesa -murmuró Anderson, mordiendo gentilmente la nuca de Kurt, como si estuviera reafirmando su dominio-. Ahora relájate y ábrete para mí, Kurt -mientras hablaba, presionaba la amplia cabeza de su polla lentamente en el cuerpo tembloroso de Kurt, abriéndole, poseyéndole, follándole...

-¡No! -un rayo de pánico zigzagueó a través de él cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su compañero iba realmente a penetrarlo con su polla, no mucho, pero sería suficiente. Lo suficiente para que él jamás fuera capaz de olvidarlo y pretender que jamás había ocurrido. Lo suficiente para que el recuerdo y el anhelo de más le envenenaran por el resto de su vida cuando Anderson desapareciera de ella-. ¡No! - jadeó de nuevo. El miedo le dio la fuerza para poder escabullirse por debajo del otro hombre, más grande y fuerte, y de repente estaba al lado de la cama, en medio de la oscuridad, jadeando y temblando como si hubiera corrido un maratón-. No -dijo de nuevo-. No, no puedo. No puedo permitírtelo.

-Lo siento -Anderson también respiraba con mucha dificultad y la frustración y la necesidad eran claras en su voz profunda-. Lo siento si te empujé demasiado, Kurt. Yo sólo... maldita sea. Es solo es que te deseo tanto. Respiró profundamente y se tumbó en la cama, golpeando suavemente la zona del colchón que estaba libre a su lado.-Vuelve a la cama, hablemos.

Kurt se quedó allí por un momento, tomando respiraciones profundas y desiguales y tratando de pensar qué hacer. Quería -su cuerpo quería- volver a la cama. Sumergirse en el abrazo de su compañero y respirar el olor almizclado de Anderson. Quería besarle y tocarle, abrirse de piernas y darle a su compañero lo que él quisiera... « ¡_No_! » Kurt sacudió la cabeza, intentando desterrar aquellos pensamientos traidores. «_No, si vuelvo a la cama con él, estoy perdido. Podría muy bien inclinarme sobre el colchón y rogarle que me folle aquí y ahora, si lo hago_.»

-¿Kurt? -Anderson sonaba preocupado ahora-. Escucha, te dije que lo sentía ¿Podrías regresar ahora a la cama?

-Lo siento -Kurt podía oír el temblor en su voz, pero no podía controlarse-,pero... pero necesito una ducha. Tropezó dentro del cubículo de la ducha, con piernas que sentía como palillos y giró el termostato hasta que una ráfaga de agua helada salió a chorro por la ducha. Se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer bajo el agua fría hasta que su testaruda polla se hubo desinflado y hasta que el más simple y elemental atisbo de deseo de dejar que su compañero le follara, fuera completa y despiadadamente erradicado.


	22. Chapter 21

_**NickyColferC: **Bueno, los puedes golpear virtualmente jajajaja_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

Kurt fue arrancado del sueño por un chillido ensordecedor.-¿Qué demonios? -Se sentó derecho en la cama, su corazón martilleando en el pecho. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y un cegador destello provenía de algún lugar en lo alto de la pared. Entrecerrando los ojos, Kurt alcanzó a ver que la luz intermitente venía del pequeño disco plateado que había visto en su primer día en los cuarteles, muchos meses atrás.

-¡Arriba, levántate! -Anderson repentinamente lo estaba arrastrando sobre sus pies.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? -en su confusión Kurt pensó que alguien había accionado la alarma de O2 nuevamente, como había hecho él la noche que Karofsky le había atacado en la sala de duchas. Sin embargo esta alarma sonaba diferente, era más aguda y más urgente. ¿Qué podría ser más urgente que una fuga de atmósfera en una estación espacial?

-Son las Langostas. Han regresado -la voz de Anderson era calmada pero tensa-. Un grupo de naves Saudeber ha sido avistado -explicó, al ver la cara de confusión de Kurt.- Vamos, esto no es un simulacro. Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero... pero... estamos desnudos -Kurt buscó a tientas su uniforme antes de recordar que lo había puesto en el conducto de la lavandería como lo hacía cada noche y no podría conseguir otro hasta la mañana ¿Qué hora era, de todas formas? Se sentía como si hubiera dormido solo unas pocas horas.

-Tendríamos que quitarnos la ropa para volar el Needle de todos modos -señaló Anderson -. Además no hay tiempo para vestirse. Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora!.-Agarró a Kurt de la mano y lo sacó al oscuro corredor. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kurt vio a varios Needlers desnudos pasando como rayos, y luego su compañero los estaba metiendo a ambos a la fuerza en el tubo de emergencia que llevaban meses usando para llegar al muelle de embarque. Hubo un suave silbido en sus oídos y la sensación de caer hacia abajo a través de un cojín de aire.

En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo frío de metal echaron a correr. Kurt se había contagiado de la sensación de urgencia de su compañero pero también tuvo un sentimiento de irrealidad al pasar el pequeño vestuario donde generalmente se quitaban los uniformes antes de un vuelo ¿Podría ser realmente posible que los Saudebers estuvieran de vuelta en el sistema solar de la Tierra? Durante meses había estado descartando la ciega devoción de Anderson a la idea de que el antiguo enemigo de la humanidad regresaría. Y ahora que parecía estar sucediendo realmente, se sentía como si algo que le hubiera dado miedo siendo un niño, pero que no hubiera creído que existiera de adulto, hubiera demostrado repentinamente ser una realidad. Era como si el monstruo que había estado seguro, vivía en su armario cuando tenía seis años de edad, hubiese dado de repente un paso a través de la puerta y le amenazara. Era increíble, absurdo. Y sin embargo, mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, estaba trepando a la lustrosa nave Needle plateada que les había sido asignada a Anderson y a él meses antes. Alrededor de ellos todos los equipos de artilleros y pilotos estaban haciendo lo mismo. Hubo un poco de parloteo nervioso, pero la mayoría de los Needlers estaban tranquilos mientras ocupaban sus lugares. Repentinamente hubo un eco atronador en todo el muelle de embarque, y después una profunda voz habló por el sistema de altavoces.

-_Needlers _-dijo y Kurt la reconoció como la voz del Coronel Marten, el profesor que los había puesto a él y a Anderson juntos como equipo en primer lugar. -_Un grupo de naves Saudeber ha sido visto acercándose rápidamente desde la cara oculta de la superficie lunar_ -la voz de Marten era tensa_-, la flota Needle está viniendo desde Marte, pero les tomará un tiempo llegar hasta aquí. Mientras tanto, es su honor y su deber defender la Tierra_ -Tosió con un sonido seco y cortante que resonó en el espacio cavernoso-. _Nada de heroicidades, caballeros. La nave nodriza está bien protegida y ninguno de ustedes tiene la experiencia suficiente para abatirla. Simplemente esperamos que ustedes desvíen la primera oleada de naves hasta que la Flota pueda llegar. Así que salgan ahí afuera y cumplan con su destino. Buena suerte_ - con un crujido final el sistema PA se apagó.

-Vamos, deprisa -Anderson gesticuló impacientemente para que Kurt terminara de entrar en el Needle. Se había detenido a mitad de camino para escuchar el anuncio. Se obligó a sí mismo a colocarse en posición. Trató de respirar profundamente cuando sintió a su compañero subir adentro, presionando su pecho musculoso contra la espalda ligeramente sudada de Kurt-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Anderson mientras el metal inteligente se moldeaba alrededor de ellos, cerrando la escotilla de la Needle y fijándolos en posición de lanzamiento.

-Cr…creo que sí -dijo Kurt. Escuchar al coronel Marten confirmar que el grupo de naves Saudeber estaba realmente aquí y que se estaban preparando para luchar, hizo que se sintiera ligeramente mareado. No era que tuviera miedo exactamente, es que era tan inesperado. Anderson, por supuesto, parecía no tener problemas. Claro que él había estado esperando una nueva invasión desde el principio.

«_Debería haber escuchado_», pensó Kurt confundido cuando la nave avanzó a través de la secuencia de lanzamiento y comenzó a moverse «_Él trató de advertirme. Debería haber escuchado en vez de pensar que estaba loco_».

-Cálmate Kurt -la voz de Anderson en su oído era suave y reconfortante y las manos sobre el cuerpo de Kurt eran cálidas y tranquilizadoras. -Tranquilo. Estamos listos para esto. Hemos estado entrenando durante meses. Sus palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Kurt a medida que las dijo, la señal de una conexión imperfecta.

-Sí, pero yo siempre pensé que estábamos entrenándonos para el examen final -murmuró Kurt de vuelta, a sabiendas de que Anderson estaba escuchando el eco de sus palabras en su cerebro a medida que Kurt hablaba.

-Está visto que este será el examen más importante que tendrás nunca - susurró Anderson a su vez. Sus manos descendían acariciantes, delineando el falo semiduro de Kurt, instándole a responder, profundizando su vínculo-. Relájate Hummel, vamos a hacerlo bien.

-De acuerdo -Kurt sintió que su tensión disminuía a medida que la conexión entre ellos mejoraba. Agarró firmemente los mandos JP y miró hacia delante mientras Anderson les dirigía hacia la esclusa de aire que se abría con rapidez. Salió volando velozmente, como una estrella explotando y de repente estaban en el espacio profundo.

-¡A la izquierda! ¡Detrás de nosotros! Vamos Hummel, casi perdimos a esa. ¡Tenemos que ser más rápidos!- Las palabras de Anderson resonaban en su cabeza y Kurt se encontró pronunciándolas a medida que su compañero las decía, sintiendo el eco distorsionador que acompañaba a una conexión imperfecta. Parecía que habían estado peleando durante horas y cada movimiento era una lucha, porque por alguna razón, él y Anderson simplemente no estaban en sincronía. Kurt no sabía si era a causa de la tensión nerviosa y la adrenalina que corrían zumbando a través de su cuerpo o el hecho de que la lucha contra las Langostas no se parecía en nada a disparar a unos objetivos. Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, la gran mano de Anderson rodeando su polla y la sensación de la polla de su compañero entre sus muslos no estaba funcionando esta vez. A pesar del hecho de que manejaba mortalmente los mandos JP y trataba de mirar a todas partes a la vez, seguían estando rodeados por grupos de pequeñas pero mortíferas naves de zánganos Saudeber y luchaban penosamente por escapar de ellas.

Las naves de zánganos trabajaban al unísono para rodearlos, siendo obviamente controladas desde otra fuente. No había libre voluntad involucrada, esto era muy evidente cuando una nave con frecuencia se sacrificaba a sí misma a fin de ofrecer a las otras naves de su escuadrón un disparo mejor. Sólo había un único impulso sin sentido de destruir, tan intenso, que Kurt juraba que casi podía sentirlo cuando las pequeñas naves plateadas se dirigían hacia ellos. Al tiempo que pensaba eso, otro grupo de naves, todas ellas de alrededor de un cuarto del tamaño de su Needle, intentaron rodearlos. Apretó los mandos JP sin pensar tratando de deshacerse de tantos como pudiera, pero siempre parecía haber más. Detrás de él, podía sentir a Anderson tenso mientras maniobraba desesperadamente, tratando de evitar las pulsaciones de energía que los zánganos Saudeber les estaban disparando. Ya varios de los Needles que habían despegado con ellos no eran más que trozos de metal retorcido que flotaban en la negrura del espacio. Kurt se horrorizó al ver a Sterling, el flaco artillero que había sido el primero en darle la bienvenida al salón de Needlers tantos meses atrás, flotando por ahí en cinco trozos diferentes, su cabeza era lo único reconocible. Se preguntó si él y Anderson iban a terminar así pronto. Porque no importaba cuantas naves de zánganos derribaban o eludían, siempre había más saliendo en tropel de la oculta nave nodriza como abejas de una colmena. Sin nombre, sin cara, prescindibles. Los Saudebers parecían dispuestos y capaces de hacer sacrificio tras sacrificio en su búsqueda de la dominación total.

- Hasta aquí - jadeó Anderson, mientras evadían otro grupo mortífero de plateadas naves-. Es demasiado peligroso continuar así. Nos estoy llevando a través de la curva.- Antes que Kurt pudiera contestar o protestar, su compañero estaba pilotando su Needle entre la estación espacial y la superficie lunar, rodeando la Luna. Volaron hasta que las hordas de naves zánganas Saudebers y las Needles asediadas desaparecieron, hasta que la mole de la estación espacial que albergaba a La Academia estuvo escondida de su vista por la cara pálida y llena de pequeños hoyos de la Luna y luego Anderson se detuvo abruptamente dejando al Needle flotar suavemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Kurt miró a su alrededor utilizando los ventanales de la nave para escanear en un arco de trescientos sesenta grados-. ¿Por qué dejamos la lucha? ¿Qué pasa con los otros Needlers?

-Los otros Needlers tendrán que cuidar de sí mismos. Y de todos modos, nada de lo que hubiéramos hecho allí habría significado ninguna diferencia -Anderson sonaba abatido.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -exigió Kurt-. Por supuesto que estábamos haciendo diferencia, estábamos abatiendo sus naves.

-¿Sabes cuántas naves como esas tienen probablemente? ¿No viste la forma en que estaban lanzándose a sí mismas a nuestra línea de fuego para distraernos? -la voz grave de Anderson era fiera-. Te estoy diciendo Hummel, que a los Saudebers no les importa perder algunas naves individuales más de lo que tú te preocupas al cortar tus uñas. Es indoloro para ellos. Y seguirán chorreando naves hasta que ya no quede ninguno de nosotros y la Tierra sea de ellos para tomarla. Dejarles matarnos de un tiro uno a uno no va servir de nada. Tenemos que hacer algo más.

-¿Qué? -demandó Kurt, pero su compañero no respondió. En su lugar interconectó los propulsores de hidrógeno del Needler y comenzaron a avanzar pausadamente alrededor de la curva de la Luna a un paso más cuidadoso-. Anderson ¿Qué? -preguntó de nuevo, pero el otro Needler tampoco respondió. Kurt abrió la boca para preguntar otra vez pero lo que vio en la pantalla panorámica a medida que rodeaban la curva lejana de la Luna, le robó completamente su capacidad de habla. Suspendida como una gran montaña de plata en el espacio había una nave tan inmensa que hacía que la estación espacial que albergaba La Academia fuera diminuta. Había un hueco a un lado de ella que parecía una boca hambrienta y de estas fauces manaban corrientes interminables de mortales pequeñas naves plateadas que estaban devastando a sus compañeros Needlers en el otro lado de la Luna.

-La nave nodriza -Anderson respiró en su oído.-Está aquí. Y es vulnerable.

-¿Vulnerable? ¿Estás loco? -Kurt aún intentaba conservar su voz.-Esa cosa es enorme, no me digas que estás pensando en atacarlo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy pensando. Mira ¿Te acuerdas de cómo Tony Rodríguez voló la otra nave nodriza la primera vez que las Langostas atacaron? -Anderson sonaba excitado.

-Uh, no, yo no -Kurt se avergonzó de admitirlo, aunque sabía que no era la única persona que no creía que los Saudebers volvieran a por una segunda ronda.

-He estudiado sus registros, están grabados en la biblioteca -dijo Anderson-, describe una nave enorme, como ésta, que parecía una fortaleza blindada en el cielo. Tú pensarías que era completamente invulnerable porque la única manera de detener el ataque fue matando a la reina. ¿Verdad?

-Oh, sí. Eso me parece evidente -dijo Kurt-. Y probablemente la mantienen bien guardada en medio de algún lugar de allá adentro para que ella sea completamente intocable.

-Incorrecto -la grave voz de Anderson era triunfal.- Ella necesita ver para dirigirlos. Necesita una visión de lo que está sucediendo. En los registros de Rodríguez, él afirma que voló alrededor de toda la nave, haciendo maniobras evasivas, tratando de encontrar cualquier punto débil. Todo lo que encontró fue una pequeña ventana que parecía un punto de observación cerca de la parte superior de la nave. Por desesperación más que nada, le disparó ¡y ahí era donde estaba la reina! Él la voló y el resto de ellos perdieron todas las directrices. Simplemente se quedaron a la deriva y cuando alguna de las naves zánganas fueron capturadas y abiertas, los pilotos estaban muertos en el interior. Murieron en el momento en que ella lo hizo porque no había nadie para conectarlos y motivarlos. Kurt estaba empezando a ver el punto de su compañero.

-Como cortar la cabeza a un cuerpo -dijo, estremeciéndose al recordar la cabeza de Sterling y la expresión de horror congelado en su rostro.

-Exactamente, y mira…- Anderson dirigió su atención a una pequeña área cerca de la parte superior de la enorme nave. Algo pequeño estaba brillando intermitentemente por la radiación solar reflejada en la superficie de la Luna. Mirando fijamente, Kurt vio que parecía una pequeña ventana.

-Lo veo -dijo dudosamente después de un minuto-, también veo unas cincuenta naves zánganas protegiéndola.

-Sí, ellos han aprendido la lección, proteger su único punto vulnerable -dijo Anderson en tono reflexivo-. Pero no es suficiente, podemos volarla.

-No lo sé -Kurt tragó un nudo en la garganta-. ¿No deberíamos esperar a la Flota?

-Si esperamos a que hagan todo el camino desde Marte podría ser demasiado tarde -dijo Anderson con urgencia-. Tenemos una oportunidad ahora y somos lo suficientemente buenos, Kurt ¿Qué dices? - Kurt respiró profundo. Ahora era el momento de brillar, una oportunidad para salvar al mundo nada menos. Y sin embargo todo lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que, si fracasaban y eran asesinados, al menos iba a morir con su compañero, su amante, justo detrás de él. No tendría que soportar el dolor de separarse dentro de tres semanas. Sabía que era una manera fatalista de pensar, pero no podía evitarlo, era como se sentía.

-Muy bien -dijo al fin, agarrando de nuevo los mandos JP-. Hagámoslo. Se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo, listo para volar a través de las naves zánganas que protegían la ventana de la Reina. Pero para su sorpresa el Needle no se movió ni un centímetro. Casi giró su cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro antes de recordar que el metal inteligente que le rodeaba no permitiría tal movimiento

-¿Bien? -le preguntó a Anderson-. ¿Qué estás esperando?

-Kurt...- Había una gravedad en la voz de su compañero que hizo a Kurt sentir como si un puño helado estuviera apretando su estómago.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó con miedo de oír lo que pensaba que iba a escuchar.

-Sabes que no podemos hacerlo así -murmuró Anderson a su oído-, sabes que nuestra conexión no es lo suficientemente fuerte para volver al muelle de embarque, y mucho menos para volar la nave nodriza. Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

-¡No!- Kurt sintió que le poseía un miedo irracional. Una cosa era especular que no podrían salir de éste encuentro vivos. ¿Pero y si lo hicieran? ¿Y si ellos sobrevivían a esto y aún tuvieran que ser separados en tres semanas? ¿Qué podría decirse a sí mismo acerca de lo que había ocurrido? ¿Acerca de lo que él y Anderson habrían hecho? Quería decirle a Anderson todo esto, deseaba explicarse, pero el miedo había bloqueado sus cuerdas vocales.

-Es por una buena causa -le recordó Anderson, su aliento cálido en la nuca de Kurt.

-No me vengas con esa mierda -dijo Kurt tratando de sentir rabia en lugar de miedo-. Esto no es un asunto de caridad, es de mi culo de lo que estamos hablando. Esto es de tú follándome, y prometiste que no lo harías.

-A menos que tú me lo pidieras o de que nuestras vidas dependieran de ello - le recordó Anderson. Entonces su voz se suavizó-. Por favor, Kurt… ¿No me lo pedirás?

-No -dijo Kurt de nuevo, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta-. Por favor, Blaine, yo no quiero que mi primera vez sea así. Yo solo... todavía no me siento preparado. ¿No podemos hacer esto sin ti... sin ti follándome?

-Si fuera sólo el examen final, estaría de acuerdo en no hacerlo -dijo Anderson en voz baja-; pero es un infierno más que eso, ojos azules. Y tú lo sabes -su voz se volvió repentinamente más grave y había un tono en ella que Kurt no pudo comprender del todo ¿remordimiento, tal vez?

-Mira, Anderson -empezó a decir, pero el cadete mayor le interrumpió.

-Abre las piernas, Hummel -dijo y había una nota acerada de mando en su voz que Kurt sabía que no sería capaz de desobedecer.- Prepárate para ser follado.

-Anderson, por favor... -Kurt protestó, pero él ya sabía que era inútil.

-¿Hummel? -la voz de Anderson era suave y amenazante en su oído-. ¿Qué te dije sobre quién está al mando cuando estamos en la Needle? ¿Y bien? ¿Quién lo está? -su mano se cerró en la polla de Kurt hasta que éste jadeó.

-E…eres tú, Anderson... Señor -se quejó a medida que su compañero empezaba un rudo y desigual masaje a lo largo de la repentinamente dolorida longitud de su verga.

-Me alegro de que consiguieras recordar eso, cadete -la voz de Anderson era todavía dura y su agarre en la polla de Kurt era apremiante y exigente-. Ahora ábrete y déjame entrar.- Kurt sintió la sonda roma y húmeda que era la cabeza de la polla de su compañero moviéndose hasta que estuvo justo en la entrada en su cuerpo y supo que no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para cambiar las intenciones de Anderson. Estaba lleno de emociones, ansiedad, deseo, miedo, todo se arremolinaba en su interior y sin embargo sabía que su polla no estaba palpitante y dura en la mano de Anderson sin ninguna razón. Una parte de él quería eso, y odiaba esa parte de sí mismo. La odiaba con pasión y odió, y culpaba al alto y marcado Needler detrás de él por sacarla a la luz.

-Anderson -dijo en voz baja-. Te lo estoy suplicando. Por favor, no hagas esto. Ahora no.

-Lo siento. Tengo que hacerlo -por un breve momento la voz de Anderson fue suave y llena de remordimiento. Siguió adelante y Kurt sintió la amplia cabeza en forma de ciruela de la polla de su compañero irrumpir en su estrecha entrada y empezar a deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo. Dolía como el infierno y quiso apretar sus muslos para mantenerlo fuera. Al mismo tiempo deseaba inclinarse y dejar que Anderson lo tomara. No sabía a quién odiaba más; si a sí mismo por desear lo que estaba sucediendo o a Anderson por hacer lo inevitable y estar tomándolo incluso cuando Kurt le había suplicado que no lo hiciera.

-Bien -dijo, casi llorando ahora por el dolor, la vergüenza y la necesidad-. Pero si vas a hacerlo, hazlo, sólo hazlo. No quiero que seas suave, no quiero que te tomes tu tiempo. Sólo... sólo termina con esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te viole? -demandó Anderson, su aliento cálido en la nuca de Kurt-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¿No estás haciéndolo ya? -preguntó Kurt tratando de ignorar la contrariedad que escuchó en su propia voz-. ¿No estás tomando lo que no quiero entregar? Así que adelante Anderson, hazlo. Fóllame. Pero no trates de hacerlo agradable para mí, no trates de hacerme disfrutarlo. Porque no importa cuán lenta y suavemente me metas tu polla, aun así estás follándome cuando yo no quiero. Así que hazlo.

-Bien, si así es como lo quieres -de nuevo había acero en la voz de Anderson y sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, abrazándolo, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. La suave sensación de deslizamiento se detuvo y se retiró hasta que solamente la cabeza de su gruesa polla se mantuvo en el cuerpo de Kurt. Entonces, con un empujón brutal, siguió adelante, ensartándose a sí mismo, enterrando su eje sin circuncidar hasta las bolas, profundamente en el suave culo de Kurt, tomando por la fuerza lo que Kurt no había podido o querido entregar durante tanto tiempo.

-¡Dios! -Kurt no pudo evitar jadear con la repentina y ruda entrada. Él todavía estaba resbaladizo por el aceite que Anderson había utilizado mucho antes esa noche, pero ninguna cantidad de lubricante podía eludir el hecho de que él estaba virginalmente apretado y la polla de su compañero era inmensamente gruesa. Se sintió a sí mismo contraerse en torno al duro invasor, sentía que las bolas de Anderson rozaban la curva inferior de su culo y sabía que su compañero estaba totalmente dentro de él, que no podría avanzar más. Podía sentir el enorme eje pulsando dentro de él, llenándolo hasta rebosar y más allá mientras él se sujetaba contra el metal inteligente de la nave, sus ojos momentáneamente cegados a todo lo que pasaba en el exterior, mientras trataba de hacer frente a lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su propio cuerpo.

-Tranquilo -Anderson estaba jadeando en su oído, su voz seguía siendo severa, pero por primera vez, Kurt no escuchó un eco de las palabras en su cerebro cuando su compañero habló. La conexión estaba finalmente completada

« ¿_Pero a qué precio_? », pensó, sintiendo como si su corazón pudiera explotar dentro de su pecho en cualquier momento. « _¿A qué jodido precio?_ »

-«_A un precio tan alto que no estaría dispuesto a pagarlo si no hubiera tanto en juego_». -Oyó en su cabeza. Y de repente supo que estaba escuchando a Anderson, su compañero estaba hablándole sin palabras. -«_Lo siento, ojos azules_» -continuó el otro Needler-. «_Maldición, lo siento. Pero esta es nuestra única oportunidad y tenemos que aprovecharla. Trata de entender_»

-«_Nunca te entenderé_» -replicó Kurt. La polla en su interior era enorme, estirándole dolorosamente, pero no era tan doloroso como el sentimiento de traición que le llenaba. Tenía un nudo en su garganta y parpadeó rápidamente tratando de no ceder al caliente pinchazo de las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos.

-«_Lo siento_» -Anderson murmuró en su mente-. «_Te juro que lo siento, Kurt. Pero así es como tiene que ser. Y necesito que te concentres ahora, necesito que seas el mejor. Tenemos que volar esa nave. No sólo por nosotros, por todo el planeta_.»

-«_Está bien_» -Kurt respiró hondo y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que nublaban su visión. Se dio cuenta que su compañero tenía razón en una cosa, sólo tenían una oportunidad para atacar a la nave nodriza y ambos debían estar en su mejor momento para hacerlo. Él era ante todo y por encima de todo un artillero y estaba aquí para disparar y derribar a los Saudebers, no para llorar como una niñita con una rodilla raspada.

_-«Bien_» -el tono mental de Anderson era tranquilo y decidido-. «_Entonces necesito que trates de abrirte a mí ahora, Kurt. Prepárate para disparar como nunca has disparado antes. Y prepárate para ser follado._» Gimiendo suavemente, Kurt hizo lo que Anderson ordenó. Abriendo más sus piernas, se inclinó hacia adelante, sintiendo el metal inteligente desplazándose para acomodarse a su nueva posición, mientras se abría a sí mismo, ofreciéndose a su compañero.

-«_Estoy listo_» -susurró en la cabeza de Anderson.

-«_Bien. Dios mío, eres bello cuando te abres para mí_» -Anderson lo acarició una vez más desde la raíz a la punta mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hasta el pecho agitado de Kurt para pellizcar y retorcer las duras protuberancias de sus pezones. Luego se retiró una vez más y entró de golpe nuevamente, ensartando cruelmente el suave trasero de Kurt con su polla, mientras el Needle saltaba hacia adelante, dejando la curva protectora de la Luna y lanzándolos a través del espacio. Kurt quedó sin aliento y vio estrellas delante de sus ojos, y no sólo las que rodeaban el Needle mientras Anderson literalmente le follaba hacia adelante. Sus manos apretaron convulsivamente los mandos JP pero no disparó aún. No disparó porque las naves Saudeber aún no los habían descubierto y Anderson quería mantener el elemento sorpresa tanto como pudieran. Lo sabía porque su compañero sabía eso y su conexión era tan cercana y perfecta como podía ser, llegados a ese punto. No podría ser mejor, a menos que Kurt fuera capaz de llegar al orgasmo y sabía que no podía, no así. Y sin embargo, aun cuando pensaba que no habría manera, sintió un repentino aumento del deseo cuando el grueso eje dentro de él frotó sobre el sitio especial que Anderson le había mostrado hacía mucho tiempo, la primera vez que había masturbado a Kurt en la ducha. Gimió suavemente, no totalmente debido al dolor, mientras Anderson presionaba otra vez y luego otra, cambiando el ángulo de su polla para tocar allí deliberadamente. Kurt deseó que no hiciera eso. Él no quería disfrutar de esto. No quería ceder al placer que sentía flotando en el horizonte mientras Anderson establecía un ritmo deliberado, lento y constante dentro de su cuerpo. Pero no era capaz de evitarlo. Mientras más se acercaban a la nave nodriza Saudeber, el placer que sentía se sobreponía al dolor, y su conexión se hacía más profunda. Era increíble. Pero Kurt no tuvo tiempo para evaluar el extraño placer que estaba creciendo en su interior. Porque finalmente habían sido advertidos. Sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, disparó con todas las armas bombardeando en un círculo de muerte de trescientos sesenta grados a su alrededor ganando tiempo para acercarse más y más a la pequeña abertura dónde la reina sería exterminada. Sintió a Anderson tomando acciones evasivas, inclinando el Needle salvajemente para evitar el fuego enemigo mientras derribaban a las naves que intentaban rodearlos por todas partes. La negrura del espacio a su alrededor fue desbaratada por las múltiples explosiones procedentes de las mortíferas naves plateadas, pero Kurt mantuvo sus ojos en el premio, en la enorme masa montañosa de la nave nodriza que estaba abalanzándose sobre ellos con una velocidad aterradora.

Vagamente era consciente de que Anderson había aumentado su ritmo y ahora pistoneaba dentro y fuera de él, follándolo con una intensidad y una fuerza que habría empujado a Kurt a través de la nave si el metal inteligente no le hubiera retenido firmemente en su lugar. Podía sentirse a sí mismo estirándose, tratando de acomodar al grueso invasor, podía sentir el dolor/placer creciendo dentro de sí mientras Anderson acariciaba su dolorida polla al compás de sus empujes dentro del cuerpo de Kurt. Pero no importaba nada que no fuera llegar a la fortaleza plateada que se aproximaba. «Nada», se dijo Kurt a sí mismo con fiereza: «Nada».

Volaron como nunca habían volado antes, un hombre en una sola piel con un solo sistema de pensamientos entre ellos. Y repentinamente el camino se despejó y ellos estaban allí. Kurt apenas podía creerlo. Miró a través del estrecho portal y vio algo grande, rojo y palpitante. Algo cubierto con un caparazón que era a la vez afilado y dentado. Vislumbró un borroso contorno de garras desproporcionadamente enormes y la impresión de entornados ojos alienígenos. Kurt tuvo una fracción de segundo para pensar. « _¡Dios, realmente parecen langostas_! » Y a continuación apretó los mandos JP dejando caer todo el considerable poder de fuego del Needle sobre ese pequeño punto. Hubo una explosión silenciosa pero mortífera, cuando la erupción de algo como cristales rotos voló hacia el exterior de la pared montañosa de la enorme nave. Al mismo tiempo, Kurt sintió que alcanzaba el orgasmo y percibió que Anderson llegaba al clímax dentro de él.

« ¡_Dios! OhDiosohDios_ », pensó incoherentemente cuando se corrió con fuerza en la mano de su compañero y sintió a Anderson latir dentro de él, llenándolo de caliente semen. Durante un breve instante el placer lo abrumó y no pudo disparar. Pero no importaba, sus dedos apretaron los mandos JP de todos modos, disparando otra ronda para estar absolutamente seguros de que la reina alienígena estuviera muerta.

«_Anderson_», comprendió; «_Anderson lo está haciendo, está disparando las armas a través de mí, usando la conexión que hay entre nosotros para hacerlo_». Se preguntó ociosamente si él podría ahora pilotar la nave a través de su compañero, utilizando el mismo truco, pero en ese momento el placer cegador estaba menguando y supo que el momento de conexión perfecta se había terminado. Junto con todo lo demás. A su alrededor, las mortales naves plateadas estaban yendo a la deriva en el espacio sin rumbo fijo y el raudal interminable de naves zánganas había dejado abruptamente de fluir de las fauces de la nave madre. Las Langostas estaban para todos los efectos, muertas.

-«_Regresemos_» -la voz de Anderson dentro de su cabeza sonaba cansada-. «_Hemos acabado aquí_» -las palabras tuvieron un tono definitivo que resonó en el vacío del corazón de Kurt mientras el Needle giraba en redondo y ponía rumbo en dirección a La Academia.


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Reinaba el silencio dentro del Needle cuando aterrizaron y entonces Anderson colocó una mano en el hombro de Kurt. -Lo siento, ojos azules -susurró.

-¡No! -Kurt se encogió lejos de la consoladora mano, deseando poder alejarse completamente de su compañero pero eso era imposible en los confines limitados de la Needle-. Sólo… sólo sal de mí -soltó, intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control -. Sólo sal de mí y déjame solo.

En silencio, Anderson hizo lo que le pedía, dejando resbalar su gran eje flácido fuera del cuerpo de Kurt con un lento y uniforme deslizamiento. Kurt se estremeció de dolor cuando el invasor fue retirado e intentó sofocar un gemido. Por un momento pareció como si Anderson fuera a disculparse de nuevo, pero el momento pasó en silencio cuando trepó fuera del Needle. Kurt salió detrás de él, sintiendo como si sus piernas no pudieran funcionar bien. Estaba dolorido y todo lo que quería era regresar a su cuarto, tomar una ducha e ir a la cama. Solo. Era lo mismo que había sentido en su primera noche con Anderson, excepto el abrasador dolor, desde luego. La amarga ironía casi le hizo reír, que se sintiera de la misma manera la primera y la última noche de su relación parecía demasiado. Porque después de esta noche, lo que fuera que había tenido con el alto Needler desfigurado estaba oficialmente terminado, al menos para Kurt. No tenía que esperar otras tres semanas para disolver su asociación. En su mente había acabado en el momento que Anderson le había ordenado extender sus piernas.

-Bueno, bueno, aclamemos a los héroes victoriosos.- La afectada y sarcástica voz de Smith era la última cosa que Kurt deseaba oír. Levantó la mirada para ver al delgado artillero y su fornido piloto andando a zancadas hacia ellos en el resonante muelle de embarque.

-No puedo tratar con esto justo ahora -masculló pero antes de que pudiera quitarse de en medio, Smith y Clarington estaban de pie delante de ellos, bloqueando su camino al tubo de transporte.

-Excelente vuelo -Clarington le dio una palmada en el hombro y estrechó la mano de Anderson con entusiasmo-. Smith y yo estábamos viniendo por ese lado de la Luna y lo vimos todo.

-Pensábamos que ustedes dos estaban determinados a desaparecer cubiertos de gloria -Smith río tontamente-, aquello parecía como un movimiento suicida, a menos que tuvieran una conexión perfecta. -Su aguda mirada verde exploró el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt con interés, demorándose más de lo que parecía necesario en sus muslos. -¿Así que lo hiciste, Halcón?

-Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia -gruñó Anderson. Su profunda voz hizo eco en el cavernoso espacio pero Smith aparentemente no pudo captar la indirecta.

-Porque nunca te he visto volar así antes y créeme, Hunter y yo hemos estado observándote, ¿verdad, cariño? -le dio un codazo a Clarington, quien asintió con la cabeza lentamente. -Así que dime, chico maravilla -dijo, mirando a Kurt de nuevo. -¿Perdiste tu cereza esta noche luchando con las grandes langostas malas?

-¡Te dije que eso no es de tu jodida incumbencia! -la voz de Anderson era un bramido apagado y dio un paso adelante, sus manos se cerraron en puños-. Te lo advierto, Smith, una palabra más y te arrancaré tu jodida cabeza.

-Hey, ahora -comenzó Clarington, interponiéndose entre Anderson y su artillero, pero Anderson simplemente lo echó a un lado, causando que el fornido piloto tropezara y casi cayera. Otros Needlers se estaban reuniendo ahora, viniendo hacia ellos para felicitarles, pero ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a intervenir en el creciente conflicto.

-Blaine, por favor! Contrólate. -Estaba claro que Smith estaba intentando sonar desdeñoso pero su voz salió en un agudo chillido y su cara estaba pálida.

-No, coloca una rienda en tu boca por una vez, Smith. -Anderson clavó un dedo en el afeminado artillero.- Piensas que puedes decir lo que quieras y esconderte detrás de Clarington, pero no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez. No molestes a Kurt o los joderé a ambos. -Kurt miró a su compañero con una sorpresa apagada. Él solo había visto al lacónico Anderson así de disgustado una vez, y fue durante la confrontación con Karofsky en la sala de duchas. Alguna vez, tener a su compañero interviniendo y defendiéndole de las pullas de Smith podía haber despertado alguna emoción en él, pero ahora solo se sintió desconectado.

-Sí, me folló. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? -preguntó, mirando al estupefacto Smith y no importándole si todos los otros hombres en el muelle de embarque escuchaban sus resonantes palabras-. Estuvo follándome todo el tiempo mientras nos enfrentábamos a la nave nodriza y sí, fue mi primera vez. ¿Estás satisfecho ahora?

Smith le lanzó otra mirada lasciva de arriba a abajo y sonrió afectadamente. -Ni de cerca de cómo lo estás tú, cariño, estoy seguro.

-Se acabó. -Anderson dio un paso hacia delante, ya en marcha. Antes que Clarington, quien aún permanecía a un lado pestañeando estúpidamente, pudiera reaccionar, el puño de Anderson conectó con la mandíbula de Smith y el artillero cayó en el duro suelo metálico.

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! -él levantó la vista atónito. Sus cuidadas puntas platino engominadas estaban desaliñadas y un delgado hilo de sangre estaba saliendo de su labio inferior roto-. Hunter, cariño, mira lo que hizo. -Miró de manera conmovedora a su piloto, quien empezó a dar un paso amenazador en dirección a Anderson. El marcado Needler levantó su mano.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Clarington. Es por tu compañero y su gran boca. Pero ven si quieres.

Kurt sabía que debería esperar a ver el resultado de la confrontación creciente en el muelle de embarque pero al parecer no podía preocuparse. Sentía los huesos cansados, su cuerpo doliendo de la tensión y dolor que él había soportado en el Needle, y su mente deseando el olvido del sueño para poder desconectarse de todo lo que le había sucedido. Girándose, se dirigió lentamente hacia el tubo de transporte, dejando que las voces enfadadas se desvanecieran detrás de él. Kurt había abierto la ducha a tope y estaba a punto de entrar en la humeante agua cuando Anderson entró en el cubículo. -¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Kurt, obligando a su boca a moverse. Sólo pronunciar las palabras ya supuso un esfuerzo.

-Cuidar de ti -dijo Anderson cortante-. Como hago todas las noches, ojos azules.

-Esta noche no. -Kurt entró a la ducha, encogiéndose apenas cuando el agua hirviendo golpeó su carne. Anderson frunció el ceño críticamente.

-El agua está demasiado caliente. Vas a escaldar tu piel.

-Quizás es lo que quiero. -Kurt cerró sus ojos e intentó ignorar la apagada maldición de su compañero.

-Jesús, Kurt, estás sangrando. -La voz de Anderson era aguda.

Él miró hacia abajo y vio los zarcillos carmesí descendiendo por sus piernas y arremolinándose en el desagüe de la ducha. Sabía que debería sentir algo por lo que estaba viendo, pero todo lo que podía pensar era la última vez que había visto sangre en la ducha, la manera en que él había golpeado la navaja de afeitar lejos de la mano de Anderson y el modo en que ellos se habían amado el uno al otro después de eso. Entonces había parecido que había algo entre ellos que no podía estropearse. Pero ahora su relación estaba rota, destrozada sin remedio, comprendió.

-¡Maldita sea, muévete! -Anderson entró en el pequeño cuadrado de la ducha a su lado y giró el indicador de temperatura hasta que el agua ya no estuvo escaldando. Entonces inclinó a Kurt por la cintura y extendió la mano entre sus piernas.

-No. -Kurt se puso tenso contra las manos de su compañero, sus músculos tensos. El letargo que le había protegido desde que había salido del Needle de repente se transmutó a pánico ciego y se sintió como un animal atrapado. -No me toques.

-¡Espera! -Anderson curvó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le sostuvo, su musculoso pecho presionándose fuerte contra la espalda de Kurt-. Tranquilo - murmuró al oído de Kurt-. Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte.

-Tratando de sujetarme para que tú puedas… puedas… -Kurt negó con la cabeza, incapaz de terminar. Oyó el terror en su propia voz pero fue incapaz de evitarlo. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería ser sometido de nuevo a todo lo que había sufrido en el Needle, especialmente no tan pronto mientras él estaba todavía tan dolorido.

-Relájate, Hummel. No voy a follarte. -Había algo que sonaba sospechosamente cercano a las lágrimas en la voz profunda de Anderson-. Solo quiero… sólo déjame limpiarte. Déjame intentar que te sientas mejor.

-No hay nada que tú puedas hacer para que esté mejor -dijo Kurt, pero podía sentir el terror desvanecerse con la promesa de su compañero. En su lugar el letargo emocional regresó flotando, el doble de intenso que antes. Todo parecía gris y muerto para él mientras permitía a Anderson inclinarle y lavarle con dedos largos y cuidadosos.

Se estremeció una o dos veces cuando sintió punzadas de dolor, y cada vez, Anderson acariciaba su descubierta espalda con una mano y murmuraba en su oído. Kurt no escuchaba lo que él estaba diciendo pero las palabras tenían un efecto calmante de todos modos y él se permitió ser lavado y explorado a conciencia. Cuando Anderson estuvo aparentemente satisfecho de haber hecho todo lo que se podía hacer, ayudó a Kurt a salir de la ducha y le secó, atendiéndole con tanto cuidado como la primera noche que le masturbó. Kurt intentó no pensar en eso mientras se dejaba llevar a la cama. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer de bruces. Estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse de lo que pudiera pasar, se dijo. Ya no le importaba nada. Oyó a su compañero rebuscando en su lado del aparador de plasti-madera y entonces regresó, arrodillándose al lado de Kurt en la cama.

-Te has rasgado -dijo suavemente, una mano acariciando a través de los cortos y húmedos cabellos de Kurt-. Tengo algo aquí que ayudará. ¿Me dejas ponértelo?

-Supongo. -Kurt asintió con la cabeza, un lado de su cara aun presionando contra el colchón. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió a Anderson abrir sus muslos y extender la vulnerable carne de su trasero. Estaba esperando algo fresco y resbaladizo como el lubricante que Anderson había usado en él esa noche más temprano, ahora parecía que hacía una eternidad. Así que se sorprendió cuando en lugar de eso sintió algo caliente y húmedo investigando la sensible área, lavando su rasgada carne.

-¿Que dem…? -Despegó su cabeza del colchón y estiró el cuello para ver a Anderson con su cara enterrada entre sus muslos. -¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó, oyendo la histeria en su voz pero incapaz de evitarlo.

-Besándolo mejor. -La voz de Anderson era profunda, sus ojos dorados entornados de dolor y deseo-. Saboreándote. Estoy a tu servicio. -Se inclinó de nuevo y Kurt jadeó al sentir el húmedo calor de la lengua de su compañero enroscándose alrededor de su sensible entrada y zambullirse dentro con cuidado, como si lamerla mejorara su herida.

La polla de Kurt estaba de repente como una piedra y presionando contra el colchón, anhelando aliviarse como si no se hubiera corrido hacía menos de una hora. La sensación de la lengua de su compañero explorando la parte más sensible y vulnerable de su cuerpo era el más increíble sentimiento que él hubiera tenido nunca. Él nunca había soñado hacer esto o que se lo hicieran a él, pero era increíble, sorprendentemente caliente. Era… No era suficiente, comprendió Kurt de repente.

-Detente. -Se dio la vuelta, rompiendo el íntimo contacto y sentándose en la cama. Acercando sus rodillas delante de él de modo protector, fulminó con la mirada a su compañero.

-Kurt, por favor -la voz de Anderson era chirriante y suplicante al mismo tiempo-. Solo déjame…

-No más -Kurt negó con su cabeza-. No más tocar, no más saborear, no más follar. No más nada. He terminado con esto. He terminado contigo, Anderson.

Los ojos dorados le taladraron. -No puedes, Hummel. O lo olvidaste, soy tu compañero.

-No, nunca más -Kurt se sintió como si una parte de él se estuviera rompiendo pero se obligó a sentarse derecho y miró al hombre mayor a los ojos-. O al menos tú no lo serás las próximas tres semanas. Tres semanas no son tan largas, ¿verdad, Anderson? Creo que podemos conseguir evitarnos durante al menos ese tiempo.

-Y una mierda lo haremos -gruñó Anderson-. ¡Maldita sea, Kurt, solo escúchame! Esta noche hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo siento si te herí en el proceso, pero es que tú me hiciste enloquecer tan jodidamente y…

-¿Yo te hice enloquecer a ti? -Kurt negó con su cabeza incrédulo-. Me mentiste, Anderson. Me dijiste que nunca rompías una promesa pero lo hiciste.

-Prometí que no te follaría a menos que tú me lo pidieras o nuestras vidas dependieran de ello -la voz de Anderson era dura ahora, sus ojos se estrecharon en dos frías rendijas-. Mantuve esa promesa, Kurt. Nosotros nunca podríamos haber volado la nave nodriza sin una conexión perfecta. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Y estoy seguro que el resto del mundo está pensando que eres un héroe por hacerlo -le escupió Kurt. El adormecimiento que había caído como una cortina sobre sus emociones en el momento que él salió del Needle se había ido de repente, reemplazado por un dolor tan profundo y grande que sintió como si se estuviera ahogando en él. Se sentía traicionado, herido, usado, y su único pensamiento era hacer sentir a Anderson tan mal como él, si eso era posible. -Ellos pensaran que eres un héroe pero yo sé la verdad -dijo, poniendo veneno en cada palabra mientras él miraba enfurecido a la oscura y cicatrizada cara que pensó que había llegado a amar-. Que tú no eres mejor que Karofsky y su tripulación. ¿No es gracioso cómo algunas personas son procesadas por violar mientras que otras son elogiadas por ello? Ellos probablemente te darán una condenada medalla por lo que me hiciste esta noche.

Vio el dolor grabado en las facciones de Anderson por sus palabras y sintió una repentina y amarga punzada de victoria. « ¡_Dios_! », pensó salvajemente, apretando su mandíbula. « _¡Ahora sabes lo que se siente! Eso te enseñará a tomar lo que no te quise dar. Te enseñará a dejarme_ ». Estaba arruinándolo todo, haciendo jirones los sentimientos que él y Anderson habían compartido. Pero no era suficiente, también buscaba verlos arder. Quería prender la mecha final que incineraría para siempre el amor que había sentido por su compañero. Mirando la cara de Anderson, remató el último clavo. -Ahora sé cómo debió haberse sentido Elijah.

Por un momento Kurt pensó que Anderson iba a intentar darle un puñetazo y casi deseó que lo hiciera. Fue demasiado, lo que él había dicho. Demasiado lejos. Deseó poder volver atrás las palabras. Incluso aunque la parte amargada de él estaba exultante por el dolor que vio en los ojos de su compañero, una gran parte le estaba pidiendo a gritos que tenía que parar, tenía que rogar a Anderson que le perdonara, intentar salvar alguna parte de su relación que podría dejarse…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Anderson negó con su cabeza, su cara cuidadosamente neutra, y se levantó de su lugar en el suelo. Sin decir una palabra, se volvió y dejó la habitación, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrase detrás de él con un suave zumbido.

«_Se ha ido_», pensó Kurt entumecido, mirando fijamente al lugar donde el otro Needler había estado, deseando que regresara. «_Realmente se ha ido. Ido para siempre_». De algún modo supo que era verdad.


	24. Chapter 23

_Chicos acá están los últimos dos capítulos! Disfruten del final.. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 23<strong>

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron las más difíciles que Kurt había tenido que soportar. Él y Anderson eran héroes. La Academia entera estaba alborotada por su milagrosa actuación. A cualquier lugar que fuera, la gente quería palmearle la espalda y estrechar su mano. Nuevos vídeos de la Tierra fueron enviados a un gran costo para obtener entrevistas exclusivas con los dos jóvenes que habían salvado el planeta de una destrucción segura. La tensión alcanzó su punto álgido cuando se filtró que la Flota hubiera llegado demasiado tarde si Anderson y Kurt hubieran seguido órdenes y los hubiesen esperado. Aparentemente, los Saudebers habían dejado varias docenas de escuadrones en la cara oculta de Marte, dividiendo efectivamente a la Flota y manteniendo a los Needlers profesionales alejados de donde necesitaban estar para detener el ataque.

A pesar de todo, Kurt tuvo que pretender que estaba modestamente orgulloso de lo que él y Anderson habían logrado, cuando en realidad se sentía como si se estuviera muriendo por dentro. La familia de Anderson vino unos días antes de que la programada ceremonia de graduación se celebrase, y llegó a conocer a Rachel, la prometida de su antiguo compañero. Era una morena esbelta con frías y aristocráticas facciones que hacían juego con las de Anderson y se colgó de su brazo durante todo el día, echándole miradas venenosas a Kurt antes de que ella y los padres de Anderson fueran conducidos hasta las habitaciones de invitados. Kurt quería decirle que no tenía nada de lo qué preocuparse. ¿No podía darse cuenta de que él y el otro Needler eran historia? ¿Que cada palabra que se decían el uno al otro era fría, forzada y en beneficio de cualquier otra persona que estuviera observando en la habitación? Todo esto le hacía sentirse enfermo, como si alguien hubiera empujado una bola de plomo fundido en su estómago y la hubiera dejado allí para quemar un agujero hasta su corazón. Pero incluso contemplar cómo Anderson le daba un frío beso de despedida a su prometida y observar la forma posesiva en la que Rachel lo abrazaba, no fue tan malo como lo que ocurrió después.

El día antes de la graduación, el Almirante de la Flota en persona vino a La Academia para conocerlos. Le ofreció a Anderson en el acto un puesto de los más altos y le dijo a Kurt, que un puesto similar le estaría esperando cuando se graduara. Incluso trajo a un nuevo compañero para Anderson, un alto y guapo artillero llamado Jeremiah Mason, con un cabello rubio claro y unos conocedores ojos color verde. El propio piloto de Mason había dejado recientemente la Flota, dejándolo abandonado y en necesidad de un nuevo compañero, explicó el Almirante. Y aunque Anderson acababa de salir de La Academia, no podía pensar en una pareja mejor para uno de sus mejores artilleros. «_Yo puedo pensar en una pareja mejor_», pensó Kurt observando cómo su ex—compañero se daba la mano con su nuevo artillero. Podía decir, por la mirada en los ojos de Mason, por la manera en que hizo una franca valoración sexual de Anderson mientras su mano permanecía demasiado tiempo en el apretón de manos, que no le importaría ser montado por el castaño y desfigurado piloto. Mason no se contendría a sí mismo de ninguna forma o acusaría a Anderson de tomar lo que no quería dar, no, él lo daría libremente. Demonios, por la lasciva mirada de sus ojos, no le habría importado dejarse caer de rodillas y hacerle una mamada a su nuevo piloto en el acto, pensó Kurt con amargura. Intentó detener los celos que atormentaban su alma como una rata, pero era imposible, y el flujo de pensamientos amargos continuó. «_No hay nada latente en él_», señaló su mente mientras se quedaba mirando hacia Mason. Era obvio que el nuevo artillero estaba seguro de su masculinidad y su sexualidad al mismo tiempo, completamente opuesto a Kurt. A él no le importaría si alguien dijera que era Gay o le llamara maricón. Él, probablemente no tenía una novia esperándole en casa por la que ya no se sentía atraído. Y él no rehusaría admitir lo que era, pensó Kurt amargamente. No cabía duda de que Mason se lanzaría de lleno en una relación con otro hombre y le diría al mundo que se fuera a la mierda si no le gustaba.

Vio como Anderson asentía a su vez y sonreía, sosteniendo la mano del otro hombre con la suya y manteniendo su mirada, la promesa de lo que estaba por venir creciendo entre ellos. Los observó juntos y no pudo hacer otra cosa, salvo asentir y sonreír, asentir y sonreír, como el idiota que era. No importaba que la sonrisa plasmada en su cara se sintiera falsa y plastificada y que los músculos de su mandíbula dolieran por mantenerla en su lugar. No importaba que quisiera gritar. Que quisiera darle un puñetazo en la boca al nuevo artillero de Anderson y pisarle la cabeza. Nada de eso importaba, era más importante tener una buena fachada y pretender que no le importaba, incluso a sí mismo, el que Anderson se estuviera yendo. O eso era lo que Kurt se dijo a sí mismo. Una y otra vez. La noche antes de la ceremonia de graduación se sentó en su cama y se quedó mirando sus manos deseando tener todavía la navaja que había tirado al conducto de la lavandería la noche que se la había quitado a Anderson. Así, al menos, hubiera tenido una forma de terminar su dolor. El dolor que se decía a sí mismo que no sentía aunque le estuviera comiendo por dentro. Anderson hacía mucho que se había ido, habiéndose mudado a una nueva habitación semanas atrás a petición propia. Era un héroe ahora, podría tener casi cualquier cosa que quisiera, y una habitación individual aparentemente no era mucho pedir. Kurt sabía que podría haber obtenido cualquier cosa que quisiera también, desde comidas especiales o un viaje a la Tierra para ver a su familia, pero no podía obligarse a desear nada. Nada excepto Anderson. «_No me importa que se haya ido_», pensó Kurt por millonésima vez e intentó hacérselo creer. «_Lo que hizo fue inexcusable… imperdonable. Me hiere y me abandona. Y que me condenen si me siento aquí y lloro por eso_». Poniéndose en pie, decidió trabajar en la sala de gravedad cero. Solo había estado allí en una ocasión con Anderson, ya que estaba reservada exclusivamente para los alumnos de clases superiores, pero ahora era un héroe y ninguna puerta estaba cerrada para él. «_Bien podría aprovecharlo mientras dure_», pensó con tristeza. Casi había llegado a la puerta de su habitación mientras se disponía a salir cuando escuchó una voz extrañamente familiar justo fuera de ella.

-Vaya, hola, maricón -dijo, el tono nasal subiendo para enfatizar la última palabra-. Eres justamente la persona que quería ver.

Kurt frunció el ceño. «_No puede ser quien creo que es, ¿No? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?_»

-Hola, Karofsky, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en la Tierra tomando unas largas vacaciones… en prisión.- La otra voz era sin lugar a dudas la de Anderson y Kurt sintió un repentino aleteo en el estómago. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su ex—compañero en la puerta de su habitación? ¿Sólo estaba pasando por allí o había olvidado algo en la habitación que solía compartir con Kurt? Y si había venido a recuperarlo, ¿Estaría dispuesto a hablar, a decir algo más que las pocas y frías frases que habían intercambiado en las últimas tres semanas?

-A ti te gustaría eso, ¿No? -gruñó la voz de Karofsky, sacando a Kurt de su fantasía -. Te encantaría oír que estoy encerrado en algún lugar siendo tomado por el culo, ¿No es así, Halcón?

-Personalmente, Karofsky, yo sería feliz si nunca más escuchara hablar de ti. ¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí, de todos modos?

-De hecho, estoy aquí gracias a ti, Anderson. Ya ves, todos los que son alguien en el Consejo han venido aquí para la graduación y para felicitar tu lastimoso culo de maricón por salvar la Tierra, incluido mi padre. Así que viajé de polizón en su transporte privado porque quería verte una última vez

—Vaya, ¿Pero no es tan dulce? Discúlpame si no me importa una mierda -Anderson sonó impaciente. -Ahora, ¿Te importa salir de mi camino? Necesito hablar con mi compañero.

«_Compañero, ¡Me ha llamado compañero_!» A pesar de todo, Kurt sintió a su corazón saltar. Incapaz de esperar más, agitó la mano delante del sensor, esperando impacientemente para que se abriera. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó a Karofsky hablar de nuevo.

-Saldré de tu camino tan pronto como te dé tu regalo de graduación, Anderson.- Le dijo, su voz llena de ira. Se escuchó un chisporroteo eléctrico, un sonido que Kurt había oído solo una vez cuando estaba en la galería de tiro con su padre y alguien tras de ellos había probado un nuevo rifle de pulsos electromagnéticos. Entonces escuchó un grito de dolor y una alta y triunfante carcajada.

Mientras la puerta se deslizaba para quedar abierta, aparentemente a cámara lenta, Kurt vio cómo la larga y delgada forma de su compañero impactaba en el suelo metálico del corredor. Había un humeante agujero quemado en el cuadrante izquierdo superior del uniforme de Anderson y un charco de sangre que se extendía bajo su cuerpo inmóvil.

-¡Dios! -Kurt se puso de rodillas, resbalando en la sangre mientras intentaba acoger a Anderson entre sus brazos. Era vagamente consciente de que Karofsky seguía allí, de pie por encima de él con un arma en una mano, pero eso no parecía importar. La única cosa que importaba era la desfallecida figura en sus brazos.

-Anderson… Blaine -susurró, acariciando la pálida mejilla de su compañero con una mano. -¡Anderson! Por favor, Dios… no.

-Vaya, pero si es la pequeña mascota marica del Halcón.- Karofsky obviamente se regodeaba. Sus saltones ojos y la cara roja por debajo del cabello oscuro cortado a ras del cráneo, eran tan feos como Kurt recordaba.

-Hijo de puta -dijo con dificultad, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir con el lunático de pie frente a él, comprendió. Si lo hacía, Anderson podría morir. Si no estaba muerto ya. Quería correr por el largo corredor metálico y buscar ayuda, pero temía que si dejaba a Anderson solo, Karofsky podría volver a dispararle.

-Solo le di lo que se merecía -los ojos saltones de Karofsky empequeñecieron mientras miraba la silente forma de Anderson en los brazos de Kurt-. Desde el primer minuto en el que llegué aquí, él me robó todo lo que yo quería. Él llegó a ser un Needler y yo no. Pensé que estaba acabado cuando me follé a su primer compañero, pero entonces llegaste tú -le escupió a Kurt-: La pequeña mascotita de Anderson, me expulsaste de La Letrina y entonces vosotros, maricones, tuvisteis el valor de ir y salvar a toda la jodida Tierra de una invasión alienígena. Ahora sois algún tipo de putos héroes y yo me tengo que quedar en la Tierra yendo a esas estúpidas sesiones de asesoramiento tres veces a la semana que los abogados de mi padre acordaron para no tener que meterme en prisión. Yo estoy allí abajo mientras Anderson está aquí arriba, llevándose todo lo que debería haber sido mío.

Kurt lo miró con asombro, sin estar seguro de cómo responder, preguntándose si atreverse a llamar por ayuda. Pero Karofsky estaba llegando al final de su perorata, su cara estaba casi púrpura de rabia.

-Debería haber sido yo quien volara ese Needle -gritó, pequeñas gotas de saliva volaban desde sus gruesos labios-. Yo, quien volara a la nave nodriza. Yo, quien salvara el planeta. ¿Me has oído? ¡Debería haber sido yo!

Bajo el rifle de pulsos y apuntó cuidadosamente a Kurt, aunque difícilmente podría fallar a tan corta distancia. Kurt se quedó mirando el cañón. El agujero del final parecía tan ancho como un túnel de metro y tan oscuro como el espacio exterior fuera de La Academia. «_Dios mío_», pensó, su cerebro se entumeció, «_Va a hacerlo. Realmente va a hacerlo_»

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Anderson, intentando protegerlo con el suyo aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde. Así que iba a morir en brazos de su amante después de todo, alcanzó a pensar mientras observaba cómo el dedo de Karofsky se tensaba en el gatillo. Solo que no sería en los estrechos confines del Needle, luchando contra hordas alienígenas. No, sería aquí en las salas color gris de La Academia, a manos de un loco que culpaba a Anderson y a él de todos sus problemas…

-¡Se fue por aquí!

El grito desde el otro extremo del corredor fue suficiente para alejar la atención de Karofsky de su víctima. Kurt observó aturdido como sus saltones ojos se desorbitaban y miraba temerosamente sobre su hombro. Un sonido de pasos apresurados resonaba en los pasillos de metal y de repente dos personas del equipo de seguridad de La Academia estaban encima de ellos con las pistolas láser fuera y preparadas, ambas apuntando hacia Karofsky.

-¡No disparen! ¡No disparen!

Karofsky dejó caer el rifle de pulsos de sus dedos aparentemente flojos y cayó de rodillas, el miedo llenando sus ojos. Uno de los guardias se agachó para coger el rifle abandonado mientras el otro corrió hasta donde Kurt seguía abrazando la desmayada figura de Anderson.

-¿Está bien? -exigió saber, mientras sacaba el comunicador de su cinturón.

-N…no lo sé.- Kurt se sintió impotente. Había estado tratando de taponar la sangrante herida con su mano desde que había abrazado a su compañero, pero el charco de sangre continuó creciendo. Ahora estaba sentado en ella, su pegajoso calor empapaba la mitad de su uniforme y Anderson seguía sin moverse. -Por favor -susurró-. Es mi compañero. El equipo médico…

Pero el guardia ya lo estaba llamando. Kurt observó aturdido cómo se llevaban a un sometido y sollozante Karofsky, mientras una camilla de emergencia era traída para Anderson. Cuando llegó el momento de cargar la delgada y musculosa forma en la camilla, no quería dejarla ir. Viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, el equipo médico le permitió ir con él hasta la enfermería. Pero una vez allí, Anderson fue llevado hasta la sala de operaciones y la puerta fue cerrada firmemente en la cara de Kurt. Se sentó en una incómoda silla de plástico de la sala de espera durante lo que le parecieron horas, preguntándose qué había ocurrido. Preguntándose si Anderson estaba muerto o iba a morir. Preguntándose cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota.

«_Él me hizo daño_», discutió parte de él. «_Rompió su promesa… me convirtió en algo en lo que yo no quería convertirme_».

«_Él hizo lo que pensó que debía hacer_», algo que sonaba sospechosamente como la voz de la razón discutió a su vez en su cabeza. «_Y lo de convertirte en algo que no querías ser… sé realista, Kurt. ¿No querrás decir que él te hizo afrontar lo que eres? Nadie puede hacerte gay o hetero. Anderson solo te hizo darte cuenta por primera vez_».

«_Sí, pero iba a irse. Iba a tomar un puesto en la Flota con ese jodido Mason_».

« _¿Puedes culparlo? ¿Después de todo lo que le dijiste? Él estaba intentando disculparse, Kurt. Intentando hace lo mejor. Y tú le dijiste la peor cosa que podrías decirle. Tú le hiciste trizas, deliberadamente_».

«_Yo estaba dolido. Quería hacerle daño también_»

«_Y mira qué bien lo hiciste. Tú sigues dolido y Anderson puede estar muerto o muriendo. Probablemente no lo vuelvas a ver de nuevo. Así que disfruta el destrozo que has provocado, Kurt. Hiciste la cama y ahora tendrás que dormir en ella… solo_»

-Solo -susurró en voz alta-. Siempre solo.

Le habían dicho que La Academia estaba ya estudiando candidatos para ser su nuevo piloto, pero ahora Kurt sabía que no sería capaz de volar con nadie más. Después de la ceremonia de graduación, iba a solicitar su traslado al Cuerpo de Ingenieros. No volvería a entrar en una Needle, nunca volvería a sentir esa sensación vertiginosa de la perfecta conexión de la red neuronal, no si no podía sentirla con Anderson.

«_Anderson … oh, Dios, Anderson . ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?_» El aturdimiento que sintió durante el encuentro con Karofsky se había ido, reemplazado con un lacerante dolor tan intenso que pensó que moriría. Sus anteriores celos eran como un pinchacito comparado con esto, y su ira hacia Anderson parecía un estúpido desperdicio. Le había costado las últimas tres semanas que podría haber tenido con su compañero. Le habían cegado para lo que debía haber sabido todo el tiempo… que amaba a Blaine Anderson con todo su corazón, mente y alma. Qué preferiría morir antes que estar sin él.

-Está preguntando por ti.- La áspera voz del técnico médico lo despertó de un sueño profundo. Kurt miró hacia arriba medio dormido, sin estar seguro de si era un sueño o no.

-¿Qué?- Pasó una mano por su cabello irregular, preguntándose si había escuchado bien al hombre o no.

-He dicho que está preguntando por ti. ¿Estás despierto?

-Eh, sí.

Kurt se pasó una mano sobre su cara y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de sangre seca que se deshizo como si fuera un oxidado y colorido polvillo cuando cerró los dedos. Su uniforme estaba impregnado en ella también y dejó una oscura mancha marrón rojiza en la silla de plástico cuando se levantó.

-Estoy hecho una porquería -dijo haciendo una mueca-. ¿Está seguro de que ha preguntado por mí y no por su familia, o su prometida? Están en las habitaciones de invitados, por la graduación.

-No, eres tú al que quiere ver. Tú eres Kurt Hummel, su compañero. ¿No es cierto?

Kurt sintió a su corazón saltar. -Sí. Soy yo -entonces su estómago dio un giro repentino-. Él está… ¿Estará bien? No está preguntando por mí porque está… está muriéndose. ¿No?

-Va a estar bien -el técnico médico sacudió la cabeza y Kurt se dio cuenta de los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos-. Hemos trabajado en él durante horas, tuvimos que hacerle tres transfusiones. El rayo destruyó todo el lóbulo de su pulmón izquierdo, por lo que tuvimos que volverlo a hacer crecer… solo evitó su corazón por un par de centímetros. Afortunadamente, o habría estado muerto antes de que pudiéramos atenderlo. Frunció el ceño hacia Kurt.-No tardes mucho, todavía no está en su mejor condición.

-No lo haré.- Kurt ya estaba de pie y moviéndose, pasando por la puerta que antes había sido cerrada en su cara, buscando el área de recuperación, que sabía por propia experiencia que estaba hacia la izquierda. Retiró una cortina verde y allí, en una de las camillas sensoriales que mantenían al tanto de los signos vitales, vio la pálida y marcada cara de su compañero.

-¡Anderson! ¡Blaine!- Corrió el resto del camino y sólo el temor de herir más a su compañero lo detuvo de estrechar a Anderson entre sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Tuvo que contentarse con tomar una de las manos del Needler y entrelazar sus largos dedos.

-Oye, ojos azules -la profunda voz de Anderson sonaba como un susurro y su cara se veía tan pálida como la almohada sobre la que estaba tumbado-. Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos. Pensé que te habías ido -Kurt escuchó las lágrimas en su voz e intentó contenerlas. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla marcada de Anderson, descubriendo lo fría que estaba, antes de quitarla de nuevo con timidez-. Pensé que te habías ido para siempre -susurró. Las lágrimas vinieron entonces, y no pudo pararlas, tuvo que dejarlas fluir aunque no quisiera. Puso una mano sobre sus ojos, sin importarle la sangre seca en sus dedos, e intentó recobrar su autocontrol.

-Hey, todo está bien, todavía sigo aquí. Hace falta algo más que un imbécil como Karofsky para tumbarme.- Las palabras de Anderson eran fuertes, pero su voz estaba llena de emoción. Kurt levantó la vista y vio los familiares ojos negros, sospechosamente brillantes.

-Supongo que la mayor parte de esto es mío, ¿Eh? -preguntó Anderson, señalando la sangre seca que cubría a Kurt.

-Sí. Habías caído cuando salí al pasillo.- Kurt respiró profundamente y secó sus ojos, tratando de recuperarse. -¿Por qué has preguntado por mí? ¿Por qué no por tus padres o tu prometida?

-Pregunté por quien quería ver, y ese eras tú -dijo Anderson suavemente-. Tenía la esperanza de que tú también quisieras verme.

-Quería. Quiero -Kurt pasó una mano sobre su cabello e intentó respirar-. Quiero decir, he estado allí fuera en la sala de espera toda la noche, o el tiempo que haya tardado. Ni siquiera sé qué hora es. Estaba seguro de que estabas muerto -escuchó como su voz se rompía en la última palabra y tragó saliva-. Tenía tanto miedo de no volverte a ver.

Anderson frunció el ceño. -Te dije que hace falta algo más que un imbécil como Karofsky para ponerme seis metros bajo tierra -miró fijamente a Kurt, apretando su mano-. Tú estuviste conmigo casi desde el momento en el que apretó el gatillo. Yo estaba bastante ido pero recuerdo cómo me sostenías. Podrías haber huido de vuelta a tu habitación y bloquear la puerta. ¿Por qué te quedaste?

Kurt bajó la mirada. -Karofsky todavía tenía el rifle apuntándote. Quería ir a por ayuda pero no me atrevía a irme por miedo a que te disparara de nuevo.

-Eso fue una estupidez -la voz de Anderson se endureció-. Deberías haberme dejado. Podrías haber sido asesinado.

Kurt sintió un estallido de cólera en algún lugar en medio de su pecho.- No, lo que fue una estupidez fue casi dejar que te graduaras y te fueras sin decirte antes cómo me siento realmente acerca de ti.

Anderson estaba serio. -Creo que sé cómo te sientes, y no te culpo. Yo lo tomé de ti, Kurt. Tomé algo que no estabas preparado o dispuesto a dar, y lo siento por ello. En aquel momento, pensé que el fin justificaba los medios. Ahora… -sacudió la cabeza, su cabello castaño se arrastró por la almohada-. Ahora no estoy tan seguro.

-No estoy hablando sobre eso -Kurt sintió como si las palabras fueran a estallar si no las decía. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al técnico médico observándolos, asegurándose de que no molestaba mucho a Anderson, pero ya no le importaba. No le importaba quién observara o quién lo supiera-. Estoy hablando acerca del hecho de que te amo -dijo mirando directamente a los ojos ámbar de Anderson-. Nunca me he sentido de esta forma antes, nunca pensé que pudiera con otro hombre. Pero… no puedo evitarlo. No quiero evitarlo.

Anderson alcanzó a acariciar su mejilla.-Yo tampoco quiero que lo evites, ojos azules. Porque yo me siento de la misma manera.


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

-Blaine, tómatelo con calma. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres regresar? -Kurt observó a su compañero ansiosamente mientras Anderson caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Aunque el otro Needler se movía con esa tranquila arrogancia, Kurt pensó que aun podía detectar cierta rigidez en el modo de andar de su compañero.

-Relájate ojos azules, ha pasado un mes completo y me estaba muriendo por salir de esa endemoniada enfermería desde el momento en que me pusieron allí. Estoy bien. Kurt asintió mientras se mordía el labio para evitar decir nada más. Aun así, mantuvo su entrenada mirada en la delgada y musculosa figura a su lado, listo para ofrecer ayuda si Anderson llegara a mostrar la más mínima señal de necesitarla.

Había pasado un mes entero desde el tiroteo, uno de los mejores y de los peores meses en la vida de Kurt. El mejor porque estaba otra vez con el hombre al cual, ahora podía admitirlo a sí mismo y a todos los demás, amaba. Incluso le había enviado un info- video a Brittany, diciéndole que no tenía que esperarle porque había encontrado a alguien más. No le había dicho exactamente quién, pero creía que ella podría sacar sus propias conclusiones, ya que no había estudiantes ni personal femenino en La Academia.

En cuanto a sus padres, había decidido que se lo diría a su debido tiempo. De todas maneras se enterarían pronto si los vídeos de noticias seguían indagando cómo se tripulaba un Needle. Ya había especulaciones, porque todo el mundo tomó un nuevo interés en la tecnología que había salvado al planeta. A Kurt realmente no le importaba qué salía a la luz o quién sabía lo que ocurría entre un piloto y su artillero una vez que estaban encerrados en el Needle volando en el espacio profundo.

No, mientras tuviera el amor de Anderson para sostenerlo, ellos podrían soportar cualquier tormenta juntos. Pero aun si estaba deleitándose en el retorno de su compañero, había sido el peor mes de su vida también. Eso se debía a que en el minuto en el que Anderson estuviera completamente recuperado sería transferido de La Academia al Cuartel General de la Flota en el lado lejano de Marte. Ya se encontraba extrañando al alto Needler, preguntándose cómo iba a lidiar con los celos, sabiendo que Anderson iba a volar con otro hombre. Trataba de apartar esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza y concentrarse solamente en estar con su compañero mientras aun lo tenía.

Durante la recuperación de Anderson se había saltado clases para estar con él, pasando interminables tardes en la enfermería, hablando y jugando a las cartas, como si ambos tuvieran que conocerse nuevamente. Aunque lo que más le gustaba a Kurt era cuando Anderson tomaba su mano, miraba dentro de sus ojos y le decía a Kurt exactamente qué le iba a hacer en cuanto se recuperara. Tuvieron más que alguna sesión de masturbación cada vez que el técnico médico estaba fuera de la enfermería, pero no era lo mismo que poder ducharse, dormir juntos y cuidar de su compañero, en lo que a Kurt concernía.

Extrañaba terriblemente todas esas cosas pero no podía evitar comprender que una vez Anderson estuviera lo suficientemente bien para regresar a su viejo dormitorio donde tendrían privacidad para ese tipo de actividades, estaría lo suficientemente bien como para ser transferido a la Flota. Durante semanas trató de no pensar acerca del inevitable día en el que ocurriría la transferencia, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Anderson estaba de pie y listo, de camino a la que solía ser su habitación.

Kurt suponía que era su habitación nuevamente, ya que Anderson había abandonado su habitación temporal, no es que fuera a haber mucha diferencia. No había duda alguna de que al siguiente día no estaría. Kurt comenzó a sentir una profunda tristeza en algún lugar cercano a su pecho. Una vez que Anderson se marchara no lo vería más durante dos años hasta que él se graduara y se uniera a la Flota. ¿Y quién sabe qué pasaría en todo ese tiempo?

-Bueno, aquí estamos -Kurt frenó en seco frente a la familiar puerta plateada que llevaba al dormitorio. Se dio cuenta de que estaba abrumado por sus emociones, miedo de que esa noche fuera la última que pudiera pasar con su amante, deseo al recordar que al fin tendrían privacidad y una ligera ansiedad al pensar en alguna de las fantasías que el alto y marcado Needler le susurrara durante los largos días y noches que pasaron en la enfermería, mientras se recuperaba.

-Aquí estamos -Anderson le hizo eco mientras le regalaba a Kurt su vieja y familiar sonrisa sarcástica-. Entonces, ¿vamos a entrar o estás esperando que te cargue a través del umbral, ojos azules?

-Sí, lo que sea -Kurt refunfuñó nerviosamente mientras la puerta se abría con un silbido. No sabía exactamente qué esperar, sólo sabía que ésta era la primera noche que iba a estar solo con Anderson desde la invasión Saudeber. Casi dos meses de tensión sexual se habían acumulado entre ambos, sólo ese pensamiento hizo sentir a Kurt como si un caleidoscopio de mariposas estuviera en su estómago.

La puerta se cerró y enfrentó a su compañero, inseguro de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Al fin solos -Anderson se inclinó hacia delante y dejó caer sus brazos perezosamente sobre los hombros de Kurt. Inclinándose, apoyó su frente contra la de Kurt, mirándole a los ojos-. No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto -desabrochando la parte superior del cuello del uniforme de Kurt, le dio un beso lento y caliente en un lado de su cuello. Kurt sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y su pulso latiendo fuera de control. La boca húmeda y caliente en su garganta hizo que su polla se pusiera dura al instante y de repente todas sus preocupaciones de lo que podría pasar se esfumaron. Sabía exactamente lo que quería, estar desnudo con su compañero, sentir ese delgado y musculoso cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, sosteniéndole, dominándole, demostrándole que Anderson sentía por Kurt lo mismo que Kurt sentía por él.

-Dios, te extrañaba. Extrañaba esto -susurró Anderson contra su cabello y se inclinó para capturar la boca de Kurt con la suya. Kurt se derritió contra él, rindiéndose al beso completamente, de una forma que nunca pensó que fuera posible antes de venir a La Academia. Podía admitirse a sí mismo que los besos de Anderson le conmovían como los de Brittany nunca pudieron hacerlo. Que había estado esperando para entregarse, para ser sumiso, en vez del dominante en una relación, casi desde que nació.

Tanteando encontró el cierre del uniforme de Anderson y lo bajó por completo, exponiendo la gruesa polla de su compañero. Gimiendo suavemente de deseo se dejó caer de rodillas y miró a su compañero… su amante… su dueño.

-Estoy a tu servicio -murmuró ronco antes de tomar el largo y grueso eje en una mano y meterlo hambrientamente en su boca.

Anderson gruñó y enterró sus manos en los cabellos de Kurt, disfrutando del íntimo beso mientras Kurt giraba su lengua alrededor de la polla de su compañero y lamía con entusiasmo la cabeza, bebiendo el salado y amargo presemen que fluía de la punta. Folló gentilmente la boca de Kurt, murmurando expresiones de cariño y animo diciéndole a Kurt lo hermoso que se veía cuando chupaba su polla, lo buena que se sentía su boca alrededor de su verga. Pero antes de que Kurt pudiera sentir el chorro de semen en el fondo de su garganta, Anderson se detuvo. Apartó a Kurt con gentileza de su todavía dura polla y le hizo señas para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? -Kurt miró a su compañero, confuso. Su mástil estaba duro como una roca y goteando presemen dentro de su uniforme y sus labios estaban hinchados de chupar la gruesa polla de Anderson. Y aun así no quería que terminara. No quería levantarse ni dejar de servir a su compañero hasta sentir los calientes borbotones de semen en su boca.

-Me encanta -Anderson lo besó a consciencia, disfrutando claramente de su sabor en la boca de Kurt-. Pero no es la forma en que me quiero correr esta vez. Quiero hacer algo más.

-¿Qué? -el corazón de Kurt estaba en su boca. Estaba seguro de qué era lo que su compañero quería. Ya había superado su encuentro la noche de la invasión, pero aún le daba un poco de miedo el contemplarse siendo follado nuevamente. Sabía que Anderson sería gentil, que no lo lastimaría si podía evitarlo, pero el recuerdo de aquel dolor desgarrador no lo abandonaba.

-No lo que te imaginas -dijo Anderson gentilmente, leyendo el miedo en su rostro-. De hecho es lo opuesto -dando un paso hacia atrás terminó de quitarse su uniforme y botas, y permaneció completamente desnudo frente a Kurt. Había una pequeña y blanca cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su pecho donde el disparo había entrado, aunque Kurt sabía que la cicatriz en su espalda era mucho más amplia. Inclinándose, Anderson lo besó nuevamente y luego se acostó boca abajo sobre el cobertor azul marino mirándole expectante.

-Uh, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Kurt lo miró inseguro, preguntándose qué era lo que su compañero deseaba.

-¿Qué crees? Colocándome en posición para que puedas follarme -Anderson descansó su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados y le miró, el rastro de una sonrisa sarcástica jugando alrededor de la comisura de sus estrechos labios, pero sus negros estaban mortalmente serios.

-¿Qué? -era tan completamente inesperado que Kurt no tenía idea de qué decir. Estaba seguro de que estaba imaginando cosas-. Lo siento, pero ¿qué dijiste?

-Dije que quiero que me folles -Anderson separó sus muslos invitadoramente, sus ojos empañados mientras miraba a Kurt-; estoy a tu servicio, ojos azules. Tómame como quieras -duro y rápido, largo y lento- lo que necesites, de la forma que quieras. Sólo hazlo.

-Yo… Yo… -Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo manejar la situación. Una parte de él entendía que Anderson le estaba ofreciendo algo que probablemente nunca le hubiera ofrecido a nadie antes. Pero otra parte estaba aún confusa. ¿Realmente el otro Needler quería que él hiciera eso? ¿O estaba tratando de compensarlo por aquella noche en la que tuvo que tomar a Kurt por necesidad?-. No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes -dijo al final, logrando recomponer sus pensamientos-. Me refiero a compensarme por lo de antes.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo -Anderson lo miró fijamente-. Estuvo mal que hiciera lo que hice esa noche y quiero hacer las cosas bien entre los dos. Pero no es solo eso, ojos azules, te deseo dentro de mí. Y con toda honestidad te puedo decir que nunca me había sentido así por alguien. Te dije una vez que mientras estuviéramos en nuestra habitación éramos iguales. Así que esta es tu oportunidad de dominarme por una vez, ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres?

-No dije eso -Kurt terminó de quitarse la ropa rápidamente, admirando la vista del largo y delgado cuerpo de su compañero acostado en la cama frente a él, como un festín visual. Podía imaginarse lo increíble que sería presionar su dolorida polla en el apretado interior de Anderson, sentir ese cálido y musculoso cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo mientras bombeaba dentro del otro Needler. Era una imagen caliente, una que lo tenía vibrando con necesidad, pero no estaba seguro de que eso se sintiera bien para él.

-Entonces… ven -Anderson le regaló otra invitadora sonrisa abriendo sus piernas un poco más-. Dejé el lubricante en el interior del aparador -agregó moviendo la cabeza en dirección al mueble que ambos compartían-. Estaba esperando que lo usaras.

-¿Esperando que lo usara? ¿Por qué no iba a usarlo? -Kurt lo miró confundido mientras conseguía el tubo del que Anderson estaba hablando. Sabía exactamente donde estaba, había revisado los cajones muchas veces cuando extrañaba a su compañero.

-Te lastimé cuando te follé -Anderson lo miró seriamente-. No quise pero lo hice. Y quiero que sepas que si necesitas lastimarme -solo esta vez- está bien. Tomaré el dolor con el placer de tenerte dominándome, ojos azules. Como dije, de la manera en que quieras hacerlo.

-¡Dios! -Kurt tiró el pequeño tubo en la cama y se sentó al lado de su compañero-. Blaine-dijo con suavidad-, no quiero lastimarte más de lo que tú quisiste lastimarme a mí. Yo solo… sólo quiero estar cerca de ti.

-Acércate entonces -Anderson le sonrió invitándolo-. Vamos Kurt, fóllame.

Las palabras calientes quebraron algo dentro del pecho de Kurt y de repente quería al oscuro y cicatrizado hombre como nunca había querido nada ni a nadie antes. Pero para tener a Anderson listo sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Dejando el tubo de lubricante donde había caído en el cobertor, se arrodilló y presionó su cara contra los muslos de Anderson. El aroma de su compañero, a picante y masculino almizcle, era fuerte allí. Kurt se sintió intoxicado por él y lamió la parte trasera de los testículos de Anderson, saboreando lo salado de su piel. Sintió el delgado cuerpo debajo temblar y oyó a su compañero soltar un largo suspiro. Ese sonido fue suficiente para mandar una oleada de lujuria a su polla, succionó los testículos de su compañero en su boca, uno a la vez, lavándolos suavemente con su lengua. Pero aun no era suficiente. Lo que quería más que nada era explorar a Anderson en la forma en que éste lo había explorado a él. Quería besarlo, probarlo, presionar su lengua profundamente en la entrada de Anderson. Otro gemido bajo por parte de su compañero fue todo lo que faltó para empujar a Kurt al borde. Inclinándose hacia delante arrastró su lengua lentamente, probando el salado y amargo sabor mientras apartaba los muslos de Anderson para alcanzar su objetivo. Mordisqueando delicadamente rodeó el apretado anillo de músculos con su lengua antes de colar la punta adentro, presionando hacia delante para entrar en Anderson lo más profundo que pudiera.

-¡Dios! -el largo y delgado cuerpo se estremeció bajo él mientras soltaba un ronco grito de placer. Deleitándose en el sentimiento de poder que le daba el hacer eso, Kurt presionó aún más, besando y lamiendo, abriendo a su compañero completamente a su ataque. Quería continuar para siempre, pero Anderson estaba retorciéndose bajo él, diciéndole a Kurt con un profundo gruñido que ya no podía aguantar más, que quería que Kurt terminara, que lo follara.

A regañadientes Kurt se levantó de su posición y se acomodó de rodillas entre las piernas de Anderson. Su compañero ya estaba listo sobre sus manos y rodillas, abierto y listo para aceptar la polla de Kurt donde su lengua había estado antes. Y Kurt estaba más que listo para follarlo. La cabeza de su polla estaba cubierta de presemen y pensó que moriría si no conseguía alivio pronto. Arrodillándose entre los muslos de su compañero, ajustó la encendida cabeza de su eje en la prieta entrada del cuerpo de Anderson y se preparó para follarlo.

Pero algo lo detuvo. Le gustaba la idea de estar dentro de su compañero, dominándole, tomándolo y descargando su semen en lo más profundo del cuerpo de Anderson. Pero no era ni de cerca tan atractivo como sería al revés. «_Le deseo_». Kurt lo entendió de repente mientras titubeaba entre los muslos de Anderson. «_Le quiero, pero no de esta manera. Este no es el último recuerdo que quiero tener de él antes de que nos separemos. Esta no es la manera en que quiero recordar estar con él_». De repente sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Su vacilación no pasó desapercibida para Anderson. Giró su cabeza, la pregunta escrita en sus ojos.- ¿Estás bien, Kurt? -le preguntó, obviamente preguntándose por qué Kurt no continuaba.

-Bien -Kurt se retiró y se recostó en la cama al lado de su compañero, mirando a un Anderson todavía arrodillado-. Estoy bien, pero no puedo hacer esto. No quiero hacer esto.

-¿Por qué no? -Anderson se recostó a su lado, apoyado en un codo para poder estudiar el rostro de Kurt con su seria mirada ámbar.

-Porque esta no es la forma en que se supone que son las cosas entre los dos -Kurt acarició la mejilla marcada de su compañero, esperando que Anderson entendiera-. Nunca supe que estaba en mí el dejar que alguien me tomara, me dominara, hasta que te conocí -susurró mirando intensamente a Anderson-. Nunca supe que querría eso hasta que me lo demostraste, pero ahora, bueno, eso es todo lo que quiero. Yo quiero… quiero sentirte encima de mí. Dentro de mí. De ninguna otra manera.

Anderson frunció el ceño con seriedad. -¿Estás seguro de esto, ojos azules? La última vez que hicimos esto yo fui muy rudo contigo. Estaba seguro de que te tomaría mucho tiempo querer hacerlo otra vez, si es que lo querías otra vez.

-No, lo quiero -Kurt tragó fuerte, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho-. Estaría mintiendo si te digo que no estoy asustado a muerte, pero yo quiero, deseo sentirte dentro de mí. Tomándome. Montándome -respiró profundamente y miró dentro de los ojos negros de Anderson -. Fóllame Blaine. Quiero que lo hagas.

Anderson acarició su mejilla gentilmente con una mano, la ternura cubriendo su oscuro y marcado rostro. -No puedo pensar en algo que desee más que darte una larga, lenta y gentil follada, ojos azules. Si realmente quieres esto, yo también lo quiero.

Incapaz de responder a sus palabras, Kurt se volteó sobre su estómago y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y manos. Separó sus muslos mientras Anderson se colocaba y esperó con los ojos cerrados en una anticipación que le quitaba el aliento.

-Relájate -Anderson acarició su espalda con dulzura, su larga y cálida mano sobre la columna de Kurt. —Vamos a tomárnoslo muy lento y tranquilo esta vez Kurt. Quiero que veas que no tiene que doler. Que se puede sentir muy bien dejarte llevar completamente.

-Está bien -Kurt trató de soltar la tensión de sus músculos pero no era fácil. Su mente continuaba repitiendo su primera vez, la sensación de la gruesa polla de Anderson embistiendo dentro de él en una dura estocada y el desgarrador estiramiento que le siguió. Ya había superado todo eso ahora, después de todo habían pasado meses desde eso. Pero aún… «_Aún estoy nervioso_», se dijo a sí mismo. «_Pero no tengo por qué estarlo. Todo va a salir bien. Todo va a estar bien_…».

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió a Anderson frotando el frío y pegajoso lubricante sobre su entrada. Kurt dejó escapar un jadeo mientras su compañero continuaba acariciándole mientras le proporcionaba un largo y lento masaje en el prieto anillo de músculos que guardaba su entrada. Se sentía tan bien que Kurt estaba ansiando dolorosamente ser penetrado para el momento en que dos largos y gentiles dedos entraron en él y se movieron como una tijera con cuidado buscando abrirlo más.

-¡Dios! -jadeó, incapaz de detenerse.

-Se siente bien, ¿verdad? -Anderson sonó divertido y excitado a la vez, mientras continuaba preparando a Kurt lentamente. Con su otra mano estaba acariciando la dolorida polla de Kurt y los apretados testículos, encargándose de que el placer fluyera sobre Kurt en olas mientras lo follaba con sus dedos.

-Se siente increíble -admitió Kurt-, pero Blaine, creo que no voy a aguantar si no me follas pronto. Por favor, te necesito dentro de mí.

-Y yo necesito estar dentro de ti, ojos azules. Solo quería estar seguro de que estabas listo para tomarme -Anderson añadió otro dedo mientras hablaba, abriendo a Kurt con gentileza mientras este gruñía.

-Estoy listo -suplicó, esperando que fuera cierto-. Por favor Blaine, ahora.

-Está bien -Anderson retiró sus dedos y se colocó detrás de Kurt, acariciando sus caderas y trasero con ternura mientras acomodaba su polla contra la entrada de Kurt.

Por un momento, cuando Kurt sintió la húmeda y directa prueba de la polla de su compañero presionada contra su entrada, no estuvo seguro de que pudiera soportarlo. Pero el sonido de Anderson murmurando tranquilizadoras palabras en su oído y el gentil toque de las manos de su compañero en su cuerpo lo ayudaron a dejar de temblar y aguantarse. «_Estoy listo para esto. Quiero esto. Necesito esto_». Se dijo Kurt con fiereza y supo que era cierto. Había nacido para ser dominado por el alto y marcado hombre que estaba, en este momento, presionando la amplia cabeza de su polla contra su trasero.

Nació para ser amado y acostarse con Anderson y solamente con Anderson, y si esta era la última vez que iban a estar juntos por dos años enteros, iba a ser el recuerdo que quería llevar en su corazón hasta que pudiera ver a su compañero nuevamente.

-Tranquilo Kurt, tómatelo con calma -Anderson estaba murmurando suavemente. Había logrado meter la cabeza de su polla en la prieta entrada de Kurt y estaba lenta y cuidadosamente presionando centímetro a centímetro dentro de su cuerpo-. Tómatelo con calma, ojos azules, ábrete y déjame follarte.

Kurt gimió y trató de no apretarse alrededor del eje que estaba entrando en él, sabiendo que Anderson estaba haciendo las cosas tan lenta y cuidadosamente como era humanamente posible. No estaba sintiendo tanto dolor como aquella vez, pero aun sentía la sensación de ser extendido, de ser abierto y llenado, lo cual se sentía antinatural y extraño para él. Pero a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, comprendió que también se sentía bien. Estaba bien abrirse a sí mismo y dejar que Anderson lo follara. Estaba bien abrirse a sí mismo para otro hombre. Estaba bien rendirse.

-Te amo, Blaine -jadeó, mientras sentía hasta el último centímetro presionado profundamente dentro y supo que Anderson había llegado hasta el fondo-. Dios, te amo demasiado Blaine.

-Yo también te amo, Kurt -Anderson tenía una mano en sus caderas y la otra continuaba acariciando firmemente su polla-. Amo estar contigo. Amo besarte y probarte y tocarte. Amo follarte.

-¡Dios, entonces fóllame! -de repente Kurt no podía esperar más. Se inclinó hacia delante de manera que dos o tres centímetros del grueso mástil abandonaron su cuerpo y embistió contra Anderson, gimiendo por lo bajo mientras sentía la amplia cabeza frotarse duramente sobre aquel punto dentro de él, enviando fulminantes rayos de placer a través de todo su cuerpo.

Anderson pareció entender que el periodo de ajuste había terminado, que Kurt se había acostumbrado a su polla enterrada profundamente en su cuerpo y quería más. Apretando su mano en las caderas de Kurt, se retiró y empujó hacia delante, clavándose lo más profundamente que pudo, acomodando su polla deliberadamente para frotar contra ese punto dentro de Kurt una y otra y otra vez.

Kurt estaba perdido en una bruma de placer. Esto no era nada comparado con la primera vez que Anderson lo había follado, cuando había resentido cada una de las estocadas y había sentido un dolor desgarrador en cada embestida. Esta vez todo era placer, un placer tan intenso que no sabía cómo podía soportarlo. Pero cada vez que pensaba que se iba a correr podía sentir la mano de Anderson cerrarse alrededor de la base de su polla y apretaba sin misericordia, sosteniéndole, impidiendo su orgasmo e impulsando el placer a un plano más alto. Parecía que iba a continuar para siempre, se dio cuenta de que estaba echándose hacia atrás sin vergüenza alguna para encontrarse con las embestidas del otro hombre dentro de su cuerpo, jadeando y suplicándole a su pareja que lo follara más duro, gimiendo que necesitaba correrse, necesitaba correrse ya…

-Entonces córrete -susurró Anderson en su oreja finalmente. Con una última y dura embestida se enterró tan profundamente como pudo dentro del cuerpo tembloroso de Kurt mientras este lo sentía palpitando y llenándolo completamente con su semen. Al mismo tiempo los largos dedos de Anderson le acariciaron desde la base hasta la punta, dándole a Kurt permiso para correrse. Kurt lo hizo con un grito bajo, explotando en la mano de su compañero mientras se perdía a sí mismo en el placer de ser completamente tomado y domado a consciencia. De haber sido dominado.

Kurt suspiró felizmente mientras se enroscaba en la cama, enfrentando a su pareja. Se sentía genial, un poco dolorido tal vez, pero nada como la última vez. Principalmente disfrutaba del sentimiento de estar cerca de su amante y sintiéndose completamente hecho polvo, pero en el buen sentido.

-Mmm, valió la pena esperar -Anderson murmuró contento. Acomodó uno de los cabellos de Kurt fuera de su frente-. Sabes, te ves igual que el primer día que te vi en el corredor. Creo que tu cabello finalmente creció después de ese desastroso corte.

-Nunca pensé cuando te vi por primera vez estampando a Karofsky contra la pared y actuando como un arrogante gilipollas de clase alta, que alguna vez ibas a ser mi compañero -Kurt sonrió restándole veneno a sus palabras-. O que yo querría hacer lo que acabamos de hacer con otro hombre.

Anderson lo besó con gentileza. -Es duro admitir para ti mismo que quieres lo que tenemos. Pero una vez lo haces comprendes que todo lo demás es un sustituto barato. Por eso le dije a Rachel que la boda se cancelaba.

-¿Lo hiciste? -Kurt lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Hombre, imagino que estaría muy molesta. Aunque, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que ella sabía todo sobre ti y estaba bien con eso.

-Ella lo estaba, pero me di cuenta de que solo me casaría con ella por mis padres. Ellos seguían con la esperanza de que si tenía una esposa, cuando regresara a casa cuando estuviera de permiso, eventualmente tendrían nietos. Y yo decidí… ¿por qué debía importarme lo que ellos pensaran? ¿Sabes que mi padre ni siquiera vino a verme después de que Karofsky me disparara?

-¿No lo hizo? -Kurt frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que Anderson había tenido visitas familiares en los breves intervalos en que Kurt se iba a bañar y a conseguir algo para comer, pero aparentemente no.

Los ojos de Anderson eran fríos y duros. -No, sólo envió a mi madre para estar seguro de que lo iba a lograr. Él sólo vino cuando me gradué en primer lugar porque sabía que no se vería bien si no lo hacía. Y ahora se está haciendo en sus pantalones por el miedo de que el resto del mundo se dé cuenta de lo que ocurre aquí arriba cuando volamos. De que todos sus amigos y vecinos se den cuenta de que su hijo es un marica.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy seguro de que mis padres tampoco van a estar precisamente contentos -Kurt suspiró-. Y se darán cuenta pronto de que algunos de los vídeos de noticias podrán develar la historia. Le envié a Brittany un info-video y le dije que no esperara por mí.

-¿Por qué? -Anderson lo miró intensamente.

-Le dije… que había encontrado a alguien más -Kurt desvió la mirada como si estuviera memorizando los anchos y planos músculos del pecho de su compañero-. Quiero decir, no tiene ningún sentido para ella esperarme por algo que nunca va a pasar, mientras yo estoy aquí esperando por ti… -suspiró-. Creo que por eso era que no quería admitir que necesitábamos tener una perfecta conexión la noche en que volamos contra las Langostas. Porque sabía que tú te ibas a ir tan pronto y yo no quería dar el último paso si tú no ibas a estar conmigo.

-Pero yo estoy aquí contigo -le recordó Anderson gentilmente, alzando la barbilla de Kurt para poder estar frente a frente.

-No por mucho tiempo -Kurt tragó fuerte, tratando de mantener la emoción fuera de su voz-. Ya estás mejor, así que te irás a la Flota y volarás con… con ese tal Jeremiah desde ahora.

-No, no lo haré -Anderson negó con su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa jugando alrededor de su sensual boca-. Me quedo aquí contigo hasta que te gradúes y después tendremos una comisión en la Flota juntos. Si tú quieres, claro. -Sonó un poco ansioso, lo cual sorprendió a Kurt, porque el alto Needler estaba siempre muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Claro que quiero que te quedes -dijo enseguida, buscando los ojos de Anderson con los suyos-. ¿Pero cómo?

Su compañero sonrió completamente ahora. -Bueno, ¿conoces al Capitán Godfrey, el que da la clase de Vuelo Básico?

Kurt asintió. -Uh-hu. Es más viejo que Dios. Me hacía dormir todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, esperemos que yo pueda mantener a la gente despierta mejor de lo que él podía -dijo Anderson secamente-. Él se va a retirar y me ofreció su trabajo -sólo hasta que te gradúes, claro. Y luego ambos podemos ir a la Flota. O a cualquier lugar, para lo que importa -se inclinó sobre Kurt y le dio un rápido beso en los labios-. Después de todo -murmuró-, no tenemos que estar subidos a un Needle para poder follarte.

-¡Dios! -Kurt lo besó a su vez, sintiendo su cabeza flotar por el alivio-. Entonces, ¿lo vas a aceptar? ¿Vas a permanecer aquí conmigo aún después de la manera en que actué?

Anderson lo miró con seriedad. -Creo que ambos tenemos cosas que dejar atrás. Pero sí, me quedo aquí contigo. Porque éste es el único lugar en el que quiero estar. Aquí, en nuestra cama, con mis brazos alrededor de ti, ojos azules. No quiero dejarte ir nunca.

-Nunca tendrás que hacerlo -le prometió Kurt. Entonces, en un repentino movimiento, los rodó a ambos, quedando a horcajadas sobre Anderson, sus duras pollas frotándose juntas como seda caliente sobre acero-. Ahora, ¿qué me dices de la segunda ronda, compañero?

**-FIN-**


End file.
